Fighters
by Yume Fujimi
Summary: Romance y humor se juntan para narrar una nueva aventura de Naruto. Parejita principal: KAKASHI Y SAKURA. CAP 17 SUBIDO! ES UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL SOLO LEMON! REVIEWS ONEGAI!
1. El regreso de Naruto

**Atención:** La serie Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto.

**Dedicado a: **Maky Kaos por ser tan fanática de la pareja Sakura/Kakashi y por ser mi inspiración en este fic. ¡Domo arigatou amiga!

**Sobre el fic: **La historia comienza cuando Naruto regresa a Konoha.

Después de estar tres años entrenando con Jiraya-san por fin vuelve a su aldea natal. Y es que se va cumplir el plazo para que Orochimaru se haga con el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha y destruya Konoha. Como la serie aún no ha acabado y, por tanto, no se sabe nada del final y tampoco se sabe mucho sobre Akatsuki… me centraré más sobre Orochimarucomo enemigo de la aldea.

**Parejas principales: **Este fic sobre todo va a ser Sakura/Kakashi, quedáis todos avisados… Me encanta esta pareja, también saldrá Sasuke así que puede haber lío por aquí. El resto de parejas son: Naruto/Hinata, Shikamaru/Ino, Neji/TenTen, Jiraya/Tsunade y Kurenai/Asuma… Algunas las destacaré más que otras como es el caso de Naruto e Hinata. Espero que os guste el romance porque va a ver bastante.

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos de algún dialogo.

**FIGTHERS**

**1. El regreso de Naruto. ¡Comienza la aventura!**

Montañas… solo se veían montañas. Bosques repletos de árboles, arbustos y rocas les impedían llegar a su destino.

Era cierto que el paisaje era hermoso; todo el monte estaba cubierto por un manto de hierba verde y éste, a su vez, adornado por algunas flores silvestres del lugar. Sin embargo ellos estaban deseosos de llegar a la aldea, su casa, su único y verdadero hogar. Hasta Jiraya, al que llamaban el Ermitaño Sapo, estaba contento por regresar… y es que tres años es mucho tiempo y, en algunos casos, quizá demasiado.

**-¿Falta mucho para llegar? ¡Quiero ver como están todos y qué ha sido de ellos en todo este tiempo! Seguro que los chicos han estado entrenando tan duro como yo… ¿Sakura-chan estará esperándome…?-** a Naruto se le pusieron ojos de enamorado al mencionar a su adorada Sakura- **¡Me muero por llegar! ¡Hey, Ero-sennin! No me estás haciendo caso…**

**-¡Cállate pesado! No has parado de hablar en todo el camino de vuelta, si lo llego a saber te dejo tirado en aquella casa de té… O mejor aún… me hubiera quedado con esas mujeres tan sexys…** -Jiraya sangrando por la nariz…-

**-¡Hentai! ¿Falta mucho, ¿Falta mucho, ¿Falta mucho, ¿Falta mucho, ¿Falta mucho…? **

**-¡Qué te calles de una vez!**

**-¡¡¡ ¿Te estoy preguntando que si falta mucho…!**

**-NOOO. Llegaremos en seguida. Mira hacia allá**- Jiraya señalo un punto en el horizonte- **Desde aquí se pueden ver las cabezas de los Kages.**

**-¡¿Nani! ¡Es verdad! ¡Vamos corriendo, Ero-sennin!- **Naruto estiraba del brazo a su sensei. Necesita llegar cuanto antes a Konoha, había hechado muchísimo de menos a sus amigos.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Jiraya y Naruto llegaron a la villa. Estaban bastante fatigados por el viaje pero nada más ver las puertas abiertas de la aldea sintieron como si sus cuerpos se hubieran reanimado solos… ¡Naruto estaba realmente nervioso!

Se adentraron en la aldea, parecía no haber cambiado en absoluto. Naruto se adelantó a su sensei. Los puestos de comida, los comercios, las viviendas… todo seguía estando donde él recordaba, dentro de sí mismo se alegro por ello. De pronto, algo que no conocía…

**-¡Han puesto la cara de la vieja Tsunade! ¡Qué mujer tan falsa! Con más de cincuenta años que tiene y se pone esa apariencia de jovencita… ¡jaja! **

**-Venga Naruto, sé cómo te sientes… pero debemos presentarnos en el despacho de la Quinta, cuanto antes aparezcamos mejor. Ya verás a tus amigos… Lo primero es lo primero.**

**-¡Hai, hai!-** Naruto volvió a echarle una ojeada al lugar, respiró todo el aire que pudo y lo aguantó en sus pulmones…-**¡NARUTO UZUMAKI YA ESTÁ DE VUELTA!- **Y Jiraya sonrió.

Antes de entrar en el despacho, anunciaron su llegada a Shizune, la discípula y asistenta de la Quinta Hokage. Esperaron sentados a que llegara Tsunade-san.

-**Vaya Naruto, estás más alto… Jiraya, sigues igual de feo.**

**-¡Vieja Tsunade! Me alegro de verte. ¡He visto qué han puesto tu cara en la roca de los Hokages! ¡Sugoi! (Increíble).**

**-Hokage-sama-** Jiraya intentaba mostrarse todo lo respetuoso que podía con Tsunade, no solo era la Hokage de la aldea sino que poseía una fuerza colosal. Era mucho mejor no enfadarla.- **Ya he entrenado a Naruto. Prometí hacerme cargo de él durante estos tres años… he cumplido con lo pactado. Ahora Naruto no es responsabilidad mía, es todo tuyo.**

**-Hai. Había pensado en dejarlo en manos de Kakashi, otra vez. Al fin y al cabo él fue su sensei después de acabar la Academia… -**Tsunade comenzó a meditarlo- **¡Naruto! Escúchame… creo que lo mejor será que vuelvas a formar grupo con Sakura Haruno y Kakashi.**

**-¡Genial! Entonces… ¿iré con ellos a las misiones? ¡Tengo ganas de hacer alguna misión de rango A! Guardo muy buenos recuerdos de los trabajos que nos mandaba el Tercero…**

**-Bueno… ya se te dirá que tipo de misión realizarás. Ahora, hay una persona que tiene muchas ganas de verte…-**dirigiéndose a su asistente- **Shizune, haz que pase…**

**-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estás más… más…! ¡Estás cambiada!-** Naruto se fijó bien en el cuerpo de Sakura, en verdad había cambiado. No solo era que estaba más alta sino que su cuerpo se había desarrollado; se podían apreciar sus curvas perfectamente. Ella ya no era una niña.

**-Arigato Naruto. Tú también estás cambiado. Se te ve diferente e incluso ahora eres más alto que yo… Seguro que te has hecho muy fuerte estos años. Yo también he trabajado duro con Tsunade-sama. ¡Ya verás lo que he aprendido!- **Naruto asintió. Durante su viaje había extrañado mucho a todos pero sobre todo a Sakura. Ellos habían hecho una promesa años atrás… traerían de vuelta a Sasuke y todo volvería a ser como antes… Era una promesa.- **Además te tengo que poner al día de todo lo que ocurre en Konoha. No soy la única que te ha hechado de menos…**

**-¿¿¿Me has hechado de menos? – **Naruto lloraba de alegría**- ¡Oh, Sakura-chan!... Eso es que me quieres y significa que durante mi ausencia te has enamorado de mí… PUMMM- **golpe Sakura**-**

**-¡No seas idiota! Y, venga, vamos… - **Naruto estaba medio inconsciente por el golpe de Sakura-

**-¿Desde cuándo eres tan fuerte? ¡Hey! ¿A dónde me llevas?**

**-Ya casi es de noche… A estas horas todos estarán cenando en el bar.**

**-¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son todos?**

**-¡Qué preguntas! Pues el resto de los chicos… - **Sakura y Naruto caminaban hacia el bar donde cada noche se reunían los ninjas más jóvenes de Konoha. Después de la marcha voluntaria de Sasuke se establecieron unos fuertes vínculos entre ellos o como Shino lo llamaba "trabajo de equipo". Antes de que llegaran Sakura empezó a comentarle algunas cosas a Naruto para que no se sintiera algo fuera de lugar…

**-Pero todo no ha sido entrenamiento…-**Sakura se mostraba feliz al tener a su amigo Naruto de vuelta- **También hay algunos que se han enamorado…**

**-¿En serio? ¿Nani? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!**

**-¡Jaja! Pues… a ver que recuerde. ¡Ah si! Los primeros que formalizaron su relación…**

**-¡¿Cómo que los primeros…! ¡¿Es qué hay más de una pareja!**

**-Hai. Si te callases alguna vez te lo podría contar… ¿Recuerdas que TenTen ayudaba mucho a Neji en sus entrenamientos…? Al parecer no era solo amistad… Llevan saliendo más de 1 año y parece que van muy en serio. Bueno, Neji es serio. Ya sabes como es…**

**-Sí pero es un gran tío… ¿y la otra pareja?**

**-¡Esto si que no te lo esperas…! ¡Shikamaru e Ino! Ya ves… la Ino-cerda ha conseguido novio antes que yo… ¡jaja!**

**-¡¿SHIKAMARU! Pero si decía que todas las mujeres eran problemáticas…**

**-Hai, y se quedó con la más problemática…**

**-¡JAJAJA!** – Ambos estallaban en risas…- **Vaya… entonces ahora tienes el camino libre con Sasuke…**- las risas que antes se oían fueron calladas por un silencio sepulcral- **Gomen Sakura-chan… no quería decir eso… Sumimasen.**

**-No pasa nada. No te preocupes por eso. Para ti también debe de ser duro… Han pasado tres años y ni un solo día ha pasado sin que no pensara en él. Pero se que todo saldrá bien, Naruto. Hemos entrenado y luchado tanto para esto y Sasuke-kun regresará… tiene que regresar…**

**-Hai, juntos lo traeremos de vuelta.** –Sakura le sonrió-

**-Oye Naruto… y no quieres saber sobre nadie en especial…**

**-¿Alguien en especial? Bueno, tengo ganas también de ver a Chouji y a Kiba…**

**-¡NO, ANIMAL! A alguien en concreto…**

**-¡Ah…! ¡Ya se a quién te refieres…!-** Sakura pensó _"Por fin… que denso que es este niño… mira que no recordar a Hinata-chan…"-_

**-¡Te refieres al cejas encrespadas!** –Sakura cayó al suelo estilo anime-

**-¡BAKA! ¿¿¿Es que no te acuerdas de Hinata?**

**-Hinata… ¡claro! ¿Qué tal está?**

**-Naruto, en verdad sigues siendo un crío….**

**-¡¿Nani!**

**-Venga, vamos a entrar… Todos deben estar esperando… ¡Les daremos una gran sorpresa con tu llegada!** – Entraron al bar y, efectivamente, todos estaban allí. Podía ver como todos sus amigos estaban en una mesa riendo y pasándoselo en grande. Chouji comiendo todo lo que podía mientras Shino intentaba que no engullera las moscas de su alrededor, Kiba dándole comida a Akamaru, Lee saltando y diciendo no se qué sobre Gai-sensei, Shikamaru e Ino discutiendo, TenTen y Neji conversando animadamente y una tímida Hinata sonriendole. Ella había sido la única que había advertido su presencia…

**-Okaeri nasai (bienvenido), Naruto-kun… Me alegro que estés de vuelta. **

**-Konbanwa… (Buenas noches) Hinata**- Naruto apreciaba que no solo era Sakura la que había crecido, Hinata también… estaba mucho más bonita ahora que tres años atrás… Entonces pensó que las demás también se verían bien…-

**-¡Escuchad todos! ¡Mirad quien ha vuelto!-** Ante el grito de Sakura todos prestaron atención.-

**-¡¡¡NARUTO!-** Todos los chicos se levantaron excepto Shino, que decidió hacerle el boca a boca a una hormiga que había sido chafada por el perro de Kiba… cosas que pasan… Después de los abrazos y los saludos se sentaron en la mesa. Naruto se sintió como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo; allí estaba él, comiendo con sus amigos mientras les contaba como había sido su entrenamiento y que técnicas nuevas había aprendido junto al Ero-sennin. Siguieron celebrando y celebrando la llegada de su amigo hasta que los tiraron del bar… se hizo demasiado tarde.

Se acabó la fiesta y cada uno para su casa. Ya continuarían hablando mañana.

Iba caminando Naruto hacia su casa cuando se dio cuenta de que no la pisaba desde hacía tres años… estaría llena de polvo, casi mugrienta… _"bueno, he dormido en sitios peores…" _pensó. Al llegar a su puerta pudo ver a una cara familiar…

**-¡Nas Naruto! ¡Has crecido!**

**-¡¡¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Estás igual que siempre! Pero… ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?**

**-Pensaba venir antes pero se me ha hecho algo tarde… Ya sabes, me perdí por el camino de la vida… ¡Pero tú acabas de llegar así que no hay problema!**

**-Hai, he estado con todos cenando… Sakura-chan me ha puesto un poco al corriente de las novedades de la villa.**

**-¿Sakura, eh? Hace bastante que no la veo… He estado yendo y viniendo… sabes que las cosas en los últimos años se han complicado pero le preguntaba a la Quinta por su evolución, dice que tiene mucho talento y que es un buen médico.**

-**Hai, en verdad ha mejorado mucho. Tiene una fuerza monstruosa… Creo que a partir de ahora no la haré enfadar demasiado…**

**-Eso esta bien Naruto. Por cierto, me voy a hacer cargo de vosotros dos. Iremos juntos a las misiones, os supervisaré pero todos seremos como iguales; ninjas de Konoha.**

**-¡Genial! Tengo ganas de acción… **

**-Bueno, de momento confórmate con venir a mi casa a pasar la noche. No querrás dormir en tu casa con todo sucio. Mañana ya la limpias y te instalas aquí, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Arigatou sensei. ¡Mañana será otro día y empezaremos una nueva aventura!**

**-Sigues siendo muy entusiasta…**

**-¡Nah! Es que creo que no he debido de tomar tanto sake… Creo que voy a vomitar… ¡AHHHGGGG!**

**-¡NO NARUTO! ¡ENCIMA MIA NOOO!**

**FIN CAPITULO 1.**

**NDA: **¿Qué os ha parecido? Es mi primer fic de Naruto. Me apetecía mucho escribir sobre esta serie, sobre todo un Sakura/Kakashi… ¡Kakashi es lo mejor de Naruto!

Le he puesto el titulo de "Fighter" por la canción de Christina Aguilera. La letra me encanta y considero que queda bien para la historia que estoy escribiendo.

Espero que me dejéis reviews dando vuestra opinión. Acepto cualquier idea o sugerencia que queráis hacerme. Criticas o aplausos serán bien recibidos. Pero ya sabes… **¡¡¡DARLE AL BOTONCITO!**


	2. ¿Duro entrenamiento?

**Atención:** La serie Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto. Yo solo me dedico hacer historias a través de ellos; ¡NO ME DENUNCIEIS!

**Dedicado a: **Todos los que os estáis tomando la molestia de leerlo. Domo arigatou. Recordad dejar reviews para cualquier duda, sugerencia o reproche.

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos de algún dialogo.

**Reviews:**

**Maky Kaos:** Me alegra que hayas sido la primera en mandarme un review pero sobre todo me alegra que te gustara ese primer capitulo. Como verás en este segundo cap empieza a ver más Kakashi-Sakura, espero que te guste. ¡Arigatou gozaimasu amiga!

**Hinata: **ARIGATOU.Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic y dejarme review. Es algo bastante fundamental para mi. Aquí tienes el segundo capitulo. Disfrútalo.

**FIGTHERS**

**2. ¿Duro entrenamiento?**

Había amanecido un nuevo día en Konoha. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol irradiaba un calor que no se veía desde hacía ya algún tiempo, se notaba que la primavera llegaba.

Naruto había pasado la noche en casa de su sensei. Se conocían desde hacía más de cuatro años pero jamás había entrado en su piso, en cierta manera lo entendió. Aquel piso, pequeño y desordenado, le recordaba al suyo y eso significaba que nada de visitas… por el propio bien del invitado.

Se levantó relativamente pronto, cuando Kakashi le echó de su casa "muy amablemente" alegando que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer: _"este se va a leer un nuevo capitulo del Paraíso del Coqueteo"_ pensó Naruto. No le quedó más remedio que marcharse para su propia casa, él si que tenía mucho por hacer.

**-¡Ohayou Naruto! No te hemos visto el pelo durante todo el día. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?**

**-¡Cejas encrespadas! ¡Sakura-chan! Me alegro de veros… He estado todo el día en mi puñetero piso, arreglando cosas. ¡Pero ya estoy libre! ¡Vamos al Ichiraku a por algo de ramen! ¡Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen!**

**-¡Chotto Naruto! Antes hemos de ir a por Hinata-chan. He quedado con ella antes de vernos todos.**

**-Hai. ¡Cuantos más seamos mucho mejor! Ya me imaginaba que vosotros dos no estabais liados… ¡Eres demasiado único para Sakura-chan! ¡Cejas súper encrespadas! **

**-NA-RU-TO… ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo! ¡Y no llames así a Lee-san! ¡PUMM! **- Otro duro golpe para Naruto-

**-Hai Sakura-chan**- dijo Naruto llorando…

**-Yo prometí que siempre cuidaría de Sakura-san, hasta con mi propia vida. Demo… no he tenido mucha suerte, nunca me ha mirado como algo más que un buen amigo… ¡Sin embargo yo persistiré! ¡Ahí reside el poder de la juventud! ¡Mírame Gai-sensei!** - Lee con la rodilla en el suelo y el puño, fuertemente apretado, en alto**- Te sentirás orgulloso de tu alumno… - **por fin le salían lágrimas de sus ojos mientras que veía alejarse a sus dos amigos.- **¡Esperarme! ¡Naruto! ¡Sakura-san!**

Recogieron a Hinata y los cuatro se fueron directamente al Ichiraku, el cual no quedaba demasiado lejos de la casa Hyuuga.

**-¡Cuánto tiempo sin probar este ramen! ¡Es el mejor de todos! ¡Quiero otro bol más!**

**-Naruto-kun, si quieres puedes comerte el mío. Yo no tengo mucha hambre.-** Hinata le pasó su plato tímidamente a Naruto.

**-Arigatou Hinata. Es que yo siempre tengo mucha hambre… Tengo que recuperar energía. Mañana empezamos el entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei, seguro que nos sorprenderá, ¿no, Sakura-chan?**

**-Hai y seguro que llegará tarde con alguna excusa tonta… No sé porque nos hace madrugar tanto para eso… **

**-¡Gai-sensei jamás nos deja tirados! Él es el mejor profesor de toda la aldea, es mejor que Kakashi…**

**-NOOO. Mejor que Kakashi es el Ero-sennin pero Gai no; puede que sea muy rápido pero nadie supera al viejo hentai de Jiraya…**

**-Los dos estais equivocados.** – Lee y Naruto se giraron para ver a Sakura- **La mejor es Tsunade-sama… Es más fuerte que ellos dos, incluso unidos no podrían con ella. Incluso es mejor que Jiraya-san. Maneja el chakra como nadie y sabe tantas técnicas médicas que es la mejor en su campo. Bueno, al fin y al cabo es la Quinta y yo soy su alumna… ¿Tú que piensas Hinata-chan?**

**-Yo… yo… bueno. Para mí la mejor es Kurenai.**

**-¿Nani? – **preguntaron todos**-**

**-Discutís sobre quién es el mejor profesor. Pues yo pienso que es Kurenai porque no solo me ha entrenado sino que se ha preocupado por mi más incluso que mi propia familia. Vosotros no medís el nivel de vuestro sensei por su poder, sino por su manera de trataros. Por eso diferís. Bueno… solo es mi opinión, puedo equivocarme.**

**-Hinata – **Naruto se acerco a ella**- Creo que tienes razón y que algún día serás una buena profesora para tus alumnos. – **Hinata se puso colorada** –**

**-A… arigatou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun… -**Naruto e Hinata se miraban fijamente mientras que Lee y Sakura pensaban lo mismo _"hacen muy buena pareja". _

Y llegó el esperado día, el comienzo del entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei. Cumpliendo con las expectativas de Sakura y Naruto habían pasado casi tres horas y Hatake no aparecía por allí. Ambos se habían arreglado para la ocasión: nuevo uniforme, nuevas cintas para su protector, nuevas armas… Todo preparado, solo faltaba el profesor para empezar.

**-Nas socios. Buenos días. Un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino por lo que…**

**-¡Mentiroso!** – respondieron Uzumaki y Haruno a la vez.

**-No digáis eso…** -Kakashi puso cara de pena – **Vamos al grano, comenzaremos el entrenamiento con… ¿nani?** –Kakashi se quedó mirando a Sakura embobado, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no la veía y su cambio era bastante evidente.-

**-Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei ¿me recibes?** – golpeando la cabeza de su maestro- **Al habla la preciosa Sakura… - **volviendo a dar en la cabeza de su sensei **- Nada Naruto, sigue soñando…**

**-No sé que le pasa… ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! ¡DESPIERTA!**

**-¡¿Nani!** – por fin se despertó de su ensoñación Hatake - **¿Qué hacéis?**

**-Te has quedado parado, ¿en que mierda estabas pensando?** –Kakashi se quedó helado, ¿tanto tiempo había estado alucinado? –

**-Solo estaba pensando… en algo importante.**

**-¿Importante?** – los dos se miraban -

**-Hai, ¿habrá salido un nuevo tomo del Paraíso?** – caída de Naruto y Sakura.-

**-Centrémonos sensei. ¿No puedes estar serio por un momento? No has cambiado nada…**

**-Estoy con Sakura-chan; deberíamos estar entrenando, el tiempo se nos hecha encima y no es momento de bromear…** -Naruto se puso muy serio-

**-Vaya Naruto, estás más maduro…** -Sakura estaba gratamente sorprendida –

**-Pues claro, aquí estamos perdiendo el tiempo cuando podríamos estar comiendo ramen en el Ichiraku, ¡a quien se le ocurre!**

**-NA-RU-TO… Te voy a dar lo que mereces… Ven aquí no huyas…**

**-¡Chicos! Antes que nada me gustaría hablaros sobre la situación de Konoha y… Sasuke**. – al oír el nombre de Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura pararon de pelearse. El recuerdo de su amigo y las circunstancias en las que se marchó se marcaron dolorosamente en sus corazones: era imposible de olvidar. Todo lo que vivieron juntos, todo lo que aprendieron, sus risas y enfados… se acordaban todo. No podían quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como Sasuke se adentraba cada vez más y más en la oscuridad, tenían que ayudarle. Habían pasado tres años pero de este no pasaba sin que el Uchiha estuviese de vuelta en Konoha. Era una promesa. –**Ahora que me prestáis atención os diré que Jiraya esta recaudando información, tanto de Orochimaru como de Akatsuki.**

**-¿Tienen alguna relación entre ellos dos?**

**-Se piensa que no Sakura. Al parecer Orochimaru estuvo en aquella organización hace siete años pero se separó de ellos. Ahora Akatsuki pretende matar a Orochimaru, no colaboran juntos.**

**-Pero eso puede poner más en peligro a Sasuke, ¿no? **

**-Puede que sí pero también hay otras posibilidades… Puede que Akatsuki solo pretenda matar a Orochimaru, específicamente, lo cual para nosotros en un punto a favor. Pero también es seguro que quieren ir a por Naruto, y además tenemos el problema de Itachi Uchiha. Es bastante complicado. Sin embargo, hay tiempo. No os preocupéis por eso. Durante los próximos seis meses no saldréis de la villa.**

**-¿Seis meses?** – preguntó Naruto **- ¿Y que vamos hacer en la villa tanto tiempo?**

**-Entrenar, repasar técnicas, preparando ataques, ligar… Seguro que encuentras una ocupación… ¡Ten algo de imaginación! ¡Para eso eres el ninja número uno dando sorpresas!**

**-¿Y tu sensei? ¿Qué harás?**

**-Bueno, Sakura. Yo intentaré estar con vosotros el mayor tiempo posible. Recordad que ahora estáis a mi cargo, sin embargo si surge algo tendré que salir de la aldea. En ese caso, os quedareis con otro profesor de los grupos: como Gai, Asuma o Kurenai, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-¿Y por que no con Jiraya o la vieja Tsunade? Total son nuestros senseis también.**

**-Verás Naruto. Es hora de que empieces a pensar las cosas. Ellos estarán muy ocupados, no conviene molestarlos; sobre todo a la Quinta.** – Sakura asintió ante el comentario de Kakashi.- **Tienen cosas que hacer, no podéis exponeros tanto. Os necesitamos para la misión. **

**-Hai sensei.**

**-Bien, entonces todo resuelto. Empezamos el entrenamiento**. **Enseñadme cuanto habéis crecido…** -al decir estas palabras Hatake se arrepintió; miró a Sakura y se sonrojó, aunque ellos no lo notaron porque la mascara le tapaba la cara. Sakura había crecido y él estaba seguro que de una manera un tanto… interesante.

Transcurrieron un par de semanas en la villa y comenzaba a establecerse una rutina para todos ellos; al mando de Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura entrenaban y se esforzaban cada día más, sin embargo no eran los únicos. Cada grupo se preparaba con su respectivo sensei, a pesar de que ya no fuesen unos niños: todos eran chuunins, con excepción de Naruto que no había vuelto a hacer el examen y Neji que desde hacia tiempo era un jounin de Konoha.

Los ejercicios empezaban muy temprano pero nunca se sabía a que hora terminarían. Eso sí, acabaran a la hora que acabaran siempre continuaban reuniéndose todos en el bar, aquello ya se había convertido en un ritual.

Durante esas semanas, Naruto e Hinata se habían hecho más amigos e iban adquiriendo más confianza y cariño el uno con el otro. Después de las clases quedaban para hacer algo, ya fuere para dar un paseo o ir a ver una película… y tanto acompañados como solos.

En cambio, Sakura se quedaba dando clases con su sensei perfeccionando su taijutsu. Kakashi fue el que sugirió esta idea, al parecer Sakura era buena moldeando chakra y tenia bastante fuerza, pero sus movimientos no tenían la suficiente velocidad, de ahí que decidiera emplear con ella más tiempo. Sin embargo, Hatake no predijo las consecuencias. Cada vez se sentía más atraído por la joven, y es que desde que ella era pequeña siempre la creyó muy inteligente, además de bonita. Tenía mucho carácter y explotaba con facilidad cuando la provocaban pero siempre se controlaba cuando Sasuke la miraba, _"que recuerdos"_.

Ahora Kakashi se planteaba la cuestión muy seriamente. Aquella chica era su alumna; una chica de casi diecisiete años que le llamaba sensei… no podía fijarse en ella. Pero el hecho era que se había fijado y que sus sentimientos, nada paternales, iban acrecentándose más y más dentro de él. Soñaba con ella por las noches y a todas horas pensaba en ella. Kakashi no podía recordar ni la última vez en que le pasó algo así. Él había estado con algunas mujeres: todas sus relaciones anteriores habían sido esporádicas y muy sencillas, nada de compromisos… al fin y al cabo era un ninja, nunca podía estar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Se preguntaba a sí mismo si era posible que se estuviera enamorando… y se culpaba por ello incontables veces, _"solo es una niña". _

Era de noche en Konoha; todo el cielo estaba muy oscuro, tan solo las estrellas y las luces de algunas tabernas, que quedaban aún abiertos a esas horas, alumbraban una preciosa noche primaveral en aquella aldea. Se podían oír las risas de sus habitantes y la música de fiesta, se notaba que era fin de semana.

Y en una tasca, concretamente en la barra del bar, se observaba a un hombre: este tendría unos treinta años, cabello grisáceo y se caracterizaba por llevar la cara tapada con una máscara… Era Kakashi, estaba algo pensativo mientras ahogaba sus penas con bastante alcohol.

**-¡Hey Kakashi! ¿Qué haces emborrachándote sin nosotros?** – detrás de Hatake aparecieron dos hombres; uno de ellos con un cigarro en la boca, el otro con una gran sonrisa y poniendo una pose de tío guay.

**-¿Eh?** – solo atinó a decir el ninja enmascarado.

**-Vaya que pedo tienes… No puedes ni reconocer a tu eterno rival Gai Maito. Estás muy viejo Kakashi, no debes descuidar tu físico… haz como yo y utiliza este traje especializado en marcar abdominales… Los jóvenes también lo utilizan ¡divina juventud! Y ahora te reto a un pulso chino, si pierdo daré quinientas vueltas alrededor de la villa porque yo….**

**-¿Decías algo Gai?**

**-¡Ah Kakashi! **_"Odio cuando pone esa cara de tío guay, le queda muy natural"_

**-¿Qué pasa Hatake? Nos sentamos contigo y nos cuentas que te pasa. Somos amigos.**

**-Asuma, no estoy de humor…**

**-¡Oh! Kakashi Sharingan, el Ninja Copia tiene problemas… Cuenta, cuenta.**

**-Vaya putada, no me vais a dejar en paz hasta que lo diga, ¿verdad?**

**-Hai hai** – dijeron los dos jounins.

**-Bien, ¿alguna vez os habéis fijado en una chica…?**

**-¡Qué chorrada de pregunta! Por supuesto, sabes que salgo con Kurenai…**

**-No imbécil, una chica… no una mujer.**

**-¿Una chica? Te refieres a alguien más joven… ¡Si es que la juventud es maravillosa!**

**-Hai Gai, en alguna chica que sea más joven.**

**-Bueno, Shizune no esta mal… -**Asuma le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.-

**-Algo más joven…**

**-Mmm ¿más joven que Shizune? La enferma del hospital… es una monada… Tiene solo veintitrés años…**

**-NOOO, más mucho más joven…**

**-¿Más? ¿De qué edad hablas?**

**-Una chica… de unos diecisiete**. –Kakashi se quedo esperando una respuesta de sus compañeros…-

**-Mmm, ¿diecisiete, eh?-** ambos se quedaron pensando-

**-En mi grupo esta Ino Yamanaka. Es muy guapa pero tiene un carácter… Es autoritaria y no aguanta ni una broma. Sale ahora con mi otro alumno, Shikamaru. Qué pareja, ¿verdad?**

**-TenTen es alumna mía y tendrá sobre esa edad… ¡juventud divino tesoro! ¿sabéis que sale con Neji? **

**-¿Si? Vaya parece ser que esto de ir en el mismo grupo une mucho… jaja. ¿Y tú que Kakashi? ¿En tu grupo hay alguna parejita?** – Kakashi pegó un sorbo a su copa, estaba arrepintiéndose de haber iniciado la conversación con aquellos dos.-

**-Iie. Solo estamos Naruto, Sakura y yo… y Naruto e Hinata parece que se están viendo mucho últimamente… Y no creo que Sakura y yo…**

**-¿Sakura? Esa es Haruno, ¿no? Se lleva fatal con Ino. Siempre peleándose… aunque parece que ahora se llevan mejor. Pero son eternas rivales… casi como Gai y tú.**

**-Oye Kakashi… ¿te gusta esa chica? **–Gai señaló a una joven que pasaba por el bar, sin embargo Kakashi no lo notó y pensó que se estaba refiriendo a la joven Haruno.-

**-NOOO. ¡Como podría gustarme ella! ¡Es muy joven! ¡Es mi alumna! ¡No estaría bien visto! ¿Qué diría la gente? ¿Y sus padres?...**

**-Kakashi… no me refería a Sakura Haruno…**

**-¿Nani?-** Kakashi se estaba acalorando, ellos le habían pillado.-

**-¿Con que te has enamorado de una alumna? ¡Eres la leche!**

**-No, Asuma…, Gai… Me siento muy estúpido…**

**-No te preocupes… mientras no hagas nada con ella. Todo estará bien.**

**-¿Te estarás controlando, no?**

**-Asuma….**

**-¡Era broma!** – Gai y Asuma se reían mientras que Kakashi seguía lamentándose. Y de pronto…

**-¡Hey! ¡Kakashi-sensei!-** Una chica de cabellos rosas abrazaba a Kakashi por detrás.-

**-¿¿¿!Nani?**

**-Hoy es mi cumpleaños sensei… ya tengo diecisiete, ¿lo celebramos?-** Asuma y Gai observaron la cara de Kakashi cuando la chica apareció. Era cierto, Kakashi estaba muy pillado por ella.

**FIN CAPITULO 2**

**PD**: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya va desarrollándose más la historia. Espero de todo corazón que os guste, es mi primer fic de Naruto y el principio puede parecer bastante típico y simple… pero bueno; PROMETO MEJORAR.

Ahora os voy a pedir un favor muy sencillito… ¿podéis ver que justo debajo de este capitulo hay una ventanita en azul-lila que pone SUBMIT REVIEW? Bien, pues al lado hay un botoncito que pone GO. Pues eso, **¡VAMOS Y ANIMAROS A DARLE QUE PARA ESO ESTA!**


	3. Consecuencias

**Atención:** Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto… pero eso ya lo sabiais, ¿no?

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

_**-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-**_ Recuerdos de algún dialogo.

-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo.

**Reviews:**

**-Maky Kaos:** ¡Hola amiga! Muchas gracias por tu review. La verdad que he tardado en subir otro nuevo capitulo: ¡Gomen nasai!, intentaré actualizar más a menudo. Te deje con la intriga (¡que malvada!) pero aquí ya tienes lo que pasó… espero de todo corazón que te guste. Ya me dejarás tu opinión por aquí. ¡Ja ne!

-**Dark Kotetsu Angel:** Domo arigatou. Pues si te gusta la pareja Kakashi/Sakura este es tu fic. Va a ver mucho sobre esta pareja… por ejemplo, este capitulo. Espero que lo disfrutes.

**3. Consecuencias**

De pronto todo parecía oscuro, ya no estaba en aquella taberna con sus dos amigos. Su imaginación volaba libremente y apenas percibía el ruido de su alrededor.

Ella lo abrazaba amorosamente mientras lo llamaba por su nombre de pila; él se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y en medio de toda aquella oscuridad, él continuaba embelesado por los suaves mimos de la joven. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a volverse más y más claros… él intentaba girarse para contemplar la belleza de su enamorada; la miraría a los ojos, la envolvería entre sus fuertes y firmes brazos con la misma intensidad que ella y después…

**-Sakura-san, onegai (por favor). Deja a Kakashi-sensei en paz, ¡lo estás ahogando!** – Lee sujetaba fuertemente a Sakura, ella estaba ebria… bastante ebria.

**-¿Nani?** – Kakashi despertaba de su ensoñación… todo lo que creía que estaba ocurriendo era una invención suya. Ella se tambaleaba debido a su borrachera y solo le agarraba para no caerse al suelo… "_que desilusión". _Sakura estaba muy eufórica, saltaba y gritaba todos los nombres de sus compañeros… Lee no podía casi sostenerla, Haruno había adquirido demasiada fuerza en los últimos años.

Hoy había sido su décimo séptimo aniversario y había salido a celebrarlo junto con sus compañeros.

Todos habían asistido sin falta: una buena cena, el reparto de los regalos y fiesta hasta el amanecer. Eso era lo que Sakura necesitaba. Olvidar los problemas, dejarlos atrás por un solo día… ella no pedía más. Estaba cansada de estar siempre pensando en él, en su querido Sasuke… en como se marchó y en como se encontraría en estos momentos… Comenzaba a averiguar el motivo de su marcha sin embargo ella seguía sin entender _"podrías haber vencido a Itachi sin necesidad del sello y de la ayuda de Orochimaru, él solo pretende utilizarte"_.

Ya no tenía claros sus sentimientos. No solo el tiempo avivaba el olvido de su amor sino que la desilusión y la angustia por su huida de Konoha provocaba en ella un espantoso malestar; comenzaba a odiar a Sasuke.

**-¡¡¡Mou, Lee-san!!! Solo estoy intentando divertirme.** – aparta a Lee con pesadez.- **Kakashi-sensei, hoy cumplo diecisiete años… ¿qué te parece?** – Sakura sonreía pero estaba claro que ella no era la que hablaba, era el alcohol quien le hacía decir todas esas cosas.

**-Felicidades Sakura.** – Hatake no sabía que más podía decir, sus amigos le observaban y no quería meter la pata ante un mal comentario por su parte.

**-Arigatou sensei. Los demás se han ido ya, son unos aburridos… Solo quedamos Lee y yo… ¡y seguiremos de fiesta hasta que el cuerpo aguante!**

**-Mmm Sakura, ¿no crees que ya deberíais regresar a casa? Es tarde y me parece que ya no estas en condiciones de…**

**-¿De qué, sensei?** – Sakura se acercaba más a su maestro.

**-Creo que deberías ir a casa… Lee, ¿puedes llevarla?**

**-Kakashi-sensei, yo… yo… lo intentaré demo Sakura-san es muy fuerte y ya me ha pegado dos veces…** - Rock comenzaba a llorar – **¡Sumimasen Gai-sensei! Si no puedo llevar a Sakura-san a su casa, recorreré toda la aldea a la pata coja seiscientas veces… ¡Es una promesa!** – pose de tío guay.-

**-Así se habla Lee, estoy orgulloso de ti. ¡Ese es el poder de la juventud!**

**-¡Gai-sensei!**

**-¡Lee!** – abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos… el fondo: un bello atardecer a pesar que era de noche (NDA: ya sabéis como son estos dos).

**-Kakashi, creo que deberías ser tú el que llevara a Haruno a su casa. Eres su profesor al fin y al cabo, debes velar por la seguridad de tus alumnos… **- Asuma sonreía mientras volvía a pegar una calada a su nuevo cigarrillo.

**-¡Asuma!** – Kakashi Hatake estaba sorprendido: no sabía si su amigo le estaba ayudando, tal y como hizo él tiempo atrás para que saliera con Kurenai, o si le estaba poniendo a prueba para ver si se propasaba con su alumna. De todos modos no le quedaba otra opción… llevaría a Sakura a su casa.

Kakashi cogió a su alumna por la cintura y la situó, tumbada boca abajo, sobre su hombro izquierdo. La chica protestaba pero él hacia caso omiso a sus reproches. A mitad del camino la chica se mareó y tuvieron que detenerse. Hatake valoró el estado en que se encontraba la joven y dedujo que no era recomendable llevarla a casa todavía. Hasta que aquello no se le pasara, no volvería a su hogar.

Kakashi la llevo a su residencia _"últimamente esta viniendo demasiada gente a mi casa. Primero Naruto y luego Sakura… ¿me estaré ablandando con los años?". _

El hombre recordó sus años de adolescencia: sus borracheras con los amigos y sus juergas, tanto fuera como dentro de la aldea… Preparó para su alumna un "remedio especial" con el fin de acabar con sus mareos y dolores de cabeza; él se lo tomaba para estar bien al día siguiente y poder rendir en las misiones como era debido.

**-¡Agh! Esto está asqueroso… ¿qué es?**

**-Eso es la solución a tus problemas, bébetelo todo. **

**-No creo que pueda, sensei. Está demasiado amargo y…**

**-No quiero oírte de nuevo.** – Sakura calló al momento. Su profesor se había puesto serio. Ella sabía que cuando Kakashi ordenaba algo no le gustaba que nadie le contradijera, él era así y ella no quería tentar su suerte _"ya he tenido suficientes broncas con Tsunade-sama durante estos años…"_

**-Hai sensei.** – Sakura obedeció y se tomó todo el contenido del vaso… Segundos más tarde fue corriendo al baño… y Kakashi sonrío.

**-¿Qué tal ahora?**

**-La verdad que mucho mejor (****inner Sakura:**** ¡pero menuda mierda de remedio!)** – Haruno se sentó en uno de los sillones, justo enfrente de donde estaba su maestro. Kakashi no pudo evitar fijarse en las piernas de la joven; ella llevaba puesto un vestido negro muy corto, medias de rejilla y botas altas… _"bonitos muslos"_ pensó divertido.

**-Gomen nasai, sensei. Yo no sé que me ha pasado hoy… (****Inner Sakura****: ¡sí que lo sé pero no pienso contártelo!). No debería de haber bebido tanto… ahora me siento como una estúpida.**

**-No te preocupes por eso. Todos alguna vez nos hemos pasado bebiendo. Es normal que a tu edad…** - Sakura le miraba extrañada… _"¿Kakashi-sensei me esta consolando a base de una charla? Esto es nuevo. Yo pensaba que solo me iba a tocar la cabeza… tal y como hacia siempre. Este hombre se está ablandando con lo años."_

-**Domo arigatou sensei… **- Sakura interrumpió a su maestro. – **pero quizá debería marcharme ya a casa… **- La chica se puso de pie y volvió a tambalearse… la bebida de Kakashi era buena pero no milagrosa, aún no podía volver.

**-Bueno… ¿tienes que llegar a una hora en concreto?** – Hatake la miraba preocupado, no quería que la muchacha recibiera un sermón por parte de su familia.

**-No… Hace tiempo que dejé de tener toque de queda, sensei.** – Sakura lo miraba enfadada. – **Ya no soy una niña, ¡soy una mujer y muy independiente! ¡No necesito a nadie más que a mi misma para…!** – Tropezón de Sakura, estaba a punto de caer al suelo de bruces cuando Kakashi la sujetó.

**-Ya veo… No necesitas ningún tipo de ayuda…** - Kakashi bromeaba mientras que Sakura volvía a enfadarse…

**-¡Esto no cuenta! **

**-Seguro que no…**

**-¡Yo no le veo la gracia!**

**-No… no es gracioso… **- pero Kakashi seguía riéndose de ella y aunque no era con mala intención a Sakura no le sentaba nada bien que lo hiciera.-

**-¡Ah! Contigo no se puede, Kakashi-sensei. Eres peor que Naruto… ¡un niño grande!**

**-Vale… vale…** (_"mis alumnos no me tienen ningún respeto…"). _**Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?**

**-¿Hacer?**

**-Hai, si vas a ir a tu casa en ese estado y con esa ropa sucia… o qué.**

**-No… no lo sé. **– Sakura se fijó en sus vestimentas. Era cierto que estaban manchadas y que su aspecto no era el más adecuado… _"mi madre me mata si me ve llegar así a casa". – _**Esta bien, ya lo tengo**.

**-Me alegro. Entonces yo me voy a la cama ya que mañana tengo trabajo…**

**-Me quedaré aquí a dormir.**

**-¿¿¿¡¡¡Nani!!!???**

**-Hai. Lavaré mis ropas a mano mientras que me dejas algo de ropa para pasar la noche. Mañana me levantaré muy temprano y volveré a casa… con un poco de suerte mi madre no se enterará que he pasado la noche fuera.**

**-¿¿¿¡¡¡Nani!!!???**

**-¿Tengo que repetírtelo? (****inner Sakura:**** ¡eres sordo o qué! Aún no sé como a este tío le hicieron jounin…)**

**-No… no. Pero es que aquí no puedes pasar la noche…**

**-¿No puedo? ¿Por qué?**

**-No es correcto que un alumno pase la noche en casa de su profesor y…**

**-Naruto se quedó aquí el otro día…** - ¡Mierda! Se oyó susurrar a Kakashi…-

**-Si bueno…**

**-Creo que estaría peor visto que un profesor dejará tirado en la calle a su alumno por el miedo al qué dirán…** - "_Buen punto_" pensó Kakashi – **De todos modos no tienes de que preocuparte, soy una buena ninja… nadie me verá.**

**-Está bien. Voy a traerte algo de ropa…**

**-Con una camisa sobra… ya estamos casi en verano y hace bastante calor por las noches… - **_"Eso es lo que me preocupa, que haga mucho calor…" _

…

Kakashi estaba tumbado en el sofá con los ojos abiertos y mirando al techo, no prestaba especial atención al nuevo tomo de "El Paraíso del Coqueteo". No podía leer y tampoco dormir; solo pensaba en la joven, la misma desde hacia muchas semanas, que estaba durmiendo en su habitación… Intentaba dejar de pensar en ello, quitarle más importancia de la que tenía… pero es que la chica, de la que posiblemente estaba enamorado, estaba allí y en su cama… eso le estaba matando por dentro.

Dio vueltas por todo el salón para ver si se relajaba, imposible. Se fumó un paquete de tabaco, uno que se había dejado Asuma en su casa días antes, y se tomó tres tilas para quitarse el estrés… Por fin pareció calmarse hasta que vio una figura salir de su cuarto.

**-Gomen sensei. Pero tengo sed… voy a por un vaso de agua.** – Sakura caminaba lentamente hacia la cocina, únicamente con la camisa que Kakashi le había prestado, mientras que él palidecía por momentos. No sabía si era su imaginación que, una vez más, le estaba jugando una mala pasada, si era un sueño o que era… pero el caso es que estaba comenzando a excitarse.

Sakura regresó a la habitación de su sensei, se despidió de él con un Oyasumi nasai, sin embargo Kakashi continuaba en la misma posición _"ahora tendré que ir al cuarto de baño". _Ya estaba dentro cuando observó toda la ropa, mojada, de su alumna… incluyendo, en la ropa, parte de la interior… _"creo que no saldré de aquí en un buen rato…"._

000_Cambio de escena_000

Sakura se despertó… faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Decidió levantarse de la cama de su sensei y coger sus cosas.

Salió del cuarto y lo primero que vio fue a su maestro dormido _"nunca había visto a Kakashi-sensei durmiendo… se le ve tan tranquilo"_. Se acercó más a él, no quería despertarle… solo verlo dormir, _"no se ha puesto ni el pijama… esta claro que no se debía sentir cómodo conmigo en su casa… ¡Pero tampoco se ha quitado la máscara! ¡Qué tío más raro!". _Se iba a ir al baño a vestirse cuando apreció que su maestro se había quedado dormido leyendo uno de esos libros que acostumbraba a llevar siempre encima _"Naruto dice que no son nada del otro mundo… pero sensei siempre está ojeándolos…"_. La joven cogió el libro con sumo cuidado, sabía que si despertaba a su maestro le caería otra buena reprimenda.

Los primeros rayos del sol se adentraron en aquella habitación despertando finalmente a Kakashi. No quería levantarse pero no tenía otro remedio… se ducharía y así se despejaría de todo lo ocurrido en la noche anterior _"debo de hacer algo para dejar de pensar en ella. Al final voy a resultar bastante obvio y me voy a meter en un gran follón…". _Se desperezó con un gran bostezo y se levantó de su sofá… Había dormido fatal… le echó la culpa al mueble. De repente notó algo diferente en la habitación… no sabía que era pero comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

**-¡Sakura! ¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo?** – Ahí estaba ella, con una camisa suya, medio desnuda, leyendo uno de sus libros preferidos… libros que no debía leer un menor…

**-¡AH! ¡Kakashi-sensei! Yo… yo… ¿qué hora es? ¡Chikuso! (¡mierda!) me he quedado enganchada con el libro y se me ha hecho tarde…** - Sakura voló hacia el cuarto de baño: en segundos se vistió y corriendo se marchaba para su casa.

**-¡¡¡Gomen nasai!!!** – decía mientras corría. Kakashi alucinaba _"¡menuda mujer!"._

000_ Cambio de escena _000

Naruto fue el primero en llegar, se sorprendió mucho cuando no vio a Sakura en la zona de entrenamiento ya que ella era siempre la primera en aparecer. Decidió echarse un rato en uno de los troncos cuando ellos llegasen ya lo despertarían.

Sakura llegaba algo más tarde de lo habitual. Su retraso se debía a los reclamos de su madre por no haber aparecido por casa en toda la noche… Pero Sakura no quería pensar en eso… solo pensaba en su profesor y en la bronca que le iba a caer por no haber cumplido con lo pactado. ¿Quién se creía ella para haberse quedado más de la cuenta en su casa? Le había faltado el respeto a su sensei abusando de su confianza… Se preguntaba a sí misma cual iba a ser su castigo cuando Kakashi llego.

**-Lo siento, lo siento. Una mujer mayor me preguntó unas direcciones mientras venía hacia aquí… **- Hatake esperaba el clásico ¡mentiroso! por parte de sus alumnos… sin embargo no escuchó nada. Iba a decir algo cuando Haruno se adelantó.

-**Ohaiyo Kakashi-sensei…** - Sakura agachaba su cabeza, era incapaz de mirar a la cara a su maestro.

**-Ohaiyo Sakura. – **contestó Kakashi curioso.

**-Sensei, estás molesto conmigo, ¿verdad?**

**-¿Molesto? –** Kakashi estaba pensando el por qué la chica creería eso… En seguida ató cabos. Sakura, al quedarse más tiempo del debido en su casa, pensaba que él estaría enfadado con ella… _"¡kawai!" _Nada más lejos de la realidad. Si fuera por él, Sakura Haruno viviría en su propia casa. Él solo se preocupaba por lo que pudiera decirle su madre al respecto.

**-Yo debí irme nada más despertarme pero… lo siento mucho. Aceptaré cualquier sanción que me digas, sensei.**

**-¿Sanción?**

**-Hai hai**. – respondió Sakura inquieta.-

**-Pues…** - Kakashi no sabía que decir. En verdad, la chica parecía muy preocupada y en su interior él solo quería confortarla… No quería amonestarla, no se lo merecía… sin embargo pensó que si la castigaba pasaría mucho más tiempo con ella: no solo estarían juntos en los entrenamientos y en las clases extra de taijutsu… Todos los días con Sakura… parecía un sueño hecho realidad**.- Si, me temo que tendré que tomar medidas.**

**-Lo imaginaba…**

**-Pero ya pensaré en algo… y ahora vamos con el trabajo… ¡Ah! Despierta a Naruto… os voy a dar una misión.**

**-Hai sensei. Por cierto… **

**-¿Si Sakura?**

**-Buen libro… **

**-¿¿¿Eh??? – **sonrojo de Kakashi.

**FIN CAPITULO 3**

**PD: **¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ha ido el tercer capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado, me he inspirado en una vivencia personal para hacerlo, así que si veis algo extraño en Sakura en este capitulo dejadlo correr… ¡jeje! Una mala noche la tiene cualquiera U__U.

Personalmente, estoy muy contenta con este capitulo. Me gusta como está quedando la relación de Kakashi y Sakura, su evolución. Él comienza a enamorarse mientras ella aún está pensando en otro… pero bueno, tiempo al tiempo.

Siento ser pesada pero me gustaría que me mandarais algún review dándome vuestra opinión. Es fundamental para mí.

**ONEGAI REVIEWS**


	4. Nuevas expectativas

**Atención:** La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto… Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer este fic sin ningún ánimo de lucro… solo para entretenernos todos.

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos de algún dialogo.

"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

**Reviews:**

**-Dark Kotetsu Angel**: Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que siempre me envíes uno dándome tu opinión. La verdad que no pensaba hacer que Sakura leyera el libro de Kakashi pero me pareció algo divertido, quizá juegue con ello más en adelante. Por otro lado esta la actitud de Kakashi, al que cada vez más le cuesta contenerse… en el capitulo anterior vimos que por casi le da algo… pienso seguir en la misma línea.

**-Maky Kaos:** ¡Ohaiyo amiga! Sakura esta hecha un lío… aún sigue pensando en Sasuke y esta bastante preocupada por lo que puede sucederle… eso de que Orochimaru posea el cuerpo del Uchiha más joven no le hace ninguna gracia. Pero no te preocupes… que ya verás como en nada empieza a fijarse en nuestro maravilloso y adorado Kakashi… ¿quién no lo haría?

**-Demonchan:** Domo arigatou por tu nota… Me alegra ver que te has incorporado a la lectura de mi fic… ¡Cuántos más seamos mejor! Yo, al principio, era fan de la pareja Sasuke y Sakura… pero leí un fic que me enamoró al instante: se llama "Poco antes de que den las diez" de Deraka y nada más leerlo supe que Kakashi y Sakura hacían la mejor pareja… si no lo has leído te lo recomiendo (¡es una pasada! Súper kawai). Procuraré actualizar más a menudo… pero es que me influye mucho nuestro Kakashi y tiendo a tardar algo… prometo escribir más seguido a condición de que me dejes reviews¿OK? Jeje… ¡es una promesa! XD.

**-Ayaneko:** ¡Emocionada por tu contestación¿De verdad te encanta mi fic? A mí si que me encanta tu review… jeje. Bueno, muchas gracias… yo seguiré escribiendo hasta que me digáis ¡BASTA!

**-Lestelada**: Gracias, la verdad es que me gusta añadir siempre algo de humor en mis fics… más que nada para hacer la lectura más amena. Me alegra que te guste. Yo también adoro a Kakashi… (¡Ah¡Qué hombre!). Espero que te guste este capitulo, he intentado que sea más o menos cómico… ya me contarás que tal ha ido.

Supongo que un "escritor" (lo pongo entre comillas porque no me considero escritora) lo que más desea en el mundo es que lean sus trabajos y que los lectores le den su opinión… agradezco vuestras criticas y espero que si tenéis alguna duda o sugerencia me lo digáis.

**FIGTHERS**

**4. Una nueva esperanza:**

Sakura, tal y como su sensei le había indicado, estaba intentando despertar a Naruto de su profundo sueño, _"tarea imposible incluso para un jounin" _pensó. Como era evidente, la joven estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía… y es que aquel chico, desde siempre, la sacaba de sus casillas.

**-¡Joder Naruto¿Quieres despertarte de una puñetera vez?-** Sakura le agitaba fuertemente mientras le gritaba- **¡Estúpido niñato!**

**-Hinata-chan…** - Naruto, que seguía dormido, solo balbuceaba incomprensibles palabras pero Haruno intuía que, lo más seguro, estaba soñando con la chica Hyuuga. Así que se le ocurrió una gran idea… más que grande era perversa.-

**-¡Ohaiyo Naruto-kun…!** – Imitó Sakura la voz de Hinata… - **te estaba buscando…**

**-¡Mmm…! Hinata-chan…** - Uzumaki comenzaba a babear en sus sueños… _"Esto va bien"_ pensó la joven de cabellos rosados.-

**-Yo… yo… solo quería decirte que estoy… que estoy…. Estoy profundamente enamorada de…**

**-¡Hinata…¡Aaahhh…!** – Naruto esperaba con ganas la declaración de la joven…-

**-De… de… de… ¡LEE-SAN!**

**-¿Nani?-** Naruto despertó de su "pesadilla"- **¿Del cejas-súper-ultra-mega-encrespadas?**

**-¡Jaja¡jaja¡jaja!- **sólo se escuchaba la risa de Sakura por toda la zona de entrenamiento.-

**-¿Qué pasa?** – Naruto continuaba sin entender… - **¡Sakura-chan¿Me estabas tomando el pelo?**

**-Baka, la culpa es tuya… he intentado despertarte pero como duermes igual que una marmota me ha resultado imposible…-**

**-Ya veo… ¡menos mal que ha sido un sueño!- **Naruto suspiraba ahora mucho más tranquilo.-

**-Entonces… ¿soñabas con Hinata-chan¿Verdad?**

**-¿Eh? Bueno, sí…** - el joven se estaba poniendo colorado.-

**-¡Yukata! Eso es señal de que te gusta… ¡Por fin me he librado de ti!** –Sakura estaba feliz por Naruto. Aunque ella jamás lo admitiera le quería muchísimo, pero tan solo con un buen amigo… lo mismo sentía por Lee.-

**-No hace falta que disimules… Sakurita mía… Sé que estas muy celosa por mi relación con Hinata-chan… **

**-¡PUMMM!** – Golpe para Naruto.- **¡Baka!... ¿relación dices? Entonces… ¿qué pasa entre los dos…? Cuenta, cuenta…-**

**-En verdad, eres muy cotilla…** - la vena en la frente de Sakura comenzaba a hincharse… lo que provocaba en Naruto un profundo e intenso pavor…- **Vale, vale… te cuento… Hemos salido un par de veces solo, pero creo que me gusta… No sé, es diferente a ti… es distinto lo que siento cuando estoy con ella… Es algo extraño. Nunca me he sentido así con nadie…**

**-¡Oh Naruto-kun¡Eso es genial!** – _"¿Me ha llamado Naruto-kun? Kun solo lo utilizaba con Sasuke…" _pensó el ninja.- **Eso es que te estas enamorando de ella… ¡kawai! La verdad que hacéis una pareja preciosa, sois tal para cual… ¡Dios! Seguro que os casáis y…**

**-¡Sakura¡Cálmate!** – Naruto se asombró al ver a la chica tan contenta por su noviazgo con Hinata.- **Entiendo que estés feliz… pero te estas adelantando un poco a los acontecimientos…**

**-¡Gomen! Me he emocionado mucho… Verás es que ambos sois mis mejores amigos e Hinata siempre ha estado enamorada de ti… que estéis juntos es maravilloso. Estoy muy feliz por los dos…-** Sakura miraba fijamente a Naruto. Este por fin entendió el dicho "una imagen vale más que 1000 palabras"; la imagen de Sakura sonriéndole de esa manera, le demostraba que ella sentía un cariño especial por él, no era amor verdadero pero sí una sincera amistad. En el fondo de su corazón el joven se alegró por ello, ahora sabía que su amistad duraría para siempre.-

**-Arigatou Sakura-chan…** -Naruto empezaba a llorar de alegría, también emocionado.- **No conocía esa parte tuya tan sensible… ¡Un abrazo!** – Naruto se lanzaba a los brazos de su amiga cuando… ¡PUMMM**!-**

**-Tampoco hay que pasarse… - **

**-Hai-** dijo Naruto adolorido en el suelo por el puñetazo**…- Oye¿aún no ha llegado Kakashi-sensei? Esta vez si que está tardando demasiado…**

**-¡Chikuso¡La misión¡Se me había olvidado!**

**-¿Misión¡Tenemos una misión y estamos aquí sentados tan campantes! **

**-Hai, Kakashi-sensei me dijo que teníamos que limpiar el salón de la Academia…ya sabes, las practicas de los estudiantes…**

**-¿Eso es una misión¡Vaya mierda de misión¡Yo quiero salir de Konoha¡Luchar contra otros ninjas y…!**

**-Naruto… a ver… como podría decirte esto sin que te lo tomarás a mal… ¿Eres idiota o qué?**

**-¿Nani?**

**-¡Si tenemos que hacer estas cosas tan estúpidas es por tu culpa!**

**-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser culpa mía?**

**-¡Kami-sama! Si que eres estúpido… A ver… ¿Qué rango tienes? Dime¿cuál es tu rango de ninja?**

**-Genin… ¿por?**

**-Bien… ¿y que misiones se les dan a los Genin?**

**-Misiones de tipo D, C en el mejor de los casos…**

**-Aja…y ese tipo de misiones suelen ser fáciles¿verdad? **– Naruto asentía, comenzaba a entender lo que Sakura le quería decir**.- Bien, ahora… ¿Qué rango tengo yo?**

**-¡Pero Sakura-chan! Sabes que yo no pude hacer el examen de chuunin… sino, yo también lo hubiera aprobado…**

**-Creo que ya sabes cual es la diferencia que existe entre los rangos y el porqué de nuestra situación… hasta que no seas chuunin no podrás acceder a misiones más importantes… Tienes que entenderlo. Yo debería ser la que estuviera enfadada, por tu culpa me asignan misiones así… En fin, al menos sabemos que dentro de unos meses nos espera una gran misión: la más importante de todas.-** El semblante de Sakura se tornó triste.-

**-No deberías preocuparte por eso. Seguro que todo sale bien. Le vamos a dar una gran paliza a Orochimaru y esos de Akatsuki desearán no haber cruzado, nunca, con nosotros… Sasuke volverá y podréis ser todo lo felices que queráis. Estoy convencido de ello.** –Naruto sonrió e hizo la pose de tío guay de Gai-sensei, entonces ella supo que todo estaba bien, que todo estaría bien.-

Después de su intensa charla, se marcharon hacia la Academia: hacia su nueva misión. Conociendo como conocían a los estudiantes de la escuela, tendrían trabajo para rato y así, continuaron charlando a la vez que limpiaban y arreglaban todas las instalaciones… Estuvieron a punto de retirarse de sus carreras como ninjas para aventurarse en el mundo de la limpieza y de las reparaciones… _"seguro que tendríamos emociones más fuertes" _pensaban divertidos.

**-¡Nas, chicos¿Cómo ha ido la misión¿Habéis alcanzado el objetivo?** – Kakashi apareció por allí a mitad de la tarde… como siempre muy sonriente y despreocupado.-

**-¡Kakashi-sensei!** – aclamaron ambos ninjas…-

**-Eso no tiene gracia. Hemos pasado, prácticamente, todo el día aquí como esclavos… ¿no deberíamos haber estado entrenando?-** Naruto lo observaba suplicante.-

**-Tenía cosas que hacer y os he dejado aquí…** -Naruto y Sakura lo miraban fijamente, con un odio en sus ojos indescriptible…- **¡Es broma! Buen trabajo, chicos.**

**-No quiero hacer esto nunca más… Estoy reventada. Preferiría someterme a los efectos del Rashengan de Naruto que a volver ordenar todo este desastre… **-Naruto rió ante el comentario de Sakura… le encantaba cuando decía lo que pensaba.-

**-¡Oh, ya veo! Naruto, tú puedes irte ya… has acabado la misión de hoy…-** Naruto saltaba y gritaba demostrando su alegría, mientras que Sakura ponía una cara extraña.-

**-¿Qué quiere decir eso de Naruto…¿Y yo…¡No me digas que por ser chuunin he de quedarme más tiempo aquí!**

**-Nop, tu rango no influirá en eso…** -Kakashi sonreía feliz…- **pero si tu conducta** – ahora se puso serio.- **¿Estás preparada para la sanción?** – preguntó con una voz ronca y terrorífica… El ambiente de aquella sala se tensó, en seguida Sakura recordó todos los enfados de su maestro y solo sintió deseos de:

**-¡AAAHHH!** – Chilló como una histérica…- (**inner Sakura: ¡Estoy acojonada!**)

**-Vamos, no tengo todo el día. Te espero en el aula de castigo.** –Kakashi se marchó de aquel lugar, en seguida regresó la calma y la paz que, anteriormente, reinaban en la sala.-

**-¿Qué le has hecho que está tan mosqueado?-** preguntó Naruto sorprendido ante la inusual reacción de Kakashi.-

**-¿Yo¡Nada!** – Sakura no sabía que responder… le daba vergüenza contarle a Naruto lo ocurrido en la noche anterior… "_diga lo que diga, si lo cuento va a sonar extraño"_.- **Bueno… ya sabes que flojeo con el taijutsu… **- Haruno no sabía que excusa ponerle… rezó para que sus clases extras sirvieran de tapadera a su "pequeño secreto".-

**-¡Ah bueno! Ya sé que es lo que pasa…**

**-¿En serio?** – la joven preguntó asustada… _"¿ha pillado la mentira?"_ pensó inquieta.

**-Hai. Debes de tomarte las clases muy a la ligera, es por ese que Kakashi-sensei esta enfadado… Tienes que ser más responsable, Sakura-chan…** - _"¿Nani?"_ pensó Sakura… _"Kami-sama, gracias por hacer a Naruto imbécil… así no se enterará de nada…"._

**-Sí, exacto…** - Haruno intentaba disimular…- **No rindo al máximo… Ahora mismo voy a hablar con sensei y solucionar este problema… jeje…** - Sakura intentaba escabullirse para no continuar la conversación con Naruto…- **Oye Naruto-kun…**

**-¿Hai Sakura-chan?**

**-¿Dónde esta el aula de castigo?** – caída de Naruto al suelo…-

Como era de esperar, Uzumaki acompañó a la joven hasta la clase. Naruto se sorprendió cuando Sakura le confirmó que nunca había estado allí… eso significaba que nunca había sido castigada. En cambio él, desde que era muy pequeño, pasaba sus ratos libres en aquella sala… _"la verdad que siempre he sido muy gamberro…"._ Haruno entró con miedo en la clase mientras que Naruto se despedía, muy sonriente, de ella.

**-¡Bye, Sakura-chan! Me voy a comer ramen al Ichiraku… ¡Pásalo bien!...** – _"Cabrón"_ en seguida pensó la joven shinobi.-

**-Konbanwa, Sakura… ¿qué tal la resaca?**

**-¿Eh?** – _"parece de mejor humor que antes…"-_ **Bien, gracias por preguntar… (inner Sakura: ¡como coño va ir una resaca…¡Pues mal! Es una resaca…)**

**-Bien… entonces ¿empezamos?**

**-Sensei, aún no me has dicho cuál va a ser mi castigo…**

**-¿Ah, no? –** a Sakura le caía una gotita por la frente _"como puede ser así este tío, parece que no tenga sangre en las venas…"_.- **¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea!** – Sakura tembló de miedo… las ideas de su sensei siempre eran bastante descabelladas…- **Utilizaremos una técnica sensacional… es bastante antigua pero muy efectiva…**

**-¿Qué técnica es esa?**

**-Sakura… ¿sabes que a mi me llaman el Ninja Copia?** – la joven asintió - ¿**sabes por qué?-**

**-Por el Sharingan de tu ojo izquierdo, todos lo saben…**

**-Nop, bueno… realmente si. Pero antes de eso me llamaban así porque siempre estaba castigado…-**

**-¿Castigado¿Qué tiene que ver eso?**

**-El castigo era escribir un millón de veces: no armaré más follón en la aldea…**

**-¿Estás burlándote de mi…?**

**-Hai¿pero a que no ha estado mal la broma…?** -Kakashi volvía a formar esa sonrisa tonta en sus labios… se notaba por el arco que se formaba en su ojo derecho.-

**-Sensei, tu sentido de humor me asusta…** **(inner Sakura: ¿quién le enseñó a contar chistes? No tiene ni puñetera gracia…) Entonces… ¿debo escribir eso un millón de veces en la pizarra?**

**-No, no…** - "_Menos mal_" pensó Sakura… _"es más flexible de lo que imaginé. No debí juzgarle tan mal…"_- **Escribirás un millón de veces: amaré y respetaré a mi sensei siempre, bajo cualquier circunstancia y no le haré enfadar nunca más y…**

**-¿Nani¡Pero qué estas diciendo¿Es otra de tus estúpidas bromas?**

**-¿Estúpidas bromas?**

**-¡Mierda! Digo… ¿de tus estupendas bromas?**

**-Nop, no es broma…**

**-¡Pero sensei! Jamás acabaré la tarea…** - Sakura enseguida ideó un plan, sabía como acabar la tarea en tan solo un momento.- **Esta bien, pero supongo que tú también habrás tenido un día agotador… eso de leer es realmente duro…** - Kakashi arqueó una ceja _"¿que piensa que hago durante todo el día¿Solo leer ese libro…?" _– **Márchate para tu casa y descansa… yo me quedaré acabando el "trabajo extra"…**

**-¿Piensas hacer un montón de henges (transformaciones) y ponedlas todas a copiar?** – _"el tío es más listo de lo que esperaba…"_ pensó Sakura chafada…-

**-¡Nooo¡Que va! Jeje…**

**-Venga… te perdonaré el castigo si me invitas a cenar¿qué te parece el trato?**

**-¡Sugoi! El dinero que me tienes que dar de la misión lo gastamos en esta cena y quedamos en paz…**

**-¿Dinero?**

**-Hai, soy una chuunin… mis servicios son costosos. Todas las misiones se pagan…**

**-Hai hai…** _"se nota que es la discípula de la Quinta… Obsesionada por el dinero."_

Salieron a cenar pero no fueron al acostumbrado sitio de siempre… Fue idea de Kakashi variar de lugar… La quería llevar al mejor restaurante del mundo… con tal de estar a su lado haría lo que fuera… Así que marcharon a un restaurante muy célebre, el Akabeko. Ella nunca había estado allí y se moría de ganas por probar su comida y visitar la zona: los deseos de la joven eran órdenes para él. Este bar/restaurante estaba situado algo lejos de la aldea pero a Kakashi no le importó… imaginando la ida y la vuelta solo pudo pensar _"más tiempo con mi Sakura-chan"._

La cena transcurrió con muchísima normalidad; ambos la disfrutaron. Charlaron sobre distintos temas, hicieron comentarios graciosos y rieron como antaño. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a comer juntos: ya lo habían hecho anteriormente en misiones y en algún que otro picnic.

Kakashi procuró, durante toda la velada, no sacar el tema de Sasuke Uchiha… no quería estropear aquello que le había costado tanto organizar. En efecto, el jounin lo tenía todo planeado y bien preparado. El castigo no era más que una excusa para pasar más tiempo con su alumna… Se inventó una sanción absurda para que ella evitará, por todos los medios, hacerla…, el resto: coser y cantar. Conocía perfectamente las reacciones de Sakura y supo, en todo momento, lo que iba a contestar… Hatake, el poseedor del Sharingan, estaba acostumbrado a predecir el futuro.

Durante aquella cena, Kakashi lo tuvo claro: amaba a esa mujer. Le gustaba todo de ella… su risa, su manera de hablar, su inteligencia, su físico… hasta su mal carácter… y si le gustaba esto último estaba claro que debía tratarse de amor. Él la miraba embelesado… Pensaba en qué podría hacer para que ella se enamorase de él de la misma forma que él lo estaba de ella… En mitad de estos pensamientos, se sintió miserable… ¿acaso él era capaz de seducir a una chica mucho más joven que él? Ella era su alumna… ¿no se suponía que pretender algo más con ella estaba fuera de lugar? Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío mientras que su corazón lo tenía todo bastante claro.

Llegó el final de la noche. Después de dar un largo paseo se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a casa de Sakura. Ambos se miraron, no sabían muy bien que decir:

**-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Este es mi portal…**

**-Hai…**

**-Esto… sensei…**

**-¿Hai Sakura?**

**-Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche. Me ha encantado el restaurante y el lugar es precioso: ha sido estupendo. Me alegra que me hayas llevado hasta allá. Arigatou.**

**-No es nada, yo también lo he pasado muy bien.**

**-Claro. Mejor ir a cenar por ahí que quedarse cumpliendo un castigo¿no, Kakashi? **–Sakura le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa con sumo gusto… Le gustaba ese gesto tan dulce en Sakura, pero aún le gustaba más el hecho de que le hablara como a un hombre y no como a su maestro…

**-Desde luego… Cuando quieras lo repetimos.**

**-Genial. Entonces nos vemos mañana.**

**-Hai, hasta mañana Sakura. Oyasumi nasai.**

**-Oyasumi…-** Sakura se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Volvió a mirarle y se despidió con la mano mientras que comenzaba a entrar en su portal.

Kakashi estaba colorado… ¿qué acababa de pasar? Sakura se había despedido de él con un beso… Era cierto que solo fue un beso en la mejilla pero era un beso después de todo. Ella nunca antes había hecho algo así… quizás, después de todo, él tendría alguna posibilidad con ella.

Continuó caminando hasta llegar a su casa, aún feliz por aquella caricia. Se tumbó en su cama dispuesto a recordar hasta el más ínfimo detalle de su cena con Sakura… Abrazó la almohada; todavía conservaba el aroma de la joven en la noche anterior. Aspiró su fragancia y con una sonrisa en los labios se dispuso a dormir _"dulces sueños Sakura-chan"._

Sakura cerró la puerta, ya estaba en su habitación. Dejó sus complementos ninja encima de su cama y se puso a pensar¿qué ha sido eso? Había besado a su maestro… ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ella no debía hacer ese tipo de cosas, luego podrían venir los malos entendidos y eso derivaría en más problemas para ella… ¿porqué tenía que ser tan impulsiva? _"estúpida Sakura"_ pensó _"con lo bien que lo pasé con él en nuestra… ¿cita¡No¡No puede ser¿He tenido una cita con Kakashi-sensei¡No es posible! Solo he ido a cenar con él, vale… a solas con él… Y a un bar, vale… a un magnifico restaurante… ¡Kami-sama¿Eso ha sido una cita? No estoy segura… ¡y encima voy y le digo que sí que lo repitamos¿Me he vuelto loca¡Es mi maestro¿Esto no esta penado por la ley¡Dios! He de tranquilizarme… esto no es tan malo. Técnicamente ya no es mi profesor… mi sensei es Tsunade-sama… así que por eso no hay que preocuparse. Por otro lado, él es un hombre adulto y sin compromiso… ¿adulto? Si me lleva ¡catorce años¡Podría haber sido mi padre! Bueno… tanto no… es mucha la diferencia de edad pero eso no es un obstáculo… los padres de una amiga mía se llevan dieciocho años y están casados y muy enamorados… ¡Pero bueno¿En qué demonios estoy pensando¿Acaso estoy imaginándome a Kakashi-sensei como un posible novio? Definitivamente me he vuelto loca…, ya es oficial."_

Haruno intentaba olvidar todas aquellas ideas, esos pensamientos estaban trastornándola aún más. Decidió acostarse en su cama, mañana sería un nuevo día. Entrecerraba sus ojos mientras caía en brazos de Morfeo: aquella sería la primera vez que no soñaría con Sasuke.

**FIN CAPITULO 4.**

**PD:** ¿Qué tal ha ido¿Con quién creéis que soñará Sakura? No hace falta ser un genio para adivinarlo… ¿con un guapísimo jounin de cabello grisáceo cuyo rostro esta cubierto por una fina y oscura mascara¿O con el panadero? Esta difícil… XD.

Para los fans de la parejita KAKASAKU este debe de ser un capitulo muy importante: Kakashi reconoce (al menos a sí mismo) que está enamorado de Sakura-chan y esta empieza a pensar en él… ¡el romance comienza!

Los fans de NARUHINA, también estáis de enhorabuena… Naruto ya siente un verdadero interés por Hinata… Su relación va a ser muy bonita…

En este capitulo he querido hacer hincapié en la relación de amistad que hay entre Naruto y Sakura; muchos los ven como pareja, pero a mi me da la impresión de que solo son muy buenos amigos… pretendo que en mi fic tengan una sana, verdadera y duradera amistad.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Ya he dado mi discursito… ahora vosotros dadme el vuestro… jeje… ya sabéis como… **REVIEWS.**

¿Sabíais que a más reviews más pronto actualizo? JAJA! XD.

¡Domo arigatou por leer mi fic! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Ja ne!


	5. Aprovechando la ocasión

**Atención:** Mashashi Kishimoto es el dueño de Naruto… Yume Fujimi solo usa a los personajes de Naruto para hacer fics sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos de algún dialogo.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

**Reviews:**

**-Maky Kaos:** Hola amiga! Yo también si hubiera sido Sakura le habría arreado un buen besazo… a ver que podemos hacer en este capitulo para arreglarlo… XD.

**-Demonchan:** Muchísimas gracias por lo que me dices… Me hará muchísima ilusión ver un Kakashi tuyo inspirado para este fic… También me apetece leer tu fic ¡cuantos más fics de Naruto haya mejor!

**-Lestelada**: Te como a besos! Gracias! Me ha encantado tu review… (llorando de emoción) Este capitulo es largo y tiene de todo… pretendo que sea cómico y serio a la vez… hay mogollón de SAKUKAKA… muy kawai! Deseo que te guste.

**-Kate Death**: Gracias por tu comentario… cada vez intento esforzarme más… me alegra que lo notes. Pues aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo… Disfrútalo!

**-Dark Kotestu Angel:** No… no son sueños muy castos precisamente… jeje. Si te gusta Hinata este capitulo te interesa… hay mucho KAKASAKU… pero de Hinata y Naruto también hay tela… Pienso escribir más sobre ellos… tendrán también su historia… doy pistas en el cap.

Bueno, ante todo muchas gracias por vuestros reviews… me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos… Sois la razón por la que sigo el fic.

Otra cosa, siento mucho el retraso… veréis… me perdí por el camino de la vida… es que fue mi cumpleaños y se trastocaron todos mis planes de escribir… Por el retraso he hecho este capitulo especial (2 caps x el precio de 1). ¡A ver si os gusta!

**FIGTHERS**

**5. Aprovechando la ocasión.**

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana. Sakura, que estaba durmiendo, escuchó la alarma de su reloj. Aún adormecida agarró su despertador y lo arrojó por el balcón de su habitación… estaba muy enfadada porque aquel ruido había interrumpido sus sueños. Por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, no tuvo pesadillas. Siempre acostumbraba a soñar con Sasuke; recordaba todos los momentos malos y vivía, una y otra vez, el día de su despedida… ella se despertaba llorando. Sin embargo, aquel despertar fue distinto a todos los demás…

Le costó levantarse pero se encontraba bien, a gusto consigo misma _"una sensación que hacía tiempo que no sentía" _pensó la chuunin Lo extraño era que había soñado con su maestro; en seguida pensó que fue debido a la cita que tuvieron ayer por la noche… ¿cita? Otra vez estaba pensando demasiado… así que iba a dejar de preocuparse por ello cuando:

**-Me parece que esto es tuyo…**

**-¡AAAHHH! **–Chillido de Sakura.-

**-Vaya… creo que te he asustado. Lo siento, volveré a empezar. Nas Sakura…**

**-¡Dios¡Qué susto me he llevado¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Por casi me da algo, no puedes ir así por la vida, Kakashi**. –la joven aún estaba sobresaltada, no esperaba encontrar a alguien en su habitación y, muchísimo menos, a esa hora tan temprana.-

**-No aceptaré consejos de alguien que tira su despertador por la ventana… Hace bastante daño cuando cae… y sé de lo que hablo. ¡Mira mi cabeza!** –Kakashi señalaba su herida.-

**-¡No me digas que te ha dado¡lo siento mucho sensei!** _–"otra vez utilizando ese sufijo: sensei… no me gusta como suena en su boca…"_ pensó el jounin.- **Ahora mismo te hago una cura.**

**-No te molestes, yo…**

**-¡No digas tonterías! Esa brecha se te puede infectar y mi obligación como ninja médico es auxiliarte. No importa la gravedad del golpe… Voy a por unas vendas.**

**-Vale… vale. Pero primero arréglate tú, que veo que te acabas de despertar y aún llevas el pijama puesto... Vas a llegar tarde a mi clase como sigas así.-** Kakashi sonreía despreocupadamente.-

**-¿Tarde¡Pero si él que siempre llega tarde eres tú¡Tendrás cara!** -Sakura frunció el entrecejo.- **Espera aquí. Yo voy a cambiarme en el baño y de paso traigo el botiquín.** –Kakashi accedió con la cabeza, sabía que con Sakura nunca se podía discutir… era demasiado cabezota. Después de que la joven se fuera, Hatake observó con detenimiento aquel lugar _"así que esta en su habitación"._

Las paredes eran de un tono verde manzana claro; se podían ver en ellas muchos posters colgados, estanterías repletas de mangas y, en un corcho, fotos de sus amigos… el ninja se acercó al corcho para ver con más atención. Comprobó que Sakura aún guardaba la foto de equipo que se hicieron, de eso hacía ya más de tres años… y, entonces, se puso nostálgico. Recordó las misiones, las clases, las comidas que hacían juntos… recordó a Obito, también. Habían pasado casi veinte años y todavía se seguía culpando por lo que le pasó a su amigo… dejo al descubierto su ojo izquierdo y noto como le caían las lagrimas _"siempre llora tu ojo, Obito, cuando te recuerdo"._

Entró Sakura, ya arreglada para su clase, en el cuarto. Notó que su maestro estaba serio, demasiado callado; eso no era propio de él. Se colocó a su lado y pudo ver lo que le angustiaba… los ojos de Hatake aún miraban aquella fotografía.

**-Yo también le hecho de menos, sensei.** –Sakura se apoyó en el cuerpo de su maestro y con su brazo izquierdo lo abrazó suavemente… dándole el consuelo que, en aquel momento, necesitaba. Él no protestó, aceptó el apoyo y se tapó de nuevo el ojo.- **Sé lo que sientes… yo también lo estoy pasando mal pero no hay por qué preocuparse… Sasuke-kun regresará a Konoha. De eso estoy segura y todo volverá a ser como antes y, puede, que hasta mucho mejor…-**

**-Seguro… -**el jounin suspiró.- **Entonces¿aún sigues pensando en él?** –Kakashi no podía creer lo que acababa de decir… se había atrevido a preguntarle eso. Era una pregunta íntima, sabía que la chica no tenía por qué contestar…-

**-Sí. Todos lo días.** – el corazón de Kakashi se partió en mil pedazos. Sentía una presión en el pecho con cada palabra de Sakura… pero guardó sus emociones, él ya estaba muy acostumbrado a hacerlo.- **Yo creo que nunca podré olvidarle **– otra punzada en el alma de Hatake.-

**-Vaya… de verdad lo amas.** –Kakashi quiso expresar sus tristes pensamientos en palabras, quizá así fuera más fácil digerir que aquella muchacha jamás lo querría como algo más que a un profesor o a un amigo.-

**-La verdad, es que si eso que me acabas de decir… me lo hubieran dicho hace un mes… sin dudar hubiera contestado: más que a mi vida. Sin embargo, ya no lo sé. **–Kakashi se sorprendió… ¿le estaba diciendo Sakura que dudaba de su amor hacia Sasuke? **– Han pasado muchas cosas desde que se marchó, tres años… cada vez que lo pienso. ¿Sabes lo dura qué fue la despedida? Él me dijo adiós… intenté detenerle, hacerle entrar en razón… pero no pude. Le dije todo lo que sentía, le pedí incluso que me llevara con él-** ante esa afirmación Kakashi pego un bote… no hubiera esperado eso de Sakura… realmente lo amó.- **No sé si odiarle por lo que me hizo o intentar entender el por qué de sus acciones y seguir amándole como antes… No sé si se merece que le espere… o que le olvide.-**

**-Si lo merece o no… tú eres la única que puede decidirlo, Sakura. Está bien pensar en tus seres queridos pero no dejes que ello te obsesione o será tu perdición. No es bueno vivir en el pasado.- **Hatake no podía darle una respuesta a sus dudas… por más que quisiera que ella se olvidara del Uchiha, él era su maestro; debía aconsejarla y guiarla por el buen camino… Él no podía obligarla a amarle… después de todo sentir no da derecho…-

**-Parece que sabes de lo que hablas… Eres muy misterioso, sensei. Nadie sabe nada de ti… por no saber no se conoce ni tu rostro. ¿Por qué lo escondes?** –

**-¿Mi rostro? -**

**-No solo me refiero a tu cara… Sino a todo: lo que sientes, lo que piensas, lo que haces… ha de haber una razón por la que siempre llegues tarde… ¡es imposible que siempre te pase algo! A parte de las excusas que pones… Aún sabiendo que son absurdas las dices… ¿por qué?-**

**-Esas son muchas preguntas… ¿De verdad no te gustan mis excusas?- **Kakashi rió despreocupadamente…- **Creo que hoy si que tendré que buscar un buen pretexto por el retraso… Vamos a llegar muy tarde.-**

**-No es verdad… es pronto. No evadas mis preguntas y contéstame.-**

**-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –**

**-Porque me preocupo por ti.** –Sakura miro a los ojos a Kakashi.-** No quiero que te sientas tan solo como me he sentido yo estos años… Déjame ayudarte a soportar tu carga… si lo haces te sentirás mejor.-**

**-¿Compartir cargas, eh? De eso hace mucho tiempo ya… demasiado. Son viejas cicatrices… antiguas heridas. No es bueno remover el pasado…-**

**-Sé que no es bueno pero… dicen que si la vieja herida sangra, es que no es vieja…** -Kakashi se conmovió con las palabras de Sakura. Jamás había contado a nadie como se sintió el día en que perdió a su mejor amigo… ni siquiera al Cuarto, el que, por aquel entonces, era su sensei. Vio morir a muchos de sus compañeros, a su maestro, a su padre… Sí, fue a su padre al primero que vio morir… aquello le impacto demasiado. Desde aquel día cubrió su rostro en señal de luto por él… y nunca más nadie le volvió a ver la cara.

Kakashi accedió a hablar con Sakura. Le contaría todo aquello que necesitase saber… él la amaba, no quería que hubiesen secretos entre los dos. Si no podía convertirla en su mujer al menos sería su mejor amiga.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Kakashi. Ella sabía que todos le llamaban "genio" pero no sabía exactamente por qué: ahora lo entendía todo. Él de siempre fue un ninja precoz, le venía de familia. A los cinco años se gradúo en la Academia, a los seis era chuunin y sobre los diez le hicieron jounin… años más tarde trabajo como Anbu: una carrera impresionante.

Kakashi era hijo de uno de los héroes de Konoha, "Colmillo Blanco": respetado como uno de los tres Sanins y admirado como uno de los Hokages. Le contaba su sensei que, después de una misión fallida, se suicidó. Sakumo Hatake decidió salvar las vidas de sus compañeros antes que cumplir con la misión: aquello fue su sentencia, todos le dieron la espalda. Kakashi se deprimió y decidió seguir las normas al pie de la letra el resto de su vida… mas fue, gracias a la vida de su mejor amigo Obito, cuando por fin entendió las acciones de su padre. Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde… Obito Uchiha falleció pero le cedió su ojo… el Sharingan. Así, estarían juntos por siempre. Era por eso que siempre llegaba tarde, tenía que hablar con su amigo a través de la tumba de este.

**-Ya lo sabes todo… No hay más que contar.-**

**-Ya veo. Ahora entiendo por qué te llevabas tan bien con Sasuke, ambos habéis pasado por situaciones similares…**

**-Es cierto. Sasuke es el mismo tipo de persona que yo… Solo que él aún sigue vagando por la oscuridad.-**

**-Hai… Por cierto¿tú estás mejor? Hablar… ¿te ha ayudado algo? –**

**-Si, aún es pronto para saberlo pero yo diría que sí…-** Kakashi sonrió tiernamente a Sakura.-

**-Ahora me siento más cerca de ti…-** Sakura abrazó a su maestro… Él se descolocó por un momento, le empezaba a gustar demasiado estar tan cerca de la chica… Le devolvió el abrazo y continuaron confortándose con cálidas palabras…

Aquella chica no solo quería curarle las heridas físicas… sino también las del alma. Después, ella le hizo una cura en la brecha de su cabeza y se marcharon a buscar a Naruto: ahora sí que tendrían que poner una buena justificación…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Cerca de la zona de entrenamiento)

**-Lo he decido, Hinata-chan. Y nada hará que cambie de opinión… ¿Es que tú no quieres hacerlo?**

**-Yo… yo… verás Naruto-kun… creo que somos algo jóvenes para eso… No es que no quiera… lo deseo… pero no sé…**

**-¿No estás segura…? Mira, hay muchas parejas que lo han hecho… eso es bueno. No tienes por qué preocuparte… todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí y déjame hacer…**

**-PUUUMMM** – golpe para Naruto…

**-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Naruto…?** – Sakura le gritaba fuertemente, estaba como ida…-

**-¡Sakura-chan¿Qué ocurre?** – Naruto estaba en suelo, muy adolorido… Se preguntaba si era imaginación suya que Sakura cada vez le pegara con mayor intensidad y con mayor frecuencia…-

**-No disimules… he oído tu conversación y es más que evidente que estabas intentando "forzar" a Hinata-chan… Debería darte vergüenza… yo creía que eras un buen tío… Aprovecharte del amor que te tiene… Ven aquí. Te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida…-** Sakura caminaba lentamente hacia Naruto: tenía los ojos desorbitados… y su chakra despedía una intención totalmente asesina… -

**-Detente Sakura-chan… No es lo que parece…** - _"¿Nani?"_ pensó la joven de ojos esmeralda…- **Hai, Naruto-kun me estaba proponiendo una relación formal… ya sabes, oficial… con presentación de padres… -**

**-¿Cómo…¿Eso es a lo que se refería con lo de otras parejas…?** –Sakura estaba boquiabierta… en cambio Kakashi estaba disfrutando de la situación…-

**-Hai, Sakura-chan… ¿De qué pensabas que estaba hablando?** – Hinata enrojeció… Naruto podía ser tan ingenuo a veces… Kakashi rió a carcajadas… no pudo aguantar más la risa… lo que provocó aún mas el enfado de Sakura…-

**-¡Y tú no te rías tanto que la culpa es tuya! –**

**-¿Culpa mía¿Qué he hecho yo?** – Kakashi se hacía el tonto…-

**-Es por ese libro tuyo que leí… Ha pervertido mi mente y ya no soy tan inocente y pura como antes… **- Sakura adoptaba su apariencia más casta…-

**-Lo leíste porque tú quisiste… yo ahí no tengo nada que ver… - **Kakashi decidió seguirle el juego… le gustaba ver a Haruno encrespada, le divertía mucho.-

**-¿Ah si? Pues, entonces…** - Kakashi y Sakura continuaban riñendo, bueno… realmente discutía Sakura… Hatake solo contestaba a las acusaciones de la joven. Hinata y Naruto miraban extrañados a aquellos dos… parecía que llevasen una relación de pareja en vez de una relación maestro-alumno.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Y así transcurrió otro mes…

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente… y es que, se dice, que cuando eres feliz todo pasa deprisa y corriendo… por el contrario, cuando eres más desdichado todo se vuelve lento y angustioso… Eso mismo le ocurría a Naruto…

Al final, pudo convencer a Hinata para que le contara a su padre la relación que ambos tenían… Con ello, el muchacho pretendía hacer ver sus buenas intenciones con la chica Hyuuga. No obstante Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, no aceptó ese noviazgo… Naruto siempre había sido un chico problemático, muy gamberro, y no procedía de ningún clan destacado… y por si fuera poco… era el zorro de nueve colas… Una relación entre su hija y ese chico estaba, completamente, fuera de lugar. Echó a Naruto a patadas de su mansión… a la calle, literalmente. Ahora, Hinata tenía totalmente prohibido ver a Naruto.

De siempre se supo, en la familia Hyuuga, la atracción que Hinata sentía hacia el joven genin… pero nadie nunca dijo nada; por aquel entonces, no había nada por lo que preocuparse… Naruto se marchó de la villa y regresaría al cabo de los años… quizá Hinata se fijará en otro chico más conveniente… como el joven chuunin Kiba Inuzuka. Hinata y Kiba se conocían desde que eran muy niños… pero nunca entablaron una verdadera amistad. No fue hasta que se convirtieron en compañeros de equipo cuando profundizaron su relación: se llevaban muy bien, se daban consejos el uno al otro y se ayudaban en todo lo que podían. Kiba jamás vio a Hinata como algo más que a una amiga, él tenía claro que ella ya estaba enamorada de Naruto y él… pues no estaba pendiente de cuestiones amorosas… en esos momentos solo pensaba en desarrollar nuevas técnicas con Akamaru. A la marcha de Naruto, Hinata se apoyó en su amigo Kiba… aunque también hizo amistad con Sakura: ambas querían a Uzumaki, de distintas maneras pero lo querían al fin y al cabo. La familia Hyuuga vio el acercamiento de su descendiente con el chuunin más joven de la familia Inuzuka… de ahí podrían salir herederos muy interesantes…

Después del fuerte revés que sufrió su relación Naruto e Hinata lo estaban pasando muy mal… Hinata se esperaba algo así por parte de su familia… eran, más que estrictos, unos tiranos… eran su familia y los quería pero Naruto era su novio y lo amaba: no dejaría de verlo así como así. Por otro lado, Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado al rechazo de la gente… de siempre lo habían odiado… pero esta vez fue bastante más dolorosa que las demás. Él de verdad quería que le aceptaran en esa familia: Hinata era alguien muy especial e importante para él. Tenía miedo de que el rechazo de su familia le hiciera rechazarle a él… Ambos hablaron del tema: nadie dirigiría su destino excepto ellos mismos… Ese era su camino del ninja.

Además, ellos contaban con el apoyo de algunos sus amigos para este noviazgo. Decidieron contarles el secreto a Sakura y a Neji, únicamente. Obviamente, Sakura debía de saberlo… era amiga íntima de los dos… y ella estaba siempre dispuesta a todo por sus amigos. Neji era el protector de Hinata… siempre estaba pendiente de ella. A raíz de eso surgió una complicidad de hermanos entre los dos…, Hinata tenía claro que Neji no los delataría y, es más, apoyaría su relación al cien por cien… ¿Cómo no iba a ayudar a su prima y al chaval que le saco de la oscuridad? Naruto, años antes, le había hecho ver la luz… seguramente haría lo mismo con su familia en un futuro muy cercano.

**-Hinata. Tú no te preocupes por nada. Sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras… Si necesitas que te cubra para estar con Naruto me lo dices y hecho. No sufras más… todo saldrá bien.-**

**-Domo arigatou Sakura-chan. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Naruto-kun me dice lo mismo… que todo saldrá bien… que terminaran por aceptar… Pero no sé… últimamente no paran de hablarme de Kiba… -**

**-Esos son tonterías de los padres… Dicen que siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos cuando quieren lo mejor para ellos… A veces se dejan llevar por las apariencias y la imagen… Está claro que se preocupan por nosotros y por nuestro futuro… sin embargo, no suelen acertar mucho… Mi madre, por ejemplo, está obsesionada porque dice que nunca encontraré marido…**

**-¿Por? **

**-Dice que tengo un carácter extremadamente fuerte y violento… ¿Tú te crees¿Yooo¡Qué tontería¡Si Ino ha encontrado novio con lo cerda qué es yo también lo conseguiré!–**

**-Hai… hai… no sé de donde sacará esas cosas…-** una gotita de sudor caía de la frente de Hinata… _"si digo algo que no debo me mata…"-_

**-Pues eso… Dice que aproveche que Lee esta enamorado de mi para que nos prometamos para un futuro… ¡está loca! No voy a casarme con Lee solo porque ella crea que no tendré mas oportunidades… Además… ¿Sakura Rock? No me gusta nada…- **Sakura intentaba que Hinata se lo tomará todo con más calma y humor. Era típico de Sakura gastar bromas para suavizar el ambiente…-

**-Vaya… No sabía nada de eso… Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan…**

**-¿Eh? No te preocupes… no es culpa tuya… Son paranoias de los padres… Ya se les pasará la tontería…**

**-Hai… arigatou… Entonces… ¿puedo contar contigo? Ya he hablado con Neji… él esta de acuerdo.-**

**-Hai. Yo te ayudo en lo que pueda. No te preocupes por tu "relación prohibida"… de mi boca no saldrá nada…-** Hinata la sonrió… confiaba en su amiga. Estaba segura de que no le fallaría… Desde hacía tiempo ellas hablaban y se contaban incluso sus pensamientos más profundos… la ida de Naruto las hizo inseparables: no había secretos entre ellas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Si ha Naruto el tiempo le parecía que pasaba demasiado lento a Sakura se le pasaba volando.

Entre sus entrenamientos, clases extra, salidas y charlas no daba abasto… Casi no aparecía por casa y tampoco por el restaurante. Hacía ya varias noches que Sakura no se presentaba para cenar con todos en el bar… ella ponía la excusa de que estaba muy cansada: todos conocían los entrenamientos de Kakashi y si encima Sakura tenía que estar más horas… era lógico su cansancio. No obstante, Lee estaba muy preocupado por ella… Eran muy buenos amigos pero hacía semanas que no mantenía una conversación con ella… Él se marchaba antes de la cena para ir a ver a Sakura a su casa… si ella decía que esta cansada él imaginaba que se encontraría allí… sin embargo, nunca la pillaba en la vivienda. De ahí surgió su preocupación ¿Dónde estaría? Y ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Preguntas que nadie contestaba al pobre Lee.

Ignorando estas cuestiones… Sakura continuaba con su vida. Era cierto que ya no era la misma y que ya no hacía las mismas cosas que antes: estaba cambiando. El por qué… su relación de "amistad" con su maestro.

Nunca supo como empezó del todo… quizá fue cuando él empezó a abrirle su corazón… o cuando ella comenzó a verle como algo más que un simple profesor… Pero lo cierto era que, ahora, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. No solo en clases y entrenamientos… sino también en su tiempo libre.

Al principio, Kakashi sugería ir a sitios que ella nunca había pisado… como ir a aquel restaurante tan famoso… o hacer cosas que ella nunca había hecho… como ir de incógnito a otras aldeas… Cosas que aparentemente no parecían tener ninguna trascendencia… pero que para ella eran muy importantes…

Ellos eran ninjas… sus vidas eran totalmente diferentes a las de los civiles: la existencia de la gente normal y corriente. Se vestían de paisanos y hacían una vida normal… A la vez que Sakura se divertía, aprendía como pasar desapercibida… algo muy importante para los shinobis… sobre todo para las kunoichis.

No era de extrañar que de tanto tiempo que estaban juntos surgiera una profunda y bonita amistad. Sakura se sentía tremendamente a gusto con su sensei… él le estaba enseñando tanto…

Se notaba que él había vivido un montón y que sabía sobre cualquier tema… La experiencia de Kakashi dejaba atónita a Sakura... y, por dentro, deseaba ser tan sabia y fuerte como él. Ella siempre decía que había perdido el respeto por su maestro… esas reacciones suyas ante lo hentai no le favorecían en absoluto… pero ahora lo admiraba mucho… y decidió, siempre, seguir con sus consejos. Sasuke no lo hizo y se desvió del camino… ella no sería otra marioneta manipulada por la venganza o el destino.

(NDA: En realidad iba a cortar aquí el capitulo… pero como me he retrasado bastante en la actualización he seguido escribiendo más… Espero que os siga gustando y que os guste el detalle…)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Después de casi tres meses de la llegada de Naruto a la villa parecía haberse establecido una agradable rutina… y no solo en los adiestramientos.

Naruto e Hinata seguían viéndose, ahora a escondidas, después de las clases… ya no podían estar en zonas públicas así que optaron por ir a lugares más tranquilos… como la casa de este o las afueras de Konoha.

Kakashi y Sakura continuaban con las clases extra… aunque ya a la joven chuunin no le hacían nada de falta. Decidieron seguir con ese entrenamiento porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer según ellos: era obvio que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Lee, cuando podía, iba a comprobar la evolución de Sakura en el taijutsu… ¿quien mejor que él para ayudarla por si tenía algún problema? Y así de paso, vería como se encontraba su amiga y hablarían al menos un rato… la hechaba de menos… Pero, el panorama con el que se encontraba Rock era muy distinto al que se imaginaba: veía a Sakura intentando golpear a su maestro con una patada, después con un derechazo… todos esos golpes estaban regidos con una buena velocidad y una magnifica cantidad de chakra…: la técnica de Sakura era muy buena, su control extremo y preciso del chakra la hacían una de las mejores ninja… Lee no entendía el por qué de los ejercicios extra… ¿sería que Kakashi había hecho caso a los consejos de Gai-sensei sobre la regla auto impuesta y quería que sus alumnos continuaran con su ejemplo? Si fuera ese el caso… ¿Por qué Naruto no estaba haciendo lo mismo también? Más preguntas sin respuesta para el pobre Lee.

Sakura y Kakashi estaban en medio de uno de esos entrenamientos extra cuando el jounin advirtió que un pájaro mensajero venía hacia ellos. El ave se colocó sobre el brazo de Hatake y este comenzó a leer el contenido de la nota: extraños habían invadido Konoha. Inmediatamente después el pájaro volvió a volar y…

**-Lo siento, Sakura. Parece que hay un problema. Debo marcharme, tomate el resto del día libre…**

**-¿Qué pasa sensei¿Es grave?**

**-No se sabe nada aún… por eso debo de marcharme y…**

**-Voy contigo entonces…**

**-No puedes… **

**-¡Pero sensei…!**

**-No me gusta que me contradigan Sakura…** - de pronto, otro pájaro sobrevoló el terreno de la zona de entrenamiento… pero esta vez fue a parar al brazo de Sakura… lo que provocó el desconcierto de Kakashi.-

**-Aja…-**leyó la chuunin- **Creo que esta vez deberás aguantarte sensei… me toca ir contigo…**

**-¿Cómo dices?**

**-Ordenes de la Quinta… Es solo una inspección, parece que han entrado shinobis de otra aldea… Han mandado a un equipo pero no logran ponerse en contacto con ellos. Quizá hayan sido atacados… es lógico que un ninja médico vaya con otro jounin a investigar el lugar. ¡Nos ha tocado como equipo¿No es genial? **– Sakura le sacaba la lengua a su sensei como lo hacía cuando tenía doce años… era un gesto muy infantil por parte de ella pero a él no le importó… solo esperaba que aquella inspección no fuera gran cosa. Estaba preocupado por lo que podría pasar…-

**-Está bien. Vamos.**

**-¡Hai!**

Ambos ninjas desplegaron toda su velocidad para ir al lugar concreto donde habían visto a los otros shinobis extranjeros… No les demoro mucho llegar, se encontraban casi a las afueras de la villa…

Kakashi llegó primero… segundos después Sakura estaba allí. Ambos estaban silenciosos, vigilaban sus costados y estaban muy alerta. El enemigo podría ser peligroso. Miraron a sus lados… no se veía nada pero ambos sabían que sus enemigos debían encontrarse allí… sus intenciones asesinas les delataban.

Kakashi lentamente colocó el protector de la Hoja en su frente, haciendo ver su Sharingan… Empezó a utilizarlo, para ver la posición de sus enemigos, mientras que Sakura, poniéndose sus guantes protectores, se preparaba para la lucha.

**-Siento sus presencias… Sin embargo no los veo ni con el Sharingan… Ni a la izquierda, ni a la derecha… Tampoco detrás y delante nuestra… entonces…**

**-Entonces, están abajo… ¡Aparta Kakashi!** –Sakura golpeó el suelo con toda la fuerza que pudo… Afortunadamente Kakashi pudo saltar a tiempo… si no lo hubiera llegado a hacer probablemente estaría herido…- **¡Ahí estáis!** – Kakashi vio a dos hombres huir del lugar… en seguida de aventuró a ir tras ellos… Sakura le seguía de cerca…

Los shinobis desconocidos estaban corriendo muy deprisa a pesar de las heridas que les habían producido la joven chuunin… Optaron por transformarse en gentes de la aldea porque sabían que tarde o temprano los alcanzarían… además del henge decidieron esconderse.

Después de estar un rato corriendo Kakashi se paró… les había perdido la pista… Sin embargo encontró restos de sangre durante el camino… y él era un buen rastreador gracias a sus perros. Convocaría a Pakkun.

**-Sensei… ¿has encontrado algo?**

**-Nas nena… ¿Qué tal todo? **

**-¡AHHH!** – grito Sakura- **¡Pakkun¡Cuánto tiempo! Sigues siendo tan silencioso como Kakashi-sensei… Bueno, yo estoy bien… no me puedo quejar¿y tú?-**

**-Yukata. ¿Has crecido, eh?**

**-Hai… no puedo decir lo mismo de ti… Sigues siendo un perro bastante pequeño pero kawai… ¿sigues teniendo esas almohadillas tan blanditas?**

**-Hai… ¿y tú sigues utilizando mi mismo champú?**

**-¡Chicos! Por si no os habéis dado cuenta estamos en medio de una misión… No es momento de charlas… ¿utilizabais el mismo champú? **– caída al estilo anime de Sakura…- **Bueno… es igual. Pakkun, huele estos rastros de sangre… a ver si los encontramos.**- Pakkun olfateó y siguió un rastro… no habían ido muy lejos los enemigos…

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, un bosque alejado de la villa… se notaba que habían intentado escapar de Konoha. Advirtieron la presencia de dos mujeres… aparentemente de su misma aldea… Kakashi con el Sharingan los descubrió y fue a por ellos…

**-Sakura quédate aquí con Pakkun un rato. Voy a limpiar un poco esto. En seguida vuelvo**. – Hatake fue para su enemigo… La chuunin iba a protestar cuando Pakkun advirtió…

**-¡Detrás tuya Sakura!**

**-¿Nani?** – Sakura se dio la vuelta justo cuando el enemigo se le tiró encima…-

**-Senshin no jutsu (tele-transportación)** – pronunció Kakashi. En seguida fue a parar donde estaba Sakura protegiéndola del adversario… La joven se sorprendió… esa técnica era nueva… y muy complicada para hacer… Se gastaba mucho chakra en ella, tan solo se podía utilizar en casos de emergía.

Se dio cuenta de que Kakashi respiraba con dificultad: utilizar el Sharingan, convocar a Pakkun y esa última técnica habían mermado algo sus fuerzas… Ahora todo, prácticamente, dependía de ella. Tenían al enemigo frente a frente, los adversarios adoptaron sus formas originales… eran ninjas del sonido.

**-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí¿Os ha mandado Orochimaru?** – Sakura preguntaba muy nerviosa… Cada vez que recordaba a aquella serpiente el estomago se le revolvía…-

**-Kukuku…-** reían los shinobis extranjeros…- **En efecto… Orochimaru-sama nos ha mandado a Konoha para averiguar si había llegado ya el Kyuubi… Sería muy interesante ver un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Sasuke-sama y él…-**

**-¿Sasuke-sama?** – Sakura a la vez que abría los ojos sudaba frió… ¿Por qué trataban de señor a Sasuke-kun¿Tal vez fuese porque él era su señor? Kakashi miraba preocupado a Sakura… era obvio que aquella conversación la estaba perturbando.-

**-Sakura… tranquilízate. El enemigo solo pretende desconcertarte… Céntrate y vamos a por ellos…**

**-Hai sensei.-**_ "eso ha sido un toque de atención por parte de Kakashi… tiene razón. Probablemente el enemigo quiera confundir. Ellos saben que Sasuke perteneció a esta aldea… Malditos cabrones… les voy a matar_." – **¡Ya estoy lista!**

**-Bien… gastaré todo lo que me queda de chakra en este ataque… Utilizaré el Sharingan… después déjales inconscientes con tu taijutsu. A ver cuanto has mejorado con la clases extra…**

**-Hai.-** Kakashi utilizo el Sharingan dejando petrificados a sus enemigos…

Sakura aprovecho el momento para el contraataque… rápidamente fue hacia ellos. Sin embargo uno de los shinobis logró deshacerse del genjutsu provocado por la técnica del ninja copia y pudo escapar dejando a su compañero muy mal herido por los fuertes golpes de la chuunin. Kakashi estaba muy debilitado…

Sakura, gracias a sus dotes de ninja médico, apreció que necesitaba ayuda urgente… no podía dejarle en ese estado y marcharse a por el enemigo. Decidió quedarse junto a su maestro… el otro shinobi había dejado Konoha.

**-¡Kakashi-sensei¿Estas bien?**

**-Hai, Sakura… Solo necesito descansar… Siento preocuparte**.- dijo Kakashi agotado.

**-Ya veo. En estas condiciones no puedes seguir… Has gastado demasiado chakra en muy poco tiempo… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado? Se supone que eres un ninja adulto y debes pensar en las consecuencias… **- Sakura continuaba riñendo a Kakashi.- **Túmbate y quitate la camisa… voy a examinarte**. – Sakura observaba la respiración de Kakashi, su pulso, si había sufrido daños internos… todo estaba bien. Afortunadamente, no requería tratamiento médico… por un momento la joven se asustó. No quería que nada malo le sucediese a su sensei.-

**-¿Qué tal estoy¿No me voy a morir, verdad? **– Kakashi volvía con sus usuales bromas… Pakkun le observó y se despidió de él y de Sakura con la cabeza**…- ¿Crees que Pakkun se ha enfadado conmigo? Cuando me recupere le volveré a convocar y le daré un buen hueso… no me gusta que mis amigos estén cabreados…-**

**-Es lógico que lo esté… yo también estoy enfadada. Has utilizado dos técnicas de nivel superior en muy poco tiempo… Luego dices que te preocupas por tus amigos… si de verdad te preocuparas no harías estas temeridades. No mereces que te vuelva a dirigir la palabra… **

**-Perdón… perdón. Pero si no la llego a utilizar la técnica de tele transportación hubieras resultado herida o incluso podrías haber muerto… Merece la pena el esfuerzo entonces. **

**-Tenéis que dejar de preocuparos tanto por mí…** - _"¿Tenéis?"_ pensó el jounin.- **Siempre me estáis defendiendo… ya es hora de que haga algo por mi misma… Gracias por salvarme pero ya va siendo hora de que sea yo quien os proteja…**

**-Entiendo. Perdóname Sakura. Fue un impulso…**

**-Bueno… tomate esta pastilla. Es una especial, hace que tu recuperación sea más rápida… **- Sakura ayudó a incorporarse a Kakashi y le dio un poco de agua que llevaba encima… El jounin se encontraba en los brazos de la joven, se sentía renovado con tan solo estar en ellos… Él la sonrió.

Sakura se fijo en que él la estaba mirando fijamente… ella se sonrojó. La verdad que, ahora que lo pensaba, su maestro era muy atento con ella y siempre intentaba hacerla sentir bien… Se fijo en el torso desnudo de él, era bastante fornido: no pudo evitar acariciar todas aquellas cicatrices que tenía en el pecho… eran tan atrayentes como su Sharingan.

Kakashi notaba como los dedos de Sakura tocaban sus viejas heridas de guerra… Parecía como si ella quisiera saber como habían sido producidas y, después de averiguarlo, curarlas de nuevo… esa sensación le resultó muy gratificante a Hatake. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a dejarse llevar… las caricias de Sakura le estaban volviendo loco…: eran suaves y delicadas.

Ahora la joven palpaba el pecho de su sensei con toda la palma de su mano… Las caricias ya no eran suficientes para ella, quería tocarle de verdad. No sabía el por qué estaba haciéndolo… pero no podía parar… De pronto Kakashi cogió la mano de la chica:

**-Para.** – dijo secamente… Sakura se asustó. Iba a disculparse cuando él continuó hablando…- **Por favor, para ya… no sabes lo que me estás haciendo…**

**-¿Nani?** – Sakura no entendía nada ¿Qué le pasaba a su maestro? Estaba respondiendo de una forma bastante extraña… ella se esperaba un¿me estas haciendo un masaje? O un ¿Qué te gusta mi pecho?... pero nunca esa contestación…- **¿Qué te estoy haciendo?**

**-Vas a volverme loco… sino lo estoy ya…**

**-¿Pero qué dices¿Loco¿Por qué…?** – Kakashi se medio incorporó, ahora estaba sentado justo en frente de Sakura; la seguía sosteniendo de la mano…-

**-Me resulta muy duro contenerme cuando estoy a tu lado, Sakura. Creo que lo mejor será que deje de ser tu supervisor…**

**-No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué deberías controlarte…¿Qué me estas intentando decir…?**

**-Sakura…-** él la volvió a mirar a los ojos**…- Tú me gustas… me siento atraído por ti¿no te habías dado cuenta?**

**-¿Nani?-** Sakura alucinaba… ¿se le estaba, mas o menos, declarando su maestro…¿Kakashi-sensei estaba admitiendo que ella le gustaba¿Kakashi Hatake el ninja más popular de toda Konoha le estaba diciendo que se sentía atraído…¿Por ella? – **No puedo creerlo… ¿estás diciéndome que me quieres? **

**-Hai… ¿entiendes ahora por qué debo dejar de ser tu profesor?**

**-Pues no.**

**-¿Nooo?**

**-Bueno… quiero decir… (inner Sakura: ¡Madre mía! Tengo a este hombre aquí, medio desnudo, y yo actuando como una cría… ¡Joder, Sakura¡Reponte¿Cuántas veces vas a tener una oportunidad así de buena para hacértelo…? Esta claro que a ti también te gusta… Llevamos casi tres meses viéndonos en plan amigos… ahora lo conozco mucho más y… ¡es verdad¡Kakashi-sensei me gusta y yo sin enterarme¡Menuda imbécil soy! Y ahora quiere dejar de ser mi maestro… ¡Nooo, no puede ser! No lo permitiré.) **

**-Sakura¿estás bien? Te has quedado un buen rato callada… Lo sabía, no tenía que habértelo dicho. Ahora estás incomoda, lo entiendo yo…**

**-¡Nooo¡No, no, no… para nada! Verás… es que yo… bueno yo… (inner Sakura: ¡Valor Sakura! Échale fuerza que sino pierdes a este tío tan bueno…) ¡Tú a mi también me gustas Kakashi-sensei!**

**-¿Qué dices? –** el jounin se sorprendió.-

**-Hai, desde que volvimos a entrenar juntos me he sentido mucho más unida a ti y yo bueno… no quiero que perdamos lo que hemos construido juntos… A mi no me importa que seas mi profesor, ni tu edad… **- Kakashi arrugó la nariz ante ese comentario…- **Solo quiero estar contigo…**

**-¿Segura de lo qué dices…?**

**-Hai… Si tengo contigo hasta sueños erot… digo… ¡si sueño contigo y todo!** – Sakura se volvió a poner roja… No sabía ya ni las palabras que pronunciaba…-

**-Pues eso si que no me lo esperaba… Creía que tú no me veías con esos ojos… Estoy desconcertado… felizmente desconcertado**. – Kakashi tomo la barbilla de Sakura y la inclinó hacia arriba para que le mirase de nuevo…- **¿Y ahora… que se supone que debo hacer contigo, Sakura-chan?** – Sakura lo miraba embobada… eso había sonado, para ella, muy romántico y a la vez muy sensual… _"voy a desmayarme…"_ pensó la joven.

**-Besarme…-** respondió… - **¡Mierda¿Lo he pensado o lo he dicho en voz alta?**

**-Yo diría que lo has dicho en voz alta…**

**-¿Si¡Que vergüenza! Lo siento sensei yo…**

**-¡No me digas sensei! Ahora si que ya no podría aguantar que me lo llamarás…**

**-Hai… Kakashi… **- ella lo miró tímidamente.-

**-Eso me gusta más… Ahora creo que te voy a tomar la palabra y voy a besarte… -** Sakura sentía que de un momento a otro iba a perder el conocimiento… Nunca antes la habían besado y estaba muy emocionada aunque, también, algo asustada…- **Espera…**

**-¿Qué pasa? (inner Sakura¡Joder¿Se ha hechado atrás?)**

**-Estaba pensando… nunca me has visto sin mascara…**

**-¡Cierto¿Y qué? (inner Sakura: ¡bésame¡Que importa ahora eso de la mascara!)**

**-Bueno… ¿no crees que sería adecuado ahora que te enseñara mi rostro?**

**-¿Eh¡Ah, si! Siempre me he preguntado como sería tu cara…** -Kakashi se llevo su mano a la cara. Tomó su máscara y lentamente fue quitándosela…Ya la tenía toda quitada…

Sakura se le quedo mirando… Kakashi esperaba una respuesta por parte de ella… pero la mirada de Sakura no reflejaba ninguna emoción… estaba quieta, callada… Él comenzaba a preguntarse el por qué de esa reacción, cuando ella agarró el protector en la frente de Hatake y lo deslizo hacia arriba. Ahora veía todo su rostro.

**-¿En qué piensas, Sakura?**

**-Creo… creo que si hubiese visto tu cara antes… no hubiera tardado tanto en enamorarme de ti.** – Sakura, ahora, lo miraba de la manera más cariñosa posible… sus ojos reflejaban mucho amor. Kakashi lo noto y rió. Aquella fue la primera vez que Sakura pudo ver la verdadera sonrisa de Kakashi, sin necesidad de esa mascara. –** Ahora ya no tienes ninguna excusa para no besarme…-**

**Tienes razón…** - Kakashi se acercó lentamente hacia Sakura, ella cerró los ojos esperando que llegase aquel ansiado beso: su primer beso. Ella siempre creyó que ese sería con Sasuke pero, en aquel momento, ese chico estaba muy lejos de sus pensamientos y de su corazón. Por fin sus labios se juntaron. Ambos sintieron una calidez extrema dentro de sí… hacía tiempo que ambos, interiormente, lo deseaban…

Kakashi sabía que Sakura no tenía experiencia en esos "temas" así que decidió ser él el que la guiara. Hatake lamió suavemente los labios de Sakura… ella quedó complacida con aquella caricia y quiso más… Haruno repetía los movimientos que hacía su sensei… y, esta vez, fue ella la que con su lengua acariciaba la boca del hombre. Kakashi se sonreía satisfecho por provocar esos arranques en la chica… Iba a besarla con mayor intensidad cuando fue ella quien, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo abrazó y profundizo más ese beso. El jounin no se lo esperaba _"aprende rápido…"_. Continuaron besándose, olvidándose de aquel shinobi del sonido inconsciente, y sin darse cuenta de que habían unos ojos que los observaban muy de cerca…

**-¿Ves a alguien por ahí?-** pregunto uno de los dos que estaban en esa misma zona…-

**-No… no hay nadie.** – mintió el otro acompañante…

**FIN CAPITULO 5.**

**PD: **¿Qué tal la lectura? Largo, largo, largo… Esta es mi manera de disculparme por el retraso… Así que supongo que estaré perdonada. He intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible… espero que mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena… me lo comentáis con vuestros **REVIEWS**¿OK?

En este capitulo hemos visto un poco sobre el pasado de Kakashi… si tenéis alguna duda o lo que sea me lo decís en el review¿vale? Estaré encantada de responderos.

Muchos besos, ja ne!


	6. Cambios

**Atención:** La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto-sama… si yo fuera la creadora de este gran manga hubiera hecho que Kakashi y Sakura tuvieran un rollete, que a Orochimaru le hubieran dado por culo y que Sasuke-kun no fuera tan baka. Un sin fin de cambios… jeje.

Ya sabéis que esto lo hago sin cobrar ni un céntimo… me gusta escribir por amor al arte (¡Nunca mejor dicho!).

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos de algún dialogo.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

**Reviews:**

**Sakura555:** Aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo. Me alegro que te guste… Yo también estoy siguiendo tu fic, te dejo reviews cuando puedo. Ya me contarás que tal este capitulo.

**Maky Kaos:** ¡Hola amiga! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me has subido el ánimo un montón… espero que este también te guste y no me pegues cuando leas el final…jeje.

**Demonchan:** Gracias, solo puedo decirte esto. Gracias por todo lo que me dices: ¡ahora la que lloro soy yo! Me muero por leer tu futuro fic… y ver tus dibujos. Los libros de Kakashi son muy… como te diría yo… ¡los escribe Jiraya así que fíjate! ¡Jaja! Yo me los imagino muy hentai…

**Arien:** Rollito hay un rato… jaja. Y ahora viene la tela de la historia… espero que te guste. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Dark Kotetsu Angel:** Gracias… son muy halagadores tus reviews. En el anterior cap quise hacerlo todo muy kawai, este tiene algo de drama…aún así deseo que te guste.

**Clauu18:** Gracias, me alegra que también te guste la parejita Sak-Kak: el yaoi, sobre todo de Naru-Sasu, no es lo mío pero espero que te guste este fic de todo corazón. Arigatou.

**Sakura-Corazón:** ¡Pues no te despistes amiga porque aquí hay historia para rato! Al menos hasta que vosotros queráis, jeje. Gracias por los ánimos y el review. Siempre me agrada contar con lectores nuevos.

**Tomoe Himura:** Gracias por tu review, en este capitulo verás quien los estaba espiando… jeje. ¿Crees que tarde en que se liaran estos dos? No sé… es que necesitaban algo de tiempo, ¿no? Pero me alegra mucho que te gustara como quedo la declaración: tu review me ha animado mucho.

He recibido 8 reviews por el cap anterior… estoy emocionada II… A ver si para este lo superamos y me enviáis 10… jaja, ¡¡¡por pedir! Si lo hacéis hablaré personalmente con Kakashi para que os haga un striptease.

¡Por cierto! Lestalada, Ayaneko… he hechado de menos vuestra opinión; espero que no dejéis de leerme…

**FIGTHERS**

**6. Cambios: un pasado que vuelve.**

Sakura se sentía feliz, muy afortunada y es que no todos los días uno encuentra el amor… es posible que sea cierto aquello que dicen de que el amor siempre llega cuando menos lo esperas…

Parecía que por fin su vida volvía a tomar el rumbo adecuado… Parecía que todo marchaba bien… Parecía que, por fin, reaparecía la joven alegre y dinámica que era antes… e incluso ahora tenía más seguridad en ella misma… pero lo cierto, era que solo eran apariencias… Era cierto que Sakura se encontraba bien, muy contenta por su reciente noviazgo con Kakashi… pero oro no es todo lo que reluce.

Hacía varios días que empezó a tener una verdadera relación amorosa; verdadera ya que lo que tuvo con Sasuke no podría considerarse relación ni por muy de lejos que se mirara… Como de costumbre, se veía con Kakashi… eso de que tu novio sea además tu profesor tiene sus ventajas… pero también sus inconvenientes.

Ambos intentaban disimular su nueva relación ocultando sus muestras de afecto. Delante de la gente procuraban evitar caricias, gestos cariñosos o las confidencias típicas de una pareja… Nadie estaba preparado para saber más acerca de aquellos dos… ni siquiera ellos, aún, estaban preparados para dejar salir a la luz lo que sentían el uno por el otro: era demasiado pronto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Una joven de cabellos rosados corría rápidamente por las calles de Konoha… llegaba tarde a algún sitio desconocido. Salió precipitadamente de un bar dando excusas muy vagas a cerca de su marcha… otro chico, casi de su misma edad, se preguntaba el por qué de esa actitud.

**-¡Sakura-san, ¿A dónde vas?-** preguntaba a gritos el muchacho.-

**-Sumimasen Lee… Tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos, ja ne**.- Y la joven seguía su camino dejando al ninja sumido en tristes pensamientos _"no es la misma de antes…"._

Haruno continuó corriendo hasta llegar a su destino; un bonito piso algo alejado del centro de la aldea. _"¡Qué suerte! Por una vez estoy agradecida de que él viva en un sitio así… nadie podrá molestarnos"_. Observó a su alrededor y comprobó que no había nadie que hubiera advertido su presencia… mentalmente se alegró y se dispuso a entrar en la casa. No le resultó muy difícil introducirse… la vivienda era de dos plantas y nadie más que él vivía allí, _"pan comido"_ pensó. Ya estaba dentro, las luces del piso estaban apagadas… parecía que no hubiera ninguna persona dentro. Fue desplazándose lentamente por toda la casa, casi se sentía como una ladrona…

Inesperadamente y todavía en la oscuridad, un brazo la atrapó acorralándola en un rincón, mientras que ese mismo alguien con su otro brazo le tapaba la boca…

-**Llegas tarde…** - dijo el "desconocido".- _"¿Nani?"_ Sakura reconoció su voz, _"Kakashi…la madre que te…"_ pensó y soltándose de su agarre contestó.-

**-Es que me perdí por el camino de la vida y…**

**-¡Mentirosa!** – respondió el jounin… y ambos rieron…-

**-Ahora ya sabes como me siento cada vez que llegas tarde a un encuentro.**

**-Hai. Entonces ¿ha sido adrede el retraso? **

**-Iie. La verdad que no pensaba llegar tan tarde pero ya sabes… Los chicos me preguntaban el por qué ya no voy tanto a cenar y como me van las cosas… no podía irme así sin más y, aún así, lo he hecho. Creo que todos se han tragado mis pretextos… bueno, todos excepto Lee… no sabes con que cara me miraba, ¡he tenido que ignorarle, ¡a mi propio Lee! Resulta muy doloroso mentir…**

**-Lo siento Sakura, pero tienes que entenderlo. No puede saber nadie acerca de esto, si lo descubren las consecuencias pueden ser graves… para los dos.**

**-Ya lo sé. Sobre todo para ti…**

**-¿Para mí?** – preguntó Kakashi dudoso.-

**-Hai. Mi madre te mata. No sabes lo agradecida que está contigo por tu "interés" en mi adiestramiento como ninja… siempre habla maravillas acerca de lo buen profesor que eres y de las molestias que te tomas con las clases extras. Si descubre que tu interés va más allá de la enseñanza será tu ruina…** - Kakashi empezó a sudar frío…- **pero bueno, eso no sería ni la mitad de duro si Tsunade-sama se enterara… ahí si que podrías tener verdaderos problemas… ¡su carácter es mucho peor que el de mi madre! Y eso ya es decir… créeme.**

**-No me consueles tanto, Sakura-chan…** -dijo irónico el ninja.-

**-¡Gomen! No quiero que te sientas mal ni nada, pero esto que te digo… es verdad**.- Sakura hablaba medio en serio medio en broma.-

**-Hai. Lo sé…**

**-Sin embargo… vamos a seguir juntos, ¿no?- **ahora la chuunin se tornó muy seria.-** Esto que tenemos es, más o menos, formal, ¿verdad?** – Kakashi veía claramente las dudas que tenía Sakura; ella, desde niña, había sido una chica muy retraída y extremadamente insegura, además de frágil… Él ya sabía lo que la joven tuvo que aguantar en la escuela… Haruno había logrado cambiar algo de su personalidad pero siempre quedaban resquicios de su anterior yo: de la Sakura niña que todavía hoy guardaba en ella. –

**-No me arriesgaría tanto para nada… Yo estoy contigo, te quiero. No te preocupes por nada, ya sabes que todo saldrá bien.- **Y el ninja, sonriendo, colocó su mano en la cabeza de Sakura, consolándola, como antaño hacía. Ella le agradeció el gesto.-

**-Arigatou… Necesitaba escucharlo de tu propia boca.**

**-Ya sabes que de mi boca siempre tendrás lo que quieras…**

**-¡Hentai!**

**-¡Jaja! ¿Yooo? ¡Para nada!** – De nuevo rieron juntos. Sakura le quito la mascara a su sensei y comenzó, con sus brazos rodeándole, a hacerle carantoñas.-

**-Así me gustas más…** - Sakura tomó la iniciativa y besó a Kakashi. Este prolongó y prolongó aquel beso… le agradaba mucho sentir la calidez de la joven en su piel. Y, durante un par de horas más en esa misma noche, siguieron con los besos y caricias: ahora estaban solos, podían demostrarse lo que se querían.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Al día siguiente…

Un pájaro mensajero de la villa interrumpía el entrenamiento de los equipos ninja: había reunión urgente de jounins, probablemente se tratara de aquella infiltración que hubo por parte de los ninjas del sonido.

**-Bueno socios. Me temo que hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. Mañana más… ¡ah! Por cierto… Sakura…**

**-Hai "sensei…"** – dijo con picardía la chuunin.-

**-Ejem…-** se atragantaba Kakashi**.- la clase extra la aplazamos, luego voy a hablar conmigo.**- _"¡Qué poco te cortas guapo! Menos mal que Naruto nunca se entera de nada…" _pensó la joven.-

**-Hai, ya hablamos…** - dijo Sakura mientras que el jounin se despedía con la mano.-

**-Hey Sakura-chan… ¿Y qué tal el taijutsu**?- preguntó Naruto.-

**-¿El taijutsu?**

**-Hai. ¿Las clases esas no son para mejorar taijutsu?**

**-¿Eh? Hai hai. Si… taijutsu… voy mejorando…** -Sakura intentaba disimular a pesar de lo mal que se le daba mentir.-

**-Pues Lee me contó que un día te vio entrenando y dice que has mejorado muchísimo. No entiende el por qué del entrenamiento…**

-**Bueno, ya sabes como es Lee. Siempre ve con buenos ojos todo lo que hago… ¡qué buen amigo es! Jeje…** - "_tengo que cambiar de tema como sea… sino me va a pillar…"_ pensó la chica.- **Por cierto… ¿qué tal si vamos a ver a Hinata-chan…? **

**-¿A Hinata?-** la cara de Naruto se iluminó.-

**-¡Claro! Seguramente ella también habrá parado el entrenamiento… Todos los jounins han sido llamados…Si vamos juntos a verla no creo que nadie diga nada… Y así disimulamos vuestro rollete…**

**-¿De verdad? ¡Sakura-chan eres la mejor! ¡Vamos!** – Sakura sonrió mientras veía a Naruto corriendo…_ "¡uff! Por los pelos… menos mal que sigue siendo tan inocente como siempre…"._

Efectivamente, tal y como Sakura supuso Hinata también había terminado su adiestramiento por hoy. Allí estaba ella con sus compañeros de equipo… Kurenai ya se había marchado.

**-¡Ohayou Hinata-chan!** –gritó Naruto desde lejos. La joven ninja, al escuchar la voz de su novio se dio la vuelta y con una gran sonrisa le devolvió el saludo. Ya no era tan tímida con él. - **Hemos acabado muy pronto hoy, ¿eh?** – Naruto, cuando se acercó más hacia la joven, pudo apreciar las malas caras que le estaba poniendo Kiba, _"¿por qué me estará mirando así?".-_

**-¡Eh Naruto! ¿No puedes ir a molestar a otra parte? Estábamos hablando…** - dijo Kiba molesto… Akamaru gruñó.-

**-¿Cómo dices?** –preguntó extrañado Uzumaki.-

**-Ya lo has oído o es que eres tan estúpido que no sabes cuando sobras en un sitio…**

**-¡Kiba-kun, no digas esas cosas… Naruto solo me estaba saludando y…**

**-Hina-chan. Ya sabes que tu familia no quiere que te juntes con él. No puedes deshonrar el nombre de tu estirpe por un tío así… Tu clan no se lo merece**.- Kiba tornó a mirar con odio a Naruto.

Hinata se quedó en silencio, estaba demasiado aturdida para contestarle.

Sakura notó el cambio en ella y se acercó para consolarla... aunque fuera en silencio… la abrazó reconfortándola.

Shino que también estaba allí pero preocupado por otras cuestiones… intuyó que, de seguir así, habría una pelea entre aquellos dos. Todos se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo… Inuzuka no se estaba andando con delicadezas y Uzumaki jamás había sido considerado un ninja tranquilo…

**-¿Su clan, ¿quién te crees que eres hablando con tanta confianza de los Hyuuga?**

**-De momento, y solo por si no lo sabías, te diré que su familia me prefiere a mí como pretendiente de Hinata antes que a un imbécil como tú que se cree un verdadero ninja solo porque ha ido a "entrenarse" con un sannin. **

**-¡¿Qué dices!** – Naruto miró a Hinata.- **¿Es eso verdad, ¿tu familia quiere que estés con él en vez de conmigo?** –el semblante del genin se entristeció.-** Pensaba que ellos cambiarían de opinión en cuanto vieran mis esfuerzos… pero solo quieren a alguien de renombre para su heredera… ¿Es eso, Hinata?**

**-Naruto-kun… yo…**

**-Déjalo Hinata-chan… No tienes el por qué justificarte con él. Ahora, Naruto, lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te pegue una paliza… A partir de ahora puedes considerar a Hinata mi novia… no la tuya: ¡aléjate de ella!** – Hinata iba a protestar cuando Naruto se le adelantó…-

**-Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer… ¡y menos un chucho arrastrado como tú, Inuzuka!** – Naruto se abalanzó sobre Kiba y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Mientras que Akamaru ladraba y todos observaban atónitos la escena, Kiba se levantó del suelo… aquel golpe no se lo esperaba… y tal y como predijo Aburame antes, había una pelea asegurada.

Kiba, ante el primer golpe de Naruto, arremetió contra él amarrándole fuertemente de los brazos, dejándole prácticamente inmóvil. Antes de que Inuzuka consiguiera su objetivo, que era paralizar a Uzumaki para que Akamaru pudiera atacarle, Naruto le dio un cabezazo en su frente… a Kiba se le abrió una brecha; ahora le sangraba toda la cara…

Empezó a organizarse un gran barullo… Cada vez había más espectadores en aquella pelea "callejera"… _"Esto debe de acabar"_ pensó la joven Haruno.

Hinata estaba demasiado asustada. Las piernas le temblaban y el habla no le salía… su mejor amigo y su novio estaban peleando… en esos momentos, nada era comparable al dolor que ella misma estaba sintiendo en su interior. Por otro lado, Shino estaba demasiado metido en sí mismo como para preocuparse por algo más que él y sus insectos… aquella contienda le resultaba indiferente… así que solo quedaba Sakura para parar todo aquel lamentable "espectáculo". Sin pensárselo dos veces, y viendo que aquello no acabaría hasta que alguien hiciera algo, Sakura fue directamente hacia ellos y con su nueva fuerza agarró, con cada una de sus manos, las solapas de sus compañeros. Luego, los lanzó hacia distintos lados; Naruto hacia su derecha y Kiba hacia su izquierda… _"a ver si esta distancia es suficiente para detener esta estúpida pelea"_ pensó bastante enfadada la kunoichi.

Ambos recibieron un buen golpe… Naruto fue el primero que se levantó, _"estoy tan acostumbrado a los golpes de Sakura que este casi no me ha hecho ningún efecto. Se nota que se ha controlado… O quizá sea que me haya dolido más enterarme de lo de Hinata y Kiba". _ Naruto miró a Hinata, sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza. La joven lo notó y se disponía a ir a abrazarlo cuando Kiba comenzó a levantarse…

**-No tenías que haber parado la pelea, Sakura, solo porque tu amigo estaba apunto de perder…**

**-¡¡¡Nani!** –exclamaron a la vez Naruto y Sakura.-

-**Esto aún no ha acabado… Yo…** - Kiba iba a arremeter de nuevo contra Naruto… este se dispuso a defenderse cuando ambos notaron que "alguien" les sujetaba fuertemente.-

**-¡Basta!** –pronunciaron los que les estaban conteniendo… Y ambos se giraron para averiguar quienes estaban deteniendo, otra vez, la pelea.

**-¡Kurenai-sensei!-** dijo Inuzuka…

**-¡Kakashi-sensei!-** añadió Uzumaki…

_-"En menudo lío me he metido yo ahora"_ – pensaron ambos ninjas tras ver las caras de sus profesores… Ninguno de ellos, de los que estaban allí desde un principio, se había dado cuenta de que aquella riña había formado tal follón que hasta los mismísimos profesores se habían acercado a ver que ocurría.

**-Vaya putada… Hoy que estaba de tan buen humor vas tú y me jodes el día con este numerito…**

**-Kakashi-sensei… Lo siento pero ha empezado él, yo… -**añadió Naruto.

**-¡No importa quien haya empezado, ¡y ya sabes que no me gusta que me repliquen!-** Naruto se calló ante las palabras de Kakashi… ya sabía que le esperaba una buena bronca… Kiba se rió de Naruto _"te lo mereces por imbécil…"_ pensó.

**-No deberías reírte Kiba… No creas que vas a librarte de esta.-** dijo Kurenai muy afectada.- **Esta noche iba a salir con Asuma. Me iba a llevar a un bonito restaurante para cenar… habíamos reservado sitio desde hacía más de dos meses… y vas tú… y… y… no hay suficientes palabras para expresar mi enfado.** – _"¿Un bonito restaurante?"_ pensó Sakura… y en seguida fue a mirar a Kakashi… _"¿no será al que me llevaste tú, verdad Hatake…?". _Kakashi notó como Sakura lo miraba con ojos acusadores… _"¡qué cagada! Me ha pillado… Pero es que aquel sitio me lo recomendó Asuma… ¬¬"._

Kiba aún podía escuchar las quejas de su profesora; su cara reflejaba tanto pavor que hasta Akamaru huyó de aquel lugar…

Kurenai y Kakashi se llevaron a los ninjas… iban a darles un verdadero escarmiento: no podían quedar ilesos después de lo que habían hecho. Al rato de que se hubieran marchado parecía que todo volvía a su lugar y que el ambiente estaba mucho más relajado. Y es que una vez acabada la pelea, la gente se fue dispersando… incluidos otros compañeros como Neji, Shikamaru y Chouji que vieron el altercado… también Lee estaba allí pero prefirió quedarse con su maestro, Gai, comentando lo sucedido:

**-¡Es increíble, Gai-sensei, no puedo creer que Naruto se haya dejado provocar por las palabras de Kiba… Tampoco puedo creer que Kiba dijese esas cosas…**

**-Así es la juventud, Lee… A veces dulce como la miel y, a veces, cruda… muy cruda…**

**-Hai. Es cierto sensei… ¡Qué haría yo sin tu ayuda y tus consejos…! ¡Sensei!**

**-¡Lee!**

**-¡Sensei!** – y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo… este iba incluido con una apuesta de sol. Después del abrazo con su maestro, Lee se fijo en que Sakura todavía estaba allí… seguía reconfortando a Hinata. Quiso ir a hablar con ella pero en seguida valoró el estado en que se encontraba la chica Hyuuga y supuso que aquel no era el mejor momento… **"**_aunque, últimamente, nunca es buen momento…"_ y suspiro.

**-¿Pasa algo, Lee? Te veo decaído…**

**-No es nada, sensei. Es solo que ya casi nunca puedo ver a Sakura-san… No coincido con ella y si lo hago solo hablamos lo justo. Esto no es normal, desde que nos conocemos hemos sido inseparables…**

**-¿Sakura, eh? Bueno, esa es una reacción típica de las mujeres sobre todo de las más jóvenes. Cuando un hombre les gusta les da por hacerse las difíciles… Tú solo persiste y la tendrás.**

**-No es que me desanime, sensei. Pero llevo muchos años tras Sakura-san, creo que ya son unos cinco años…** - gotita en la frente de Gai… (NDA: ¡¡¡y en la de todas nosotras!)- **y nunca ha pasado nada. Solo somos buenos amigos… y yo lo acepto.** – _"ese es mi Lee. ¡Un gran tipo!"_ pensó Gai-sensei emocionado.- **Pero creo que la culpa de que ya no la vea tanto es de Kakashi-sensei…**

**-¿De Kakashi-sensei, ¿Kakashi Hatake, ¿Kakashi Sharingan, el Ninja Copia, ¿Kakashi, mi eterno rival, ¿Kakashi con el que llevo noventa y ocho victorias y noventa y siete derrotas…? Él aún no ha decido como y donde será nuestro próximo encuentro… **

**-Hai, sensei. Ese mismo Kakashi… Lo que ocurre es que él hace que Sakura tenga unas clases a parte para perfeccionar su taijutsu…**

**-Taijutsu, ¿eh? Bueno, a eso le puedes ayudar tú ¡Eres un genio del taijutsu, gracias a mí!**

**-¡Arigatou Gai-sensei! –**otro abrazo, ambos lloran a moco tendido.- **El problema es que Sakura no necesita esas clases… yo la he visto y lo hace francamente bien… No entiendo el por qué de los entrenamientos adicionales… Luego Sakura esta demasiado cansada para estar con el resto de los compañeros… **- Gai se empezó a mosquearse por lo que Lee le estaba contando…- **pero lo raro de todo esto es que cuando voy a ver a Sakura a su casa, su madre me dice que no está… y yo tengo confianza con su madre; ¡ambos queremos que yo sea el novio de Sakura-san!** – de pronto Gai cayó en la cuenta de algo…

_**Flash back**_

_**-"Bien, ¿alguna vez os habéis fijado en una chica…?**_

_**-¡Qué chorrada de pregunta! Por supuesto, sabes que salgo con Kurenai…**_

_**-No imbécil, una chica… no una mujer.**_

_**-¿Una chica? Te refieres a alguien más joven… ¡Si es que la juventud es maravillosa!**_

_**-Hai Gai, en alguna chica que sea más joven.**_

_**…**_

_**-Una chica… de unos diecisiete.**_

_**-Oye Kakashi… ¿te gusta esa chica? **_

_**-NOOO. ¡Como podría gustarme ella! ¡Es muy joven! ¡Es mi alumna! ¡No estaría bien visto! ¿Qué diría la gente? ¿Y sus padres?...**_

_**-Kakashi… no me refería a Sakura Haruno…**_

_**-¿Nani?-**_

_**-¿Con que te has enamorado de una alumna? ¡Eres la leche!**_

_**-No, Asuma…, Gai… Me siento muy estúpido…"**_

_**Fin Flash back**_

Frases sueltas le venían a la cabeza. Hacía unos cuantos meses que había hablado con Kakashi sobre una chica que le gustaba… Asuma y él dedujeron que se trataba de su alumna… pero no sabían con seguridad si la cosa iba en serio con ella: en aquel momento de la conversación Kakashi estaba algo bebido y nunca reconoció que Sakura Haruno fuese la chica de quién él estaba enamorado… aunque la cara con la que la miró esa misma noche fue bastante reveladora…

A Gai no le costó nada atar cabos…Conocía a Lee: él jamás le mentiría… Conocía a Kakashi y sabía que él era demasiado despreocupado y holgazán como para dar clases extra… y, según él mismo…, conocía a las mujeres… (NDA: XD… risas incontrolables…). Lo más seguro era que Sakura Haruno se hubiera dejado impresionar por su profesor y hubiera aceptado, de buen grado, sus enseñanzas…

**-No te preocupes, Lee. Yo mismo hablaré con Kakashi… no debe forzar tanto a la juventud…**

**-¿De verdad? Me gustaría que todo volviese a ser como antes… -**otro abrazo entre ellos…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Inmediatamente después de que Kiba y Naruto fueran reprendidos por sus respectivos supervisores, Sakura volvió al lado de su amiga Hinata. Como era de esperar ésta estaba hecha polvo; no solo se habían peleado dos de las personas más importantes de su vida sino que, ahora mismo, Naruto seguro que estaría pensando que entre Kiba y ella había algo. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Fue el propio padre de Hinata quien hablo con Kiba a cerca de lo buena pareja que haría con su hija… el resto, conclusiones tanto precipitadas como desacertadas…

Tal y como estaba Hinata, Sakura no tuvo más remedio que llevarla a su casa… en la mansión Hyuuga no estaría demasiado cómoda… Cuando llegaron allí, Sakura le preparó unas hierbas medicinales… Hinata se sentía mejor, más tranquila pero igual de apenada:

**-Hinata-chan. No tienes por qué llorar. Lo malo ya ha pasado… Esos dos imbéciles ya tienen lo que se merecen… ¡Mira que hacerte esto a ti, ¡qué estúpidos son los hombres! **

**-Arigatou Sakura-chan… Me siento mejor pero creo que todo esto es por mi culpa. Si le hubiera contado a Naruto-kun a cerca de lo que mi familia espera que haya entre Kiba y yo, esto podría haberse evitado… Y si le hubiera explicado a Kiba-kun sobre mis sentimientos hacia Naruto esto, quizá, tampoco hubiera pasado… **

**-Ya. Si hubieras hablado con Naruto lo primero que hubiera hecho hubiese sido ir a tu casa a montar un gran follón… por lo que tu familia le odiaría más. –**los ojos de Hinata se ensombrecieron.- **Por otro lado, se supone que lo tuyo con Naruto es un secreto. Bueno, lo sabemos Neji y yo pero solo para encubriros… No podrías haber hablado con Kiba… él se lo hubiera dicho a tu familia… **

**-¿Por qué crees que lo hubiera contado?** –preguntó Hinata con interés.-

**-Porque creo que le gustas, Hinata-chan. De lo contrario… ¿por qué arremeter así contra Naruto? Estaba claro que pretendía pelearse con él: no paró de pincharle hasta que Naruto reventó.**

**-¿Tú crees? No tenía ni idea de sus sentimientos… nunca me dijo nada.**

**-A lo mejor dio cosas por hecho cuando hablo con tu padre. Los hombres no son muy inteligentes… no preguntan, solo actúan por instinto… Y, más a mi favor, si tienen esta edad… son muy impulsivos.**

**-Esta edad, ¿eh? ¿Insinúas que los hombres más mayores son más cautos? **

**-Yo creo que sí. Al ser más mayores ven las cosas de manera distinta. No se toman las cosas tan a pecho y suelen meditar más sus decisiones…**

**-Vaya… No sabía que supieras tanto de hombres mayores, Sakura-chan…** -Hinata miró a Sakura con mucha picardía.-

**-¿Nani? No es que sepa mucho… Ejem… Es solo una apreciación…**

**-¿A qué le llamas tú apreciación?** –preguntó Hyuuga con voz inquisidora.-

**-Hinata… Me estas dando miedo… ¿qué pasa?**

**-¡Estoy enfadada contigo, Sakura!**

**-¿Nani, ¿Por qué, ¿Qué he hecho yo?**

**-No disimules… Te vi, bueno… mejor dicho: os vi.**

**-¿Cómo dices? No sé de qué me estás hablando…-** _"Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda… que no me diga lo que me estoy imaginando"_ pensó Sakura…-

**-No puedo creer que encima te hagas la tonta. En fin, lo haremos a tu manera… Sabes que Naruto y yo solo podemos vernos en determinados sitios… uno de ellos es casi a las afueras de Konoha… ¿sabes por donde voy?**

**-Afueras de Konoha… sip, te sigo... (inner: disimularé todo lo que pueda…)**

**-Estuvimos allí juntos hace un par de días… ¿No te suena algo que pasara allí ese mismo día?**

**-Hace un par de días… ¿Te refieres al incidente de los ninjas del sonido? Kakashi y yo atrapamos a uno, el otro se escapó y…**

**-Y os besasteis…**

**-Y nos besamos… ¿nani? (inner: ¡NOOO! ¿Cómo se ha podido enterar?) No es lo que piensas…-**sonrojo de Sakura.-

**-¿Por qué no lo admites? Active el Byakugan para ver si estábamos realmente solos Naruto-kun y yo… y lo vi todo. **

**-Hinata… **-ante la evidencia Sakura no podía decir más.-

**-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Creía que éramos amigas… Tú sabes lo mío con Naruto… **

**-Perdóname** –dijo sinceramente la joven ninja médico.- **Eres mi amiga y te lo cuento todo pero esto no podía. Kakashi y yo lo hablamos: nadie debe saberlo, ¿me entiendes? Este no es el mismo caso que el tuyo con Naruto; se trata de una relación entre un profesor y una alumna, una menor… ¿sabes lo que podrían hacernos si nos descubren…? ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!**

**-Sumimasen Sakura. No quería que te pusieras triste ni nada… Sabes que yo no diré nada… soy una tumba.**

**-Ya lo sé. No te vayas a preocupar por esto… tú ya tienes suficientes problemas como para preocuparte por lo míos. Sé que en cierta manera las relaciones que tenemos pueden considerarse similares…**

**-Es cierto. Ahora sé porque me entendías tan bien… jaja.**

**-¡Nooo! Cuando te dije eso aún no estaba con Kakashi; solo éramos amigos… Aquello que viste fue nuestro primer beso…**

**-¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿solo lleváis un par de días?**

**-Hai. Pero nunca he sido tan feliz como ahora… - **corazones en vez de ojos le salían a Sakura cada vez que mencionaba a su Kakashi… Aquella conversación le estaba resultando muy divertida. Se moría de ganas por hablar con alguien sobre su novio.-

**-Me alegro mucho por ti… Por cierto, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa privada? –**Hinata miró tímidamente a Sakura… ésta se sorprendió _"¿Privada?".-_

**-Claro Hinata. Lo que quieras…**

**-¿Cómo es la cara de Kakashi? **– a Sakura le caía una gotita por su frente… imaginaba otro tipo de pregunta… pero olvido que era con su amiga Hinata con quien estaba hablando… _"la ingenuidad de Naruto debe ser contagiosa"._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

En otro lado de la villa, concretamente en el aula de castigo… dos jóvenes ninjas se miraban fijamente con gran odio y rencor… Se encontraban de pie y se situaban, cada uno, en un extremo de la sala. Acompañándoles, además, estaba Kakashi… Éste estaba sentado encima de un pupitre… le resultaba pesado encargarse de los castigos pero tenía que hacerlo… En un principio, se suponía que allí también debía de estar Kurenai pero Kakashi le prometió hacerse cargo de Kiba además del de su alumno… _"confío en que después de esto me debas una Asuma…" _pensó el jounin.

**-A ver chicos… ¿Quién me explica, primero, lo que ha pasado?** –ambos chavales estaban callados… Solamente podía oírse un ligero gruñido por parte de Kiba y un leve chasquido por parte de Naruto. _"Esto va a ser largo…"_ dedujo Kakashi… -**Vale… que sepáis que de aquí no nos moveremos hasta que no me digáis que ha pasado y el por qué…** -ellos seguían en silencio**…- Si optáis por el silencio no me dejáis otra alternativa… llamaré a Ibiki Morino.**

**-¿A Morino? **– preguntaron asustados los dos ninjas…

**-Hai. Le conocéis, ¿no? Fue uno de los examinadores en el primer examen de chuunin al que os presentasteis… no cabe decir que ambos lo suspendisteis… ¡Ahí va! Si lo acabo de decir… jeje.** –gotita en la frente de Kiba y Naruto…- **El caso es que sabéis que él es un especialista en torturas y en sacar información a los enemigos, ¿verdad?**

**-Hai** – dijeron aterrados Inuzuka y Uzumaki…

**-Bien, pues creo que ya va siendo hora de hablar. De lo contrario, moriréis.** – Kakashi mostraba su semblante más serio y perturbador… Ambos ninjas pensaron que lo más sensato era contar todo…-

**-¡Kakashi-sensei, la culpa es de ese chucho de mierda! –** _"¿chucho de mierda?"_ pensó el jounin… _"¿se refiere a Inuzuka…? Jiji. ¡Chucho dice!" _Kakashi estaba aguantándose la risa… Naruto seguía igual de gamberro que siempre.

**-¡Vuelve a repetir eso y te pateo el culo, estúpido enano!** –_"¿enano? Jiji… Algo ha crecido Naruto… no mucho pero algo…" _En su interior, Kakashi estaba disfrutando por la pelea verbal que estaban teniendo esos dos… pero debía hacer lo correcto: dos ninjas de la misma aldea no podían pelear de esa manera…

Continuaron insultándose… se dijeron de todo, desde un "Inuyasha" despectivo para Kiba… hasta un "Chicho terremoto" esquivo para Naruto… Lo que, en un principio, le estaba resultando muy entretenido a Kakashi ahora le parecía cargante…

**-¡Ya me he cansado!** –los ninjas dejaron de pelear…- **¡Chidori!** –gritó Kakashi…

**-¡NOOO!-** exclamaron Naruto y Kiba…- **¡Hablaremos! ¡De verdad! **– Kakashi se estaba acercando a Naruto con su jutsu preparado…

**-Kiba empezó a provocarme… Me dijo que me alejara de Hinata… que su familia no me quería…** - Kakashi paró su ataque… _"¿toda esta historia por una chica…?"_ Pensó.

**-¡Chivato!** –dijo Kiba… y entonces Kakashi se dirigió hacia él… aún con el Chidori preparado…- **Naruto no tenía por qué acercarse a Hinata… ahora es mi novia: ¡su padre me lo dijo! **– de nuevo Kakashi detuvo su ataque…

**-¡Mentira! ¡Yo soy su novio!** – añadió Naruto.-

**-¡Qué dices!** –otra vez iban a empezar a discutir…

**-Ejem… ¿Podríais calmaros?** –Naruto y Kiba se callaron, ahora les tocaba escuchar a Kakashi**.- Llevamos un buen rato así y no avanzamos… ¿qué dice la chica Hyuuga de esto?-**

**-¿Hinata?-** preguntaron ambos a la vez…

**-Claro, le habréis preguntado que pasa, ¿no? Aunque parezca muy guay no se pueden tener dos novios… ¿A quién prefiere ella?**

**-¡A mí!** –volvieron a exclamar juntos al mismo tiempo.

**-¡En serio! ¡O lo solucionáis ya u os mato a los dos ahora y aquí mismo!**

**-Hinata y yo nos estamos viendo a pesar de lo que dice su padre… ¡no puedo creer que me la esté pegando con un tío tan feo como tú!** –_"¿otra relación secreta? Se están poniendo de moda en Konoha ¿o qué?" _pensó Hatake.

**-¡No puede ser! Ella… ella…** -Kiba se quedó pensando…- **Ella no te está engañando…**

**-¿Nani?** – preguntaron Kakashi y Naruto.

**-Si lo que dices es verdad ahora todo tiene sentido… Ella siempre me está hablando de ti… toda la vida te ha querido. Yo siempre he sido su amigo y lo he respetado pero cuando su padre me hablo sobre una posible relación con ella me puse tan contento que solo vi y escuche lo que yo quise… Creía que lo habíais dejado… que yo ahora era su novio…**

**-¿Entonces Hinata-chan está todavía conmigo?**

**-Naruto… **- dijo Kakashi- **Tienes la delicadeza en el culo… ¿No ves que Kiba esta sufriendo? **

**-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Lo siento Kiba… ¡Yuujuu! Voy a ir con Hinata-chan… estará preocupada…**

**-Ya… yo también lo siento…** - dijo Kiba apenado…

**-Bien muchachos… así me gusta. ¡Qué hayáis hecho las paces! Ahora a limpiar toda la mierda de los retretes de primaria…**

**-¿¿¿Nani?** – preguntaron los dos…

**-Tengo que castigaros… me habéis dejado sin tiempo libre…** - Kiba y Naruto cayeron al suelo, estilo anime.

Empezaron a ejecutar el castigo que Kakashi les puso. Ya parecían bastante más animados… casi habían acabado toda la tarea. Ahora, ya no tenían más ganas de pelear… aquella charla les había aclarado bastantes cosas… la primera: que fueron bastante estúpidos al haberse golpeado, eran amigos después de todo… y la segunda: que debían disculparse con Hinata… no se merecía lo que la habían hecho.

Kakashi estaba leyendo un nuevo tomo del "Paraíso del Coqueteo", que Jiraya le había pasado; este aún no se había ni editado en el país de Fuego, cuando vio como Gai se acercaba a él…

**-¡Hey Kakashi! Aquí está el ídolo de la juventud, tu eterno rival… ¡¡¡GAI MAITO!** – Gai enseñando palmito…- **¿Qué te parecen estos músculos? No creo que puedas vencerlos… Venga; elige cómo y dónde será nuestro próximo enfrentamiento… No importa lo que sea, te venceré… y si no lo hago correré en pelotas por toda Konoha un millón de veces…**- _"NOOO"_ pensaron Kiba y Naruto que estaban escuchando la conversación… bueno, el monologo de Gai-sensei…

**-¿Eh, ¿me estás hablando? **–preguntó Kakashi dudoso…

**-Tsk…** _"Se nota que eres mi rival, Kakashi… ese punto retorcido tuyo me saca de mis casillas…"_ **Hai… tengo que hablar contigo, es algo serio… ¿Falta mucho para que estos acaben?**

**-¿Serio, eh? No… ya han acabado. ¡Buen trabajo, chicos! Podéis iros ya. ¡Ja na!** –Kiba y Naruto se marcharon… estaban reventados. Se fueron directamente a sus respectivas casas… ya hablarían mañana con Hinata.- **Dime, Gai.-**

**-Me han dicho que últimamente estás muy ocupado. Tienes clases de repaso y todo…**

**-Ya veo. ¿Y qué?** –contestó el jounin secamente.-

-**Que solo las das para un solo ninja: tu alumna… de la que, casualmente, estás totalmente pillado…**

**-Eso a ti no te importa.**

**-A mi no, pero puede que a la madre de Haruno o a la Quinta, si.** – Kakashi volvió la cabeza a un lado.- **¿Sabes dónde te estás metiendo? ¡Es solo una cría!**

**-Es una adulta.**

**-Tiene diecisiete años, no es lo suficientemente mayor… nadie lo aprobará.**

**-Yo no la valoro por su edad: es una ninja médico, su nivel es chuunin pero podría perfectamente pasar el examen de jounin…**

**-Kakashi… ¿por qué no quieres entenderlo? Eso no puede salir bien, eres su profesor… debes comportarte como tal. Sé que la juventud es maravillosa** – mirada de odio por parte de Hatake…- **pero debes controlarte. ¿Ha pasado mucho entre vosotros dos?**

**-¡No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más!** –dijo Kakashi muy cabreado.

**-Enfádate todo lo que quieras pero sabes que tengo razón. Si el Hokage descubre lo que estás haciendo mandará a los Anbu para matarte: no importará quien hayas sido o seas para la aldea, no importará el pasado de tu padre, no importará nada… Tan solo morirás y ella será despreciada por la aldea, dejaría de ser una ninja. ¿Quieres eso?**

**-Claro que no.**

**-¡Pues entonces para lo que tengas con esa chica!** –el Ninja Copia estaba muy afectado, sabía que su amigo tenía razón…- **Mira, si esperas un tiempo… quizá la cosa funcione. Ahora no es el momento; dentro de nada Orochimaru volverá a atacar la villa, ya han venido sus ninjas. Espérate a que la cosa esté más calmada…**

**-No sé…** - Kakashi meditaba las palabras de su amigo. Tampoco estaba tan mal lo que le estaba ofreciendo: solo una espera, no una retirada… quizá eso fuera lo más sensato.- **Esta bien, acabemos con esto de una buena vez… Hablaré con ella.**

**-Bien, por fin has recuperado el juicio…**

**-Pero…**

**-¿Pero?** – preguntó Gai.

**-¿Pero y si se pone a llorar…? O peor aún… ¿y si me pega? No sabes el carácter que tiene… No sé como Naruto ha aguantado tantos años sus golpes…** -Kakashi se quedó pensativo…

**-Bueno… sobrevivirás. No creo que ella te mate, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo eres su novio…**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**-¡Voy a matar a Kakashi! No puedo creer que aún no se haya puesto en contacto conmigo… no se lo puedo perdonar.** – Sakura había acompañado a Hinata hasta la mansión Hyuuga, cada vez que Haruno veía aquella casa le parecía que era más grande: era cierto que era el clan más noble de toda Konoha.

La joven kunoichi caminaba por las calles de la aldea, ya estaba oscureciendo y como era un día entre semana casi no había gente por la calle. Paseaba autómata sin darse cuenta que de su boca salían bastantes improperios: sobre todo, insultos… insultos hacia una persona en especial… De pronto paró en seco, había escuchado un ruido extraño…

Prestó atención al lugar donde se encontraba; la calle principal de Konoha, por donde tenias que pasar, por fuerza, si querías salir de la villa. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo… _"la última vez que estuve aquí…"_. Antes de que Sakura pusiera en orden sus pensamientos algo la aprisionó desde su espalda: un brazo la estaba sujetando. En un principio se asustó… hasta que finalmente:

**-No puedes engañarme dos veces… Sé que eres tú, amor…** -el agarre se volvió más fuerte al sonido de la palabra amor… Haruno no entendía nada.

Iba a intentar soltarse cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no reconocía aquel brazo que la sostenía con fuerza… El miedo volvió a apoderarse de ella.- **¿Quién eres?** – preguntó con relativa firmeza… El desconocido no contestó sin embargo fue soltando, muy poco a poco, el cuerpo aprisionado de la joven. Sakura, sin vacilar, comenzó a darse la vuelta… quería ver a quien estaba detrás de ella…

**-¡Kami-sama!** –la chica estaba atónita. Con los ojos bien abiertos… entre la alegría y el miedo solo pudo decir…- **Sas... ¿Sasuke-kun…?**

**FIN CAPITULO 6.**

**PD:** Kukuku… ¡soy mala! Mira que dejarlo así… pues sí: ha vuelto Sasuke a Konoha… ¿qué pasará ahora?

Han ocurrido muchas cosas en este capitulo… ya no sabía ni como acabarlo. El enfrentamiento entre Kiba y Naruto me gustó… pero no podía dejarlos así de enfadados… Kiba me cae bien… seguramente le pondré una novia… un buen premio de consolación- jeje. Por cierto, los insultos los he tomado prestados de otros fics… el de Inuyasha me pareció genial para Kiba… Digo esto por si me dicen: ¡plagiadora! No es mi intención… solo me parece tan buena idea que lo pongo incluso en mi fic.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, veremos como va yendo la relación Sakura/Kakashi… Alguien tenía que hablar con nuestro ninja Copia, se me ocurrió Gai porque me parece más divertido que Asuma… me he partido yo sola cuando le tocaba hablar… ¡me estoy volviendo loca! Jeje.

Sé que me he vuelto a retrasar por eso volvéis a tener el 2x1; esto parecen las rebajas… Me esfuerzo mucho en cada capitulo, intento que cada vez tenga más calidad y sea más largo… es duro pero aquí esta. Ya sabéis que si tenéis alguna duda o sugerencia me la podéis decir sin ningún problema; soy muy tolerante y estoy abierta a todo tipo de ideas… GRACIAS.

**REVIEWS**


	7. Engaños

**Atención:** La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto… eso no es ningún secreto. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis propias historias sin algún ánimo de lucro.

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos de algún dialogo.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

**Reviews:**

**Sakura555: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus reviews… me enviaste dos; creo que estas cosas solo pasan una vez en la vida. Me alegra mucho que lo hicieras, eso demuestra que si que te gusta mi fic, ¡jaja, gracias de todo corazón, te has ganado una foto de Kakashi totalmente desnudo… ya te la enviaré. XD. En lo referente a tu contestación… sí, el lío esta servido. Sasuke ha vuelto y no veas la que se va a organizar… espero que te guste.

**Maky Kaos:** Gracias por no matarme… si lo hicieras ¿cómo podría leer tus fics? Eso si que sería una tragedia… Me alegra que te gustara la pelea entre Kiba y Naruto… no solo tiene que haber triángulos amorosos con Sakura, Hinata también quiero que tenga algo de relevancia en este fic…. ¡es tan mona! Sasuke esta aquí para dar virilla a la trama… jaja, ya verás el papel que tiene; espero que te guste. ¿Lemon? Mmm… buena pregunta, supongo que para el final del fic aunque no lo sé muy seguro… de momento fijo que no porque Sakura no esta para muchos trotes… jaja, ya verás por qué. Gracias por tus ánimos. Besos.

**Tohru Honda:** Hola. No, no me habías dejado ningún review antes pero no importa: me alegra que te incorpores a la lectura del fic, gracias por tu comentario y tus ánimos… me siento muy halagada. Ya veo que no te gusta la parejita de Saku-Sasuke… jeje, no te preocupes que aquí es Kakashi-Saku 100 ... eso sí, ha de haber conflictos… Estoy intentando subirlos más deprisa… pero igual de largos… siempre intento que cada capitulo sea más largo que el anterior y que tenga más calidad. Gracias.

**Waterflai:** ¡jaja! Hola. Tu review me ha encantado… ¿un trío? No sé, no sé… me lo pensaré… Jajaja. ¿Sakura no te gusta? Eso hay que arreglarlo… jeje, espero que te guste este capitulo y que sigas enganchada a mi fic… Sasuke va a salir bastante.

**Sakura-Corazón:** Hola. Si, Sasuke esta aquí y ya verás lo que quiere de Sakura… ¡tela con el tío! Ojalá Kakashi se enterara… le partiría la cara… jaja… es broma ¬¬.

Muchos habían hecho sus apuestas sobre quien los estaba observando, nadie ha acertado… jaja, tenía que ser Hinata… quería darle más protagonismo y quiero que sea la confidente de Sakura con la relación que tiene con Kakashi, al igual que ella con su relación con Naruto, ¿sabes por donde voy? Espero que sí. Los insultos de Kiba y Naruto… graciosos, ¿eh? La verdad que me reí mucho haciendo el capitulo anterior… Gai no fue la excepción… XD. A petición tuya haré que Neji y Jiraya salgan más… lo prometo.

**Tomoe Himura:** Hola, gracias por tu review. Sí, pretendo hacer que el fic tenga algo de drama pero tampoco quiero hacer las cosas muy previsibles… va por ahí mi idea sobre Sasuke-Sakura-Kakashi… espero que te guste; triangulo amoroso para rato… Jaja, chantaje no quería que hubiera al menos por ahora porque sino me quedaba sin la escena de la charla entre Gai y Kakashi ¡y eso no podía ser! Besos, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Lestelada:** Gracias por tu felicitación. Deseo que tus exámenes (y recuperaciones XD) hayan ido bien. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos… ¡me sonrojas! (otra foto de Kakashi en bolas para ti). ¡Jaja! Me pensaré tu sugerencia de liar a Lee con Kiba… menuda pareja harían… jaja XD. Por cierto, ¿te estoy pervirtiendo? XD… no es mi intención… jaja XD… y eso que no ha llegado el lemon… jur jur… Mira, Sakura y Kakashi se han metido algo de mano pero nada serio… jaja; los típicos besos y caricias de una parejita recién empezada… si hay más allá de eso lo especificaré, para eso ya esta puesta una calificación especial en el rating. Besos, espero que me sigas leyendo y enviándome tus opiniones…

**FIGTHERS**

**¿Quién eres?** – preguntó con relativa firmeza… El desconocido no contestó sin embargo fue soltando, muy poco a poco, el cuerpo aprisionado de la joven. Sakura, sin vacilar, comenzó a darse la vuelta… quería ver a quien estaba detrás de ella…

**-¡Kami-sama!** –la chica estaba atónita. Con los ojos bien abiertos… entre la alegría y el miedo solo pudo decir…- **Sas... ¿Sasuke-kun…?**

**7. Engaños… la verdad duele demasiado.**

No, no podía ser. Aquello no podía estar pasando… _"debe ser un espejismo…" _

Cerró sus ojos y frotándolos fuertemente deseó que todo fuera una confusión, un error de su mente… sin embargo, sus párpados aún le recordaban la imagen que había visto pocos segundos antes. Volvió a abrir sus ojos. Esta vez estaba segura de que no se trataba de ningún engaño o ilusión… delante de ella, justo en frente, estaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Y un gran dolor penetró en su pecho…; no estaba segura si se alegraba o no de volver a verle, al menos en aquel momento. El terror comenzaba a hacer mella en su alma… ¿qué habría sido de él en estos años? Temía la respuesta.

Continuó mirándole fijamente; ella siempre con esa expresión entre la tristeza y el coraje, entre el odio y el amor… Una lagrima derramada recorría su cara… parecía que no llegara a su fin…

**-Sasuke… ¿de verdad eres tú?** –palabras, entrecortadamente, salían de sus labios mientras esperaba una contestación.-

**-Ohayou… Sakura.-**el sonido de su voz resonó una y otra vez en los oídos de la chica… casi había olvidado la resonancia de sus palabras. Ella seguía observándole, rígida y silenciosa… totalmente a su merced.

Sakura recordaba esa misma expresión en su cara… Sasuke no había cambiado demasiado. Seguía teniendo los mismos ojos afilados de siempre… con esa mirada tan segura y desafiante… Él confiaba mucho en sí mismo, quizás demasiado, pero esta vez… aquellos ojos reflejaban, además, algo nuevo en lo más profundo de su ser. La joven todavía no sabía de que se trataba; si de un odio desmesurado, tal y como Orochimaru pretendía, o de un llanto apagado… Seguramente si fuera esto último ella sería su salvadora… su luz en la oscuridad. Aún no existía nada más importante para Sakura que traer de vuelta a Sasuke a la aldea.

El ninja, también físicamente, estaba cambiado. Bastante más alto y algo más corpulento, llevaba el pelo más largo… algo más crecido que en el examen de chuunin. Vestía todo de negro: camiseta ancha de manga corta con un pequeño, casi diminuto, símbolo de su clan en el cuello. Sus pantalones eran largos, anchos y oscuros también, con vendajes desde debajo de las rodillas hasta sus tobillos dejando ver, perfectamente, su calzado, el típico y más común en el mundo de los ninjas. No llevaba puesta ninguna bandana encima, ningún emblema que determinase a que aldea pertenecía… tan solo una gran katana a su espalda envuelta por una vaina y sostenida por unas cintas de color púrpura.

**-No puedo creerlo… Qué, bueno… cómo, espera… dónde… ¡No sé por dónde empezar! Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Aún no se si reír o llorar, si besarte o… PUM**- Sakura le pegó una bofetada… Sasuke se quedó confundido, ¿no era esta la chica que tanto le amaba? –** Al final he optado por pegarte… nunca lo había hecho, ¿no?** –Sakura le sonrió tiernamente y comenzó a abrazar a su amigo…- **Perdóname pero algo dentro de mí necesitaba hacerlo **– El Uchiha asintió, comprendía demasiado bien.- **Ahora, cuéntame por qué estas aquí.** –Sakura lo soltaba de su abrazo.-

**-La guerra esta a punto de empezar. Orochimaru envió a dos de sus hombres para ver si Naruto había llegado ya a la villa. Sabemos que se fue por un tiempo con el otro sannin… Pero nuestros hombres nos resultaron inútiles…** - _"nuestros…"_ repitió con el pensamiento Sakura…- **Tan sólo uno de ellos consiguió regresar y sin tener información alguna sobre el Kyuubi, sin embargo… pudo contarnos como dos shinobis de la Hoja pudieron pararles los pies, a él y a su compañero… Uno de ellos resultó obvio que se trataba de Kakashi, su Sharingan falso le delataba… y el otro era una mujer, una ninja con una fuerza monstruosa, no sabrás nada de eso ¿verdad, Sakura?** – Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa perversa en sus labios… tenía la certeza de que se trataba de ella. Su sicario le había contado, con todo lujo de detalle, cómo era la mujer ninja que les atacó y Sasuke, con cada palabra, sentía más y más deseos de volver a ver a su "amiga", por eso estaba allí.-

**-De modo qué es cierto… Eres un traidor…** - Sasuke se le quedó mirando impactado por aquella palabra… Traidor, no podía considerarse un traidor ya que nunca había jurado lealtad a nadie más que a él mismo; aquella palabra estaba de más… Sakura continuó hablando.-** Un traidor… al igual que tu hermano…** - Sakura le miraba con rencor mientras que Sasuke parecía que se iba a volver loco… ¿cómo qué como su hermano, ¿por qué le estaba haciendo esa comparación con aquel al que tanto detestaba? – **No te has dado cuenta pero te estás convirtiendo en tu hermano: renunciaste a Konoha por hacerte más fuerte ¡a saber con qué métodos, sabías que el sello era demasiado peligroso…, diste la espalda a tus amigos e incluso intentaste matar a Naruto… y ahora vuelves y me dices que vas a iniciar una guerra junto a Orochimaru… ¿en qué estás pensando, Sasuke…? Así no harás justicia por tu clan, ni siquiera podrás acabar con Itachi… Sabías que Orochimaru pretendía obtener tu cuerpo y aún así vas y le sigues… **

**-Como de costumbre, Sakura… hablas mucho y no entiendes nada. No importa que Orochimaru me quite mi cuerpo mientras que Itachi muera… me da igual que quiera atacar Konoha si después vamos a ir a por mi hermano… Los obstáculos del camino se quitan… y punto. Jiraya se nos esta acercando mucho… demasiado. No permitiré que nadie entorpezca mi plan… ni siquiera tú, Sakura.**

**-Sasuke-kun… Una vez me dijiste que tenías dos metas en la vida; una, acabar con tu hermano… otra, el resurgimiento de tu clan. Ambas las acepté y aún sin estar muy de acuerdo… me parecían, medianamente, razonables. Siempre te he ayudado en todo lo que he podido, te he apoyado y he estado a tu lado en todos los momentos, tanto los buenos como los malos, nunca te rechacé y en ningún momento te dije que no a alguna cosa que me pidieras… pero ya basta. El odio no se va a quitar atormentando a otras personas, como los habitantes de la villa, ni se expiará por tu propio martirio, no creas que por estar tú solo haciendo frente a todo esto te harás más fuerte, ni tampoco se va a borrar con sangre derramada… aunque acabes con Itachi tienes que saber que tus padres no volverán a la vida… Lo siento, Sasuke… pero esto es así y has de ser realista. **

**-Te habrás hecho más fuerte estos años, Sakura… pero aún sigues igual de inocente y estúpida… al igual que Naruto. Crees que diciéndome todo eso voy a "entrar en razón" y voy a volver a Konoha… ¿para qué? ¿Para seguir jugando a los amigos felices con vosotros? Yo quiero hacerme fuerte y poderoso… en la villa eso no lo voy a conseguir… pero en algo tienes razón…**

**-¿En qué, Sasuke? – **Sakura esperó impacientemente su respuesta…-

**-En el resurgimiento de mi clan… Si Orochimaru posee mi cuerpo esa meta no podré cumplirla… Llevo tanto tiempo entrenando y luchando para matar a Itachi que casi se me olvida esa otra parte de mi plan; buena chica por recordármelo…**

**-¿Significa eso que no vas a cederle tu cuerpo a ese serpiente?**

**-Exacto…**

**-¿Traicionarás tu pacto con Orochimaru?**

**-Hai…**

**-¿Y luego qué? Destruyes Konoha, matas a Itachi, traicionas a Orochimaru… ¿has pensado luego qué vas a hacer?**

**-Formar mi propia aldea… Un nuevo clan de los Uchiha.**

**-¿Pero estás loco? Esos son delirios de grandeza… Baja de las nubes y haz lo correcto antes de que te autodestruyas…**

**-No he venido aquí para pedir tu opinión…**

**-Entonces… ¿a qué has venido? Porque yo aún no lo entiendo…**

**-He venido por dos cuestiones; una, ya te la he dicho, avisarte del próximo ataque de Orochimaru… muy pronto arrasará Konoha… y la otra… te necesito para el resurgimiento de mi clan. **

**-¡Estás completamente loco! ¿De verdad piensas que voy a aceptar eso?**

**-Eres la única persona en quien confío, Sakura. Siempre has estado enamorada de mí y sé que tú jamás me venderías o delatarías… Pensé que te alegrarías. **–Sakura notó hervir su sangre ante la prepotencia del Uchiha… después de tantos años de espera para lograr salvarle… ¿resulta que él ya no tenía salvación posible, ¿estaría condenado…, ¿se volvería a repetir la historia de los tres sannin con ellos?

**-Eres un egoísta… siempre preocupado por tus intereses dejas a los demás al margen de todo. Solo buscas tu propio bien, no te importa destruir a tus amigos si a cambio te haces más poderoso… Me das pena, Sasuke. Yo te quería de verdad… ¡qué ciega he estado…! Te protegí tantas veces… es hora de afrontar el pasado y reparar los errores que cometí…**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?- **Sasuke no entendía nada… Sakura se le estaba revelando… y eso era algo con lo que él no contaba…

**-No permitiré que causes más dolor… Esta vez seré yo quien te detendrá, no pediré ayuda a nadie más… Estoy cansada de esperar siempre a que me salven… esta vez te salvaré a ti, Sasuke… y a todos nuestros amigos… Jamás volveré a tener miedo a pelear porque lo haré para protegerlos a todos…**

**-No digas estupideces… tú no puedes, ni siquiera pensar, que puedes vencerme. No estás a mi nivel… no eres tan fuerte…-** Sasuke se reía de las palabras de la joven.-

**-La verdadera fuerza no es lo que obtienes por luchar por tus intereses, Sasuke-kun… Cuando tienes algo especial que proteger, solo entonces eres realmente fuerte… ¿Por qué crees que Naruto mejora tan rápidamente? Él será un baka y un hentai muy ruidoso… pero se preocupa mucho por los demás… es un buen amigo, el mejor… y yo lo quiero tal y cómo es… por él y por muchos más de esta villa** – Sakura en seguida pensó en sus amigos: Hinata, Lee, Neji…, en sus maestros: Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi… Kakashi, volvió a pensar mientras el corazón se le encogía…-** no dejaré que huyas de aquí… nunca más volverás al lado de Orochimaru…**

**-¡¿Nani! – **Sakura se abalanzó sobre Sasuke para atacarle de un puñetazo… El chico saltó para evitar el impacto, por lo que Sakura dejo clavado su puño en el suelo: había puesto bastante fuerza en su golpe.- **¿En serio vas a pelear conmigo? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca antes habíamos peleado…- **Sakura, sacando su mano de la superficie por donde había golpeado, arremetió de nuevo contra él… esta vez de una patada. La pelea comenzaba a ponerse seria; Sakura no iba a echarse atrás en sus palabras y Sasuke parecía aceptar, de alguna manera, la resistencia de la joven.- **Te estás haciendo mucho de rogar esta vez… mi paciencia se acaba. No quiero luchar contigo porque no quiero matarte… eres demasiado útil para mí. Piénsate lo que te he dicho con más calma y no seas tan temperamental… Nos veremos muy pronto… -** el ninja comenzó a darse la vuelta, se estaba despidiendo de ella.-

**-¡Sasuke! No huyas… ¡aún no hemos terminado!** – gritó Sakura desesperada… no quería que se le escapara de nuevo. De pronto, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y con un gran impulso fue directo a Sakura pegándole un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen… en los ojos del chico se pudo adivinar una gran exaltación debido al nerviosismo. Sakura, que estaba desprevenida, solo pudo atinar a concentrar su chakra en la zona afectada (abdomen) con la esperanza de que no le hiciera tanto daño… sin embargo, el impacto fue tal que la joven shinobi fue despedida a muchos metros del lugar donde estaban peleando… paró en seco al colisionar con una de las paredes del hospital, quedó malherida… y antes de alcanzar la inconsciencia pudo decir: - **no de nuevo… otra vez no… Sasuke-kun.**

Aquel choque, debido a la intensidad del ataque, se escuchó por toda la clínica y por algunas zonas de la villa… Era cierto que al ser medianoche y, más aún, un día entre semana… el estruendo parecía mayor de lo que era. Dicho estruendo fue el detonador de la alarma en Konoha… Los médicos del hospital y algunos Anbu que estaban por allí haciendo guardia fueron a averiguar que estaba pasando. Sasuke aprovechó la confusión del momento para esfumarse… ya había cumplido lo que fue a hacer a la villa.

Al día siguiente todos los habitantes de Konoha vieron como parte de la fachada y pared de su hospital central estaba seriamente dañada. No sabían con exactitud cuál había sido la causa; sólo se escuchaban rumores sobre un accidente en medio de un entrenamiento… lo que ocurría con bastante frecuencia en la aldea. Sin embargo, sólo unos pocos sabían la verdad: alguien había atacado a Sakura en mitad de la noche y, como la joven aún estaba inconsciente, no sabían la identidad del agresor.

Tsunade fue la primera en llegar a la clínica para ver el estado en que se encontraba su alumna. Se sorprendió mucho al verla así… ella la había entrenado muy duramente y Sakura había obtenido muy buenos resultados ¿quién pudo dejarla fuera de sí? En seguida, la Quinta fue a llamar a Kakashi ya que éste era el sensei de la chica… y también ordenó llamar a Naruto: todos eran del mismo equipo, ellos debían de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Kakashi iba corriendo para la clínica, estaba desconcertado y muy preocupado _"siempre estamos juntos y justo cuando debo ausentarme de su lado ocurre esto… Sakura, ¿qué has estado haciendo?" _los pensamientos de Hatake se pararon ante las quejas de su otro alumno…

**-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a Sakura-chan? ¡Me han despertado súper pronto esta mañana! Aún no he podido ni lavarme la cara y no te digo ni los dientes…**

**-Naruto… ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan guarro? Esa vida tuya que llevas no es saludable… ni tampoco muy higiénica que digamos…** -gotitas en la frente de ambos ninjas.- **No estoy seguro de lo que ha pasado. Tsunade solo me ha dicho que Sakura estaba herida en el hospital aunque fuera de peligro… **

**-¿La han atacado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?**

**-No sé más, Naruto… Ya estamos llegando. Cuando Sakura se despierte sabremos más.** – Y ambos ninjas continuaron corriendo hasta llegar al centro médico.-

Mientras Kakashi y Naruto hablaban con Tsunade fuera de la habitación, Sakura comenzaba a despertarse… Estaba algo desorientada… aún creía que estaba discutiendo con Sasuke…

**-¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No me dejes sola!** – gritó dolida Sakura… Los que estaban fuera entraron rápidamente a la habitación… aquel chillido les había conmovido y espantado al mismo tiempo…

**-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás bien?** –preguntó Naruto quien fue el primero en abrir la puerta.-

**-¡Naruto, ¡Kakashi, ¡Tsunade-sama…! ¡Tsunade-sama!** -repitió con terror.- **¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?**

**-Pues si no lo sabes tú Sakura… Llevas toda una noche en observación en la enfermería… ¿qué cojones pasó ayer?** – preguntó Naruto mientras Tsunade y Kakashi la miraban preocupados…

**-¿Anoche dices? ¿Ya es de día? ¡Mierda!** – exclamó intentándose ponerse de pie…- **Hay que darse prisa… no puede escapar…**

**-¿Quién no puede escapar?** –preguntó la Hokage.- **¿Tu atacante? Estuvimos echando un vistazo en toda la villa, no hay rastro de nadie…**

**-¡No! ¡No puede ser! Entonces ya debe estar muy lejos… ¡qué estúpida soy! Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos… debí haber pedido ayuda o haberme esforzado más o…**

**-¡Basta de lamentaciones, Sakura!** – pidió Kakashi…- **¿Qué pasó anoche y quién fue quien te atacó?** – Sakura miraba a su "maestro". No sabía si la estaba regañando o si estaba preocupado… La chica decidió ser lo más clara posible en su contestación, no había tiempo que perder.-

**-Sasuke estuvo anoche en la aldea.** – todos se quedaron de piedra ante la afirmación de Sakura.- **Estuvimos hablando por un rato, me contó que Orochimaru pretende atacar Konoha, quiere otra nueva guerra y la quiere ya… La infiltración de sus ninjas solo era para confirmar si Naruto se encontraba o no en la villa… siguen sin saber nada al respecto.**

**-¿Con quién estaba más Sasuke… no creo que Orochimaru haya venido con él?** – preguntó Naruto aún sorprendido por la "visita" de su compañero.-

**-No lo entiendes, Naruto-kun… Sasuke vino solo…** -añadió Sakura.-

**-¿Solo? Entonces… ¿fue él quién te atacó? **

**-Bueno, no exactamente…**

**-¿No exactamente?** – preguntaron todos…-

**-Estuvimos peleando y resulta obvio que perdí…**

**-¿Peleando? –** preguntó Naruto…- **Pero… eso no puede ser; Sasuke y tú…**

**-Sakura, has sido muy irresponsable**.- interrumpió Tsunade a Naruto.- **Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer cuando un enemigo invade Konoha; no hay excepciones para los exiliados… no importa que haya sido un compañero, ¿está claro? Voy a hablar con el consejo… debemos adelantarnos a los planes de Orochimaru, no permitiré que la aldea vuelva a sufrir una guerra: no lo aguantaríamos. Kakashi, sigue hablando tú con Sakura y ya me contarás si hay algún dato más de interés… **- con el asentimiento del Ninja Copia, la Quinta se marchaba.-

**-Sakura-chan…** -volvió a hablar Naruto.- **¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros dos para que os atacarais? Yo pensaba que tú le amabas…** - Kakashi y Sakura se miraron disimuladamente…-

**-Yo… eso no es importante, Naruto. Sasuke ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo de antes… pretende hacer cosas sin sentido y…**

**-¿Qué cosas?** – preguntó Kakashi.-

**-Eso tampoco importa ahora.-** Naruto y Kakashi se miraron, era evidente que Sakura estaba ocultando algo**.- Lo crucial es que Sasuke no está dispuesto a cederle su cuerpo a Orochimaru… él mismo me lo ha dicho. Así que por eso no hay que preocuparse…**

**-¿Por qué querría Sasuke arriesgarse tanto a venir aquí si pretendía traicionar a Orochimaru? ¿Qué ganaba él diciéndonos lo del ataque? Aquí hay algo que falla… Sakura, ¿nos están contando todo**? – Kakashi miraba a su "alumna" muy fijamente… Quería saber que era lo que había ocurrido entre esos dos la noche anterior… No sabía por qué se sentía tan angustiado, si por la próxima batalla o por el encuentro de Sakura y Sasuke…

**-Os estoy contando todo lo que necesitáis saber… Confiad en mí, ¿de acuerdo?** – Sakura lamentaba muchísimo el tener que mentir… pero lo último que quería, ahora, era provocar más enfrentamientos de los que ya habían… Ya les contaría, en especial a Kakashi, lo que Sasuke planeaba hacer… con ella incluida en sus planes…

**-Bien, Naruto. Quiero que vayas a buscar a Neji Hyuuga y le digas que ha de preparar un equipo de emergencia. Él será el jefe del grupo por esta misión ya que tiene el nivel de jounin. Que escoja a tres ninjas más y que vayan a ver a la Quinta… Allí les informarán sobre lo que tienen que hacer… Por cierto, después quiero que vayas a por Hinata.**

**-¿Hinata-chan?** – Preguntó emocionado el genin.-

**-Hai. Necesitamos a uno más para que venga con nosotros… ¿Prefieres que coja a otro ninja? –**

**-¡No, no, no… ¡qué va! Hinata esta bien… muy bien. Voy a avisar a Neji y luego veré a Hinata… de paso me disculparé por lo de ayer… Por cierto, Sakura-chan… ¿está muy enfadada?**

**-Yo de ti, Naruto… pasaría antes de verla por la floristería de Ino… necesitarás un buen ramo de flores para que perdone esa estupidez tuya…** - expresó Sakura muy sutil. El chico tragó saliva y decidió hacer caso al consejo de su amiga, seguidamente se marchó.

Ahora, solo estaban Kakashi y Sakura en la habitación de la clínica. El jounin decidió cerrar la puerta con el pestillo y correr las cortinas… así tendrían más intimidad. Se acercó más a Sakura y se sentó en la cama donde ella, aún, esta tumbada.

**-¿No me vas a contar lo que pasó después de que hablarais sobre Orochimaru?** –preguntó algo mosqueado el ninja.-

**-¿No me dirás que estás celoso?** – inquirió Sakura.-

**-Solo un poquito… **

**-No te pega nada estar celoso. Normalmente eres tan despreocupado… Ayer, al final no me llamaste… empecé a inquietarme y todo.**

**-Lo siento. Salí tarde del castigo y estuve con Gai tomándome algo…-** mintió el ninja… Ayer tenía claro que debía dejar su romance con Sakura a un lado, pero ahora… las cosas eran muy distintas. Sasuke había estado en la aldea, había hablado algo con Sakura y después habían peleado… Kakashi tenía miedo de que si cortaba con ella en estos momentos, ella se marchara con el Uchiha: no podía arriesgarse a que eso sucediese. – **Nada fuera de lo normal… no puedo decir lo mismo de tu noche.**

**-Bueno, eso ya ha pasado… Ahora solo quiero un gran beso aquí** – dijo señalándose los labios.- **y todo quedará olvidado…** - Kakashi obedeció de inmediato y, después de quitarse la mascara, la besó muy tiernamente… - **Buen beso, sensei…**

**-Vale…** - se sonrojó Kakashi mientras volvía a colocar la mascara en su sitio.- **Ahora tengo que irme, me reuniré con la Hokage. Tú, en cuanto puedas, te vienes, ¿entendido? Nos vemos allí.** – volvió a besar a su chica y se marchó de la sala mientras los pensamientos de Sakura comenzaban a fluir… _"ni en broma dejo a Kakashi por el imbécil de Sasuke… Me estoy enamorando, cada día que pasa, mucho más de él."._

En seguida, Naruto localizó a Neji .Siempre solía entrenarse en el bosque junto a Ten Ten cuando no estaba haciendo alguna misión con su equipo… si lo necesitabas para algo sabías donde podías encontrarle. Sin embargo, lo que no podía esperar hallar allí también, era a Hinata… Cuando Naruto la vio se quedó pálido… y se sintió tan avergonzado que no pudo ni mirarla a la cara por un buen rato: entre su inocencia y su sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo de Kiba se sentía bastante miserable.

**-Neji… Necesitamos que hagas un equipo para una nueva misión. Va a empezar ya la guerra contra Orochimaru… busca tres ninjas más y llévalos contigo al despacho de la vieja Tsunade. **

**-Bien, ¿a los tres que yo quiera? Ten Ten vamos, nos quedan otros dos por escoger…-** Ten Ten se alegró por haber sido escogida por su novio… en el fondo lo esperaba y se marcharon los dos a por los otros shinobis: Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka… se llevarían fatal pero sus técnicas favorecían muchísimo el cumplimiento de las misiones.

**-Hinata… siento mucho todo lo que pasó ayer… Iba a comprarte flores pero no sabía que estabas aquí…**

**-Hola Naruto… Ya he hablado con Kiba y me lo ha explicado todo. No tienes porque estar más avergonzado, te perdono…** - Hinata le brindó una cálida sonrisa.-

**-¿En serio? Vaya… pensaba yo que iba a ser más difícil… No todas las chicas sois como Sakura… jeje.** – Y mientras reían Naruto le explicaba la nueva situación a Hinata.

Ya le habían dado el alta a Sakura cuando iba de camino hacía la sala donde se repartían las misiones para ver a la Quinta y a su equipo asignado. Pensaba en las dificultades de la misión cuando se topó con Lee…

**-¡Sakura-san! ¿Cómo estás? Me contaron que sufriste un accidente… **

**-Lee… estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Lo siento mucho pero voy con mucha prisa…**

**-Siempre vas con prisa… ya casi ni hablamos. ¿Ocurre algo malo?**

**-No, Lee…no es eso. Van a darnos a todos los chuunins una nueva misión y tenemos que reunirnos con la Hokage… me sorprende que no lo sepas…**

**-¿De verdad? Quizá sea por eso por lo que Gai-sensei me ha citado aquí… ¡Mira! Por allí viene…**

**-¡Nas, Lee! Haruno-san… **- Gai miró a Sakura de una manera un tanto especial, la joven lo notó.- **Lee, debes ir con la Quinta por…**

**-Lo sé, Gai-sensei. ¡A la juventud nos espera una nueva misión! Voy para allá, nos vemos Sakura**. – Lee se marchó corriendo, hacía demasiado tiempo que no le convocaban… esta era su nueva oportunidad.

**-Te veo bien, Sakura… -** Gai comenzó a entablar una conversación con la chica.-

**-Hai. Me han dado el alta en seguida, no he sufrido heridas serias y…**

**-No me refería a eso… lo digo por lo de Kakashi.**

**-¿Qué pasa con él?** – preguntó esquiva la joven…

**-No hace falta que seas tan reservada conmigo. Kakashi me lo contó todo… Créeme es lo mejor para los dos… ahora no podríais tener una relación aunque quisieseis…**

**-¿Qué no que? ¿De qué estas hablando?**

**-No sabes… ¿Qué aún no ha hablado contigo sobre eso?**

**-¿De qué me tendría que haber hablado…? Cuéntame lo que está pasando ahora mismo, Gai…** - Sakura estaba muy enfadada, no entendía que era lo que le estaba queriendo decir Gai pero, al parecer, Kakashi había dado por finalizada su relación antes de que ella se hubiera enterado… Mientras hablaba con Gai se sentía la persona más desgraciada del mundo… Se sintió traicionada, de nuevo, por la persona que más quería… pero él se iba a arrepentir… nadie volvería a jugar con ella de esa manera.

**FIN CAPITULO 7.**

**PD:** Bueno, otro capitulo más. Acabo de releerlo y no me ha gustado mucho como me ha quedado… no sé… supongo que esta semana la inspiración se me ha ido de vacaciones… ¬¬. Como habréis observado las cosas están algo tensas… no sé que pasara entre Kakashi y Sakura en el próximo capitulo pero la cosa promete…

A partir de ahora habrá mucha más acción ya que empieza la batalla con la serpiente asquerosa de Orochimaru… ¿Cómo les irá? Para saberlo solo tenéis que leer el siguiente capitulo… jur… jur…

Muchas gracias a todos los reviewrs y a los que no me dejáis ninguna opinión o crítica animaros… que son gratis y me hace muy feliz recibirlos.

Como veis no he tardado tanto en actualizar esta vez… XD, ¡ja ne!


	8. Si las cosas van mal

**Atención:** La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto… eso no es ningún secreto. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis propias historias sin algún ánimo de lucro.

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos de algún dialogo.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

Hola a todos, aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo… deseo que os guste. Quiero aclarar una cosa: la metedura de Gai. No quise poner a Gai-sensei, en ningún momento, como el malo de película, si Kakashi y Sakura se pelean no es culpa suya. Es cierto que pecó de bocazas… pero Gai es así… lo hace sin ninguna maldad.

**Reviews:**

**-Sakura-Corazón:** Hola, precisamente porque Sakura no es corta de mente piensa, rápidamente, en lo que está ocurriendo: va a tener una gran charla con Kakashi… Jiraya va a salir en nada… esta más cerca de lo que piensas, de hecho hago referencia a él en el pasado capitulo… y Sasuke lo pagará, no te preocupes por eso. XD. Es cierto que el capitulo fue más corto… pero es que lo actualice antes: intentaré que los próximos sean más largos. Gracias por tu review, me animas mucho.

**-Sakura 555:** No eres para nada pesada, te agradezco mucho tus reviews… La verdad que va haber problemillas por aquí… pero nada que no tenga solución, jeje.

**-Lestelada**: Me ha encantado tu review, personalmente estoy contigo en lo de la patada en sus partes… Ejem… lo consideraré para una futura ocasión XD. Gai-Asuma-Kurenai… buen trío… también lo meditaré. Ya sabes que siempre intento dar algo de humor a los capítulos… el personaje de Naruto me facilita con creces la tarea… Me encantaría ver tu habitación repleta de posters de Kakashi (¡¡¡en bolas! XD). Gracias por tus ánimos, me facilitas la tarea de escribir.

**-Tomoe Himura**: Wenas señora de Kenshin Himura… encantada de volver a leerla… Gracias por tu review… verás, Gai la caga al decirle eso a Sakura, pero es que se suponía que Kakashi debía habérselo dicho: estas cosas suelen pasar mucho en la vida real… no mates al pobre Gai, bastante tiene con ser así… XD.

**-Waterflai**: ¡Dios mío! Menuda historia podría sacar con tu review… jaja, me gusta… pero eso de que Sasuke y Sakura se junten…Mmm… en mi fic no creo que sé dé el caso… Jajaja. A mi también Itachi me parece súper mono… quizá salga, también, dentro de poquito.

**-Maky Kaos:** Hola amiga. Tiroteo, tiroteo… si es que ya sé que no puede ser con Gai pero mira… estas cosas pasan. Sasuke seguirá en su línea… si es que esto de ser un vengador es muy duro…

**-Kate Death:** Gracias, a ver si se arreglan las cosas. Todos lo esperamos. XD.

**-Aska Ishida:** Me alegra que te parezca emocionante, espero no defraudarte con los siguientes capítulos.

**-Dark Kotestu Angel:** Siempre es bueno contar con tu review, gracias por leerme. No quería hacer algo típico como que Sakura cayera a los brazos de Sasuke… eso si que no ¡dignidad ante todo! Veremos como se desenvuelve ahora…

**-Tohru Honda:** Gracias, otra de las que piensan que Sasuke es gay… Jajaja, me encanta tu review. Vas bien en tus suposiciones… Sakura va estar súper confundida… sigue leyendo y dejando tus reviews, los adoro.

**-Polaris:** Muchísimas gracias, siempre viene bien un lector nuevo… Me alegra que te guste mi fic (me has sonrojado, he intentado currármelo lo mejor posible.) Agradezco mucho tu comentario. Todos os cebáis con Gai… ¿no os da pena? XD.

**FIGHTERS**

**8. Si las cosas van mal… recuerda que podrían ir mucho peor.**

Más de mediodía marcaba el reloj cuando todos los chuunins fueron llamados por la Godaïme. Tsunade, vestida con sus habituales ropajes y con el sombrero de los Hokages, se encontraba en la mesa central, a su lado estaba Shizune que sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño cerdito Tonton.

El ambiente en aquella sala era denso, nadie sabía con seguridad cual era el motivo del encuentro… Los equipos para la misión ya estaban formados y allí mismo, la mayoría de los ninjas convocados estaban presentes…

A pesar de que Neji ya era un jounin, aún no tenía la experiencia de estos, por eso se le convocó junto a los ninjas de ese nivel. El jounin Hyuuga iba a capitanear el grupo 1, entre los que se encontraban; Ten Ten, Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka. El grupo 2 lo componían: Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno, estaban al mando del Ninja Copia. Lee Rock, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Chouji Akimichi completaban el grupo 3, carecían de líder porque ese papel era prescindible en su misión.

Comenzaban a llegar los jounins más importantes de la aldea: Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Genma Shiranui… faltaban algunos como Gai Maito y, el que siempre llega tarde, Kakashi Hatake…

Sakura corría rápidamente hacia la sala de misiones. Todavía consternada por las palabras de Gai, la joven pretendía averiguar que estaba pasando. Después de las escuetas explicaciones del jounin por intentar disimular su metedura de pata, Haruno dedujo que la noche anterior Kakashi y Gai estuvieron charlando sobre su relación… _"al final parece que se arriesgó para nada… No puedo creer que Kakashi ya no quiera estar conmigo. En el hospital estaba bien… quizá preocupado, no se esperaría encontrarme así de magullada… y menos por causa de Sasuke. ¿Sasuke, ¿Será por eso por lo que no me quiso decir nada…? ¿Fue a causa de los celos o por interés? No… no debo pensar tan mal. Es cierto que Tsunade-sama le mandó interrogarme más a fondo y que él fue, sobre todo, quien insistió en Sasuke y Orochimaru… pero no creo que ocultara sus pensamientos ni fingiera sus sentimientos hacia mi solo para sonsacarme información… Kakashi no es así, puede que sea despistado y muy vago… pero nunca utilizaría a sus amigos y mucho menos a su novia… ¿no, ¿verdad que no? Eso es imposible… o tal vez no…". _ Las dudas aparecían en el corazón de la joven, no sabía que creer. Si Gai le había mentido lo pagaría caro… sin embargo, si Kakashi fuese el embustero… no habría lugar en el mundo donde esconderse… ya lo dice el refrán: "temed más al amor de una mujer que al odio de un hombre…" fue la Quinta Hokage quien se lo enseñó.

Durante los años en los que Tsunade entrenó a Sakura no solo le enseñó técnicas para hacerla más fuerte y poderosa, sino que también le mostró como era la mente de los hombres, como pensaban y obraban… y de ahí, Sakura adquirió conocimientos en tácticas de seducción… después de todo, eso era algo muy usual entre las kunoichis. Por todos era conocido que las mujeres ninja, en algunas ocasiones, tenían que utilizar su cuerpo con el fin de conseguir mayor información ya que, en la inmensa mayoría de los casos, estas no poseían tanto poder como los hombres; debían de valerse más por la astucia de sus mentes que por la fuerza de sus puños.

La joven Haruno siempre había sido conocida y también admirada por su inteligencia; era la alumna más brillante de su promoción… los estudios eran su fuerte. De Tsunade aprendió muchas cosas y no solo eran nuevos jutsus y nuevas formas de operar… aprendió a valorar su vida, a esforzarse y a luchar por lo que uno quería, a no llorar y a mirar los problemas a la cara, muy de frente… así era Tsunade: todo fuerza y coraje… y eso fue lo que le transmitió.

Cuando ella vacilaba ahí estaba su maestra para animarla y con un "¡arriba Sakura, con dos cojones!" ella reía y volvía a la carga… La Quinta para Sakura era más que una profesora, era la mujer que le devolvió la esperanza, la vida… jamás podría agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella, la deuda era insalvable. Durante su instrucción habían ocurrido muchas anécdotas… No podía considerarla como una madre porque una madre común no le cogería el dinero a su hija y se lo gastaría en apuestas y sake y después, al día siguiente, la castigaba por haberla inculcado a hacer eso… increíble pero cierto. Tampoco podía considerarla como una amiga… las amigas no hacen tantas jugarretas como las que le hacía la Godaïme a Sakura, eso de derribar un local por "accidente" y decir que había sido su alumna… no era muy correcto que digamos… Así que, más bien la veía como una hermana mayor, después de todo su aspecto y sus vicios no parecían los de una madre o una amiga cincuentona.

Sonriendo por sus recuerdos con su maestra y ya casi olvidando sus problemas sentimentales, Sakura llegaba a la habitación… Se sintió algo fuera de lugar cuando entró en la sala ya que, además de llegar algo tarde, todos los equipos estaban planificando su función en la misión, la cual ya se había anunciado minutos atrás… ataque preventivo de guerra contra Orochimaru.

**-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estamos aquí!** – Naruto facilitó su posición a Sakura. Casi estaba repleta la habitación, pero el genin siempre tendía a destacar sobre los demás… cosa que agradecía enormemente la chica aunque años atrás detestase esa cualidad en él. Nada más verle le sonrió y fue directa hacia él.

**-Ya estoy aquí, ¿por donde empezamos?** – preguntó medio animada Sakura.

**-Nos ha tocado la parte de acción, Sakura-chan. Podremos ponernos salvajes… Nuestro grupo es el que se va a dirigir primero a la villa del sonido, los demás dependiendo de nuestras instrucciones nos acompañaran mas en adelante… ¡Estoy nervioso! Hace mucho tiempo que espero este momento...**

**-Naruto-kun…** - interrumpió Hinata a su novio.- **Deberías calmarte, Kakashi-sensei aún no llega y no podemos salir sin él. Es el comandante en esta misión y es el que posee más experiencia en estos casos… -**"_Kakashi…" _se quedó pensando Sakura.-

**-Siempre tiene que llegar tarde. Incluso cuando las cosas están tan feas para Konoha… ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza?**

**-Serrín **–contestó rápidamente Haruno.- **Es un imbécil, un mentiroso y un bocazas… cuando venga se va enterar… -** por la boca de Sakura comenzaban a salir improperios… Era curioso ver como alguien podía descalificar tanto a una persona, incluso si se trataba de su mismo enamorado… realmente muy curioso. Hinata no se caracterizaba por ser perspicaz pero en seguida intuyó que las cosas entre Sakura y Kakashi no iban nada bien, no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinarlo…

**-¿Ocurre algo, Sakura-chan? Si quieres podemos hablarlo, yo…**

**-No te preocupes, Hinata.-** interrumpió, esta vez, Naruto la conversación.- **No es raro que Sakura hable así de Kakashi-sensei, es más yo creo que se lo merece por lo que le ha hecho…**

**-¿Lo sabes?** – preguntó Sakura mientras que Hinata se quedaba de piedra _"yo no le he dicho nada. ¿Tanto poder de deducción tiene Naruto?"_ pensaba la Hyuuga. Ambas ninjas mantenían la misma cara de angustia y preocupación…

**-Claro… Imagino que después de que me fuera del hospital, Kakashi se quedaría con ella preguntándole sobre Sasuke y…-** "_¡dios mío! ¿Lo ha adivinado?_" Pensaba la joven de cabellos rosados.- **estaría súper pesado con ese tema. ¿No veis que Sasuke para él es más que un alumno? **

**-¿Un alumno? –** preguntó con interés Hinata.-

**-Hai. Ero-senin me lo explicó en su día, cuando yo fui a para en sus manos mientras que Sasuke seguía el entrenamiento con Kakashi. Ellos poseen el Sharingan y han pasado por situaciones muy parecidas. No estoy seguro pero creo que a Kakashi le pasó algo cuando aún era un chuunin, justo antes de ser ascendido y, según me dijo el viejo, siempre intentaba remendar su error con Sasuke… Por eso siempre tuvo tanto interés y tanta paciencia con él, es que si no nadie lo entiende, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan? **– Haruno no contestaba… Naruto siempre le había parecido demasiado tonto para pensar y decir cosas con sentido propio… pero esta vez parecía haber dado en el blanco. Ella sabía toda la historia de Kakashi… él mismo se la había contando meses antes. Jamás se perdonaría por lo que le pasó a Obito y, probablemente, nunca más querría pasar por una situación así… él querría salvar a Sasuke por encima de todas las cosas y si para conseguirlo tuviera que utilizarla, lo haría… sin lugar a dudas. A fin de cuentas él nunca dejaría atrás a sus amigos… y seamos realistas, él jamás mostró algún interés o inquietud por ella. La ansiedad comenzaba hacer mella, sus manos le sudaban y su cuerpo le temblaba… ¿qué era esto? Ideas, aún no sabía si coherentes o absurdas, surcaban su mente en busca de una única verdad; ¿Kakashi la amaba realmente? ¿O aquello solo fue un intento de averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre Sasuke? Sakura necesitaba una respuesta a sus preguntas de inmediato, de lo contrario se volvería loca.

**-¿Sakura estás bien?** – preguntó Hinata muy preocupada.-

**-Creéis…** - Naruto e Hinata escuchaban atentamente las palabras de Sakura, esta estaba muy pálida y casi no le salían las palabras…-** ¿Creéis que Kakashi haría cualquier cosa por traer de vuelta a Sasuke?**

**-¿A que te refieres con cualquier cosa? **– Hinata imaginaba por donde podrían ir los tiros…

**-Kakashi es un buen ninja… Él siempre esta pensando cosas aunque lo veamos tan despreocupado. Todo lo que hace lo hace por algo en concreto, tarde o temprano sabremos que trama con respecto a Sasuke. Como siempre decía él: "un ninja deber ver más allá de lo normal".**

**-Naruto…** - comenzó a decir Sakura.-** No se por qué, pero esas palabras no me resultan tranquilizadoras… - **Y ante el asombro de sus compañeros, Sakura dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia el balcón de la sala, necesitaba tomar aire…

Y por fin, Kakashi llegó… Necesitaba desahogarse en la tumba de su amigo por un rato, tanta tensión le estaba matando… La próxima batalla, el tener que detener a Sasuke y su relación con Sakura le estaban estresando _"¡nunca he estado tan ajetreado! ¡Y encima está apunto de salir otro tomo del Paraíso del Coqueteo…! ¡Quiero unas vacaciones!"_ En mitad de sus pensamientos, Kakashi notó como alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos… aunque tan solo, para él, fuese una pequeña voz se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba…

**-¡KAKASHIII!** – gritaba exaltado aquel hombre.-

**-¿Uhmm? ¡Ah! Eres tú Gai ¿Qué hay? **

**-¿Qué hay? ¿Cómo que qué hay? Llevo llamándote y persiguiéndote un buen rato… ¿Es que estás sordo? Sé que no ya no estas tan joven como antes… ¡Oh, la juventud…!**

**-Gai, al grano. ¿Qué haces siguiéndome? No me gusta que me espíen.**

**-¡Ah si! Se me iba a olvidar lo que te tenía que decir y mira que es urgente… Si es que yo también me estoy haciendo mayor… Mira que arruga me ha salido en la frente… ¡las chicas jóvenes no se van a fijar en mi si tengo esto…!**

**-¡GAI! ¿Cuál es la urgencia? –** Kakashi comenzaba a impacientarse (NDA; ¿y quien no? XD)

**-¡Oh, si… la urgencia! Verás, tengo la ligera sospecha… pero solo es una mera intuición… nada confirmable, ósea… que es posible… aunque no del todo…**

**-¡O me dices que está pasando o te hago mi jutsu Mil años de dolor versión súper jodida!** – ante la amenaza de Kakashi, Gai se vino abajo…-

**-¡NOOO! Se me escapó el decirle a Sakura que pensabas cortar la relación… pero solo se me escapó un poco… Es terrible esa muchacha, me sonsacó todo…**

**-¡¡¡Nani! ¿? Gai… ¿Qué coño le has dicho? ¿Se te escapó? ¿Cómo se te puede haber escapado algo así? ¿Te sonsacó? A ver… ¿en qué quedamos?**

**-Primero se me escapó… ¡como iba a saber que aún no se lo habías dicho! Y luego ella insistió tanto… Tenías razón en temerla… esa chica cuando pega hace daño…** - PUM, Kakashi golpeó a Gai un buen puñetazo en toda la cara.-

**-Ahora ya no tendrás que preocuparte por esa arruga de la frente…-** a pesar del comentario Gai sabía que Kakashi estaba preocupado por las consecuencias de su comentario…

**-Lo siento.** – Gai se puso serio.- **¿Todavía somos amigos, no?**

**-Eso te lo diré después de hablar con ella…** - Y con esas palabras, Kakashi entró en la habitación… Un "tsk" seguido de un "mierda" se escuchó de la boca de Gai, acto seguido su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

La sala llena de gente y él solo pretendía encontrar a una persona… una única y muy especial… _"estará echa una furia… tengo que darle una buena excusa… nada de gatos negros, de caminos perdidos o viejas que preguntan direcciones… de lo contrario creo que empeoraré las cosas"_. Estaba tardando demasiado en encontrarla, demasiado jaleo y un único ojo para visualizarla le dificultaba enormemente la tarea… en concreto, se la duplicaba.

De pronto la vio… casi fue como una iluminación… Ella estaba asomada en el balcón de los Hokages, hacia algo de levante y su pelo se mecía con el viento… cuan maravillosa visión tenía ante sus ojos que el tiempo pareció detenerse y las preocupaciones evaporarse en la nada… ahora solo estaba Sakura, su bello y dulce amor que le esperaba… Si, lo esperaba impaciente… quizá para abrazarle… o bien para matarle por su "pequeña" mentira… ¡qué más le daba a él con tal de estar siempre en sus pensamientos! Hatake se acercó al balcón, tenía que verla más de cerca… ansiaba tocarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos… ¡qué más le daba a él lo que pensara la gente! ¡Qué le iban a reprochar! ¿El haberse enamorado? Aquello carecía de importancia… animado y muy seguro de si mismo, Kakashi comenzó a hablar:

**-Sakura… Tenemos que hablar.** – la chica se volvió para verle, el corazón le dio un vuelco y por un momento se sintió mareada… demasiadas emociones contradictorias en poco tiempo.-

**-Sé lo que me vas a decir… - **contestó la joven entristecida.-

**-No, no lo sabes yo…**

**-Gai me lo ha contado todo… No debes preocuparte más por eso, lo que yo quiero saber es…**

**-Ya sé que has hablado con Gai. Sé que te ha contado que ya no quiero estar contigo o algo así pero eso no es así… al menos, no del todo…**

**-¿No del todo? ¿Esa es tu manera de consolarme? ¡Vaya mierda!**

**-Sakura…**

**-He confiado en ti… he creído en tus palabras. Espero que no me defraudes… Voy a escucharte… Voy a reprimir mis instintos asesinos solo esta vez y espero que tengas una magnifica excusa para aliviar todo este malestar que siento en mi alma…**

**-¡Claro que la tengo! Mira, a mi me encanta estar contigo… - **Kakashi se acercó mucho más a ella… a una distancia prudencial para no llamar la atención de los compañeros.- **pero este no es el momento… Son muchas circunstancias… Orochimaru, Sasuke… e incluso tu edad… nada nos es favorable ahora mismo.**

**-Entiendo que debemos estar centrados en la batalla, puedo entender que sea algo joven e inexperta en noviazgos pero no entiendo que tiene que ver Sasuke aquí…**

**-Tú siempre has estado enamorada de Sasuke y ahora él ha regresado… y solo para verte…**

**-Tú siempre has prestado más atención a Sasuke… Dejaste de lado incluso el entrenamiento de Naruto para centrarte él… **

**-Era mi obligación… Sasuke es un Uchiha y necesitaba aprender el Sharingan… además entendía que le estaba pasando. Éramos parecidos en ese aspecto…**

**-Era muy pequeña cuando me fijé en él, por favor… él era el único chico que no se metía los bolígrafos por la nariz… ¡No me extraña que todas se enamoraran así de él! **

**-Sakura… Entiendo que me quieras negar tus sentimientos hacia él pero yo he visto durante mucho tiempo como le mirabas… y eso era amor.**

**-Bueno, pues ahora deberías fijarte más y mejor sobre como te miro a ti… Sea lo que sea lo que sintiera por Sasuke era antes, cuando tenía trece años… ahora siento algo por ti, soy más adulta… Las cosas han cambiado y ya no somos los mismos crios de antes…**

**-Eso ya lo sé… y también se nota que ya no eres una chiquilla… Mira que cuerpo se te esta quedando… -** Kakashi pretendía bromear para quitar importancia al tema del Uchiha…-

**-¡Kakashi! ¡Para ya con eso! ¡Siempre intentando sonrojarme…! Entonces… ¿Qué va a pasar con lo nuestro? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Dejarlo por un tiempo?**

**-Creo que es lo mejor… Al menos hasta que todo esto esté más calmado… Iremos en el mismo grupo, se que no va a resultar fácil pero debemos poner mas distancia entre nosotros…**

**-¿Cómo dices? ¿Pretendes que te trate como a cualquier otro sensei? Perdona pero no puedo… No puedo evitar lo que siento por ti… - **Sakura le contestaba con lagrimas en los ojos…

Kakashi comenzaba a entender… Lo que para él era un paréntesis en la relación para Sakura era como una ruptura…, al fin y al cabo ninguno de los dos sabían a ciencia cierta hasta cuando pospondrían su relación; las guerras se saben cuando empiezan pero nunca cuando acaban. Podrían pasar días, semanas, meses o años… y ella era demasiado joven e impulsiva para suprimir esos sentimientos y dejarlos a un lado, podría disimular de vez en cuando pero borrar sus emociones era imposible…

Kakashi, de pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta. No podía pedirle tiempo a Sakura, eso no era justo… Ella era aún muy joven y tenía toda la vida por delante… él, él no esperaba sobrevivir en esta guerra. Quizá lo mejor sería cortar de raíz y dejar a un lado las esperanzas… Si debían o no de estar juntos, eso tan solo lo decidiría el destino.

**-Pues a partir de ahora lo harás… Solo seré tu profesor y, en este caso, el jefe del equipo. Obedece mis órdenes y todo saldrá bien.**

**-Ya veo. Ahora como no te conviene pasas de mí… Creo que los dos éramos conscientes de las consecuencias antes de empezar esto. ¡Incluso una vez me dijiste que no te arriesgarías para nada! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me mentiste, entonces?**

**-Si, lo hice.-** contestó todo lo impasiblemente que pudo.- **Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a comportar como una estúpida no hubiera dado este paso para una relación. **– Hatake optó por la frialdad e indiferencia…-

**-Kakashi, no sigas por ahí… Me estas haciendo mucho daño… No me hagas creer que no me quieres o que te importo una mierda…** - Sakura comenzó, sin darse cuenta, a elevar el tono de su voz…

**-No quiero que me hagas una escena. Reúnete con tu equipo… vamos a comenzar la misión.** – Hatake se marchó… debía preparar unos papeles antes de salir… Sakura se quedó inmóvil… el peso de las palabras de Kakashi era tan pesado que no era capaz de moverse ni tan siquiera una pizca; aquello la había hundido.

Hinata, que estaba observando la escena desde muy lejos, fue a consolar a Sakura como antaño ella había hecho por ella.

Mientras Kakashi ojeaba (- sin prestar demasiada atención… a pesar de ocultar tan bien sus sentimientos lo que acababa de hacer le estaba rompiendo el alma -) el material para la misión una persona que estaba a su espalda comenzó hablarle.

**-¿Problemas con algún miembro de tu equipo, Kakashi?-** El ninja se dio la vuelta…-

**-No, Tsunade-sama… Ningún problema, estoy preparándome antes de salir.**

**-Ya… ¿No estabas discutiendo con Sakura Haruno hace un momento?**

**-No. Solo intercambiábamos distintas opiniones sobre un tema en concreto.**

**-Pues más bien parecía una discusión de pareja…** - ante la contestación tan rotunda de la Quinta, Kakashi se sentía algo acorralado…

**-Las controversias son así… Pueden malinterpretarse…**

**-Pues espero que no malinterpretes esto, Kakashi. Si haces daño a mi discípula haré que tu capacidad para concebir hijos desaparezca… ¿queda claro?**

**-Muy claro, Hokage-sama. Si me disculpa, mi equipo y yo tenemos una misión que hacer.**

**-Buena suerte… Regresad vivos. –** Kakashi comenzó a reunir a su equipo mientras que la Godaïme lo miraba muy de cerca… _"tengo que hablar con Shizune…"_

La princesa Tsunade dio todas las misiones a los equipos: los jounins iban por parejas, se desplegaron por todo el país de Fuego para advertir la posible presencia de los shinobis del sonido. El grupo 1 aún estaba en Konoha, este era el grupo de apoyo al grupo 2 al que se le había encargado el objetivo de adentrarse en el país de los cultivos de arroz, donde estaba la aldea de Orochimaru. La función del grupo 3 era la defensa de la aldea… Los chuunin, normalmente, están especializados en la defensa y protección de la villa… así que era lógico que algunos tuvieran que quedarse en la Hoja.

Después de dar la orden, Tsunade se sentó en su sillón… estaba agotada y muy preocupada por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Se sentía impotente, ella era la Hokage… la ninja mas fuerte de la aldea pero según las leyes de los Kages, ella no podía salir de la villa para luchar en la batalla… _"¡qué ironía! Ser Hokage para quedarse de brazos cruzados…" _pensó angustiada todavía.

**-Se lo que estas pensando, Tsunade**.- una voz resonó en todo el despacho…

**-Ya estabas tardando mucho en salir… ¿Qué quieres, Jiraya?**

**-En verdad, siempre fuiste muy buena detectando a la gente…**

**-No me hagas la pelota, no estoy de humor…**

**-¿No será por qué te apetece dar una vuelta por ahí, verdad?** – preguntó sutil el Ermitaño Sapo.-

**-¿Una vuelta?** – Preguntó Tsunade dudosa… _"este tío está loco… ¿Por qué querría dar una vuelta si vamos a empezar una guerra y…? ¿No estará pensando en…?"_

**-Hai. Hace tiempo que no te pido de salir… Si quieres hasta incluso podemos visitar a un viejo "amigo" ¿Qué te parece?**

**-Me parece que estas loco, Jiraya. Sabes que no puedo salir de la aldea… si alguien descubre que el Hokage no esta en la villa, Konoha podría verse muy seriamente dañada.**

**-Nadie tiene por qué enterarse… Tú déjamelo a mi y llama a ese bombón que tienes como guardaespaldas… **

**-No sé si… - **iba a contestar la Godaïme.-

**-Confía en mí. – **fueron las últimas palabras de Jiraya… y Tsunade aceptó… _"¡que sea lo que Dios y los antiguos Hokages quieran!"._

El grupo 2 se adentraba en el bosque muy rápidamente, ya habían salido de Konoha… La formación que llevaban era la siguiente: el primero era Kakashi, líder del grupo debía hacer inspección, detrás de él estaba Sakura. Especialista en genjutsu podría echar una mano al jefe de la misión si había problemas. El tercer lugar lo ocupaba Naruto, su fuerza y su rapidez en actuar eran muy importantes por si caían en una emboscada y, en último lugar, Hinata… que era capaz de ver que estaba ocurriendo en todos los alrededores gracias a su jutsu familiar.

Habían atravesado el frente en el que, cuatro años atrás, Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentaron y separaron sus caminos. Naruto intentó evitar que los recuerdos aflorasen… eso hacía que la tristeza y la melancolía salieran a la superficie y se mezclaran con una ira contenida y una adrenalina no descargada… el genin ahora era una bomba apunto de explotar. Por otro lado, Hinata estaba muerta de miedo… no acostumbraba a realizar misiones de tipo A y mucho menos en estado de alerta de guerra… se sentía fuera de lugar, una carga… pero haría lo que estuviese en sus manos por el cumplimiento de la misión y por la protección de sus compañeros; estaba dando lo mejor de si misma. Sakura intentaba no pensar en Kakashi y en lo mal que se había portado con ella en la última conversación que mantuvieron… pero aquello era imposible y más, aún, cuando estaba a sus espaldas y en una misión de esta índole. No dejaba de observarle y se culpaba a si misma por estar siempre más pendiente de las cuestiones amorosas que de otras cosas más serias, como era este caso. Kakashi solo pensaba en encontrar a algún enemigo para poder así utilizar el Chidori y descargar toda la angustia que sentía… Lo de Sakura le había afectado mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Cada uno estaba pensando en sus respectivas situaciones cuando no apreciaron que cayeron en una trampa… BOOM, retumbó un explosivo…

**-¿Qué ha sido eso?** – preguntó Naruto. Hinata activó, de nuevo, el Byakugan…

**-Ha sido una bomba, estamos rodeadas por ellas. No hay duda de que es una trampa preparada… no hay enemigos en un 1 Km. a la redonda y…** - Hinata no pudo terminar su frase porque una segunda bomba explotó, esta vez lo hizo muy cerca del grupo. Todos los integrantes se protegieron como pudieron pero la explosión fue tal que los cuatro ninjas salieron volando por los aires… cada uno en distintas direcciones…

El impacto hizo que Naruto cayera en un lago bastante profundo, lo que evito que se hiciera grandes heridas… tan solo se sentía mareado y bastante mojado… nada serio. Aturdido por el golpe se dispuso a encontrar a sus compañeros de equipo, tenía la esperanza de que hubiera alguno de ellos cerca de donde se encontraba él. Llevaba un rato desplazándose por los árboles cuando una manada de pájaros salían asustados de uno de ellos… aquello le resulto sospecho y presto atención a aquel árbol… Se oían chasquidos y quejas… Naruto preparó sus kunais; estaba claro que había alguien ahí, posiblemente un ninja del sonido, le atacaría sin dudar.

El supuesto ninja escuchó como Naruto se dirigía hacia él…y se puso en guardia aplicando su técnica más destacada…

**-¿Naruto-kun? **– se oyó preguntar al presunto ninja del sonido… Uzumaki casi se cae de boca al suelo al comprobar quien era…-

**-¡Hinata-chan! Me alegro de encontrarte… menos mal que te he visto… sino podría haberte atacado…** - Naruto empezó a reír tontamente…-

**-Creo que he sido yo la que te he visto antes… No puedes atacar a alguien sin saber quien es primero… eso es una temeridad…-** dijo medio molesta y medio preocupada. Naruto ayudo a levantarse a su novia, estaba algo herida pero no demasiado: solo unos arañazos y raspones en las extremidades… el caer sobre las ramas de aquel árbol evitó que se rompiera algún hueso del cuerpo.

**-Hinata, ¿ves a Kakashi o a Sakura por aquí cerca?**

**-No… no se por qué pero no logro verlos… Sin embargo, veo a unos cuantos kilómetros una especie de edificio subterráneo… quizás sea un refugio… hay algunas personas allí… aunque no lo veo muy claro… no me queda mucho chakra…**

**-Está bien, no te preocupes… Vamos a inspeccionar esa zona, quizá por el camino encontremos a los compañeros…** - Hinata y Naruto se dirigieron hacia ese "refugio". No sabían que habían encontrado, sin apenas demasiado esfuerzo, la guarida de Orochimaru…

Kakashi se sentía frustrado, durante todo el día de hoy no le había salido nada bien… Pensó que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Primero, se despierta y se entera de que su novia esta en el hospital… después se entera de que su novia ya no es su novia gracias a un amigo suyo, más tarde va y discute con ella perdiéndola, seguramente, para siempre… y por si no era suficiente, va y cae en una estúpida trampa separándose de su grupo… ¿pueden ir peor las cosas? Preguntó con el grito en el cielo esperando una respuesta divina… más celestial no fue… pero una respuesta recibió…

**-Si, Kakashi-sensei… Pueden ir mucho peor…**

**-¿Sasuke? – **preguntó Kakashi aturdido, no había sido capaz de sentir su presencia. Ante la reacción del Ninja Copia, el Uchiha más joven dejó salir de sus labios una sonrisa cínica, se sentía muy superior al que un día fue su maestro.

Después de un largo tiempo, Sakura despertó de su inconsciencia. Aquel golpe la había dejado desmayada y desprotegida en medio de aquel bosque… _"¿y yo soy una chuunin?" _Se preguntaba a si misma… _"Cada vez que me golpea algo o alguien me desmayo… soy patética…"_. Intentó ponerse en pie, no solo no lo consiguió sino que volvió a caerse en el suelo… aún no estaba recuperada del todo por sus heridas anteriores y ahora tenía otras nuevas… Comenzaba a quejarse interiormente por toda su mala suerte cuando las lágrimas volvían a asomarse en su rostro _"¿Por qué tengo tanta facilidad para llorar? No quiero hacerlo pero las lagrimas salen solas…"_ Frotándose los ojos con sus manos decidió no volver a llorar nunca más por nada del mundo… pensaba que así se haría más fuerte. Se levantó de nuevo, esta vez con buenos resultados… Sacudió su traje ninja quitándose el polvo y la suciedad de encima. Comprobó si tenía sus armas en su sitio y cuando vio que estaba lista para partir en la búsqueda de sus compañeros, apareció un chico de unos veintiún años enfrente de ella. Sakura se quedó anonadada… aquel chico era un ninja, tenía una gran cantidad de chakra… se notaba que era un shinobi de un nivel muy alto… mucho más poderoso que ella. Se fijo en sus ropas ya que su cara estaba tapada por un gran sombrero. El chico llevaba un atuendo bastante extraño… una capa negra con nubes rojas dibujadas por todo el forro, casi parecía un uniforme… ¿Uniforme? De pronto cayó en la cuenta… así vestían los miembros de la organización Akatsuki.

**-¿Quién eres?** – preguntó Sakura todo lo firme que pudo poniéndose a la defensiva… El miedo estaba dentro de ella pero no podía dejar que la dominase.- **Identificate… **- el ninja no decía palabra alguna. Sakura comenzó a impacientarse…- **Sé que perteneces a Akatsuki… por tanto eres mi enemigo. Exijo saber quien eres y que quieres de mí**. – El ninja se sorprendió ante las reclamaciones de la joven… por ello, se quito el sombrero mostrando así su rostro…

**-Tú debes ser Sakura Haruno, ¿verdad?**

**-Hai.** – solo atinó responder la joven ninja y viendo la cara de su enemigo…- **Y tú… tú eres Itachi…**

**FIN CAPITULO 8.**

**PD:** Si, soy mala… no solo he tardado un montón en actualizar sino que además este capitulo es algo corto y encima Sakura y Kakashi están fatal… y por si aun fuera poco voy y lo dejo así… ¡si es que no puede ser conmigo! Pero, tenéis que saber que esta semana pasada ha sido especialmente duro seguir con el capitulo, me ha pasado de todo… desde la muerte del padre de una gran amiga hasta que mi PC se puso en huelga… Ya parece que todo marcha mejor…

Bueno, podéis opinar sobre este capitulo cuanto queráis. No os pongo ninguna objeción… cuantos más reviews mejor. Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, gracias por leerme y ya que habéis llegado hasta aquí…

**REVIEWS**


	9. Verdades y mentiras

**Atención:** Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto… ¡Ojalá me perteneciera a mi!

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos de algún dialogo.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

**Reviews:**

**-Sakura-Corazón:** Hola, lo primero… ¡no te me mueras! No deseo un infarto tuyo, jeje… y me puedes considerar una amiga; ¡habla como quieras! La verdad que algunos personajes merecen unas buenas vacaciones, tanto stress no debe ser bueno. A mi también me gusta Jiraya, es un gran personaje y siempre te ríes con él… pero ni idea sobre como se camufla, desde pequeño que se le da bien… Por cierto, saldrá bastante, pero en este cap no; gomen. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Ya me contarás.

**-Aska Ishida**: Bien, Itachi es tuyo… jaja¿me lo puedes prestar para un par de capítulos más? Es que lo necesito de urgencia, prometo devolverlo lo antes posible. Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, te lo agradezco mucho… estoy mejor. Deseo que disfrutes el capitulo, de nuevo gracias.

**-Anzu Zoldick:** Ya, lo sé… lo dejé todo un poco como en el aire… Soy así de mala, jaja. Ojalá te guste la continuación. Besos.

**-Maky Kaos:** ¡Hola amiga! Bueno, Kakashi ha pegado un gran giro en su forma de pensar… los hombres son así. Un día prometen la luna y al siguiente se han olvidado de ti… Hatake esta preocupado por lo que pueda pasar… pero teme más por Sakura que por él mismo. No te preocupes que ellos se quieren 100. Besos.

**-Sakurauchihafive:** ¡Dios mío! Gracias, me has subido la moral y los ánimos muchísimo… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Jaja, gracias por todo lo que me dices, espero contar siempre con tu opinión… y no eres para nada una pesada, ojalá todos me enviasen tanto reviews como tú; me hacen muy feliz.

**-Tomoe Himura:** ¡Hola de nuevo¿Qué tal tu marido? Espero que Ken esté tan guapo como siempre… Vas bien encaminada con tus suposiciones, pero no del todo… habrá cosas súper inesperadas, espero que te gusten. Gracias por tu comentario.

**-Dark Kotestu Angel:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review… si, Kakashi lo que dice y hace esta mal pero hay que entenderle… su situación actual no es la mejor para mantener una relación. Pero sus duras palabras a Sakura las va a pagar… jeje. Para que te hagas una idea de las consecuencias de su relación reléete el capitulo numero 6, la conversación de Kakashi y Gai, hay se explica que podría pasar. Gracias por tu comentario. Si te gusta Itachi esta capitulo es el tuyo.

**FIGHTERS**

**9. Verdades y mentiras; ¿Cómo saber si puedo confiar en ti?**

Saltaban por las ramas de los árboles para llegar antes a su destino. A pesar del cansancio, continuaban corriendo… era necesario llegar a aquel lugar cuanto antes. El sobreesfuerzo comenzaba a hacer mella en ellos; Naruto comenzaba a respirar con algo de dificultad mientras que Hinata estaba muy fatigada, a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie.

Llegaron, por fin, a lo que pensaban que se trataba de un refugio. Estaba situado a bastante distancia del bosque pero muy bien camuflado… _"si es un refugio¿por qué esta oculto?" _pensó muy hábilmente la joven ninja, sin embargo su agotamiento era tal que no pudo continuar con sus acertados pensamientos hasta que fue muy tarde.

**-Naruto, es aquí**.- dijo la Hyuuga desactivando por completo su Byakugan. El chico, ajeno a las figuraciones de la joven, comenzó a saltar de alegría.

**-¡Bien! Ahora solo falta entrar y averiguar si es aquí donde están nuestros compañeros.**

**-Naruto-kun¿y si no es un refugio¿Y si es alguna trampa o algo malo? Ya no puedo usar más mi visión pura y estoy demasiado débil para utilizar mi taijutsu. Deberíamos ser más cautos…**

**-¡Pero qué va a ser una trampa, mujer¡Eso es imposible! Más que nada es porque somos nosotros quien le vamos a tender una emboscada a esa serpiente asquerosa de Orochimaru! Que él se nos adelante no tiene sentido… -** respondió el genin en voz muy alta y muy seguro de sí mismo.

**-Naruto, por favor. No chilles… alguien podría oírnos y…**

**-No sabía que fueses tan miedosa, Hinata-chan.- **expresó Naruto con sorna.

**-¡No tengo miedo!**

**-¿Y ahora quien esta gritando…? **– Preguntó bromista el chico.-

**-Ya sé porque Sakura-chan te pega tanto…** - dedujo la chuunin con perspicacia cruzando sus brazos y girando de lado su cabeza en modo de desaprobación.

**-¿Nani?** –preguntó con sorpresa y la única respuesta que consiguió fue la cálida sonrisa de su novia seguida por unas inesperadas carcajadas… Fue a acercarse a ella para abrazarla, hacia tanto que no lo hacía que no percibió lo que estaba apunto de pasar…

**-¡Naruto-kun, al suelo!** – Hinata se abalanzó sobre él protegiéndole de varios shurinken que alguien había lanzado. La ninja rechinó de dolor, le habían dado en el brazo y ahora no paraba de desangrarse: era una herida bastante profunda. Aún permanecía medio ensimismado cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. Les estaban atacando y Hinata había sido herida por su culpa… siempre resultaba lastimada la gente de su alrededor por su descuido y su falta de atención: odiaba ese defecto en él y se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder remediar ser así.

**-¿Quién eres¡Muéstrate!** – gritó Naruto con la joven ninja todavía recostada en sus brazos, ambos estaban en suelo. Risas malvadas solo se escuchaban como un eco lejano a su alrededor… La inquietud y la incertidumbre estaban manifestándose en Uzumaki, se podía ver como los rasgos del Kyuubi se revelaban tanto en su rostro como en sus manos… Hinata intentó tranquilizarle; ella no sabía que Naruto guardaba en su interior al zorro de nueve colas… En realidad, muy pocas personas sabían este dato, tan solo los mayores de la aldea que presenciaron el ataque del youma y su amiga Sakura, que se enteró un día fisgoneando papeles en el despacho de su maestra Tsunade. –** Da la cara, si tú no sales yo te encontraré y te daré una paliza por haber herido a Hinata…**

**-Bien, entonces no me queda más remedio que salir… Naruto-kun… **- una voz profunda y ronca se emitía detrás de uno de los árboles de aquel bosquejo… Una figura misteriosa, saliendo de su escondite volvió a decir…-** Vaya… quizá estés más alto desde la última vez que nos vimos…**

**-¡Tú¡Kabuto-san! **– exclamó sorprendido el joven genin… Hinata no pudo aguantar más y se desmayó en el acto; la falta de sangre, el cansancio por el viaje y su falta de chakra la dejada en un estado bastante malo… necesitaba ayuda médica urgente. –** Me las vas a pagar todas juntas… No me olvidé de tu traición a la Hoja ni mucho menos de que colaboraras con Orochimaru…**

**-Si… casi las mismas palabras que la última vez. Sigues siendo igual de estúpido que siempre. Pero aún siendo un tonto has podido descubrir la morada de Orochimaru-sama…. supongo que el Byakugan de la chica te habrá sido de gran utilidad…** - _"¿la morada de Orochimaru¡No era un refugio! Hinata tenía razón… Si hubiera ido con más cuidado esto no habría pasado…"_ pensaba doliente el shinobi. – **Por cierto, Naruto-kun… la chica, como siga así, va a morir… A parte de tener una herida profunda mis shurinken están bañados con algo de veneno** – Naruto lo miraba con odio.- **Recuerda que soy un ninja médico… yo puedo curarla…**

**-¿Por qué la ibas a curar cuando has sido tú quien la has dañado? **

**-Buena pregunta. La curaré a condición de algo…**

**-¿Algo¿Qué es lo que quieres?**- preguntó muy arisco del ninja de Konoha.

**-Un trueque. La vida de la joven porque le cedas tu cuerpo de contenedor a Orochimaru-sama. **

**-¿Qué? – **solo pudo decir el chico.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

En otra parte del bosque, justo en la otra punta de donde se encontraban Hinata y Naruto, estaban dos ninjas… Uno de ellos, el más adulto, llevaba una mascara que le cubría gran parte del rostro. Estaba observando muy detenidamente a su, ahora, adversario… Preguntas, recuerdos y millones de sentimientos y sensaciones comenzaban a nublarle la mente… él se resistió; debía permanecer lo más imparcial y sereno posible…

**-Ya veo que me recuerdas a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Eso me complace infinitamente…** - rió sarcástico Sasuke.

**-¡Como voy a olvidar al alumno más arrogante, codicioso y estúpido que he tenido! No es nada del otro mundo que aún te recuerde…** - añadió Kakashi todo lo relajado y despreocupado que pudo aunque, por dentro, se sentía bastante miserable al comprobar, con sus propios ojos, el cambio que había sufrido su joven aprendiz.

**-¡Eres tú quien es el imbécil! Ahora soy más fuerte y poderoso que antes… Si hubiera seguido con tus tontas enseñanzas y tu mierda de entrenamiento en equipo ahora no sería ni la mitad de lo que soy ahora…** - gritó Sasuke enfurecido por la burla recibida.

**-¿De verdad piensas eso? Pues que sepas que estás muy equivocado… En su día ya te advertí que si desatabas tu odio y le dabas poder al sello sería el final de tu crecimiento en tu fuerza y que ya nunca podrías vencer a Itachi. ¡Mírate! Desobedeciste mis ordenes… pasaste de mis consejos y lecciones… ¿para qué? Para ser el perro faldero de un demonio… Creo que en esta vida no se puede caer más bajo…**

**-¡No hables como si lo supieses todo¡Yo soy un vengador! Mi hermano me eligió para…**

**-Para ser el vengador… La única razón de tu existencia es cazarle y matarle… ¡Eso ya nos lo sabemos de memoria todos! **–Interrumpió Kakashi al más joven de los Uchiha…- **¿No hay nada más nuevo en ese repertorio del "vengador"?**

**-¿Estas burlándote de mi!** – chilló Sasuke colérico desatando su sello…

**-En realidad… sí, lo hago. Pero lo hago para que te des cuenta de la realidad, Sasuke… Solo con decirte esto ya has desatado el sello lo que me hace sospechar que dependes, exclusivamente, de él a la hora de luchar…** -Sasuke comenzó a tranquilizarse muy lentamente, volviendo a esconder el sello.- **¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros¿Por qué has regresado a Konoha¿Por qué nos pones alerta sobre un futuro ataque si eres aliado de Orochimaru? No tiene sentido.**

**-¿Qué es lo que quiero? De un atajo de payasos como vosotros, no quiero nada… ¡Pero que pasa, Kakashi¿Es que Sakura no te lo ha explicado todavía?**

**-¿Sakura? **– un pálpito en el corazón de Kakashi se escuchó al oír el nombre de la joven.

**-Jaja…** - reía Sasuke…- **Veo que seguís teniendo la misma confianza de antes… Es que mi Sakura es tan tímida…**

**-¿Tu Sakura?** – preguntó incrédulo el Ninja Copia.-

**-Claro, Kakashi… ¿o es que tampoco te has enterado de que Sakura ha estado toda la vida detrás de mí¡Qué poca percepción para ser un jounin!** – quiso ironizar el ex ninja de Konoha.

**-De eso ya hace mucho tiempo. Dudo que Sakura piense en ti, hoy día, como algo más que un mal recuerdo…** - Kakashi intentó calmarse… escuchar a Sasuke hablar así sobre su amada le estaba revolviendo el estómago…-

**-No sabes de que estas hablando¿verdad? Si regresé a la aldea fue por ella…** - sorpresa en los ojos del jounin-** Ya que estoy tan cerca de culminar mi plan de venganza contra mi hermano… tengo que ir pensando en la otra meta de mi vida: el resurgimiento del clan Uchiha… Y eso, como ya estarás pensando y sabrás de sobra, no puedo realizarlo solo…**

**-¡Bastardo! – **Gritó furioso y extremadamente celoso y dolido Kakashi.-

**-No sé porque te enfadas tanto… Total, a ti tendría que darte igual… ni ella ni yo somos ya tus alumnos… ¿verdad? **– Kakashi estaba frenético, las palabras de Sasuke aún resonaban en sus oídos y la sola idea de ver a Sakura con otro hombre, que no fuese él, le descentraba enormemente… Ya no conservaba su temple, ya no parecía aquel ninja despreocupado de siempre… Sasuke notó como el chakra de su ex maestro se manifestaba, en aquel momento, a un nivel bastante elevado… Se sonrió a sí mismo…- **Parece que ya no soy el único que quiere pelear… - **Sasuke se abalanzó sobre el Ninja Copia sin darle más alternativa a este que defenderse, su pelea estaba a punto de comenzar.

El shinobi del sonido, Sasuke, comenzó a golpear a su adversario con una cestada de puñetazos concentrados en chakra… luego, demostrando su gran dominio del taijutsu, comenzó con las patadas… Más que un combate parecía un examen de prueba por parte de ambos… todavía no iban en serio. Kakashi esquivaba todos los golpes de Sasuke, no le resultaba especialmente complicado ya que ninguno de los dos estaba empleándose a fondo… Pararon, por un momento, para mirarse muy fijamente a los ojos –aún sin utilizar el Sharingan- para ver las intenciones del otro… Sasuke quiso adelantarse a los movimientos del que en el pasado fue, además de su maestro, su amigo y fue realizar su técnica más mortal, el Chidori, contra él… Kakashi no tuvo más remedio que desplegar su ojo haciendo activo y participe de la pelea a su Sharingan… el Chidori fue bloqueado… El Uchiha le miró con rabia y solo atinó a huir… Kakashi, receloso, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo… algo debía planear Sasuke… la palabra huida no estaba escrita en su diccionario.

El ninja exiliado corría rápidamente mientras el famoso Ninja Copia le pisaba los talones… Hatake seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza hasta que por fin Sasuke paró en seco su escape…

**-¿Qué es lo que te propones, Sasuke? Huir no es propio de ti…**

**-Vaya… al menos sabes eso de mi… Por supuesto que no estaba huyendo… solo estaba trasladando de sitio la pelea sin que te dieras cuenta del lugar… jeje. **

**-¿Lugar?**

**-Así es… Todavía no te has dado cuenta… ¡qué estúpido¡Mira a tú alrededor! **– Kakashi casi por inercia hizo caso a las palabras de Sasuke… Y casi como de repente, le vinieron extrañas imágenes de aquel lugar que, por alguna razón, le resultaba extrañamente conocido… Seguía dudando hasta que vio un puente… Aquel puente estaba totalmente deshecho; el tiempo y probablemente una guerra hicieron mella en él y, quizás, por esa razón estuviese tan deteriorado… _"una guerra¿eh?"_ pensó el jounin mientras que todas esas imágenes se le tornaron conocidas… Aquel lugar era el puente de Kanabi… el lugar donde perdió a su mejor amigo.

**-¡Sasuke¿Cómo has…?** – intentó preguntar Kakashi pero entre el dolor por los recuerdos de su amigo y un ataque por parte de Sasuke quedó sin habla. El Uchiha aprovechó el desconcierto del otro ninja a su favor, utilizando su Sharingan contra él… este por si solo no tendría mayor efecto pero gracias al poder maléfico del sello Kakashi quedó atrapado en un genjutsu de un nivel muy alto; demasiado hasta para él.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sin embargo, Kakashi no era el único que estaba en apuros en ese momento. Otra ninja, una chuunin en concreto, esta experimentando otra vivencia similar…

**-Itachi…** - _"¡Dios! Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi…El perturbado este ha venido a por mi… ¡Va a matarme seguro!"_ Sakura tenía estos pensamientos invadiendo su mente… No era extraño que sintiera algo de miedo. Aquel hombre que tenía en frente no era ni más ni menos que Itachi Uchiha, el genio de su mismo clan… y aquel que mató a toda su familia sin contemplación alguna solo para probar su nivel… Escalofríos invadieron el cuerpo de Sakura… Se repetía a sí misma que debía guardar una aparente seguridad… eso era lo que le decía siempre Kakashi-sensei, que eliminara sus emociones…_ "¡Oh, no! He vuelto a hacerlo… ¿Por qué cojones tengo que pensar en él…¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…! Mantente fría, sé que puedo hacerlo"._

**-Supongo, entonces, que mis suposiciones son acertadas…** - Sakura comenzó a prestar atención al otro ninja dejando atrás toda emoción o pensamiento alguno.- **Eres Sakura Haruno… Te agradará saber que las tuyas también. En efecto, soy Itachi Uchiha el hermano de Sasuke.**

**-Mierda… -** solo contestó Sakura… Ante la respuesta Itachi quedó mudo… Normalmente cuando decía su nombre al presentarse, la gente se ponía a temblar de miedo suplicando clemencia por su vida. En cambio, esta chica solo tenía una expresión de calma, o incluso algo apática, en toda su cara y sus ojos no reflejaban ningún miedo o sumisión alguna… solo estaba allí, escuchándole. - **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí¿Acaso Akatsuki te ha mandado hacer "alguna misión"?** –preguntó la joven muy sutil… Era mucha casualidad encontrar a Itachi justo cuando iban a por Orochimaru, probablemente Akatsuki querría adelantarse a los movimientos de Konoha…

**-Me sorprende que no hayas salido huyendo. Tenía entendido que eras una ninja bastante pobre y blanda… frágil y sentimental: dos debilidades para los shinobis… **

**-¡Limítate a contestar mis preguntas!** – interrumpió Sakura al ninja. No quería escuchar ni una sola palabra de sus labios, después de todo él era Itachi… el causante de todas sus desgracias aunque fuera indirectamente…

**-Bien. No he venido a pelear así que puedes dejar de estar a la defensiva…** - _(inner Sakura: ¡ni de coña dejo mi defensa¿Se ha creído que soy idiota?) _– **Mi organización no sabe donde me encuentro… desconocen mi paradero… Vengo totalmente solo, no he querido ni que Kisame viniera conmigo. **– _"¿Kisame? Debe ser ese tío que parece un tiburón… ¡pues menos mal que no ha venido! Aunque todavía no me convence de sus intenciones…" _Sakura reflexionaba todas las palabras que el Uchiha le decía… no quería perderse nada no fuera a ser todo aquello derivase en una sucia y vulgar trampa…

**-Digamos que te creo, que confío en que estés solo y que Akatsuki no te ha mandado a liquidarnos… Entonces¿qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí? Quiero saber tus intenciones…**

**-Haruno-san…** - dijo con mucho respeto y cortesía el ninja de clase S.- **Estoy aquí porque necesito de tu ayuda…** - Sakura abrió los ojos como platos… ¿estaba loca o le había parecido escuchar que Itachi necesitaba su ayuda?

**-¡No me hagas reír! Pensaba que serías más listo… No voy a caer en el error de que tú necesites un favor y mucho menos mío… Además, ni muerta ayudaría a un ser tan despreciable como tú¡me das asco! **

**-Imaginaba ya una respuesta similar por tu parte… Pero, créeme, ambos necesitamos la ayuda del otro para acabar con todo esto…**

**-¿De que estás hablando?** – preguntó la joven; sentía que se había perdido a mitad de la conversación…

**-De Sasuke…** - contestó tan estático como de costumbre.-

**-¡No tienes ningún derecho a pronunciar su nombre! Después de lo que le has hecho…**

**-Lo sé. Soy consciente de lo que hice, no tengo excusa… sin embargo, quiero salvarle.**

**-¿Salvarle¡Eso no tiene sentido! Si tú mismo fuiste su verdugo ¿por qué ahora querrías protegerle?** – Sakura estaba angustiada, no entendía nada y cada vez se iba perdiendo, más y más, en aquella conversación… con las memorias, sentimientos y sensaciones de antaño brotando en su piel. Recordando y anhelando el deseo de estar reunida con las personas que más quería… Sentía ganas de llorar más no lo hizo, lo prometió antes y ella jamás rompía una promesa…

**-Porque soy su hermano mayor… y debemos estar juntos, no importando si me odia… ¿Quieres oír toda la historia? **

**-Por favor…** - solo salió esa súplica por parte de la chuunin. Estaba dolida, enfadada y muy frustrada… no sabía que hacer así que, por ahora, decidió escuchar; no tenía nada que perder…

**-Yo, desde muy pequeño, siempre fui considerado un genio en mi clan. Mi familia, mis amigos, la gente de mi alrededor… todos esperaban mucho de mí, más nunca se preocuparon por mi persona…** - Sakura continuaba mirándole… todavía no confiaba en él.- **No pretendo que sientas pena o compasión por mi ya que yo mismo carezco de esos sentimientos… sin embargo, esto que te cuento es totalmente cierto. Yo solo era el genio del clan, me trataban como a una propiedad valiosa a la que se necesitaba exprimir hasta la última gota… no podía permitir que a Sasuke le sucediera algo así…**

**-¿Y por eso los mataste…?**

**-Aún no he acabado.-** prosiguió el joven.- **Me volví muy habilidoso, tanto que la gente se alejaba de mi… eso hizo que me volviera solitario y bastante arrogante… Mi padre no hacía más que hablarme del clan… parecía que no viera nada más allá de esa palabra… yo… yo odiaba eso. Ya nadie parecía entenderme, incluso mi mejor amigo, Shisui, parecía alejarse de mí… Créeme cuando te digo que experimenté la verdadera soledad mucho antes de acabar con todo mi clan, bueno… con casi todo… Entonces llego Orochimaru…**

**-¿Orochimaru?** – preguntó Sakura… ¿es que acaso cuando sucedía algo malo ese hombre estaba detrás?

**-Así es. Por aquel entonces él ya se había convertido en un proscrito, pero pudo dar conmigo cuando yo solía entrenarme a las afueras de la villa… Estuvimos hablando un buen rato antes de que yo apreciara de quien se trataba. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando me preguntó si no estaba cansado de que decidieran por mí… entonces fue cuando empecé a prestar atención a sus palabras… Él tenía razón… eso fue lo que, en aquel momento, pensé… En los clanes no hay lugar para los cambios ya sean de reglas o expectativas… yo siempre sería la marioneta de mi propio clan.**

**Mi padre siempre alardeaba de mi, de lo buen ninja que era y del orgullo que representaba para el clan… Todo era una sarta de mentiras… aquello no era un clan sino, más bien, una jungla donde solo sobrevivían los más fuertes… **

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? **

**-Siempre me decían que tenía que proteger a todos los Uchiha, no importaba quien siempre que fuera de nuestro mismo clan… Hasta que descubrí que todo aquello era una gran patraña… ¿Qué clase de clan hace, que para que accedas a mayor poder, tengas que matar a tu mejor amigo? Y yo… yo tuve que hacerlo… Maté a mi mejor amigo solo para conseguir el Magenkyo… después de eso, todo cambió. Orochimaru me prometió devolverle la vida a mi amigo… pero para que aquello surtiera efecto debía hacer otro sacrificio: el de matar a todos los culpables de su muerte… a aquellos que me obligaron a acabar con su vida…**

**-Pero tú… tú los mataste a todos…**

**-Exacto… ya que todos fueron culpables… Esas eran las leyes del clan, no debían ser así pero todos las apoyaban… Por eso decidí vengarme… Sé que no soy inocente, que lo hice con toda mi rabia… quería matarlos a todos pero a Sasuke no… a él no pude eliminarle. **

**-Entonces¿fue Orochimaru quien te engaño? Si es así deberías decírselo a Sasuke y…**

**-No. Orochimaru nunca me utilizó… solo vio en mi algo que no pudieron detectar los demás… mi odio, yo creo que ese fue el desencadenante de todo; yo mismo fui la victima y el verdugo de mi clan…**

**-Después de la matanza… ¿regresaste con Orochimaru?**

**-No… Yo sabía que él estaba en una organización y fui a buscarle allí; un trato es un trato…**

**-Imagino que él, a cambio de la vida de tu amigo, querría que trabajaras con él… El querría apoderarse del Sharingan**…- añadió Sakura muy inteligentemente.-

**-Sí… pero cuando fui a Akatsuki él ya la había abandonado… Se marchó y, seguramente, comenzaría a formar su propia aldea; esa siempre fue su ambición. Yo ya me quedé en aquella organización… obviamente, no podía regresar a Konoha… aunque tampoco eso era lo que quería.**

**-¿Y con Sasuke¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre vosotros?**

**-Quise para él lo que yo nunca tendré… una razón para vivir. La gente del clan solo era perjudicial para él… lo utilizarían igual que hicieron conmigo. Sasuke siempre tuvo un gran potencial y solo lo desarrollaba para poder derrotarme… Si vive para derrotarme se hará mucho más poderoso que yo y podremos estar juntos. Ya dará igual si me odia o no… será el mejor ninja de todos los tiempos…**

**-Pero Sasuke no solo te derrotará sino que acabará con tu vida… No podrás vivir nunca con tu hermano después de lo que le has hecho¿no te das cuenta?**

**-Yo no pretendo estar con él físicamente… Yo espero que sea él el que acabe con mi vida, después de todo esa es la misión que yo mismo le encomendé. Cuando me mate podrá continuar con su vida pero, a la vez, será mucho más fuerte y ya nadie podrá con él causándole más dolor… **

**-¡Kami-sama! Esto que me cuentas… Podrías haber escogido otro camino… no sé… - **la chica dudaba.-** Has hecho tanto daño a Sasuke¡le has jodido la vida!** – Gritó desesperada.- **Y ahora quieres salvarle… Bien, pongamos que te creo. ¿Yo que pinto en todo esto?**

**-¿Tú¿Tú no eras su novia?**

**-¿Nani?** – chilló Sakura entre histérica y estupefacta…

**-¿Estoy equivocado? Mis informadores me dijeron que ambos, junto a Naruto, pertenecíais al equipo 7 y que, además, manteníais una…**

**-Nooo, eso no es así… Íbamos al mismo equipo y hacíamos las misiones conjuntas… pero eso era antes…**

**-¿Entonces no te importa lo que le ocurra a Sasuke?**

**-¡Yo no he dicho eso!**

**-Entonces te sigue importando… eso demuestra que aún lo quieres.-** Sakura se quedó sin palabras¿aún amaría a Sasuke? –** Eres la única persona en la que confía… de hecho ha ido a verte, recientemente, a Konoha¿verdad?**

**-Hai…** - contestó autómata la joven.-

**-Bien, pues debemos darnos prisa. No queda mucho tiempo… Sasuke esta a punto de reunirse con Orochimaru y…**

**-¡Pero él no piensa cederle su cuerpo¡Él mismo me lo dijo!**

**-¿Va a traicionar a Orochimaru¡Es un completo estúpido! **

**-¿Por qué dices eso? **

**-¿Es que nunca te han dicho que "un ninja siempre tiene que ir dos pasos por delante"? A estas alturas, Orochimaru sabrá de sobra los planes de Sasuke y estará buscando otro contenedor… sin embargo, este último debe ser poderoso…** - la joven se quedó pensando por un momento… Si Itachi estaba en lo cierto ¿de quien sería el nuevo cuerpo?

**Flash back**

"_**-Ahora, cuéntame por qué estas aquí.** –_

**_-La guerra esta a punto de empezar. Orochimaru envió a dos hombres para ver si Naruto había llegado ya a la villa. Sabemos que se fue por un tiempo con el otro sannin… Pero nuestros hombres nos resultaron inútiles…"_**

Sakura comenzó a recordar la conversación que mantuvo con Sasuke…

**-¿Naruto¡Orochimaru pretende obtener el cuerpo de Naruto! **

**Es muy posible… aunque también dudo que quiera deshacerse del Sharingan de Sasuke… Al fin y al cabo no sería la primera vez que uno ajeno al clan Uchiha obtuviera ese ojo¿verdad?**

**-¡Kakashi¡Mierda! Vinimos un equipo para inspeccionar la zona y nos separamos por causa de una trampa… Orochimaru lo tendría todo preparado… ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! **

**-Tranquilízate. No vas a ganar nada poniéndote nerviosa… **

**-No pienso recibir lecciones de comportamiento de alguien como tú… Puede que vayamos a cooperar juntos, no tengo más remedio, pero ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a confiar en ti porque, de lo contrario, estarás muy equivocado.**

**-Si has acabado ya de quejarte y protestar no estaría mal idear un plan… Si mis cálculos son correctos creo que Orochimaru habrá enviado a Sasuke para acabar con Kakashi** – Sakura tragó saliva… interiormente deseó que ambos estuvieran bien.- **mientras que algún esbirro suyo, como Kabuto, consigue el cuerpo de Naruto…**

**-Hinata también estaba cuando sufrimos el ataque… ¿Dónde podrá estar?**

**-Quizá la hayan tomado como rehén… eso es muy propio de Orochimaru. Lo más seguro es que ambos se hallen en su castillo oculto.**

**-¡Joder! Esto cada vez se complica más… necesitamos ayuda…**

**-Solos nos bastamos para esto… Tú iras a buscar a Sasuke y a Kakashi… reza para que alguno, o los dos, aún esté con vida… Yo iré a por Orochimaru, en estos momentos, soy el único que puede medir fuerzas con él. Después de encontrarlos, dirígete a su escondite… nos encontraremos allí. **

**-Itachi… yo intercederé por ti con Sasuke… a cambio te pido que no dejes que le ocurra nada malo a mis compañeros, va sobre todo por Naruto. Sé que la Akatsuki también está interesada en él… **

**-No vengo en calidad de shinobi para esta misión, Haruno-san… No atacaré a nadie más que a Orochimaru o algún ninja del sonido, tienes mi palabra…**

**-No puedo confiar en ti… pero si incumples tu palabra yo misma te mataré aunque caiga en el intento…** - ambos se miraron fijamente y asintieron con sus respectivas cabezas, una promesa silenciosa quedó sellada en aquel momento justo antes de partir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura, completamente desesperada, fue a buscar a su sensei y a su ex compañero de equipo. Itachi, antes de marcharse, le había indicado la dirección por donde debía de ir… Mientras rogaba plegarías al cielo por el bienestar de sus amigos notó un fuerte poder brotando muy cerca del lugar donde estaba… _"espero no llegar demasiado tarde"._

Corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y de lejos logró ver el gran puente que hacía frontera entre el país donde estaban y el país del Viento; el puente de Kanabi. En seguida, dedujo que sus dos "amigos" estaban allí… el destino, a veces, tiende a ser muy cruel. Sakura sabía todo el pasado de Kakashi, por tanto sabía que él, al nunca poder superar la perdida de su amigo, era mucho más vulnerable en aquel lugar… Veloz, fue a socorrer a su sensei.

**-Ahora vas a tener todo lo que mereces, Kakashi. Esto te pasa por entrometerte en mi camino… Vivirás durante 48 horas el día que mataste a tu mejor amigo… ¡Sufre!** – Sasuke aumentó el poder de su genjutsu provocando más dolor en Kakashi, los gritos resonaron por toda la zona del puente y, así, Sakura no tardó en localizarlos…

**-¡Detente, Sasuke!** –

**-¡Sakura!** – dijo el ninja anulando su técnica contra Kakashi. El jounin cayó desmayado al suelo.-

**-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer¿Matar a Kakashi-sensei?** – Sakura tomó en sus brazos a su maestro mientras iba examinando su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida más a parte de la del genjutsu sufrido…

**-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no deberías estar en este lugar.** – dijo Sasuke observando todos los movimientos de la chica. Contemplaba como Sakura se disponía a curar a Kakashi y se quedó, completamente, sorprendido. Él sabía que ella era buena en genjutsu pero nunca se esforzó demasiado por el entrenamiento… Sakura prefería preocuparse más por él que por ella misma. Y ahora la veía, con cuatro años más; más alta, más guapa, mucho más madura ejerciendo de ninja médico… Era cierto que había cambiado… ¿pero aquello sería favorable para él? Aún no estaba seguro de la respuesta.

**-¿Y si no llego a venir que hubiera pasado¡Le hubieras matado! No te reconozco Sasuke… **- dijo con tristeza. Sakura dejo en el suelo a Kakashi, ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer por él… Conociéndole lo más seguro era que se repusiera en unos momentos, podía despertarse en cualquier instante. La chica se giró hacia Sasuke y comenzó a hablarle. **– He venido hasta aquí porque os estaba buscando, quería impedir que os hicieras daño y... **– Kakashi empezó a despertarse, ya comenzaba a abrir los ojos…- **Sasuke, tengo algo que decirte… es muy importante**.

**-Sakura…** - Sasuke se acercó a la chica.**- No es necesario que sigas preocupándote más por mi… Lo tengo todo controlado.**

**-Pero…-** intentó decir la joven sin embargo el Uchiha la silenció cuando colocó uno de sus dedos en los labios de Sakura.-

**-Cuando acabe todo esto te convertiré en mi mujer… ya nada nos podrá separar**. – Sakura intentó protestar pero Sasuke la volvió a callar, esta vez con un beso… Mientras el chico la besaba con todas sus fuerzas la joven Haruno estaba estática… ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar? No entendía nada, ni siquiera podía disfrutar de aquel beso… Comenzaba a compararlos con los de Kakashi y de repente se sintió sucia, aquello estaba mal… _"¡Kakashi!"_ pensó de pronto. Y allí estaba él, de pie, observando la escena… no decía nada, solo la contemplaba. Sakura intentaba averiguar lo que escondía su mirada más nada halló… ¿sería que ya no la amaba?

**-Debemos marcharnos…** - dijo Sakura después de separarse, casi violentamente, de Sasuke. El muchacho lo interpretó como un signo de timidez. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que había habido entre la chica y su antiguo sensei.

**-¿Qué pasa?** – preguntó Sasuke.

**-Orochimaru nos ha tendido una trampa a todos… Creo que será mejor que os lo explique por el camino.** – Kakashi y Sasuke atendieron a las palabras de la chica. Ella los miraba de refilón con la tez baja, no podía mirar a ninguno de los dos a la cara…- **Sasuke, ponte delante y guíanos hasta el castillo de Orochimaru. Es urgente, Naruto puede estar en grave peligro. –** Los dos entendieron las palabras y preocupación de su compañera

**-Como quieras.- **Sasuke aceptó y fue colocándose como guía del grupo, en primer lugar, dejando a Kakashi y a Sakura, solos, detrás de él…

Antes de que Sakura comenzara a contar todo lo que había hablado con Itachi pensó que sería mejor antes con Kakashi… lo que había visto le habría dejado más que sorprendido…

**-Ejem…-** Sakura carraspeó…- **Kakashi… yo… verás, no es…**

**-No tienes que darme ninguna explicación.** – Contestó secamente el jounin.-

**-Yo creo que sí, eso que has visto no…**

**-Yo no he visto nada… Además, creo que ya deje bien claro que yo, a partir de ahora,** **solo sería tu profesor¿no? además del jefe de equipo. Nada más nos une, Sakura. Ya va siendo hora de que diferencies el terreno de lo personal de lo profesional… **

**-Ya veo… -** dijo tristemente la chica.- **¿Sabes qué, "Kakashi-sensei"? Tú en ambos terrenos eres un imbécil…** - Sakura lo adelantó y se colocó detrás de Sasuke… Empezó a contar lo ocurrido con Itachi… Sasuke prestaba especial atención a las palabras de la chuunin mientras que Kakashi solo pensaba en la razón que tenía su "alumna"… _"Soy un grandísimo imbécil_" se decía a sí mismo incorporándose a la conversación.

**FIN CAPITULO 9.**

**PD: **Casi veinte páginas este capitulo… estoy agotada a pesar de que no ha sido el más largo que he hecho… ¿Qué tal ha ido? Ha habido de todo un poco… Espero que os haya gustado porque me he esforzado muchísimo y me he devanado los sesos con el carácter de Itachi… ¡que personaje más complicado! Me ha costado hacerle esa historia porque me gusta seguir los esquemas del manga/anime y, en mi opinión, muchas cosas de las que dice no tienen sentido alguno… en fin, que para los fans de Itachi espero que no haya sido decepcionante. En mi fic no lo he querido hacer ni malo ni bueno, simplemente es así… ya veremos como acaba.

Como veis, la historia en este capitulo se ha complicado bastante… creo que me he montado yo sola una trama que ni la de un culebrón… sin embargo, creo que ha sido algo inesperado y bueno lo de Orochimaru… un giro a la situación… Por otra parte, el triangulo Sasuke-Sakura-Kakashi me está resultando demasiado típico, creo que tendré que hacer algo para arreglarlo… acepto sugerencias.

Bueno, creo que ya no tengo más que decir… que ya he dicho bastante… He notado que los reviews han bajado… ¿será que la historia se esta desmoronando? Dadme vuestra opinión, es muy valiosa para mí.

**REVIEWS ONEGAI.**


	10. La batalla final

**Atención:** Mashashi Kishimoto es el dueño de Naruto… ¡Qué suerte!

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos de algún dialogo.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

**Reviews:**

**Sakura-Corazón: **Miles de gracias, tus reviews los agradezco un montón. No solo me animas sino que me das tu opinión de muchas cosas… de nuevo gracias. La verdad que tu idea de que Kakashi salve a Sasuke… es buena, intentaré que pase eso, sino así algo muy parecido. Sigo rebanándome los sesos… en este capitulo se nota. Ya me dirás si ha sido muy enrevesado o qué… aunque espero que no. Me alegra que te gusten las personalidades de Hinata y Naruto, a mi también me gustan, me siento muy cómoda escribiendo sobre ellos… y si te gusta esta parejita espérate… que los próximos capítulos serán súper romances: KAWAI… Que sepas que me quitas un peso de encima al decirme lo del triángulo amoroso… empezaba a preocuparme, es que no quiero ser muy previsible aunque algunas veces es inevitable… Por cierto, si eres fan de Itachi y odias a Sasuke ruego que me perdones por el capitulo que vas a leer…¬¬. Ya me contarás que tal ha ido y si he sido muy mala. Besos y recuerdos a tu hermana, me dijiste que fic le gustaba (¡qué mona!).

**Sakura 555:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Si la verdad que todo esto está algo "revolucionado". Este será el último capitulo de acción… ya a partir del 11 cap empezará el romance, el lemon y todo eso…Ojalá que te guste.

**Dark Kotetsu Angel:** Ohayou. Jaja, Itachi encantador, ¿eh? Tiene su punto… Lo referente a Kakashi… si, no dice nada… ¿pero por qué? Creo que eso se sabrá en los siguientes caps… jur jur. La pelea entre Kakashi y Sasuke… si, te doy toda la razón en lo de los golpes… pero es que aún no quería que se pegaran mutuamente, eso solo fue una especie de prueba entre los dos… cuando sea la autentica pelea lo notarás… (¡¡¡pero que mala soy! XD. Gracias por tus ánimos.

**Polaris:** Hola… veo que la actitud de Kakashi ha provocado desconcierto… Todos, incluida yo, esperábamos una reacción más celosa… una gran pelea y todo eso… pero lo que nos encontramos fue solo un arranque de celos cualquiera… en los siguientes capítulos se sabrá el por qué. Gracias por tus palabras… lo agradezco mucho, me animáis mucho para continuar el fic.

**Tomoe Himura: **Buenas señora Himura. Me encanta que me escribas reviews… son siempre tan positivos jeje. Si, la verdad que Kakashi lo sintió en el alma… ya lo dice al final del cap _"Soy un grandísimo imbécil_". Gracias por tus palabras, ánimos y halagos… Espero que te siga gustando mi historia.

**Ky Sonic:** ¿De verdad que te has leído todo mi fic de tirón? ¿Y te ha gustado? Pues muchísimas gracias, no sabes cuanto te agradezco tus palabras. Espero que sigas leyéndome y dejándome reviews con tu opinión.

**Hinata Hyuuga: **Hola, gracias por tu review… Me has llenado de energía. ¡Arriba el Kaka-Saku! ¡Es lo mejor! Jeje. Sakura es mi personaje favorito en la serie pero tienes razón en que trata bastante mal al pobre de Naruto… yo he "evolucionado" algo a los personajes… son más mayores y más maduros… pero no he querido quitarle sus esencias: Sakura seguirá golpeando a Naruto… jaja pero cada vez con menos frecuencia. Naruto seguirá siendo muy inocente pero avanzará en inteligencia – que le hace falta… Jajaja.- e Hinata (ósea tú…, jeje XD) seguirá siendo tímida pero cada vez menos… Espero que sigas leyendo, tu opinión es muy valiosa para mí.

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, parece que ya no están decayendo… vamos manteniéndonos; ¡me alegro mucho! En un principio comencé a asustarme pero ya voy algo más segura, espero que este capitulo os guste de todo corazón y que sigáis mandándome vuestra opinión. Y a los que lo leéis y no me mandáis… podéis hacerlo, ¿eh? Jeje, no hay ningún problema. Ya sabéis para dudas, sugerencias o reproches… REVIEWS.

**FIGHTERS**

**10. La batalla final. El encuentro más deseado…**

Naruto estaba asustado… realmente no estaba temiendo por su vida sino por la de Hinata, ella sería a la última persona de este mundo a la que quisiera ver herida, o mejor dicho muerta, y mucho menos por su culpa. Kabuto le ofreció un trato, él no era tan estúpido como para confiar en él pero, viendo como estaban las cosas, no tenía otra opción: desconocía el paradero de sus compañeros y el tiempo estaba en su contra, debía de decidir y debía hacerlo ahora. Y mientras su cabeza pensaba en otras posibles alternativas escuchó la agitada respiración de su novia, ella intentaba resistir el dolor pero se la veía palidecer por momentos… el joven no aguantó más…

**-¡Kabuto… de verdad, eres un cabrón! Sabes que no la dejaré morir… ¡mierda! **

**-Sabía elección, Naruto-kun…** - el ninja del sonido se acercó a la joven que todavía permanecía tendida en los brazos de Uzumaki.- **Aún estoy a tiempo de salvarla… Pero antes quiero que tú te tomes esta píldora.-** explicó Kabuto.

**-¿Qué es y para qué sirve?** – preguntó desconfiando el chico.-

**-Ya que vas a ser el nuevo cuerpo de Orochimaru-sama no hay necesidad de que sufras más de la cuenta. Esta pastilla mitigará tu dolor y hará que el Kyuubi no salga…**

**-Entiendo… pero después de que me la tome, curarás a Hinata-chan.** – El shinobi de la aldea del sonido asintió mientras que Naruto se tragaba la píldora. Cuando Kabuto comprobó que ya la había ingerido se dispuso a tratar a la chica; sus planes iban viento en popa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke aún dirigía a Kakashi y a Sakura a la guarida de Orochimaru, estaba muy tocado por lo que le había contado la chica de su hermano… no sabía muy bien que pensar, demasiado dolor y rencor como para confiar… Él ya no creería más en su hermano mayor…

Kakashi se sentía fuera de lugar y eso que se suponía que era él el jefe del equipo. Desde que comenzó la misión no había hecho más que equivocarse, algo inaudito en él. Por primera vez en su vida las emociones se estaban manifestando en su trabajo, él que siempre alardeaba de su control y saber estar… _"los años no perdonan…" _intentaba pensar pero, en el fondo, él sabía la verdad. Se había enamorado y es que por muy hábil, brillante, fuerte o astuto como ninja que fuera no dejaba, por eso, de ser un hombre… él era humano, como todos, y cometía errores. Se preguntaba si fue un error el haberse enamorado de su alumna o si, por el contrario, fue un error el haberse alejado de ella por el miedo a los resultados… después volvió a preguntarse _"¿por qué siempre tengo que estar pensando en las consecuencias de mis actos? ¿No puedo solamente actuar y dejarme llevar?" _Y es que, Kakashi, llevaba mucho tiempo siendo un shinobi y eso, para bien o para mal, era algo inevitable… el tener que pensar siempre más allá de lo normal, el predecir ataques y medir secuelas… Por un momento se sintió harto de todo aquello y sólo sintió ganas de coger a Sakura entre sus brazos y alejarse de todo aquello… obviamente no podía hacerlo pero no por ello dejo de imaginarlo. Algo más tarde y dejando sus pensamientos a un lado a la vez que se iban acercando a su objetivo, el jounin comenzó a velar por el bien y la seguridad del equipo.

Sakura… Sakura Haruno tenía tanto las ideas como el estómago revuelto. La sola idea de ir con Kakashi y Sasuke parecía incomodarle bastante, sin embargo debía hacerlo ya que Naruto les necesitaba; "_hay que hacer de tripas, corazón"._ Después de la forma en que le contestó Kakashi, se encontraba bastante afectada pero no le quiso dar más importancia de la que tenía, al fin y al cabo ese tipo de contestaciones se estaban haciendo muy frecuentes en él. Empezaba a hacerse a la idea de no tener nunca más con él una relación…

De reojo y muy disimuladamente… se quedaba observando a sus dos amigos… _"¿Por qué será que las "chicas buenas" solo quieren a los "chicos malos"?"_

Y juntos continuaban avanzando hasta que Kakashi notó un fuerte desprendimiento de chakra… apresuradamente fueron a ver de que se trataba.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kabuto tumbó a la joven Hyuuga en el suelo mientras que la observaba con detenimiento, Naruto estaba en frente de ellos… no quería quitarle la vista de encima al ex shinobi de la Hoja. Juntó sus manos y haciendo unos extraños sellos comenzó a generar chakra… Ya tenía la técnica, ahora solo faltaba la ejecución de la misma…

**-¡Alto!** – un shurinken separó las manos de Kabuto de Hinata – **Sé lo que estás intentando hacer…** - Sakura apareció de la nada… Naruto se sorprendió ante su llegada, no había podido advertir su presencia, sé preguntó por qué…-

**-Sakura-san** – respondió Kabuto.- **Mis felicitaciones por haber llegado hasta aquí con vida… es una sorpresa, no esperaba tanto de una ninja como tú… **- Sakura frunció con rabia el ceño, otra vez estaban menospreciándola como shinobi.-

**-Me subestimas, Kabuto-san, si piensas que soy la misma que hace tres años… He entrenado y me he esforzado mucho durante todo este tiempo**- Naruto los observaba de cerca… no quiso interferir.-

**-Vaya… ¡qué conmovedor! Me encantaría ver como han ido tus progresos…** - dijo el ninja desafiante.-

**-De momento solo has podido ver como he boicoteado tu plan de asesinato contra Hinata-chan…** - Naruto palideció… ¿Kabuto había intentado matar a su novia, ¿por qué, ¿acaso no habían hecho un pacto? Intentó gritar y preguntar que estaba pasando pero por alguna extraña razón no podía hablar. Iba notando como todas sus capacidades iban mermándose poco a poco.-

**-Muy astuta… Intuyo que te has formado en medicina, ¿Quién es tu sensei?** – quiso preguntar indiferente sin embargo la ansiedad comenzaba hacer mella en su cuerpo. Sabía que si su maestra había sido la princesa Tsunade iba a estar en problemas, ella era la única que podía rivalizar contra él.-

**-Tsunade-sama ha estado enseñando muy bien todos estos años. Cuando quieras te lo muestro…-** Sakura se sentía segura y aún no sabía muy bien por qué… Había estado metalizándose tanto por este encuentro que tenerlo y realizarlo le parecía la cosa más normal del mundo. Por fin podría demostrar su valía… Todos los años que fue una carga, como se decía a ella misma, para su equipo iban a quedar atrás… _"Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto… miradme… esta vez seré yo quien os proteja. No os voy a fallar". _Sakura se preparó para luchar…

**-Asombroso. Y yo que** **creía que te quedarías en la sombra o irías a las espaldas de tus compañeros… **- Kabuto se echó atrás… no le convenía un enfrentamiento con otro ninja médico y menos con la discípula de la Quinta. En seguida quiso cambiar su estrategia.** - Ya sé lo que pasa… Kakashi-san te ha puesto de cebo para una trampa, ¿es eso, no? – **intentaba hacer enfadar a Sakura…-** Aunque eso no es típico de él… ¿verdad Hatake?** – Kabuto miró a sus espaldas, ahí estaban tanto el Ninja Copia como Sasuke. Ante el posible enfrentamiento entre Kabuto y Sakura tuvieron que aparecer, ninguno de los dos quería que la joven resultara herida. (NDA: a esto se le llama sobreprotección… Ni Kakashi ni Sasuke confían en la posibilidad de que Sakura sea la vencedora… ¡idiotas! Ejem, siento la interrupción… sigamos). -

**-Tienes razón… no es propio de mi utilizar a mis amigos para mi propio beneficio. Eso se lo dejo a otros. **– contestó el jounin con su habitual despreocupación. Naruto estaba absorto: sin la capacidad de moverse y sin poder alzar la voz no sabía como hacerse notar ante sus compañeros… Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que le estaba pasando… además veía a su novia morirse ante sus ojos. Jamás recordó un momento peor en su vida.

**-En efecto, tú y tu amiguismo de costumbre, Kakashi… Eso será tu perdición…** - Kabuto reía… era más que evidente que se traía algo entre manos, Kakashi lo apreció. Sasuke permanecía callado, observaba la situación a la vez que se preguntaba por que Naruto estaba tan callado… eso no era propio de él. Mientras Sakura seguía con la intención de batirse con él…-

**-Sakura** – dijo rápidamente Kakashi, ésta se sorprendió.- **Encárgate de Hinata y examina a Naruto… no parece estar como siempre.- **la ninja obedeció la orden de inmediato… era cierto, Naruto tenía mala cara… intentó averiguar que le había pasado. Al observar sus síntomas dedujo que algo le había paralizado… quizá un veneno, le dio un antídoto. Más importante ahora era el estado de Hinata… cuando Sakura la atendió no le quedaban muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Cogió ambos cuerpos, el de Naruto e Hinata, y los apartó de la zona donde se situaban el resto de los ninjas para atenderlos mejor.

-**Tú siempre tan perceptivo. En seguida te has dado cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien en el chico… Por cierto, aquí también hay algo que no me encaja… Sasuke, ¿no debías de haberte hecho cargo de Kakashi?** – preguntó Kabuto esta vez dirigiéndose a su aliado.-

**-Si.** – contestó el ninja muy fríamente.- **Pero ha habido cambio de planes…**

**-¿Cambio de planes? ¡No me digas que has vuelto con tus viejos amiguitos! – **expresó el ninja médico con mucha ironía**.-**

**-No digas tonterías. A mis oídos ha llegado la información de que sois Orochimaru y tú los que pretendéis traicionarme, ¿me equivoco? – **contestó el Uchiha.-

**-¿Traición? No se de que traición me hablas… pero si de verdad quieres obtener respuestas no es a mi a quien debes de preguntar…** - detrás de Kabuto y sin previo aviso apareció una sombra que se reía malévolamente…-

**-¡Orochimaru!** – exclamó Kakashi… - **No esperaba que aparecieras tan pronto y tan fácilmente… **- el ambiente comenzaba a cargarse de tensión…

**-Kukuku…- **continuaba riendo…- **Sigues con vida Kakashi, me sorprende… esperaba que mi elegido te hubiera aniquilado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…**

**-Antes que nada, Orochimaru** – interrumpió Sasuke a su nuevo maestro- **quiero saber cuales son tus verdaderos propósitos… **- Sasuke seguía con su habitual concentración de siempre pero se notaba en su forma de hablar un gran odio, todos lo percibieron.-

**-Bien… Tanto que deseas saberlo te lo diré… Ya no me interesa tu cuerpo como contenedor, Sasuke… Pudiendo tener un cuerpo con el youma más poderoso ¿para que conformarse con el tuyo? Kukuku… Sin embargo, te he dado tanto poder estos años que sería una lástima desaprovecharte… tomaré tu Sharingan. Sé que no puedes utilizar el Magenkyo pero no importa… es mejor no usarlo, sino mira los ojos de tu hermano mayor… ¡están hechos un asco!** – Sasuke escuchaba atentamente, nunca confió en Orochimaru… sabía que no podía hacerlo pero no esperaba algo tan rastrero de él o quizá si… pero no quería pensarlo, él siempre estuvo tan preocupado por si mismo que no veía lo que tenía alrededor.- **Kabuto, encárgate tú de Kakashi… yo tengo aún muchas "cosas" por hacer…-** sonrió perversamente. Kabuto asintió obedeciendo las órdenes de su amo, volvería a enfrentarse con el Ninja Copia. Orochimaru iba avanzando, se dirigía hacia Naruto… en ese momento necesitaba su cuerpo. Debía aprovechar el momento de debilidad del ninja para apoderarse de él… de ahí la trampa de Kabuto. Sin esperarlo, Sasuke le cortó el paso…-

**-No dejaré que lo hagas…-** solo pudo decir Sasuke, el chico nunca fue de palabras extensas…-

**-Kukuku… ¿Te sientes nostálgico, Sasuke-kun? ¿Quieres volver a casa con tus camaradas?** - Sasuke pegó un puñetazo en la cara a su sensei actual… y se dispuso a pelear… Orochimaru, que no esperaba aquel golpe, se limpiaba la sangre derramada con su lengua mientras no dejaba de reír…**- Eres un estúpido… tú no puedes hacer nada contra mi… Tú eres mi voluntad… **- El sannin abrió ampliamente sus ojos provocando un dolor indescriptible en el chico, el sello controlaba sus actos… Sasuke, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era… él jamás podría traicionar a Orochimaru; a cambio del sello él le dio su voluntad… su vida. A menos que muriera no podría escapar de él… Mientras se retorcía de dolor Orochimaru aprovechó para golpearle duro… Sasuke estaba en el suelo, agotado por tanto sufrimiento…- **Voy a matarte lentamente, muy poco a poco… Kukuku… Sufrirás viendo como tomo el cuerpo de tu mejor amigo provocando su muerte instantáneamente… Verás como mato a tu preciosa novia sino se me ocurre hacer antes algo más con ella… Kukuku… Y después te arrancaré uno de tus ojos para acceder al Sharingan, y si aún estas con vida y no has decidido suicidarte como el gran cobarde e imbécil que eres, rajaré tu estómago… y te sacaré las entrañas… Creo que no hay otra forma de morir más dolorosa…** - El Kage del sonido cogió a Sasuke por el cuello: alzando en alto para ver la expresión de sus ojos no vio súplica ni temor en ellos… más bien una profunda animadversión y desprecio… Esto provocó la ira del sannin y quiso golpearle hasta la muerte pero alguien, que apareció de pronto, se lo impidió agarrando su brazo….- **Ya estabas tardando en aparecer, Itachi…**

En efecto, allí estaba el mayor de los Uchiha. Ataviado con su habitual uniforme de Akatsuki y aún solo, estaba esperando el momento propicio para salir… Se interpuso entre Orochimaru y Sasuke evitando que su hermano pequeño sufriera más daños.

**-Esperaba el momento en que bajaras la guardia.-** contestó secamente el ninja exiliado de la Hoja.-

**-Kukuku… ¿Vas a defender a tu hermanito, Itachi-kun, ¿No es algo tarde para jugar a la familia feliz? **– a la vez que Orochimaru mantenía una charla con Itachi, Sasuke miraba a su hermano con resentimiento… Parecía que no existiera otro sentimiento más en él que el odio, el rencor y la venganza…-

-**Hmp…-** asintió el Uchiha más mayor…- **Si estoy aquí es para matarte, Orochimaru… es por una cuenta pendiente que tenemos tú y yo. Sin embargo, de paso que estoy aquí me haré cargo de Sasuke y Naruto **– ambos mencionados se le quedaron mirando… ¿Itachi estaba diciendo que los iba a proteger o que los mataría a continuación? – **Lo he prometido y un trato es un trato, ¿verdad, Haruno-san?** – Sakura no pudo hacer más que sonreír… entonces los otros supieron que podían contar, en esta ocasión, con Itachi aunque aquello no fuera plato de buen gusto para nadie. La ninja médico todavía seguía intentando curar a Hinata, no podía hacer otra cosa más en aquel momento. Puso sus esperanzas en que Itachi acabara con la serpiente de Orochimaru, confió en que Naruto pronto recuperará su movilidad y su voz, deseó que Sasuke sobreviviera a aquel encuentro y anheló que Kakashi ganara su lucha… _"tan solo puedo esperar…"._

El enfrentamiento estaba escrito, Kakashi continuaba peleando con Kabuto… estos dos se habían alejado más de la cuenta y ya no se encontraban en el ángulo de visión del resto de sus compañeros. Orochimaru soltó violentamente a Sasuke provocando que su cuerpo se estampara en uno de los árboles del lugar, no estaba muy mal herido pero el poder del sello le estaba debilitando. Acto seguido comenzó la pelea.

Itachi tomó una distancia prudencial antes de iniciar su ataque, se enfrentaba a Orochimaru así que debía de ir con cuidado… Sin embargo, sabía que debía eliminarle lo más rápido posible –Sasuke podría morir en cualquier momento- así que no tardó en desplegar su Magenkyo, él era bueno en taijutsu pero no quería andarse por las ramas con su enemigo. Orochimaru, al saber como iba a ser el ataque del Uchiha, lo rebatió cerrando sus ojos así no podría entrar en el Tsukuyomi de Itachi… Decidió continuar el resto de la pelea a ciegas. Itachi no cesó en su empeño y quiso proseguir con su técnica más poderosa a pesar del mal que esto le causaba en sus ojos y, en consecuencia, a su salud. Utilizar tanto el Magenkyo le estaba acortando su vida… Siguió con su ataque en forma de genjutsu. Esta vez el sannin lo contrarrestó sacando una espada por su boca: la kusanagi, la más letal de las espadas de este mundo y arremetió contra él, aún con los ojos cerrados si los abría en cualquier momento estaba perdido. Prosiguieron sus ataques en forma de taijutsu, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo… De vez en cuando Orochimaru utilizaba algún tipo de ninjutsu, sobre todo uno especial que hacía que su cuerpo se alargara… pero nada dio resultado. Aún teniendo un buen ritmo en el arte de la espada japonesa no conseguía dar a Itachi; era evidente que éste era más joven y más fuerte que él.

Los espectadores de aquel encuentro (Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura -ya que ésta había acabado de curar a Hinata; con éxito o no eso tan solo lo decidiría el tiempo, solo podía esperar de nuevo.-) veían con sumo interés el transcurso de la pelea… jamás esperaron ver algo así; era impresionante ver las habilidades de dos grandes, aunque de dudosos intereses, ninjas… no perdían detalle alguno.

Llevaban cierto tiempo peleando cuando parecía que las fuerzas de Orochimaru flaqueaban… Itachi sonrió con satisfacción, el sannin se encolerizó… se sentía inferior y nada odiaba más que eso en esta vida…

**-Parece que luchando limpiamente no voy a poder vencerte…** - dijo Orochimaru bastante cansado…-

**-¿Cómo?** – preguntó Itachi interesado… Orochimaru comenzó a reír y levantando su mano respondió…-** Veamos que te parece esto… **- acto seguido Sasuke comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y angustia… El sannin estaba matándole a través del poder del sello, Itachi y todos los que estaban observando aquello se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de la serpiente… Ya que no podía matar a Itachi mataría a su hermano pequeño.

Sasuke continuaba gritando, Sakura fue hasta él para ver si podía hacer algo para ayudarle… todo fue inútil, entre su falta de chakra y el poder maléfico del sello no podía hacer gran cosa por su amigo. Ante uno de los chillidos -desgarradores y dolorosos- del Uchiha menor, Itachi -sin darse apenas cuenta- se giró, desactivando el Magenkyo, para observar en que estado se encontraba su hermano. Ese fue el momento en que Orochimaru aprovechó para atacarle a traición. Con la espada que llevaba encima le asestó un golpe mortal… rajándole toda su espalda; una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro… Itachi Uchiha, el genio de su clan, caía al suelo. Cuando el sannin vio que su contrincante yacía en tierra paró su técnica de ataque contra Sasuke, debía de descansar o el mismo agotamiento lo mataría…

El malestar desapareció instantáneamente del cuerpo de Sasuke… Sentía como unos brazos le sostenían con fuerza, sin duda se trataba de Sakura. Fue a darle las gracias cuando vio en su cara que algo andaba mal…

**-Sakura… ¿Qué pasa? **

-**Sas… Sasu-ke-kun…** - dijo entrecortadamente…- **Itachi, es Itachi…** - Y el ninja miró para el mismo lado en el que lo estaba haciendo la joven de cabellos rosados…-

**-Itachi…** - salió débilmente de su boca…- **¡Hermano!** – Lo llamó a gritos… al no haber contestación ágilmente fue donde éste estaba… - **¡Hermano! **– Sasuke advirtió la gran herida que tenía en el dorso- **¿Qué te pasa? Es solo un corte…** - Sasuke, a pesar de todo el dolor… a pesar del pasado… a pesar de su odio y resentimiento, cogió entre sus brazos a su hermano mayor. Itachi le sonrió como solo antes solía hacerlo… parecía que no había pasado el tiempo para ellos, era como si continuasen siendo los buenos hermanos de antaño… Y fue entonces cuando Sasuke empezó a temerse lo peor…- **¡Sakura, ven rápido!… Itachi esta mal herido, debes curarle.-**

**-Sasuke-kun…** - Sakura fue hasta ellos mas ella ya sabía de antemano que Itachi no podía sobrevivir, lo notaba en sus ojos… No sólo era por el desgaste producido por el Magenkyo era, además, una herida de la kusanagi… algo mortífero. A continuación volvió a recordar su conversación con Itachi… él ya esperaba morir aunque no fuera a manos de Orochimaru… A pesar de sus pensamientos, la joven no pudo decir nada; era mejor que Sasuke de diera cuenta de la situación por si mismo. Comenzó a generar chakra en sus manos formando así unos sellos, estos eran específicos para los tratamientos médicos… al menos podría cicatrizar su herida. Ella tampoco iba a rendirse así como así.-

**-Mi tonto hermano pequeño…** - Itachi comenzó a dirigirse a Sasuke…- **Siempre fuiste un blando… cof... cof… **- comenzó a toser sangre… Su estado estaba empeorando aunque Sakura estaba tratando muy hábilmente sus heridas.- **Sigues sufriendo por mi después de todo lo que te he hecho… no tienes remedio. **

**-No te confundas, Itachi… Sólo quiero que te recuperes para poder matarte con mis propias manos… Yo te odio y haré que pagues to…-** Sasuke no podía hablar más… las lágrimas invadían todo su rostro y la voz apenas salía de su garganta; estaba roto por dentro, su alma se resquebrajaba de nuevo…

**-Sasuke… Yo soy el causante de todas tus desgracias, lo reconozco y lo asumo… No deberías llorar por mí.-** Sasuke sabía que las palabras de su hermano eran ciertas, él fue quien mató a todos los de su clan, él fue quien hizo que desde muy pequeño sintiera la cruda y dura soledad, él fue el motivo por la que inició esta venganza… pero por alguna extraña razón no podía odiarle de verdad… lo quería y eso era lo que verdaderamente aborrecía de sí mismo… el no poder odiar a su hermano y, en consecuencia, matarle… Lo intentó una vez pero dentro de sí mismo sabía que no lo hizo en serio…

**-Hermano… ¿por qué?** – lloraba desconsolado el chico. Naruto y Sakura solo observaban en silencio… la escena era desgarradora. Por fin estaban contemplando al verdadero Sasuke; un chico temeroso de su propio futuro, inducido a la oscuridad de una inevitable venganza por la soberbia de su hermano mayor… Sasuke abrazó a su hermano con fuerza… -** Yo te quería… lo eras todo para mí. Eras mi ejemplo a seguir… ¿por qué? Padre siempre te quiso más que a mi, todos te querían… ¡eras el genio del clan, ¿tan malo era todo aquello? **– más sollozos en gritos de angustia. Sasuke estaba sacando a la luz todos los sentimientos que guardó en su corazón por todos estos años… sus compañeros continuaban apoyándole en silencio. -** ¡Nunca podré perdonarte… pero aún así… quiero que sigas con vida! **– pidió suplicante a su hermano mayor…- **Por favor, no te mueras…** **No me vuelvas a dejar solo… **- Sasuke estaba cabizbajo, la técnica de Sakura no estaba funcionando y veía como su hermano se alejaba más de él con cada palabra… en cada suspiro. Itachi le sonrió de nuevo, esta era la auténtica despedida…

**-Cof… cof…-** volvió a toser mientras le hacía a su hermano pequeño un gesto para que éste se acercara a él más todavía… Sasuke lo hizo sin dudar. Itachi le dio un suave golpe en su frente, entonces Sasuke supo lo que venía a continuación…- **Perdóname Sasuke. Será otra vez… -** dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos… ese fue su último aliento, sus últimas palabras.-

**-¡No! **– Sasuke se negaba a ver la realidad… - **¡Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca lo cumples!** – le gritó a su hermano, é ya estaba muerto en sus brazos. - **¡Sakura, continúa! No dejes de curarle, en seguida te pondrás bien hermano…**

**-Lo siento mucho, Sasuke… Yo… yo ya no puedo hacer nada mas por él…** - intentó explicarle la joven ninja… Sasuke lloraba sin parar mientras observaba el rostro de su hermano, aún estaba caliente.- **Él escogió este camino… y ha terminado así. No hagas tú lo mismo que él… no sigas el camino de tu hermano, por favor.-** Al decir esa frase, Sasuke abrió sus ojos fuertemente… en seguida recordó una de las últimas conversaciones que mantuvo con su padre,_ "él siempre me decía que fuera como mi hermano excepto aquella vez… ¿quizá intuía lo que iba a suceder? Supongo que jamás terminaré de hallar las respuestas…"._

**_-_Lo sé, Sakura…** - el Uchiha comenzaba a aceptar lo que estaba pasando.- **Nunca pude decir lo que en verdad sentía… Siempre he sido… callado. **– confesó el joven.-

**-Lo sabemos, Sasuke-kun… No tienes por qué preocuparte ahora por eso…-** consoló la ninja al muchacho.- **Una vez escuché por ahí que las cosas que no se dicen suelen ser las más importantes… Seguro que tú familia ya sabía como te sentías. **– Sakura sonrió a su amigo.-

**-Gracias… pero no solo me refería a mi familia…** - después de esa contestación agarró a la joven de la mano…-

**-Sasuke-kun…** - solo salió de su boca. Aquella revelación le vino muy de sorpresa… Ambos estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos… ¿quiso decir Sasuke que siempre sintió algo por Sakura pero nunca fue capaz de decírselo por el motivo de la venganza?

**-Esto… chicos…** - dijo una voz que estaba detrás de ellos…-

**-¿Naruto?** – preguntaron a la vez Sasuke y Sakura… Ambos se dieron la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el genin.

**-Hai… Lamento interrumpir y eso… Solo quería decir que ya puedo hablar…** - _"eso ya lo veo, imbécil" _pensó Sakura….-** y que ya puedo mover gran parte del cuerpo pero no es seguro que este al 100. **

**-Me alegro…** - añadió Sakura…- **Voy a ver el estado de Hinata… -**

**-Naruto.** – continuó hablando Sasuke dejando el cadáver de su hermano en el suelo. Silenciosamente juró matar a Orochimaru… pagaría con creces todos sus crímenes… Después de eso volvería a replantearse otras cuestiones y a intentar empezar de cero… si sobrevivía claro.- **¿Dónde está Orochimaru?**

**-Sasuke… Vas a matarle, ¿verdad? Tú solo no podrás contra él. Ya has visto que puede hacer lo que se le antoje contigo gracias al sello. Ninguno estamos en condiciones para acabar con él… Ha entrado en el castillo, probablemente a recuperarse de su lucha contra Itachi.**

**-Naruto tiene razón. – **añadió Sakura.- **Si entramos así no tendremos ni las más mínima posibilidad contra él… No sólo ninguno de nosotros está en plena forma, incluyendo a Hinata a la que no podemos abandonar, sino que además ese es su territorio y contará con un mayor número de probabilidades para alcanzar la victoria. Tenemos que idear un plan. No podemos ser impulsivos… ¡ojalá Shikamaru estuviera aquí!**

**-¡Shikamaru no está! Pero si lo que buscas es a un tío guapo, inteligente y súper poderoso y enrollado… ¡puedes contar conmigo, guapísima!** – exclamó alguien que estaba detrás de ellos…

**-¡Ero-sennin! ¡Has venido!** – gritó con alegría Naruto. Sakura estaba feliz, sonrió al sannin. Eso era lo que precisamente necesitaban, con Jiraya como aliado no podían fallar, solo faltaba la princesa Tsunade para ser invencibles…

**-No he venido solo… Aquí traigo a otra persona…** - en ese momento apareció una joven a su lado…-

**-¡Shizune!** – volvió a exclamar Uzumaki. – **Claro, a la vieja Tsunade no la dejan salir de la villa por eso nos envía a su asistente… Hubiera sido un puntazo tener a dos sannin aquí pero…**

**-Te equivocas Naruto…-** añadió Sakura…- **Esa que ves ahí no es Shizune…** - el chico volvió a mirar, incluso Sasuke que permanecía callado y algo distraído, por la muerte de su hermano, comenzó a prestar atención. La joven ninja de cabellos rosados se dirigió a aquella mujer que se estaba haciendo pasar por Shizune. – **Me alegro de verla, Tsunade-sama…**

**-Sakura… yo sí que me alegro de que te encuentres bien…** - respondió la mujer deshaciendo el henge. El resto del grupo quedó atónito… La mismísima Hokage había dejado la villa… ¿cómo era posible? Las leyes de la Hoja eran muy estrictas con eso… Seguramente Tsunade pasó de ellas y dejo a cargo de todo a su más fiel asistente, Shizune… por eso se hizo pasar por ella; habían intercambiado papeles sólo por esta misión. -**¿Has visto Jiraya? Mi discípula sabía perfectamente quien era yo mientras que el tuyo no… ¡a saber a qué tipo de entrenamiento vergonzoso lo has sometido! **– le dijo a su compañero con aires de superioridad a la vez que miraba a su alumna con orgullo. Sakura contestó a su sensei con ese gesto tan suyo: el de sacar su lengua en señal de aceptación por el cumplido.

**-Maldita zorra…-** susurró Jiraya… sin embargo Tsunade tenía unos oídos muy sensibles… Le miró de forma acusadora, él quiso cambiar de conversación.- **Bien chicos, acabamos de llegar Tsunade y yo por lo que no tenemos mucha idea de que ha pasado aquí…**

**-¡Estúpido Ero-sennin! ¿Se puede saber por qué llegas tan tarde?** – preguntó enfadado Naruto.- **¡Han estado apunto de matarnos… incluso Orochimaru ha acabado con Itachi! Una ayuda no nos hubiera venido del todo mal…**

**-Itachi… ¿eh? ¿Eso no es bueno para nosotros**? – preguntó muy fríamente la Hokage mientras veía, más indiferente aún, a Sasuke… Este solo agachó la cabeza. Se sentía muy miserable ya que nada le salía como él quería… -** La verdad que hemos tenido bastantes problemas para llegar. Orochimaru siempre ha sido muy previsor y había dejado varios grupos de sus ninjas por toda la zona… aunque eso ya no nos representa ningún problema… El resto de los equipos se están haciendo cargo, en este mismo momento, de ellos… **- Tsunade y Jiraya se miraron sonrientes. De nuevo, la Godaïme observó al único Uchiha que quedaba vivo… Sakura se temió o peor.

**-Tsunade-sama, por favor no sea demasiado cruel con Sasuke… Dejemos estos temas para después.-** La Hokage asintió, no existía nada que pudiera negarle a su alumna… Y Sakura continuó hablando.- **Hinata Hyuuga ha sido envenenada, he hecho todo lo que he podido sin embargo no sé si ha sido suficiente…**

**-Voy a examinarla, mientras contadnos que ha pasado aquí…-** las palabras de la Godaïme eran órdenes para ellos. Sakura fue quien les contó todo desde el principio; el como fueron separados, lo que ocurrió con Itachi, la pelea que estaban teniendo Kakashi y Kabuto y, por último, los planes del otro sannin.

-**Así que eso es lo que pretende Orochimaru… Sasuke.**- se dirigió Jiraya al chico.- **¿Vas a traicionar a Konoha de nuevo? ¿O esta vez vas a hacer las cosas bien?**

**-Lo único que quiero es acabar con todo esto y matar a esa serpiente. No te atrevas a juzgarme… no me conoces. Sé que la he cagado… no esquivo mi culpa pero ya la Hokage sabrá que hacer conmigo en el momento adecuado…-** Sakura y Naruto se quedaron asombrados… ¿de donde había salido tanta madurez? Parecía que Sasuke entraría, por fin, en razón.

**-El chico tiene razón, Jiraya** – añadió Tsunade a las palabras del joven mientras continuaba examinando a la chica Hyuuga. – **Lo primero es lo primero; debemos hacernos cargo de Orochimaru y empezar a diseñar un plan… Cuando lleguemos a la villa…** - _"si es que llegamos con vida"_ pensó.- **le someteremos a un juicio, el Consejo decidirá…** - todos asintieron, eso era lo más razonable. Y dirigiéndose a la joven Haruno, la Hokage prosiguió.-** Sakura, el estado de Hinata es estable. Su vida no corre ningún peligro. Bien hecho.** – todos se alegraron aunque solo fueron Naruto y Sakura los que lo demostraron visiblemente.

**-Bueno, pues parece que no tenemos bajas. ¡Eso es una buena señal!** –expresó Jiraya. Él estaba muy preocupado por su alumno.

**-¡Hai! Pero deberíamos ir a buscar a Kakashi-sensei… Quizá todavía este peleando con Kabuto. ¡Seguro que le ha pegado una paliza!**

**-Bien pensando, Naruto… Organicemos nuestra posición para la búsqueda.** **Jiraya, tú carga a Hinata Hyuuga en tu espalda… ¡Pero sin meterla mano!** – en segundo plano se podía ver a un Naruto muy celoso gritando ¡eso, eso! - **Nosotros dos iremos detrás vigilando la retaguardia. Naruto, tú estarás justo delante nuestra… tu apoyo será Sasuke. **– los dos estuvieron de acuerdo.- **Sakura, tú encabezarás la expedición… - **la joven Haruno se quedó muy sorprendida…

**-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? Nunca he sido buena encabezando grupos, no tengo madera de líder… Tampoco soy buena rastreadora, lo mío es la organización de los planes… no la búsqueda.**

**-Lo sé. Pero también estoy segura de que eres la persona que tiene más ganas de volver a ver a Kakashi… ¿me equivoco? **– Sakura abrió los ojos aturdida… ¿qué acababa de decirle Tsunade? ¿Sabría su maestra lo que hubo entre ellos dos? – **Eso hará que te esfuerces más ya que tus instintos y sentidos estarán más en alerta. **

**-Hai, Tsunade-sama. –** la joven enrojecida por el comentario de la Hokage comenzó a dirigir al grupo. Encontrarían a Kakashi y él estaría sano y salvo, ella lo presentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, no solo fue Sakura la única que escuchó las palabras de la Godaïme, ésta lo dijo delante de todo el grupo… El comentario pasó desapercibido por todos excepto por Sasuke que, como se dice habitualmente, se quedó con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras avanzaban sigilosos buscando una pista sobre el paradero de Hatake, vieron como algo avanzaba hacia ellos más deprisa aún. Era Pakkun, el perro de Kakashi.

El Ninja Copia había ganado la pelea pero apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Kabuto, en uno de sus últimos ataques, le hirió con una técnica médica muy poderosa. Este jutsu hacía que el contrincante fuera perdiendo chakra mientras que el otro se lo absorbía, dejando bastante malheridos sus órganos vitales… Justo cuando Kakashi estaba a punto de caer tuvo la oportunidad de hacer el Chidori matando en el acto al jounin del sonido… fue pura suerte pero se salvó. Después de la lucha, el ninja cayó agotado al suelo y, esperando algo de tiempo para reponerse y así invocar a Pakkun para que diera parte de su localización, volvía a recordar viejos tiempos… Recordaba sus peleas con Gai, una de ellas fue cuando se jugaron una victoria al "Janken" y Kakashi venció… Y es que, por aquella época, el ninja era muy afortunado… no como ahora. Ahora solo tenía problemas de todo tipo; de trabajo… había matado a Kabuto pero había perdido a su equipo de vista, no sabía como estaba la situación, de salud… se notaba cada vez más fatigado, de amor… _"sin comentarios"_ en seguida pensó…

Ya hacía rato que se había marchado su perro y todavía no había señales de su grupo… _"Y eso que Pakkun reconoce perfectamente el olor de Sakura. Está por toda la casa, por toda mi ropa…"_ el ninja se iba poniendo colorado cada vez que recordaba todos los momentos que había vivido con la chica desde que iniciaron una relación. Se pasaban el día juntos aunque solo se demostraban su auténtico amor cuando llegaban a su casa o salían de la villa… Nunca habían mantenido relaciones sin embargo eso no quitaba que pudieran ser lo más cariñosos posibles… _"y ella lo era, vaya si lo era…". _Hatake se acordaba cuando la chica se vestía con sus camisas, las cuales le quedaban bastante enormes… solo las llevaba para estar más cómoda aunque esto provocara la "incomodidad" de Kakashi… pero le encantaba verla así… parecía que esa fuera su casa también. Sakura se ponía a cocinar, a él le encantaba su comida… cenaban juntos todas las noches posibles y después se sentaban en el sofá para charlar o continuar leyendo los tomos de su novela favorita… Estar con ella era como un sueño hecho realidad…

Interrumpiendo sus recuerdos una joven se acercaba a él gritando su nombre… Él se fijo más en ella… se trataba de Sakura; probablemente, fuera su imaginación ya que, ni en sus más locas y húmedas fantasías, la vio tan hermosa… Volvió a llamarlo de nuevo, cada vez estaba más cerca… hasta que por fin llegó hasta él. Kakashi permanecía semi-acostado, estaba apoyado en una gran roca justo al lado de un arroyo… Ella, esta vez, susurró su nombre… él se dejo envolver por la calidez de sus brazos…

**-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?** – preguntaba la chica…-

**-En mis sueños jamás me hablabas… solo sonreías o me besabas**.- contestó el jounin.

**-Bueno… entonces será que no estás soñando**. – el ninja sonrió conmovido… ¿pero un momento? Entonces… ¿eso significa que no era su imaginación? ¿Ella estaba allí? – **No creo que, ahora mismo, pueda besarte… te tendrás que conformar con una sonrisa. Tsunade-sama y Jiraya están aquí… yo me he adelantado en cuanto Pakkun nos ha dicho donde estabas. Ahora voy a curarte, quiero que te tumbes y te relajes… en seguida Tsunade viene y me ayuda… no tienes buena pinta pero seguro que te repondrás**.- el ninja asintió…

Sakura estaba prestando especialmente atención a su cometido cuando el resto del equipo llegó. Pakkun habiendo cumplido ya su misión se esfumó en un manto de humo.

Tsunade en seguida comenzó a colaborar con su alumna y juntas prosiguieron con el tratamiento; en cuestión de minutos Kakashi estaría como nuevo. Jiraya dejó, con todo el cuidado que pudo, a Hinata en el suelo… ella comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento…

**-Naruto-kun…** - dijo la joven abriendo los ojos…

**-Hinata, no te preocupes… Todo marcha bien. Ero-senin y la vieja Tsunade están aquí… van a ayudarnos.- **respondió Uzumaki con mucha ternura en sus palabras… Jiraya y Sasuke se sorprendieron… ninguno de los dos sabían lo que había entre ellos.

**-¿Qué ha pasado con Kabuto? ¿El resto está bien?**

**-Kabuto ha muerto, Kakashi-sensei se ha encargado de él… El resto genial.** – Hinata se alegró… Sasuke se acercó a ella y la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa…- **No pasa nada, Sasuke ha vuelto a estar de nuestro lado. No nos hará ningún daño.- **la joven continuaba preocupada, sabía que su novio siempre pecó de ingenuo pero en cuanto vio a los otros dos sannin con ellos pudo recuperar la confianza… Ya se sentía mucho mejor cuando Jiraya comenzó a hablar.

**-Mientras estáis "descansando"** – se refería a Kakashi y a Hinata.- **deberíamos planear como vamos a acabar con Orochimaru… Seguramente durante estos años haya desarrollado más técnicas prohibidas.**

**-Pero somos cinco contra uno… por muy poderoso que sea si atacamos todos a la vez, y más con dos de los grandes ninjas de Konoha, no podrá hacer nada**. – respondió Sasuke.-

**-¿Cinco?** – preguntó Kakashi que ya se estaba incorporando… Habían terminado de tratarle… - **Si me salen bien las cuentas somos siete…**

**-Ni Hinata ni tú estáis en condiciones de pelear… Incluso yo estoy limitado por el sello. Los que van a tener que poner todo su empeño en la batalla son más ellos** – dijo señalando a los dos sannin y a sus aprendices**.- que nosotros mismos. – **Kakashi quedó callado, Sasuke tenía razón… Se maldijo por no poder ser de más ayuda para sus compañeros, Hinata también sintió lo mismo.

**-El niñato del Uchiha tiene razón… - **Sasuke miró a Jiraya con cara de odio**.- Además, reservad vuestras fuerzas para la vuelta a la aldea. Necesitaremos el Byakugan de la chica y a tus perros Kakashi… - **los ninjas mencionados consintieron. – **Mientras deberíamos pensar en un plan… ¿alguna idea? Yo ni idea… **-Naruto y Sakura se quedaron mirando al Ermitaño Sapo con mala cara _"este tío es estúpido"_ –

**-Si somos cinco… ¿qué tal una técnica de des-sellado?** – sugirió Sakura…-

**-¿Qué coño es eso?** – preguntó Naruto intrigado…

**-¿Has estado tres años con él fuera y aún no le has enseñado ese tipo de técnicas?** – preguntó fuera de sí la Hokage al otro sannin…

**-No se me ocurrió…-** gotitas en la cabeza de todos…- **Pero nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena… Naruto, hoy te voy a enseñar en que consiste el jutsu del des-sello.**

**-A buenas horas…-** el chico protestó…

**-Yo tampoco sé que es eso…-** añadió el Uchiha… Hinata se incorporó con Sasuke haciendo ver que ella también desconocía de qué estaban hablando… Ante esta repentina oleada de "ignorancia" la Hokage solo pudo preguntar de nuevo…

**-¿Y qué es lo que habéis hecho durante tanto tiempo con vuestros profesores?** –obviamente esta era una pregunta retórica. –** Bien, Kakashi… tú eres mejor profesor que yo… **-_ "Uff… ya ves…" _pensaba Sakura medio sonrojada y algo en las nubes recordando las ultimas "lecciones" que le dio Kakashi…- **ilústrales…**

**-Hai. – **comenzó a erguirse mientras les declaraba...-** Yo tampoco soy bueno explicando, las clases teóricas siempre las daba Sakura… - **otra gotita aparecía en las cabezas de todos**.- Lo mío es más la práctica… - **_"¡Practica!"_ volvía a pensar Sakura…_"tengo que dejar de pensar en estas cosas…". _

Kakashi se acercó a Sasuke. Le cogió con sus brazos dándole la vuelta de inmediato, ahora el Uchiha le daba la espalda a Hatake, y antes de que éste pudiera decir "..." Kakashi, mordiéndose un dedo se provocó una herida para que la sangre saliera y así impregnarse los dedos con ella, le hizo un jutsu a Sasuke en el mismo lugar donde tenía el sello… era un contra-sellado. Éste era más poderoso que el de la última vez y, por consiguiente, mucho más doloroso. Mientras Sasuke chillaba, y mentalmente maldecía a toda la desaparecida familia de su ex sensei, los demás parecían comprender lo que Kakashi les había querido enseñarles…

-**Ósea… ¿eso es un des-sellado? Pues debe ser muy útil porque mira como has dejado a Sasuke, sensei… Casi no puede ni moverse…**

**-Iie, Naruto. Esto es un contra-sellado, la diferencia entre este jutsu y el otro no solo está en el número de personas que lo realizan, sino también en su función. Para un des-sellado se necesitan más personas… cinco, en concreto y sólo se utiliza en casos muy extremos. Quizá por eso no hayáis oído hablar de esta técnica… Sirve para deshacer o eliminar técnicas que nunca debieron haberse hecho. Si la utilizáis contra Orochimaru probablemente su jutsu de la inmortalidad quedará reducido, por tanto morirá…** - terminó de explicar el ninja…

**-¡Sugoi!** – gritó Naruto… - **¿Cómo puedo realizar esta técnica?**

**-Solo es cuestión de moldear chakra. Imagino que ya sabrás hacerlo.** – respondió Sakura…

**-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí? He mejorado… pero…** - todos cayeron al suelo… Un inútil se oyó de fondo…

**-¡NA-RU-TO! No bromees con esto. Lo haces y punto…** - grito histérica la joven Haruno… Naruto afirmó muchas veces seguidas con su cabeza.

**-Por mi no hay problema, ¿Cuándo nos vamos a por Orochimaru?** – dijo Sasuke muy seguro de sí mismo… Entonces todos se miraron muy cómplices por la situación, todo estaba preparado… fueron a buscar al sannin que traicionó a su villa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Orochimaru todavía permanecía en su castillo oculto, aún trataba de reponerse después de su lucha con Itachi Uchiha. Al no tener a Kabuto a su lado le costó más de lo habitual atender sus lesiones… su recuperación fue más lenta; de ahí que a los ninjas de Konoha les diera tiempo de recoger a Kakashi.

El sannin continuaba distraído en su laboratorio particular, de pronto Sasuke con el resto del grupo, a excepción de Kakashi e Hinata que se quedaron fuera de la guarida, aparecieron… Él estaba algo sorprendido…

**-Kukuku… No esperaba una visita así… Tsunade, Jiraya… mis viejos camaradas… ¿Habéis venido a matarme? La otra vez no lo conseguisteis…**

**-Orochimaru… esta, sin duda, será la última vez que nos veamos…** - dijo Tsunade. A pesar de que ahora eran enemigos no dejaba de recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando eran jóvenes y pertenecían al mismo equipo… Dejo sus sentimientos a un lado, probablemente a Jiraya le pasaría igual…

A las espaldas de los dos Sanins de la Hoja estaban Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura… preparados para la lucha…

**-Esta vez hay más gente involucrada… Tenéis a vuestro lado a vuestros pupilos… y ¡qué sorpresa! A mí elegido también… Kukuku… ¿de verás pensáis que podéis vencerme? **– preguntó el sannin serpiente.

**-¡Por supuesto que sí!** – exclamó Naruto.-** No volverás a hacer más daño; mataste al Tercero… Hoy le vengaremos…**

**-Precisamente tú, Naruto-kun… tendrías que estarme muy agradecido… Gracias a mí eres lo que eres ahora…-** sonrisa malévola en la cara del sannin.

**-¿Qué estas diciendo?** – gritó enfadado, el resto escuchaba con especial atención…-

**-No solo fui yo quien mató al Tercero… sino al Cuarto **- expectación por parte de todos con la declaración de Orochimaru.- **Bueno, más que matarlo solo le di más poder…**

**-¿De que estás hablando? El Cuarto murió por proteger la villa del Zorro. ¡Eso lo sabemos todos! **– volvió a gritar Uzumaki…

**-Bueno, eso es relativo. Dependiendo de quien cuente la historia la versión será distinta… sin embargo, solo Shadaïme y yo conocemos la verdad.**

**-¿Qué dices? ¡Estás mintiendo!** – gritaba Tsunade enfadada, Jiraya la respaldaba…

**-Si mi alumno no hubiera muerto, Sarutobi nos lo habría contado. ¿Por qué iba a ocultar que el Hokage seguía con vida? Tu versión carece de sentido. Y, es más, no tenemos por qué creerte. Tú has traicionado a la Hoja, a tus antiguos camaradas y a tu maestro el cual te crío y cuidó como si de un hijo te tratases…**

**-No tengo porque mentir… Yo fui quien invocó al Kyuubi.** – otra revelación más por parte de Orochimaru, quizá esta no fuera la última del día…-** La obligación de los Hokages es la de proteger a la villa y a todos sus habitantes… El Cuarto no fue la excepción, se vio obligado a hacerlo; ser Hokage es un asco… Kukuku.** – Naruto le miraba con cara de rabia, nunca le gustó que despreciaran el rango de Kage: ser Hokage era su sueño. – **Si prestáis atención a mis palabras os daréis cuenta de que no miento… Yondaïme utilizó para derrotar al zorro el Fuuin jutsu Shiki fuujin, la invocación de la muerte… él ya estableció un pacto anterior con ella. Esta técnica, para quienes desconozcáis sus efectos** **y consecuencias**,– miró a Sasuke, Sakura y, sobre todo, a Naruto.-** sirve para encerrar el alma de tu oponente en tu vientre, así el alma sellada y el alma del que usa esta técnica estarán juntas durante toda la eternidad; se mezclaran… luchando y odiándose la una contra la otra para siempre. Pero… quien utilice esta técnica como pago deberá morir.**

**-¿Qué estás intentando decir?** – preguntó Sakura alarmada…- **Es Naruto quien lleva al Kyuubi en su interior no el Cuarto. Yondaïme selló en Naruto al zorro no en sí mismo…** - explicó la joven. Todos esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de Orochimaru.

**-¿Eso quién lo dice? ¿La gente del pueblo? No son más que unos estúpidos que no quieren ver la verdad…** - prosiguió con su historia.- **Cuando el Cuarto ya había sellado al zorro de nueve colas, pudo ver como la muerte iba a por él, pagando así su deuda… él moriría sin remedio… Por fin murió… y yo me alegre por ello. Tendrían que nombrar a otro como Kage y yo era la mano derecha del Tercero… Kukuku.- **todos comenzaron a entender. Ahí fue cuando empezó la venganza de Orochimaru. Él quería ser Hokage, sin embargo Sarutobi escogió a otro… eso le destrozó y juró vengarse…- **Sin embargo… no salió todo como yo esperaba** – dirigiéndose a Naruto.- **Resultó que el alma del Kyuubi era tan poderosa y poseía tanto chakra que renació… ¿y a qué no os imagináis con la forma de quién? ¿No lo intuyes, Naruto-kun? **– el joven genin se quedó estático… todos estaban paralizados… Lo que decía Orochimaru tenía sentido, eso lo sabían muy bien el resto de los sannin. La muerte del Cuarto siempre fue tabú, no se habló más de ello… Comenzaban a entender por qué… -

**-¿Estás insinuando que…?-** Sakura no se atrevió ni a acabar la pregunta…

**-Kukuku… en efecto. Si el Kyuubi volvía a la vida eso significaba que el Cuarto también: tienen la misma alma… Y allí, justo en medio de toda aquella batalla, naciste tú, Naruto-kun… Tu persona no es más que una simple reencarnación del Cuarto y del zorro… Si yo no hubiera invocado en su día al Kyuubi no existirías… me debes la vida… Kukuku.**

**-¡No te creo!** – exclamó Naruto…

**-Kukuku… En el fondo sabes que lo que digo es cierto.** **De lo contrario… ¿por qué no sabes nada acerca de tus orígenes, ¿por qué te pareces tanto al Cuarto físicamente? Y, una de mis últimas preguntas… ¿por qué puedes utilizar el Rasengan si solo podían hacerlo Jiraya y el Cuarto?** **Admitidlo todos… es cierto.** – nadie pudo contradecir a Orochimaru. Ni Tsunade ni Jiraya sabían nada de eso pero ahora las piezas del puzzle comenzaban a encajar**…- Después de tu nacimiento todos comenzaron a temerte… llevabas al zorro en tu interior**. **Shadaïme, para arreglarlo, solamente dijo que fuiste sellado por el Cuarto para que te vieran como a un héroe… ninguno de esos patanes de la aldea entendería la verdad…** **No obstante, aquello provocó tu soledad y tu sufrimiento… El Tercero fue el culpable de todo, diciendo eso te estaba quitando la posibilidad de ser Hokage algún día… y eso, que prácticamente, por derecho te pertenecía… ¡cuán injusta es la vida! ¿No, Naruto-kun? Y encima, enterarte por mí y de esta manera… Lo lamento tanto…- **terminó de decir con sarcasmo. **Ahora te doy la oportunidad de vengarte… de recuperar lo que te pertenece. Konoha te ha dado la espalda durante toda tu existencia y lo seguirá haciendo para el resto de tu vida… Si te unes a mi lo tendrás todo y…**–

**-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero seguir escuchando tonterías**! – gritó Sakura enfurecida…- **Naruto es nuestro amigo, Konoha no le dará la espalda y él se convertirá en el más grande de todos los Hokages…**

**-¡Sakura-chan!** – dijo el joven genin conmovido y sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga… Aquella situación le estaba desbordando; enterarse así y de sopetón de la historia de su nacimiento… se sentía trastornado, confuso…

**-Naruto –** volvió a decir la chica de cabellos rosados.- **Tú siempre has estado a mi lado… a nuestro lado. Has hecho tanto por todos y nadie te lo ha agradecido, o al menos no lo suficiente. Cuando empezamos a entrenar en el mismo equipo me sacabas de mis casillas… ¡eras tan pesado conmigo! Tan pesado como yo con Sasuke…** - los tres ninjas rieron… Recordar esos tiempos era divertido.- **Siempre has sido un buen amigo… ¡qué importa cómo hayas llegado hasta aquí! ¡Qué importa que unos estúpidos no lo entiendan o no lo aprueben! Lo verdaderamente importante en esta vida son las personas que te quieren; tus amigos y la gente de tu alrededor… nosotros somos tu verdadera familia. – **Tsunade, Jiraya e incluso Sasuke parecían estar totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de la joven… Naruto les miro conmovido. Terminó de escuchar… ya le tocaba responder.

**-Orochimaru…** - comenzó a decir el genin- **Sé que tus palabras son ciertas…** - la serpiente sonrió- **Supongo que siempre supe que tenía alguna relación, directa o indirecta, con el Cuarto. Me lo decía el corazón…**

**-Sabía que entrarías en razón… Naruto-kun…**

**-Te equivocas… Si no acabaron conmigo cuando me dijeron que el Kyuubi habitaba dentro de mí ¿por qué tendría que rendirme ahora que también sé lo del Cuarto?** – Orochimaru quedó perplejo. Aquel chico no hacía más que trastocar sus planes desde que nació… se notaba su "cercanía" con Yondaïme. **– Jamás me he rendido ni he odiado a nadie, a excepción tuya claro… Siempre he mirado para arriba con la cabeza bien alta… ¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo Hokage!** – exclamó mientras que sus compañeros estaban detrás de él orgullosos de sus palabras.-

**-Bueno… Orochimaru. Creo que este es tu fin… ¡Adelante todos!** – mandó Jiraya. Cada uno de los cinco se colocó rápidamente en varios puntos de la habitación formando así las cinco puntas de una estrella, el símbolo de alto nivel para el jutsu del des-sello. Eso era lo que habían planeado. El sannin serpiente no se esperaba nada de aquello… Intentó salir del centro de aquella estrella pero una barrera le impedía el paso; se sintió acorralado.

Los ninjas de la Hoja comenzaron a realizar los respectivos sellos… Orochimaru, por primera vez en su vida, supo lo que era el terror… ellos estaban deshaciendo su jutsu de la inmortalidad. Sentía su cuerpo desvanecerse… el chakra de todos se unificó e iba adentrándose en él provocando su descomposición… Gritaba de dolor y angustia cada vez más con cada parte de su cuerpo que se iba drenando…su final estaba cerca y él lo sabía. Miraba a todos con odio… parecía maldecidlos con la mirada… De su boca solo salieron insultos y amenazas que jamás cumpliría… Acabó por desintegrase por completo. Después, solo quedo el silencio… nadie más se atrevió a decir nada.

Se quedaron en la misma posición durante un rato más hasta que alguien rompió el mutismo que reinaba en la sala…

**-¿No es desesperante?** – preguntó Sakura retóricamente… **- Siempre ha sido más fácil destruir algo que crearlo… - **el resto continuaba callado.- **y es que siempre ha sido más difícil unir que separar…**

**FIN CAPITULO 10.**

**NDA: **Bueno… 25 páginas repletas de todo tipo de escenas; ¡no ha faltado de nada! Quizá un poquito de amor… pero es que ya sabéis que en este tipo de misiones amor hay poco… En los próximos caps veremos como ha ido la vuelta a Konoha, la reincorporación de Sasuke a la villa, la continuación del romance entre nuestras dos parejitas… Creo que la cosa promete bastante.

Sobre el capitulo… Tengo muchas cosas que decir; la primera, todo es ficción… lo de Itachi, los planes de Orochimaru y la historia del origen de Naruto me lo he inventado completamente… Es cierto que me he basado tanto en el manga/anime pero solo sabremos la verdad cuando haya acabado la serie… Esto es lo que se me ha ocurrido solo para salir del paso y hacer más interesante el fic, por cierto… menuda comedura de tarro me he pegado… he intentado hacer todo lo más lógico y claro posible, sin embargo si tenéis dudas decídmelo. Las resolveré inmediatamente…

La muerte de Itachi creo que ha sido lo que más me ha dolido… ¡mira que cargarme a ese tío bueno! Pero es que tenía que morir y que mejor forma que intentando salvar a su hermano… enternecedor, ¿no creéis? Las frases y la forma de su conversación están muy basadas en el anime, para los que no lo hayáis visto aún que no os sorprenda esto. Realmente se querían el uno al otro… y se me hizo súper tierno que se despidieran de esa forma ya que esa frase siempre se la decía Itachi a Sasuke… cuando lo veáis lo entenderéis. Además, claro homenaje al Episodio III… me fije en que puse a Itachi como Anakin y a Sasuke como Obi wan… ¡qué tela! Al menos a mi me recordaba a esa escena… los fans de Star Wars sabrán de lo que les hablo.

Lo del contra-sellado… invención total… De la manga me ha salido, he inventado un jutsu solo para acabar con Orochimaru… Espero que no haya objeciones.

La muerte del Cuarto, la técnica de la invocación de la muerte y sus consecuencias es cierta… ¡OH, algo de veracidad en tantas paginas! Jaja, si… de ahí surgió la idea de la reencarnación… aunque también influyera que soy fan de Inu Yasha… jur jur.

La venganza de Orochimaru… bueno, cuando Orochimaru ataca a Konoha Ibiki dice que fue porque no lo nombraron Hokage… no se sabe si es cierto pero yo me he aprovechado de eso y en el fic he puesto que pretendía vengarse del Cuarto por eso… de ahí nació su odio y resentimiento. Ya me daréis vuestra opinión pero creo que eso ha quedado convincente.

Uff pues ya creo que no queda más por comentar… Ya sabéis que vuestros reviews serán muy bien recibidos. ¡Por favor, enviadme que mira que me ha costado hacer este cap!

**REVIEWS ONEGAI.**


	11. Sueños y esperanzas

**Atención:** Los derechos, personajes y toda la serie enterita de Naruto pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto ¡quién fuese él!

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos de algún dialogo.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

**Reviews:**

**Maky Kaos: **Gracias por tus ánimos. Sé que si no me dejaste review fue por un descuido… ¡con lo que hablamos tú y yo! Deseo que este cap te siga gustando.

**Tomoe Himura:** Hola de nuevo Sra. Himura ¿qué tal vamos? Me alegra que te gustase el cap. Una cosita, Sasuke aún no sabe nada seguro… solo ha apreciado algo extraño en la actitud de Sakura con Kakashi, nada más… por ahora… jur jur… Efectivamente, Itachi y Orochimaru murieron porque tenían que salir de la historia. Lamento haberte decepcionado con lo de la lucha pero es que no se me ocurrió otra manera de matarlos. Itachi murió por defender a su hermano y en un descuido "la serpiente" le dio el golpe de gracia, en cambio Orochimaru se confió demasiado… esperaba que Naruto se volviera su aliado pero no ocurrió así. La verdad que me gustó que fueran los 5 los que se lo cargaran ¿Quién mejor que 2 sannin y sus aprendices para ello? A partir de ahora viene el romance, no desesperes…

**Momichilee**: Muchas gracias, agradezco mucho tu review. El lemon esta más cerca de lo que imaginas, en el próximo capitulo estará listo.

**Dark Kotestu Angel:** ¡qué ilusión! Me alegra que te gustara la pelea… me costó mucho escribirla. Gracias por tu comentario y aquí tienes el siguiente cap ¡a disfrutarlo!

**Marion-asakura**: Gracias, no te preocupes que Sasuke estará bien, no le pienso matar ni nada… lo único que cuando se entere de lo que hubo entre Kakashi y Sakura no sé como reaccionará…

Hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste.

La verdad que solo recibí 5 reviews con el capitulo anterior y teniendo en cuenta lo que me costó escribirlo ya casi tenía decidido abandonar el fic. Sin embargo lo estuve hablando con una amiga (arigatou Sakura-Corazón por tu apoyo) y al final decidí escribir y colgar el siguiente capitulo. Dependiendo de la siguiente cantidad de lectores en este capitulo decidiré si continuar o no… para mi es muy triste pero si nadie, o un número muy limitado, lo lee creo que daré por acabado el fic. No es por ser chantajista ni mucho menos es que considero que si nadie lee mis historias es porque no interesa por tanto no me molesto en hacerlo, aunque escribir es lo que más me gusta del mundo… Por eso lamentablemente me veo obligada a deciros esto. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me seguís fielmente en cada capitulo desde el principio… nunca lo olvidaré.

**FIGHTERS**

**11. Esperanzas y sueños. **

Había pasado algo más de una semana desde que la batalla contra la aldea del sonido hubiese finalizado. Alegría, satisfacción y un tremendo alivio fueron las emociones que cada uno de los habitantes de la Hoja sintió al saber la noticia de que la guerra había acabado y con una victoria por su parte. Aquel acontecimiento lo festejarían por toda la villa durante mucho tiempo.

Por fin había muerto Orochimaru desarticulándose así toda la aldea del sonido; los ninjas que sobrevivieron fueron desperdigándose por todo el país, ya no suponían ninguna amenaza seria. Por otro lado, la Akatsuki también se separó y es que con la marcha y el posterior fallecimiento de uno de sus más destacados miembros, Itachi Uchiha, la organización quedó con un gran vacío de poder en el que, tras varios enfrentamientos entre ellos mismos, nadie pudo tomar el cargo de líder. Y así quedó Konoha libre de todo posible peligro; se respiraban aires de paz y se pronosticaba tiempos mejores para la villa.

Recordando lo ocurrido días antes de que se diera por acabada esta batalla, podía verse como distintos grupos de jounins iban llegando a la villa con buenas expectativas. Con sus misiones cumplidas albergaban la esperanza de que todo pudiera salir bien y de que con ese ataque preventivo culminara toda posibilidad de hostilidades entre las dos aldeas. La villa de la Hoja no levantaba cabeza desde que Orochimaru apareció… otra guerra sería el fin para Konoha. Afortunadamente todo marchó bien, todos los equipos regresaron y no hubo más bajas de las esperadas… Los que cayeron fueron velados por un silencioso y respetuoso luto; jamás los olvidarían, sus nombres quedarían grabados en las lápidas con forma de roca que estaban ubicadas por toda la aldea.

El último equipo que llegó fue el 2, el grupo que estaba a las órdenes del Ninja Copia, pero no aparecieron solos… Junto a ellos se pudo observar como Jiraya, Tsunade, con el henge de Shizune, y Sasuke Uchiha venían también. Mientras que Naruto y Sakura acompañaban a Hinata y a Kakashi al hospital para recuperarse totalmente de sus lesiones, Jiraya llevaba al Uchiha hasta el Consejo de sabios de la aldea; debían tomar una decisión.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Desde que regresaron a la aldea, Sakura iba todos los días a la clínica… Con la excusa de ver la evolución de su maestro solía sentarse a los pies de su cama para contemplarle en silencio. Y es que nada más llegar al hospital Kakashi fue atendido; a pesar de no estar gravemente herido los médicos le aconsejaron descanso y curas de sueño, las consecuencias de su enfrentamiento con Kabuto estaban haciendo mella en su cuerpo. O se tomaba un descanso o sus órganos vitales se verían seriamente perjudicados. En cambio Hinata no tardó ni dos días en regresar a su casa, se encontraba estupendamente de salud y ya hacía, prácticamente, una vida normal.

Otro día transcurría en Konoha y otro día más que Sakura iba a visitar a su maestro. No sabía en que punto de su relación estaban… en un momento la trataba con indiferencia y al siguiente instante como si nada hubiera cambiado entre los dos y continuaran siendo amantes. Definitivamente la chica pensó que jamás entendería a los hombres, daba igual la edad que tuvieran… todos eran igual de extraños… Pero a pesar de todo y siguiendo los dictados de su corazón, como la joven siempre hacía, Sakura iba a verle siempre y estaba junto a él todo el tiempo posible. Acostumbraba llevarle flores, sabía que los tulipanes le encantaban… Cada vez que pasaba por la floristería de Ino ésta le preguntaba que por qué tanta insistencia con su profesor… la joven Haruno siempre respondía **_"solo me preocupo por él"._**

Y como cada mañana, Sakura volvió a sentarse a los pies de la cama… Saludó a su sensei a pesar de que sabía que no podía escucharla, él siempre se encontraba dormido debido a la terapia que le dieron los médicos. Cambió las flores por otras poniéndolas en agua limpia… quería que cuando Kakashi despertase supiera que ella había estado allí, cuidando de él…

**-Me gusta verte dormido…-** comenzó a hablar la joven. Kakashi continuaba soñando profundamente.- **Así das menos problemas… **- la chica suspiró.- **Vaya… parece que esta es la única manera de que podamos hablar sin discutir o hacernos daño… me gustaba más antes cuando charlábamos de todo sin ningún tipo de problema… Ojalá me dijeras que es lo que puedo hacer para que estemos como antes…** - Sakura miraba fijamente la cara de su maestro, esta permanecía tapada a petición de Kakashi. A pesar de estar hospitalizado no quería que nadie le viera el rostro… cosas suyas suponía la chica divertida.- **Te hecho mucho de menos, creo que necesito estar contigo…** - la joven comenzó a acariciar su rostro…- **¿qué puedo hacer para que entiendas como me siento? Yo no puedo entrar en tu mente…** - desanimada y algo triste se inclinó levemente sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi diciendo…- **Despierta… ya has dormido lo suficiente… **- la mente de Hatake pareció responder a aquel estimulo que le proporcionó la joven aunque todavía su cuerpo no podía manifestarlo. Alguien llamó a la puerta alertando así a la joven de cabellos rosados. Disimuladamente se colocó a una mayor distancia de su maestro. – **Adelante, puede pasar…-** contestó la joven.

**-Buenos días Sakura.-** dijo una mujer que entraba en la habitación.

**-Buenos días Tsunade-sama.** – respondió la ninja. Esperaba que su maestra no la hubiera pillado en semejante posición con Kakashi… sería demasiado vergonzoso incluso para ella.

**-¿Qué tal se encuentra hoy nuestro enfermo? Parece que ya tiene mejor cara… bueno, al menos lo que puede vérsele desde aquí con esa máscara…-** Sakura rió pero en seguida volvió a recobrar la compostura…- **Sakura…me gustaría que hablásemos de algo…**

**-Por supuesto, Tsunade-sensei. ¿Ocurre algo?**

**-Me gustaría que fuese en privado** – dijo la Kage mirando de reojo a Kakashi.-** Sé que no puede oírnos pero preferiría hablar contigo de esto en otra sala y si puede ser ahora mismo. **–Sakura obedeció de inmediato, ambas de marcharon de la habitación dejando solo a Kakashi. Éste, después de estar una semana dormido, comenzaba a despertar.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente topándose con el techo del cuarto… no lo reconocía. Pudo incorporarse sobre su cama y comenzó a observar lo que había a su alrededor… ya recordaba; él estaba en el hospital, probablemente la terapia habría acabado… Quiso seguir con sus indagaciones pero una persona entraba, sin pedir permiso, a su habitación abriendo la puerta de una patada…

**-¡Buenos días Kakashi! ¿Cómo va esa recuperación? Hoy me siento súper joven, muy rejuvenecido… espero que tú también lo estés porque pienso retarte a un duelo que…**

**-Cállate-** ordenó el Ninja Copia de inmediato.- **Cállate que aún me duele la cabeza… ¿No puedes entrar en una habitación como las personas normales, Gai?**

**-Vaya, si es que estás sensible hoy… Eso es señal de vejez… -** Kakashi le dio una mirada acusatoria…- **¡No me mires así! Los médicos me dijeron que probablemente despertarías hoy… yo solo he venido a ayudar…**

**-Claro… si no despertaba yo solo, tú cargándote la puerta lo conseguirías… Muy inteligente Gai… **- añadió irónicamente el Ninja Copia, el jounin solo sonrió... Kakashi volvió a quedarse pensativo observando un jarrón que estaba a su lado en la sala.- **Y veo que hasta me has traído flores… muy amable… - **Gai lo miró con extrañeza…- **¿Cómo sabías que estas eran mis favoritas…?**

**-¡A mi no me preguntes eso que esta es la primera vez que vengo a verte al hospital! No sabía si aún ibas a seguir enfado conmigo o cual sería tu reacción al despertar y verme… pero he querido arriesgarme. Veo que todavía no te has levantado a pegarme otro puñetazo… ¿es eso buena señal?**

**-Así que no has sido tú el de las flores… la verdad que no te pega nada…**

**-¡¿Has escuchado todo lo que te he dicho!** – preguntó enfadado el jounin… siempre le pasaba igual con Kakashi…

**-Hai hai… Cálmate… ya no estoy enfadado.**

**-Entonces… ¿cómo has quedado con la chica? **

**-No lo sé, la verdad que no tenga ni idea… He sido un imbécil con ella y ya no sé que hacer para arreglarlo. Por otra parte, Sasuke esta de vuelta en Konoha…Aunque me alegro profundamente de que haya regresado sé que eso puede influir en mi relación con…**

**-¿Tu relación con quien, Kakashi?** – preguntó Tsunade que permaneció escondida durante toda la conversación…

**-¡Tsunade-sama!-** exclamaron ambos jounin sorprendidos. Aquello fue una pillada en toda regla… Si la Godaïme había escuchado la conversación podría deducir de quién estaban hablando…

**-Creo que me tengo que ir… ¡es muy tarde y la juventud no espera! Voy a entrenar a mis chicos… -** Maito intentaba escurrir el bulto…

**-Nadie va irse de esta habitación sin mi permiso, Gai… Creo que los tres deberíamos tener una charla…**

**-Gai no tiene nada que ver en esto, Hokage-sama. El culpable soy yo…** - intentó Kakashi defender a su amigo.

**-Gracias pero yo decidiré quien es culpable o inocente… Sin embargo creo que encubrir a un profesor que mantiene una relación con una de sus alumnas la cual es menor de edad no es que sea muy inocente que digamos… ¿no creéis, chicos?** – Ahí estaba su sentencia de muerte… Tsunade lo había averiguado… Ambos ninjas pensaban que había llegado su fin…-** Kakashi… ¿cómo se te ocurre hacerle esto a Sakura? ¿A mi Sakura? ¿A mi discípula?**

**-Sumimasen Hokage-sama. Las cosas se me fueron de las manos, a favor de Gai solo diré que él intentó que acabara con esa relación pero yo no pude…**

**-¿Tu fuiste quién le dijo que cortara con Haruno?** – preguntó Tsunade a Gai.

**-Hai Tsunade-sama. Yo siempre velo por el futuro de la juventud y…**

**-¿¿¿Eres estúpido o qué?** – preguntó gritando la Kage de la Hoja.

**-¿Cómo?** – Kakashi y Gai se quedaron atónitos…

**-Nunca había visto a mi alumna tan feliz… Desde que la conozco siempre ha estado triste, pensativa y melancólica… No os confundáis, no me ha hecho ni pizca de gracia averiguar que os veíais a escondidas Kakashi, sin embargo… ella ya es mayor, sabe lo que hace… **- a Kakashi se le iluminó la cara, Gai seguía alucinado…- **La verdad que me alegra que haya sido contigo con quien haya encontrado el amor…** -

**-Vaya Kakashi… Eso si que es suerte y no cuando me ganabas al Janken… Ahora solo te falta levantarte de esta cama, hablar con tu chica y declararte como dios manda… **- por primera vez en bastante tiempo Kakashi se sintió feliz, se sentía libre de culpa. Le gustaba estar con Sakura pero algo en su interior le carcomía… necesita la aprobación, de Tsunade en este caso, para estar bien tanto con ella como consigo mismo. Ya lo dijo la misma Sakura una vez… la reacción de Tsunade sería peor que la de su madre. Si la princesa había reaccionado así de bien con la madre de Sakura no tendría ningún problema…

**-Bueno… eso si no hay alguien que se te adelante…** - añadió Tsunade… ambos ninjas la volvieron a prestar atención.- **Acabo de ver como mi alumna se iba a dar una vuelta con el Uchiha… estaban bastante juntos…**

**-¿Nani?** – Kakashi pegó un bote de su cama. Ya estaba de pie e intentaba vestirse con sus ropas habituales de ninja… _"no me jodas, no me jodas…"_ pensaba Hatake _"ahora que todo puede salir bien, que las circunstancias nos favorecen… ahora no puedo perderla…"_ Rápidamente, y dejando a sus colegas detrás, y aún inmóviles por su reacción, se marchó de la clínica. Necesitaba encontrar a Sakura urgentemente…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tal y como dijo Tsunade, Sakura y Sasuke estaban juntos dando una vuelta. Nada más saber la decisión del Consejo Sasuke fue a buscar a su amiga. Conociéndola como la conocía sabía que se encontraría en la clínica. En aquel momento ella estaba hablando con Tsunade, ahí fue cuando la joven le confesó la relación que había llevado en secreto con su maestro y el profundo amor que aún le profesaba… Tsunade comenzó a sospechar algo cuando los vio discutir antes de que partieran en la misión, pero de intuir a saber a ciencia cierta… eso era una gran diferencia. Sasuke entró en la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos mujeres, a pesar de que no sabía el tema de la charla se disculpó con la Kage y sacó a su amiga a rastras del edificio… seguidamente los dos ninjas comenzaron a dar un paseo por las calles más cercanas al edificio. Y en el puente…

**-¿Qué el Consejo permite tu vuelta? Me alegro mucho de que hayan tomado esa decisión. A veces suelen acertar… no son tan inútiles después de todo.**

**-¿Y si me hubieran exiliado? ¿Qué habrías hecho?** – preguntó el muchacho deseando saber la respuesta.

**-Si no hubieran permitido que te quedaras Naruto y yo nos habríamos puesto furiosos y ellos habrían cambiado de opinión… - **la joven sonrió.-** Y si hubieran seguido manteniendo la negativa… nos habríamos ido contigo… ¡Después de todo somos un equipo!** **¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?** - El ninja e se quedó mirando a Sakura muy emocionado, ellos tres siempre serían amigos…-

**-Eso era lo que Kakashi siempre nos decía… Nosotros tres somos uno… Eso fue lo que siempre nos quiso inculcar… Tengo que pedirle perdón y no sé como hacerlo… A todos os debería pedir perdón… nunca se me han dado bien estas cosas.**

**-Hai, no te preocupes por eso Sasuke-kun… Seguro que Kakashi no estará disgustado por eso. Todos nos alegramos de tu vuelta y del cambio de tu actitud. **

**-Si… creo que yo también me alegro de estar aquí. Gracias, Sakura.** – dijo el ninja muy serio.-

**-¿Por qué me das las gracias? Has sido tú quién ha querido regresar por su propio pie a la aldea. Este es tu sitio, Sasuke… lo único que has tardado en darte cuenta pero no pasa nada. Todo esta bien, todo estará bien… no tienes que preocuparte por nada… ¿entendido?** – el chico asintió, siempre encontraba un gran apoyo en Sakura… Siempre estuvo junto a él ¿por qué no la escuchó en su momento, ¿por qué no le prestó la atención que se merecía? Él había sido un estúpido con ella y ella jamás le rechazó sino que continuaba sonriendole y preocupándose por su bienestar… Claro que debía agradecerle y mucho… nunca podría pagar a su amiga por todo lo que hizo por él… lo mismo pensó de Naruto.

**-Sakura…** - el chico se acercó más a ella. Casi podían sentir cada uno la respiración del otro. La joven se sintió incómoda, vale que Kakashi y ella se habían separado pero tenía la sensación de que le estaba siendo infiel. Él intentó besarla… ella lo detuvo poniendo delicadamente su mano en el pecho del joven… Éste se sorprendió.- **¿Qué ocurre? Pensaba que lo deseabas igual que yo…**

**-Yo… yo lo siento mucho pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo… y si lo hiciera no sería sincero…** - intentó excusarse la joven.

**-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Ya no me quieres?** – preguntó el chico algo dolido.

**-No es que no te quiera, Sasuke… es que… es que creo que ya no estoy enamorada de ti…** - por fin pudo confesar la joven. El Uchiha se quedó de piedra ante la confesión, no se lo podía creer… ¿esa era Sakura la que todos los días desde que eran pequeños le perseguía por todo el patio confesándole su amor? Pero… ¿no era ella quién le juraba amor eterno? ¿No fue ella la que tantas veces arriesgó su vida por él? ¿Dónde quedaban todas aquellas promesas? ¿Qué había pasado con aquella Sakura?

**-Debes estar bromeando…** - él no quería aceptar la realidad.- **Tú siempre me has querido… entiendo que estés nerviosa pero ese no es motivo para decirme esto. Mira… dentro de nada yo cumpliré los diecisiete… en mi cumpleaños pediré tu mano a tu madre y así el año que viene ya podremos casarnos y todo eso… **

**-Sasuke… **- susurró la joven en voz muy baja… casi pareció un suspiro. El chico no pudo apreciarlo, seguía con sus fantasías de un futuro mejor junto a ella…

**-Podríamos vivir en mi casa. Es bastante grande y mientras que comenzamos a formar una familia podríamos ir reformando todo el lugar… Ya verás Sakura, seremos muy felices juntos y…**

**-¡No, Sasuke! No… no creo que pueda cumplir con tus expectativas… Eso que dices suena muy bonito pero no es lo que yo quiero hacer con mi vida.** – Sakura lo pensó bien por un momento. Ese era el momento de la verdad… o decía lo que pensaba o callaba para siempre.- **Lo lamento mucho… me alegra que estés de vuelta, me alegra que hayas cambiado, me alegra que quieras seguir adelante con tu vida pero eso no significa que te ame y quiera pasar el resto de mis días contigo porque eso no es lo que quiero… **

**-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? **

**-Quiero a… quiero a…** - no sabía si confesarle su amor por Kakashi… En seguida la joven se imaginó otra pelea entre los dos estaba vez motivada por su culpa. Ya no tenía sentido hablar de Kakashi puesto que él ya no le amaba… bueno, eso era lo que ella pensaba.- **Quiero a otra persona…**

**-¿Otra persona? ¿Es que hay otro chico?** – aquello si que fue una sorpresa para el Uchiha ¿Sakura enamorada de otro que no era él? ¿Es que acaso se encontraba en un extraño mundo alternativo? ¿O acaso estaba en el mundo al revés donde él suplicaba por amor y Sakura se lo negaba? Haruno nunca fue una joven que se moviera por la venganza y las malas intenciones… Ella no le rechazaba porque él anteriormente pasara de ella… entonces supo que eran ciertas sus palabras.-

**-¿Chico?** – (**inner Sakura**:_"bueno… chico exactamente no… más bien yo diría un hombre. Un hombre alto, guapo, corpulento con fuertes brazos que… ¡aaahhh! Mis pensamientos desvarían…")_ -** Hai… hay otro hombre… Lo lamento de verdad, me duele decirte esto pero creo que es mejor que sepas la verdad de antemano y por mi parte. **

**-Ya veo… ¿Y puedo saber de quién se trata?**

**-No**.- contestó Sakura en seguida…- **No pienso decirte quién es… aunque eso ya no sea importante…**

**-¿Qué no es importante? Sakura, me estás rechazando porque tienes un novio y ni siquiera puedes decirme su identidad… Yo creo que esto si es importante…**

**-Digo que no importa porque él rompió conmigo… **

**-¿Qué cortó contigo? ¿Y aún así me dices que no? **

**-Lo lamento… Pero aunque él ya no me quiera eso no significa que yo no le siga amando… **

**-Me siento tan impotente… - **confesó el joven derrumbado**.- Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que cambiaras de opinión…**

**-No… no creo que puedas hacer nada…** - los dos se miraron fijamente. Sasuke la sonrió…-

**-Esto del rechazo duele… **

**-Se te pasara. – **consoló Sakura a su amigo**.- yo estuve así muchísimo tiempo** – ambos rieron – **y sobreviví. Tú también lo harás… - **el joven volvió a suspirar resignado.-** Ahora tú te ves como yo solía verme… ¿no te parece irónico?**

**-Sí, la verdad que sí… El destino siempre tiende a ser cruel… pero creo que tengo lo que merezco.** **Debí haberme portado mejor contigo… Sin embargo tienes que prometerme una cosa…**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Que si ves que ya no hay solución alguna con ese idiota que tienes como novio…**

**-Un momento…** - interrumpió Sakura a su amigo.- **¿idiota? ¿Mi novio?**

**-Claro… debe ser un imbécil si te hace sufrir de esta manera…** - la joven se sonrojo, Sasuke podía ser tan dulce algunas veces…-

-**Gracias… por eso créeme cuando te digo que tú siempre fuiste un tonto en el pasado… -** de nuevo reían amistosamente.-

**-Lo reconozco… pero si ves que nada sale como tú quieres que sepas que yo estoy aquí… ¿entendido?**

**-Hai… lo tendré en cuenta. –** esta vez fue Sakura la que se acercó a él. Le dio un beso en la frente y después lo abrazó fuertemente… Sasuke quedó reflexivo _"has cambiado Sakura, has cambiado…"._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

En las calles de Konoha se podía ver como un hombre corría desesperado por todos los lados de la ciudad, aparentemente, en busca de algo o alguien. Kakashi se sentía frustrado, no encontraba a Sakura por ningún lado y empezaba a temerse lo peor… _"como esté con Sasuke me va a dar algo…"_ Había estado en todos los lugares posibles; en los parques, en las zonas de entrenamiento, en la cafetería que frecuentaban los más jóvenes e incluso tuvo la idea de convocar a uno de sus perros para que le diera la localización exacta de la muchacha… pero esa idea en seguida la desechó. No iba a arriesgarse a una recaída; aún no debía de utilizar ninguna técnica, eso le debilitaría todavía más y, lo más importante, si convocaba a Pakkun y éste la encontrara en los brazos de otro hombre como Sasuke… eso, no habría nadie quien lo pudiera curar…

Derrotado y bastante pesimista, Hatake quería volver a su casa… Ahí descansaría y ya volvería a intentarlo mañana, total… Sakura no iba a salir de la villa así como así. De camino a su hogar pasó por el puente que estaba justo en frente del hospital… ese fue uno de los primeros sitios que visitó para ver si ellos… bueno, ella pudiera estar allí pero nada halló. En cambio esta vez si que pudo ver algo… Ahí estaba Sasuke, tirando piedras al agua como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Su apariencia era la de alguien triste… bastante taciturno. Tenía motivos, la verdad… Kakashi se acercó a él.

**-Nas Sasuke…** - Kakashi disimuló como pudo todas sus emociones y dudas…- **¿Qué tal todo?**

**-Kakashi…** - un gran paréntesis de silencio por parte del joven Uchiha.- **Podría ir mejor.**

**-Siempre puede ir mejor.** – el jounin notó un estancamiento en la conversación. Por un momento revivió todos aquellos años de entreno con el chico, siempre tan callado y a la vez tan prepotente…

**-Lo siento.-** dijo Sasuke en un tono bastante formal. Kakashi se quedó mudo de la impresión, ¿acaba Sasuke, el ninja más presuntuoso de la aldea, de tragarse su vil orgullo y pedirle perdón? _"Mis oídos me están jugando malas pasadas…"_ pensó el ninja de cabellos grisáceos. –** Siento lo de nuestra pelea cuando estuve al lado de Orochimaru… Fui bastante mezquino al llevarte aquel lugar, quise aprovecharme de tu debilidad para derrotarte…** -_ "si… la verdad que fue una putada muy gorda para mi"_ le contestaba en su mente el jounin –** Pero lo que más siento es no haberte escuchado en su momento y haber dejado la villa… eso es lo que más me jode y me carcome por dentro… **- soltó finalmente el Uchiha.

**-Bueno… eso probablemente fue culpa mía.** – Sasuke se quedo mirado a su maestro sin comprender.- **Debía haberte dejado más tiempo atado a aquel árbol…** - el ninja Copia sonrió y Sasuke pudo sentir como algo de su dolor desaparecía de su interior… Kakashi siempre le entendió y él, en un principio, también supo comprenderle. De hecho, Sasuke fue el primero de su equipo en creer y vislumbrar las ideas de su maestro… Le gustaba la idea de trabajo en equipo aunque jamás lo admitiría… eso le hacía no sentirse solo, intuía cuales iban a ser las reacciones de su maestro y que actitud iba a tomar en distintas decisiones… Lo cierto era que a Sasuke no pudo tocarle mejor sensei. Él lo sabía… y ahora estaba admitiéndolo tanto a sí mismo como a Kakashi.

**-Gracias.** – contestó el todavía genin de la Hoja. Pocas palabras bastaban para que todo volviera a estar bien… Aquel "gracias" estableció su reconciliación la cual los dos esperaban que durara eternamente.

**-Sabes Sasuke… Dicen que está bien lo que bien acaba y si el Consejo te ha permitido quedarte deberías estar contento y no así de mustio. ¿Por qué no lo estás celebrando con tus compañeros? –**_"¿acabo de preguntar por Sakura indirectamente? ¿O solo es mi imaginación?"_ pensaba Kakashi ensimismado.

**-Naruto ha tenido que ir a la casa de los Hyuuga. El padre de Hinata le ha llamado… durante estos días me ha estado contando todo lo que le pasó con Hiashi-san y me ha extrañado mucho… bueno, ¿y a quién no? que le citara. Sakura tampoco se imagina el por qué de la reunión pero dice que tan malo no puede ser…**

**-¿Sakura, eh?** – _"han estado juntos… Tranquilidad… tranquilidad…."_ Pensaba el ninja intentando calmarse, no lo estaba logrando.-

**-Si bueno… ella ha sido quien me lo ha estado contando. Es la que me pone al día con los temas de la villa, Naruto se esfuerza pero digamos que prefiero a Sakura como confidente. Hemos estado hablando un rato aquí mismo… **- Kakashi se inquietó todavía más… ¿habría perdido su oportunidad?

**-¿Y qué tal con ella? Imagino que tendréis planes y demás…-** a voz del ninja enmascarado se volvió débil. Estaba comenzando a derrumbarse.-

**-No entiendo a las mujeres…** - Kakashi prestó atención. No esperaba que comenzara a hablar así de su reciente relación con Sakura. ¿Relación? No le gustó nada como sonó eso…- **Toda la vida diciendo que quieren una cosa y luego, cuando la consiguen, no la quieren… desean otra. Es incomprensible.** – dijo entristecido Sasuke, aún le dolían las palabras de la muchacha.

**-No entiendo…** - contestó Hatake.-

**-¡Qué tiene novio!** – gritó enfadado el genin.

**-¿Cómo?** – ahora si que Kakashi se quedó piedra.

**-¡A qué es sorprendente! Yo tampoco me lo podía creer…**

**-¿Pero no me dijiste que ibais a…? Bueno, lo de tu clan… y todo lo que conlleva…**

**-¿Eso? La verdad que me lo inventé…**

**-¿¿¿Qué?** – ahora el enfadado era el jounin. - **¿Cómo puedes inventarte algo así?**

**-En realidad yo quería que pasara eso… pero parece que Sakura no está muy dispuesta…**

**-¿Y lo del beso? Yo os vi besándoos, lo recuerdo perfectamente** – _"por desgracia"_ añadió en su pensamiento.-

**-Más bien fui yo quien la besó y quien malinterpretó su preocupación por mi. Seguramente ella ya estaría con ese tío… ahora encajan muchas piezas del puzzle.** – Kakashi seguía alucinando… ¡Sakura había rechazado a Sasuke! –** El día que vine a la villa para hablar con ella quise tomarla desprevenida y la abracé sin que supiera quien era yo… **- _"¡serás cerdo! ¡Eso es lo que yo siempre le hago para asustarla…!"_ le recriminaba Hatake en sus pensamientos. - **A lo que contestó:** **_"No puedes engañarme dos veces. Sé que eres tú, amor…"_** **hasta ahí bien, pensé que me había reconocido… ¿a quien sino iba a llamar amor? Pero luego preguntó mi identidad… en aquel momento no le di más importancia, ahora sí… Por eso peleamos y todo después… ¡Dios! Está tan cambiada…**

**-Ya ves…** - contestó Kakashi. Sasuke lo miro extrañado… El jounin se sentía feliz… ella lo quería de verdad de lo contrario habría ¿vuelto? con Sasuke.

**-Kakashi… Tú has cogido mucha confianza con ella ¿verdad?**

**-¿Eh?** – dijo despreocupadamente. Él continuaba pensando en su chica.

**-¿Sabes tú quién es el que sale con Sakura?** – la pregunta del millón había llegado…

**-¿Para que quieres saberlo…?**

**-Si mato a su novio ya no podrá salir más con él… es algo obvio…**

**-Vaya… ¡qué sincero!** – _"La que se va a liar cuando se entere…" _- **¿Es qué Sakura no te lo ha dicho?**

**-No. No ha querido decirme quien es… Supongo que ha sido porque sabía como me pondría… además el idiota ese la ha dejado…**

**-¿Qué la ha dejado? **

**-Si, no sé por qué pero cortó con ella… ¿Te puedes creer que aún así me diga que no? Incomprensible…**

**-¡Pero eso no puede ser! Tengo que hablar con ella… **_"no era mi intención dejarla… aunque, probablemente, lo pareciera."_

**-Gracias Kakashi pero aún que tú hables con ella no creo que quiera estar conmigo…**

**-¿Quién dice que vaya a buscarla para eso? **

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Tengo que aclarar cosas con ella.** **En cuanto tenga o tengamos todo claro hablaré contigo Sasuke… creo que necesitaremos otra charla.** – Sasuke asintió, no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando pero asentía… ya se enteraría más tarde o más temprano…- **¿Dónde puedo encontrarla? ¿Estará en su casa?** -

**-¿En casa? No… hoy empezaba a trabajar, su primer día. Creo que acaba de entrar al trabajo…** - mirando su reloj de pulsera.- **Si, es su hora. **

**-¿Trabajando? ¿Me tomas el pelo?**

**-No… Ha conseguido un trabajo temporal de camarera en un bar, la verdad que está muy cerca de aquí. No recuerdo el nombre pero sé que es donde muchos van a emborracharse por las noches… - _"_**_Ya… el bar de Rei, me es conocido…"_ pensaba Kakashi…- **Si vas fijo que la encuentras…**

**-¿De camarera, eh? Voy por allá** – _"esto puede ser muy entretenido…"._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando Sakura comenzaba a trabajar. Ella siempre había estado acostumbrada al trabajo de kunoichi así que pensó que ser camarera no podría ser tan complicado… craso error. Tan solo llevaba un rato ejerciendo la profesión y ya estaba agotada y con ganas de regresar a su casa…

Atendía a los clientes, la inmensa mayoría hombres, con una gran sonrisa, mucha amabilidad y un impecable uniforme. Éste era un kimono largo de color rosado, le sentaba muy bien ya que el rosa era su color. En las mangas y a los pies del kimono llevaba flores blancas, las cuales estaban muy bien bordadas, y a juego la cofia y el delantal. Su obi era de un color púrpura oscuro… Sakura no quería maquillarse demasiado, a la hora de trabajar eso estaba de más, pero ya que era su primer día quiso impresionar a su jefe con su buena voluntad y disponibilidad y fue perfecta al trabajo, como antes decía impecable. Sin embargo, todo ese entusiasmo y arranque que llevaba consigo mas el esfuerzo extra por no golpear a ninguno de los clientes, estos eran demasiados brutos y groseros, se fue al garete en cuanto vio llegar a un conocido al local…

**-Buenas…** - dijo saludando a todo el gentío del bar… Estos le respondieron en seguida. Se notaba que se conocían, por lo menos de vista…

**-Bienvenido Kakashi-san, siéntese que ahora mismo le servimos. ¡Qué gusto volver a verle por aquí! Hacía tanto que no venía…-** el dueño del bar hablaba amigablemente con el ninja. Sakura, que en aquel momento estaba atendiendo una mesa, se quedo tan impresionada por la visita de su sensei que por casi tiró la bandeja de comidas a un cliente encima… estaba muy nerviosa. En seguida se disculpó y fue directa a la barra donde Kakashi estaba…

**-¿Qué cojones haces aquí?** – le preguntó en voz baja pero bastante irritada.

**-¡Oh, Sakura! No sabía que trabajabas aquí… ¿qué tal? Vaya coincidencia…** - obviamente el ninja mentía y la joven lo sabía…

**-¡Ya ves! Si es que Konoha es tan pequeña…** - dijo con gran ironía en sus palabras…- **y como no hay bares ni nada por la aldea…** - Kakashi por dentro estaba disfrutando la situación, como le gustaba picarla.- **¿Y como es que te han dejado salir del hospital? Esta mañana aún dormías…**

**-¿Has venido a verme?** – preguntó emocionado aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Cuando despertó y vio las flores supo que ella estuvo allí… era evidente que su amigo Gai no le compraría flores en la vida. Solo Sakura sabía ese tipo de cosas sobre él como que flores le gustaban, cual era su comida favorita, sus colores, sus miedos, sus preocupaciones… todos esos detalles que a nadie más que ella quiso contar.

**-Sss… Nooo, ¿por qué tendría que ir a verte al hospital?** – ella ocultó la verdad, él se rió interiormente… Ambos sabían que sí que había ido… En un principio Sakura dejaba las flores para que él supiera de su preocupación, sin embargo ahora no quería que él lo descubriera… sonaba extraño pero era verdad. Le daba apuro una mala reacción por parte del ninja así que cuando le preguntó no tuvo más remedio que mentir… aunque nunca se le hubiera dado bien.

**-Vaya… y yo que pensaba que esos siete gladiolos me los habías dejado tú…**

**-¡Eran tulipanes, estúpido!** – contestó la chica. –

**-Si no has venido a verme, ¿Cómo lo sabes?** – la chica se quedó en silencio… él se había equivocado a posta… Kakashi sonreía, su tarea de molestarla la estaba cumpliendo de sobra.

**-Maldito…** - murmuraba la joven intentando recuperar la compostura…- **Bueno, está bien. He ido a verte, ¿contento?**

**-¡Sí!** – exclamó el ninja. En ese momento apareció el jefe de Sakura. Éste le estaba indicando con gestos que se dejara de cháchara y que se pusiera manos a la obra. La joven no tenía otra… debía atender a su maestro.

**-Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que vas a tomar? Porque imagino que habrás venido a beber… parece que todos te conocen por aquí.**

**-Sí, la verdad que soy un cliente habitual. Cuando Sasuke me dijo donde trabajabas no me heche a reír de milagro… Por cierto, ¿por qué estás trabajando aquí?**

**-¿Has hablado con Sasuke?** – preguntó con interés la joven. Él asintió, ella no volvió a preguntar por el joven Uchiha. –** Estaré aquí hasta que empiecen las pruebas del examen. Solo trabajaré media jornada y será por la tarde-noche, así que puedo entrenar por las mañanas. Ya que no vamos a hacer más misiones en bastante tiempo esto me sirve para sacarme algún dinerillo extra…**

**-¿Examen? ¿Qué examen? – **Kakashi no tenía ni idea de a que se estaba refiriendo la chica.-

**-Claro, es lógico que no te hayas enterado… Estabas completamente dormido.-** Sakura mientras hablaba con su maestro fue detrás de la barra a servirle una bebida.- **Dentro de un mes o así serán las pruebas de jounin. Voy a presentarme al examen, bueno… creo que todos lo haremos… Hinata-chan aún no sabe que hacer.-** el ninja la escuchaba atentamente.

**-¿En serio? Me alegro, tienes el nivel.-** Sakura se sonrojo levemente por el comentario.- **pero os han dado poco tiempo para prepararos… un mes es muy poco, ¿no te parece?**

**-Bueno…-** Sakura le sirvió una cerveza a Kakashi, éste la tomó entre sus manos.-** La verdad es que los que nos presentamos llevamos siendo chuunin mucho tiempo… ya tenemos experiencia y eso. Este mes solo será para perfeccionar, no creo que tenga problemas.**

**-Te veo muy segura…**

**-Sí, la verdad que estoy más decida a hacer este examen que cuando me presenté, por primera vez, al de chuunin. **

**-¿Y ya tienes pensado quien te va ayudar con el entrenamiento?** – preguntó curioso el ninja.- **La Hokage debe estar muy ocupada…**

**-La verdad que fue a Tsunade a la primera persona que le pregunté si podía entrenarme pero en cuanto le conté lo que quería hacer tras el examen rechazó mi tutela inmediatamente. Después se lo pedí a Shizune, ella no me puso tantas pegas…**

**-Es normal, debes tener claras tus prioridades antes de realizar la prueba. Cuando haces el examen de jounin es porque más o menos sabes que camino vas a seguir. Este examen no es como el de genin o chuunin que simplemente avanzas, aquí decides tu futuro como shinobi. ¿Y dices que a Tsunade no le gustó? ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? – **preguntó Kakashi muy interesado mientras que pegaba un sorbo a su bebida.

**-Voy a meterme en el escuadrón de Anbu. – **contestómuy decididamente la joven. El ninja Copia escupió todo el líquido que había en su boca.

**-¿Qué?** – preguntó aún aturdido por la noticia.-** ¡no puedes hacer eso!**

**-¿Por qué no?** – respondió la joven.-

**-Pues porque no… No te molestes, pero no estás hecha para pertenecer a la Anbu.**

**-¿Ah no? ¿No estoy lo suficientemente preparada?** – la chica preguntó enfadada.- **Hace un momento has dicho que tenía nivel para ser jounin…**

**-¡No me refería a eso!** – intentó excusarse el ninja.- **El rango de Anbu es para personas que no tienen inconveniente alguno en matar… son la élite de la élite, lo mejor de lo mejor y no todos son aceptados para eso. Tienes que tener unos requisitos especiales además de un modo de ser que no pega, afortunadamente, para nada con el tuyo… Mira, yo fui Anbu. Sé de que te estoy hablando… no te metas ahí, Sakura… Hazme caso.**

**-¿Crees que no me aceptarían, verdad?**

**-Yo no he dicho eso…**

**-Me presentaría a las pruebas del escuadrón de médicos… no a las del escuadrón de asesinos o perseguidores como lo hiciste tú en su día. Hacen falta médicos también en la Anbu, no creo que me fueran a rechazar porque tenga más o menos reparos en matar a una persona… para eso ya están los ninjas de los otros grupos. **

**-Bien, eso es aceptable… Si eso es lo que quieres me callaré… Pero dime, ¿por qué quieres pertenecer a la Anbu? **– Kakashi se quedó mirando a la chica fijamente…

**-¿Qué clase pregunta es esa? Muchos ninjas sueñan con ser Anbu... El mismo Neji quiere convertirse en capitán…**

**-No me dirás que tu carácter y el de Neji Hyuuga son parecidos porque no me lo creo… El caso de ese chico es totalmente distinto al tuyo… ¿Por qué no eres sincera? Si no lo eres conmigo al menos sélo contigo misma.** – Sakura se sentía algo pérdida… las palabras de Kakashi eran ciertas. La verdad que él siempre acostumbraba a tener razón… Ella solo quería meterse a Anbu para que la enviaran lejos de la villa, de manera que no vería a Kakashi todos los días. Para ella era muy duro verle y saber que nunca más lo tendría a su lado. Esperaba que mientras hacía las misiones su mente dejara de pensar en aquel hombre y así, con el tiempo, poder olvidarlo. La chica estaba muy enamorada de él.

**-Bien, lo reconozco.-** confesó desanimada.- **Ser Anbu no es el sueño de mi vida… ¿satisfecho? **

**-Eso me va gustando más… ¿Quieres que hablemos? **– ante la pregunta de Kakashi, Sakura esbozó una sonrisa… sin embargo ésta era triste.-

**-Yo creía que ya no querrías hablar conmigo nunca más… Ya sabes esa frase tuya: Sakura ya va siendo hora de que diferencies el terreno personal de lo profesional… - **la joven imitaba a su sensei en la voz…-** Ya no sé si eres mi amigo, mi novio o mi profesor… **

**-Debería de disculparme por eso… No estuve a la altura de las circunstancias. – **admitió Kakashi profundamente arrepentido.

**-Yo también lo siento mucho pero ha habido cosas que no he sabido como controlar. Lo de Sasuke, por ejemplo yo…**

**-Sakura.- **interrumpió Hatake a la chica.- **No hace falta que me digas nada… ya lo sé todo. Sasuke ha estado hablando conmigo. Me han sorprendido, para bien claro, algunas cosas que ha dicho porque no me las esperaba… Bueno, no deberíamos hablar de esto en un lugar así… ¿quieres que quedemos más tarde?**

-**Imagino que saldré sobre las 12 de la noche… Me toca recoger y cerrar el local; es una faena pero no voy a ponerme a protestar y mucho menos el primer día…** - dijo Haruno con pesadez…-

**-¡No puedo esperar tanto!** – exclamó el ninja y levantándose del asiento fue directo hacia el dueño del bar. _"¿Qué va hacer este hombre? ¡Dios mío que no pierda el trabajo por su culpa!" _rezaba y pensaba al mismo tiempo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Sakura decidió seguir con su trabajo al comprobar que el ninja continuaba hablando con su jefe. Se notaba que ambos se conocían de hace tiempo y que probablemente entre ellos existía una gran amistad. Al rato, Kakashi volvió pero esta vez se sentó en una de las mesas que había en la sala…

**-¡Por favor señorita tráigame el menú!** – dijo el jounin con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Sakura sabía que a él le gustaba molestarla, seguramente esta no sería la excepción. Decidió seguirle el juego…

**-¡Claro, como no!** – y fue directa hacia su mesa.- **Aquí tiene el menú en cuanto sepa lo que quiere hágamelo saber y en seguida se lo traeré… - **Sakura iba a marcharse para atender a otros clientes cuando Hatake la cogió por un brazo para que no se fuera…

**-Ya sé lo quiero, señorita…** - expresó el hombre extremadamente risueño. Sakura asintió mientras resoplaba con gran paciencia… _"Lo que hay que aguantar…"._ Sacó del bolsillo de su delantal una libreta, ahí era donde apuntaba todos los pedidos… -** ¡La quiero a usted!** – su exclamación fue tal que la petición se escuchó por toda la taberna. Toda la gente que estaba allí se hechó a reír… En cambio Sakura no se tomó la broma muy bien, no le veía la gracia por ningún lado. Estaba en el trabajo, debía ser sería… Ruborizada por sus palabras pero, sobre todo, muy encolerizada dijo:

**-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? **

**-Oye Rei…-** Kakashi pasó olímpicamente de los reclamos de su alumna.- **Me la puedo llevar a casa, ¿verdad?** – Sakura estaba alucinando, ¿Cómo podía atreverse a hacerle esto? Las sorpresas continuaron en cuanto su jefe aceptó de buen grado la proposición del ninja. Nada más decirle que sí Kakashi cogió a Sakura entre sus brazos, ésta aún estaba algo asombrada por lo que estaba pasando… aquello comenzaba a rozar la esfera de lo absurdo. Y, efectivamente, se la llevó… ahora tendrían tiempo de estar juntos y de hablar las cosas en serio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**FIN CAPITULO 11.**

**NDA**: Hola a todos… por fin he acabado este capitulo… ya era hora. Me ha costado bastante escribirlo entre otras cosas porque no estaba con ánimos… Aún así espero que os haya gustado. Iba a poner el lemon al final del cap pero primero me gustaría ver si ha gustado o no este capitulo en general y si merece la pena o no que continúe con la historia; vosotros sois los que decidís.

Ya sabéis que si tenéis alguna duda o sugerencia podéis decírmela abiertamente y sin tapujos. Muchas gracias.

**ONEGAI REVIEWS.**


	12. Situaciones

**Atención:** Mashashi Kishimoto es el fantástico creador de la serie Naruto, por tanto todos sus derechos le pertenecen. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para hacer un fic y así entretenernos y divertirnos todos.

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos de algún dialogo.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

**Reviews:**

**Sakura-Corazón: **Muchas gracias amiga. Me alegro que te gustase y que te pareciera gracioso… la verdad es que si no pongo escenas de humor no quedo a gusto… yo soy así. Aquí tienes el nuevo cap, espero que te guste y gracias, de nuevo, por tus ánimos.

**Sakurauchihafive:** Es un gran honor para mi que me digas esto… no tengo palabras para expresarte todo mi agradecimiento. Reviews como el tuyo son los que hacen que uno siga adelante, gracias de todo corazón. Seguiré con el fic.

**NemHina:** Gracias, intento actualizar lo más rápido posible… Aquí lo tienes, disfrútalo y ya me contarás.

**Marion-asakura:** Jajaja bueno, a ver que puedo hacer por una posible relación entre Sasuke y tú… hablaré con él a ver que le parece. En estos caps estará algo estresado y deprimido… a ver si le consuelas. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Tomoe Himura: **Me encantaron las fotos del cosplay… ahora soy yo la que te tengo que pasar fotitos de Sakura y Kakashi; ¡a ver si se puede! Muchas gracias por todo amiga. Muchos besos.

**Momichilee:** ¡Hai! Gracias. Ya tocaba que algo saliera bien… las misiones importantes ya han acabado, el fic ahora se centrará más en el romance… Muchas gracias por tus ánimos… me has subido la moral.

**Polaris:** Hola… Jajaja. Gracias a dios que al final no amenazaste o mataste a nadie… jeje, aunque si he de serte sincera me gustó tu idea XD. Te agradezco sinceramente tus palabras… la verdad que me habéis animado un montón. Espero que siga contando con vuestros ánimos y reviews que, la verdad, me hacen mucha falta. Me encanta que te gusten los pensamientos de los personajes, intento no salirme demasiado de sus perfiles habituales… aunque a veces es inevitable. Gracias por tus reviews… ¡siempre te querré! (Yume llorando como una magdalena).

**Takino Tomo-chan:** Gracias por tus palabras. Al principio no sabía muy bien si me estabas animando o regañando un poco… me tomaré tu comentario como algo positivo. Realmente me gusta escribir, a lo que me refería era que si ya no gustaba la historia dejaría de escribirla no de escribir en general, no sé si me entiendes. Hace algún tiempo comencé una historia de Rurouni Kenshin pero como no tuvo mucho seguimiento la dejé y empecé a escribir esta de Naruto ya que parecía que ésta tuvo mayor y mejor acogida. No obstante, he decido acabar con la historia de Fighters…. No tienes que preocuparte de si hay o no final… prometo que lo habrá. Tienes razón en eso que dices sobre los que no me dejan reviews, puede que les guste pero que por pereza o falta de tiempo no me lo digan… pero eso yo no puedo saberlo. He visto que tú también has escrito algún fic, debes entender mejor que nadie como me siento.

**Tohru Honda: **¡Hola!La verdad que si que hacía tiempo que no te leía, gracias por reincorporarte… me alegra que te siga gustando. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Arigatou por tu review.

**Lin Hashimoto:** ¡Gracias! ¿Verdad que esta parejita es genial? A mi también me encantan… se nota, ¿no? Que sepas que no me aburres en absoluto, me gusta muchísimo leer vuestros reviews… que sepas que así me he hecho amiga de alguna que otra usuaria de Sheep: Muchas gracias… pues a ver si cambiamos esas costumbres y mandamos reviews, ¿eh? ¡Qué no cuesta tanto hacerlo! Jaja. Gracias por tus ánimos.

**Maky Kaos:** ¡Hola amiga! Me alegra que tu ordenador te haya dejado enviarme un review… a ver si se va portando mejor, jeje. ¿Has visto como Sakura le dijo que no a Sasuke? Yo también me quedé impresionada… Jajaja, se nota mucho la evolución del personaje en esa parte. Sakura está mucho más madura pero hay que tener en cuenta que aún tiene diecisiete años… en cambio Kakashi… bueno, digamos que en algunos aspectos sigue siendo el cara dura de siempre. Espero que te guste este cap, ya me contarás.

**Dark Kotetsu Angel:** ¡Gracias! Jajaja… eso del lemon es cierto, hay que ponerlo. Me ha encantado cuando me has hablado de la charla entre Sakura y Sasuke porque es así justo como los quiero dejar: grandes amigos, gracias por apreciarlo… Un besazo.

**Lestelada:** Caray… no era necesario esa disculpa, no siento en absoluto que me hayas traicionado ni nada de eso, pero te agradezco de todo corazón que hayas vuelto a la lectura del fic, siempre viene bien tener lectores. Gracias por toda tu opinión, en especial por como ves a la Sakura de mi fic, es que quiero que sea así… yo creo que todos estamos hartos o sino cansados de ver a una chica frágil de hecho en la segunda parte del manga podemos ver a una Haruno muy fuerte… me gusta que sea así.

Quiero pedir perdón por mi torpeza en lo referente a Kakashi y la bebida… tengo que arreglarlo. Diré que ya que Sakura es la única que sabe como es su cara pues delante de ella no tiene reparos en mostrarla ya que nadie más se estaba fijando… además él es muy rápido nadie vio nada… ( es muy pobre esta arreglo…. Vuelvo a disculparme…)

Oye amiga recuérdame que por estas navidades te envíe a tu casa un gran regalo porque, de verdad, nadie nunca me había dicho tantas cosas bonitas (esto tampoco es una declaración de amor, jaja) En serio, yo siempre procuro dar a todos mis escritos cierto sentido y siempre quiero dejar todo muy bien atado, no obstante si ves que algo falla (como la cerveza de Kakashi ¬¬ ) dímelo, lo corregiré inmediatamente.

Jooo y con lo último de tu review casi me haces llorar… Gracias, seguiré con el fic… a mi también me hace una vida más amena el escribir, me olvido de mis problemas y me evado hacia otra realidad muy fantástica y divertida… creo que a veces esto es bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo. De nuevo, un millón de gracias.

**Kakashi-sensei 16: **Hola, ¡siiii! Otro lector más… jeje. Gracias. Sasuke, no te preocupes por ello, que no tardará en descubrir que pasa… a ver como se lo toma.

**ScottB: **¡Por fin alguien que me pregunta por Naruto y los Hyuuga! Gracias, comenzaba a preguntarme si se acordaban de Naruto y sus problemas "familiares" jaja. Por supuesto estoy contigo en su minuto de felicidad… Naruto es uno de mis personajes favoritos no voy a dejarle tirado así como así. Eso sí, si quieres saber más te toca leer mi historia… espero tus opiniones con impaciencia.

**Mery Jo:** Muchísimas gracias. Pues aquí, y sin más dilación, tienes el nuevo cap. Deseo que te guste.

**Sabath-no-leeloo:** Muchas gracias por tus reviews… me ha gustado mucho que me comentaras la mayoría de los capítulos. Gracias. ¿Quieres lemon? Prometo que habrá…

**Kirby Hatake:** Muchas gracias, has sido muy amable al leerte toda esta historia de tirón… se que eso puede ser algo cansado. En cuanto pueda me leeré tu historia, lo prometo.

**Kaishi Miharashi:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias! La verdad que esta pareja mola mucho y parece que a la gente le guste también… (¿Será por Kakashi? Yume babeando también… jeje). Bueno… pues te agradezco que me hayas dejado un review y me alegro de que te guste mi historia; un besazo para ti, guapa!

…

**¡20 reviewrs!** Yume llorando de la emoción… Seguiré con el fic, no pienso dejarlo me habéis enviado mucha energía positiva y ahora tengo más fuerza que nunca (¡¡¡soy como una Tsunade en potencia! Jur jur). Ahora solo espero no defraudaros y cumplir con vuestras expectativas. Eternamente agradecida os dejo con el nuevo capitulo.

…

**Sobre el fic:** Súper aclaración… Sé que esperabais un lemon… yo también quiero que haya pero al final no ha surgido en este cap…

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?

Sip, al final me he enrollado tanto que no lo he puesto… lo lamento profundamente pero es que seguí pensando y no me pareció que era el momento oportuno si no todo sucederá demasiado rápido y no hay que adelantarse a los acontecimientos… ¿verdad? Lo más seguro que para el próximo lo tenga y, por daros una buena noticia, os diré que habrá más de un lemon… ¿OK? Gracias por vuestra paciencia…

…

**FIGHTERS**

**12. Situaciones.**

Y la tarde pasó a ser noche… Un manto de oscuridad recubría el inmenso cielo de Konoha; las estrellas y las luces de los farolillos de las tiendas, que aún estaban abiertas a esas horas, alumbraban toda la ciudad. Hacía días que el estío había llegado: por el día, un calor insoportable y por las noches más de lo mismo… y es que aquel era el verano más caluroso que había sufrido la Hoja desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Las calles estaban repletas de gente cuando Kakashi sacó en brazos a Sakura del local; las personas de su alrededor, las cuales estaban viendo lo que ocurría, no se extrañaron nada en absoluto al ver esa escena ya que normalmente es en los veranos cuando la multitud se vuelve algo más alocada y disfruta más de la vida… Efectivamente, eso era lo que Hatake necesitaba y pretendía hacer: disfrutar de su existencia, vivir a su manera… a su aire. Vivir sin estar supeditado a nadie y sin estar esperando la bendición o aprobación de otras personas, que a fin de cuentas, no existirían para nada en su vida personal. Por eso dejo de cuestionarse que era lo que estaba bien o mal, lo que debía hacer o las explicaciones que debía dar… por eso solo se dejo llevar y sólo llevar y comenzó a hacerlo esa misma noche….

Nada más llegar al piso, Kakashi dejó suavemente a Sakura en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. La joven, cansada de protestar y discutir con él por sacarla del trabajo (y sobre todo de esa manera), ya parecía estar más calmada. Miró a su alrededor… todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre; quizá la casa un poco más sucia, algo totalmente lógico si hacía tiempo que nadie pasaba por allí. De pronto, Sakura se sintió nostálgica y quitándose la cofia y el delantal, para estar más cómoda, recordaba todo el tiempo que pasó con su maestro entre las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación; sus charlas, sus confidencias, sus caricias, sus promesas… su complicidad. Añoraba las tardes que pasaban juntos… a solas, lejos de miradas extrañas y acusatorias… únicamente felices y cubiertos por una burbuja que les aislaba del mundo, de la realidad… ¿Qué fue de aquella burbuja? Obviamente se rompió… se ve que era demasiado frágil…

**-¿Qué es lo que nos ha pasado?** – se preguntaba la chica. No obstante no supo, hasta ver la reacción de su maestro, que lo dijo en voz alta.

**-No lo sé.-** suspiro Kakashi… Él se hacía la misma pregunta constantemente…- **Quizá no estábamos preparados… **- ambos se miraron con gran tristeza.- **quizá yo no estaba preparado.- **finalmente confesó.

**-No creo que para estas cosas haya que estar preparado**. – contestó la joven.-**Simplemente suceden… tú no eliges de quien te vas a enamorar y mucho menos cuando… No puedes controlar todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, Kakashi… al igual que yo tampoco.**

**-¿Tan mal lo hemos hecho?** – preguntó el hombre totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de ella. Y mientras esperaba una respuesta por su parte se iba quitando lentamente su máscara. En aquella conversación sobraba.

**-Yo diría que sí…** - Sakura respondió y un Kakashi abatido agachó su rostro. Su semblante era serio… casi parecía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Entonces, se arrepintió de haberse quitado la máscara.- **Sin embargo, no creo que el daño sea irreparable…-** él alzó su vista hacia la chica ¿acaso le estaba dando otra oportunidad? Sakura se levantó del sillón y fue acercándose más hacia él. Ahora necesitaba ser franca… atrás quedaría para siempre su inner si todo salía como ella esperaba… Si Kakashi la seguía queriendo, ella ya no necesitaría más guardarse sus pensamientos, sus emociones… sería completamente libre y dichosa.- **No quiero creer que este vaya a ser nuestra despedida… el adiós definitivo…**

**-Yo… yo tampoco quisiera creer que está todo perdido… No lo resistiría.** – ahora ambos estaban el uno frente al otro. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, la joven estaba algo sonrojada… -

**-Ni yo… Y es que no podría soportar la idea de verte y no tenerte…** - las lágrimas de Sakura hicieron su primera aparición de la noche… - **Te tengo tan cerca… pero, a la vez, te siento tan lejos… **- Kakashi no aguantó más y abrazó a la joven como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus brazos aprisionaban su cuerpo, no quería dejarla escapar… ella se dejó.

**-Lo siento, lo siento…** - de la boca del hombre sólo salían palabras susurrantes en forma de perdón… Kakashi se sentía tan estúpido que no podía hacer otra cosa más que disculparse por todo el daño que le había causado. –** A partir de este mismo momento, si me dejas, sólo viviré para hacerte feliz… Te compensaré por lo que te he hecho y te aseguro que nunca más volverás a sentir lo que es el dolor y la soledad… No volveré a dejarte de lado, lo prometo. Y te juro que…**

**-¡Calla!** – le mandó Sakura…-** Calla…-** volvió a repetir mientras continuaba llorando.-** No necesitas decir nada más… no necesitas disculparte. Yo sólo te quiero a ti… no pediré nada más. **– ella le amarraba entre sus brazos a la vez que notaba como el miedo y la angustia se apoderaban de ella. Sakura temía perderle; temía que si le soltaba de sus manos él se escurriría de sus dedos como si de un pez se tratara… y continuo diciendo.-**Sólo deseo que me sigas abrazando igual que lo hacías antes… Antes de Sasuke o de la misión… antes de las preocupaciones o las desconfianzas…** -

**- ¿Quieres que todo siga siendo igual?- **preguntó Kakashi conmovido.-** ¿pretendes qué sigamos viéndonos a escondidas?- ** la joven permaneció en silencio… estaba meditando su respuesta cuando el hombre prosiguió dando por hecho que la joven contestaría que sí con tal de que ellos dos pudieran estar juntos: **-Estaríamos viviendo una mentira, Sakura… Además, las cosas han cambiado… y creo que para mejor. – **explicó el ninja muy optimista.

**-¿Para mejor, ¿qué quieres decir?** – preguntó la chica curiosa y expectante por su respuesta. Ya había dejado de llorar no obstante seguía algo inquieta…

**-Aún no se cómo, pero Tsunade-sama se ha enterado de la nuestro…** - _"¡mierda! Es cierto… yo misma fui quien se lo dijo. ¿Quizá haya hecho mal? Pero es que no tuve otro remedio, ella ya lo intuía… ¡es qué esta mujer se las sabe todas!"_ los pensamientos de la joven la estaban consumiendo. Se sentía realmente mal. Kakashi notó como el rostro de la chica iba palideciendo por momentos. – **No te preocupes, Sakura. No se lo ha tomado tan mal como piensas… de hecho, hasta creo que casi nos ha dado su bendición.** - el jounin mostró su despreocupación con una de sus típicas sonrisas… La chuunin manifestó su rabia con uno de sus habituales gritos…

**-¿Qué? –** vociferó exasperada provocando una sordera momentánea en el Ninja Copia.- **¿Cómo es posible? Si cuando se lo comenté me miró con una cara…**

**-¿Se lo has dicho tú? –** preguntó incrédulo el ninja. Hatake iba a continuar con sus preguntas y protestas por su atrevimiento ya que no le consultó para nada a la hora de confesar a Tsunade todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos dos…

**-Tsunade es una mujer muy inteligente… Ella ya intuía que pasaba algo entre nosotros…**- Kakashi se quedó pensativo. Sakura estaba en lo cierto… antes de salir para la misión ella ya se lo había insinuado, que se enterara era solo una cuestión de tiempo.- **De todos modos me alegro de haberlo hecho, ¡estoy harta de farsas! Y es que así no se puede vivir… ¡y eso que no estamos haciendo nada malo! Tú no tienes que dar cuentas a nadie y yo, en teoría, tampoco… aunque siento que debería volver a hablar con Sasuke y me temo que también tendría que tener una gran charla con Lee…** - gotitas en las frentes de ambos.- **Bueno… y quedaría mi madre…**

**-Parece que al final vas a ser tú la que tenga más trabajo… Bueno, si quieres yo podría echarte una mano…** - el ninja se ofreció a ayudar sin saber muy bien cómo…

**-Me agrada que quieras ayudarme y eso… pero no sé como podrías hacerlo… ¿No querrás ser tú el que hable con Sasuke? ¿Verdad?** – la chica bromeaba, sus palabras eran pura ironía. Mientras que Kakashi la sonreía, estaba pensando que aquello no era tan mala idea después de todo… La volvió a abrazar consolándola.

**-Venga…** - dijo Kakashi, mientras intentaba quitarle importancia al asunto.- **¿Qué te parece si seguimos hablando mientras cenamos? Vamos a tomárnoslo con más calma.-** la chica le sonrió aceptando de buen agrado su propuesta. Él siempre hacía que lo complicado pareciera más fácil de llevar… esa era una de sus numerosas virtudes.

Ambos se merecían una segunda oportunidad… y los dos lo sabían. Ya habían aclarado sus diferencias, eso era lo más importante… Las miradas que se profesaban habían dejado más que claro que volvían a estar juntos. Ahora era su momento y debían aprovecharlo.

En el transcurso de la cena, la cual fue preparada por Kakashi a pesar de que éste no tenía muy buenas aptitudes culinarias _(NDA: – es decir, que cocina peor que Akane Tendo o Kaoru Kamiya… ¬¬ Ejem, sigamos con el fic-),_ continuaron hablando de todo un poco. Como tema central; su relación, obviamente… Estuvieron hablando sobre cómo iban a afrontar sus problemas cara al futuro y sobre como les iba a afectar a sus vidas… aún no sabían que hacer exactamente pero tenían clara una cosa; su amor ya no sería ningún secreto.

…

Y a la mañana siguiente…

Sakura se despertó bastante temprano… bueno, en realidad no se despertó, sino que más bien no consiguió conciliar el sueño en toda la noche… estaba demasiado nerviosa pero nerviosa en el buen sentido. Se sentía totalmente feliz, en paz consigo misma… ya sabéis como es esa emoción que te hace sentirte tan a gusto en tu propia piel que no desearías, ni por un instante, en cambiar nada de lo que es o ha sido toda tu vida. Mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago le impidieron tomar su desayuno. Esto provocó la preocupación de su madre, Aino Haruno, la cual no dejaba de mirarla con curiosidad…

**-¿Ha pasado algo, Sakura? **– preguntó la mujer. La joven sorprendida y extrañada por aquel repentino interés contestó…

**-Nada mamá… Es sólo que hoy me he dado cuenta de lo bonita que es la vida y que no merece la pena preocuparse por los problemas, que todo tiene solución…** - su madre la miraba estupefacta, ¿su hija, ¿optimista? _"Pero si hace apenas unos años era adicta al melodrama…"_ pensaba la mujer muy confundida.

**-¿Y ese cambio?-** Sakura notó como la miraba su madre… y sonriéndose respondió-

**-Debe ser que me he despertado de muy buen humor. Y es que hoy empiezo el entrenamiento con Shizune… entrenamiento, por cierto, que voy a empezar muy tarde… ¡se me hecha el tiempo encima!** – y rápidamente la joven cogió todas sus cosas. Después, se despidió de su madre con un beso y se marchó… entonces fue cuando Aino supo que su hija se había enamorado.

…

Llegaba tarde mas, al parecer, no fue la única ya que Shizune tampoco estaba ahí; se pregunto por qué… ella siempre era muy puntual no como otros a los que ella conocía muy bien… Una sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en su rostro. Ante la falta de su amiga y compañera, Sakura fue al despacho de Tsunade pensando en que allí la podría encontrar. Nada más llegar advirtió los espeluznantes y fuertes gritos de su maestra, gritos que ella había escuchado durante algunos años… Sin saber a quien los dirigía decidió curiosear detrás de la puerta_. (NDA: ¡qué cotilla! ¿Verdad?)_

**-¡Vamos vieja Tsunade! ¡No seas tan gruñona y déjanos participar! ¿Qué más te da a ti si hacemos el examen como si no?** – _"esa es la voz de Naruto"_ pensó Sakura mientras espiaba. –

**- Si no eres chuunin no puedes hacer el examen… ¿qué parte de esa frase es la que no entiendes, imbécil?** – continuaba gritando la Kage.

**-¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero no me importa… ¡quiero ser jounin! ¡Y para eso necesito hacer este examen! **

**-Las normas son las normas…-** interrumpió la Hokage.- **y están para cumplirse. –** Tsunade y Naruto estaban enfadados, se desafiaban con la mirada mutuamente.

**-Hokage-sama**.- añadió el chico que estaba junto a Naruto.- **Por favor, permítanos participar… tenemos el nivel. Sé que no cumplimos con todos los requisitos pero estoy seguro que sé puede hacer algo. Las reglas existen por alguna razón pero, a veces, es mejor romperlas… ¿no le parece? **

**-¡Sasuke!** – Dijo un sorprendido Naruto… - **¡Eso es vieja! Tú misma incumpliste con las normas cuando saliste de la villa… y esto es una tontería comparado con aquello. Eres la Kage, puedes hacer lo que quieras…** - la Godaïme se quedo en silencio reflexionando, aquellos "mocosos" – como los llamaba ella- le estaban acorralando y con buenos argumentos sin embargo ella no debía ceder…

**-La respuesta sigue siendo no… Además, necesitaríais que alguien diera la cara por vosotros y se responsabilizara de vuestro… **- no acabó con la frase cuando alguien interrumpió en la sala…

**-¡Yo lo haré!** – Sakura había dejado de escuchar para unirse a la discusión…

**-¡Sakura!** – dijeron Sasuke y Naruto. Todos se sorprendieron por su entrada.

**-Yo me responsabilizaré de ahora en delante de ellos, Tsunade-sama. No tendrá de que preocuparse por nada y…**

**-Sakura,** - esta vez fue la Godaïme quien la cortó…- **me alegra mucho tu solidaridad por tus compañeros y la confianza que depositas en ellos… **- los tres ninjas se miraron con mucha complicidad, como lo hacían antes cuando eran un equipo.- **¡Pero tú no puedes cumplir con esta responsabilidad! ¡No puedes hacerte cargo de ellos porque solo eres una chuunin! –** estupefacción en la habitación…- **Veréis, todos los que se presentan lo hacen individualmente pero siempre tienen a un jounin que les supervisa y apoya… Si carecéis de eso que no os quepa duda de que no solo suspenderéis el examen sino que tampoco podréis hacerlo…** - silencio absoluto y desilusión… Silencio absoluto en la sala y desilusión en sus rostros…

Naruto iba a estallar enrabietado cuando, en ese mismo momento, alguien tocó la puerta…

**-Nas… ¿se puede?** – un hombre preguntó asomando su cabeza por la puerta antes de entrar directamente en la habitación… Todos se fijaron en él nada más escuchar su voz. Era Kakashi Hatake. Sus ex alumnos lo miraron con gran alegría y expectación- ¿como no se les había ocurrido pensar en él como tutor…? ¿O tan siquiera pedirle algo de ayuda?- mientras que la princesa Tsunade comenzaba a estar algo cansada de tanto movimiento; "_la gente normal aún debe estar durmiendo en sus casas…" _pensaba malhumorada.

No sabían como lo hacía pero Kakashi siempre llegaba en el mejor (o peor, según se mire) momento. - **¡Vaya! Pero si estais aquí todos… ¡precisamente os estaba buscando!** – dijo Kakashi con su particular espontaneidad y calma.

**-¡Kakashi-sensei, ¡te necesitamos!** – grito Naruto a la vez que se le tiraba encima dándole un efusivo abrazo… Sasuke apartó la mirada de aquel, según él, bochornoso espectáculo y Sakura sonrió divertida _"siguen siendo los mismos de siempre"._

**-No sé por qué pero no me sorprende…** - contestó el jounin intentando soltarse del amarro del genin. Cuando lo consiguió se fijó detenidamente en Sakura… ella le estaba dando una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban… El ninja se quedó embobado. Tsunade lo notó…

**-¿Qué quieres Kakashi? ¡No ves que estoy ocupada!** – dijo la Hokage más enfadada todavía. Y regresando de la luna, Kakashi volvió en sí…

**-¡Si! Yo venía a… ¡vaya! ¡Se me ha olvidado!** - gotitas en la frente de todos y caída al estilo anime. Tsunade estaba a punto de convertirse en la furia personificada cuando…- **¡Ya lo recuerdo!** – _"menos mal"_ pensó Sakura…- **Verá, Tsunade-sama, ha llegado a mis oídos que dentro de un mes aproximadamente se realizaran las pruebas de jounin y conociendo como creo que conozco a mis alumnos **– continuó hablando mientras miraba de refilón a los dos genin- **suponía que vendrían a verla antes que a mi para pedirle que les permitiera participar… Lo cual no es muy inteligente por parte de ambos…- **Sasuke y Naruto agacharon sus rostros en señal de vergüenza…

**-¡Jo Kakashi-sensei! Tú has estado dormido durante 1 semana y las pruebas no iban a esperar… ¡Necesito convertirme en jounin lo antes posible! ¡Mi futuro esta en juego!** – exclamó Naruto. Ante la convicción y fuerza de sus palabras todos se quedaron pensando _"¿de qué esta hablando? ¿Y por qué de repente es tan importante ser jounin?"._

**-Bueno… no tengo todo el día… Vayamos al grano Kakashi… **- añadió Tsunade pasando de las palabras del genin.

**-Quiero que entrenen. Quiero que se les supervise y aconseje. Quiero que se presenten al examen… y quiero que sea bajo mi mando, bajo mi supervisión**. – la Godaïme y el jounin se miraron fijamente… la tensión de aquella sala se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Tsunade se había opuesto totalmente a esa petición, Kakashi lo sabía y aún así la estaba retando… Sakura y Sasuke, que notaron todo esto, no sabían que decir para calmar la situación y prefirieron quedarse a un lado para no empeorar más las cosas… Cualquiera con más de dos dedos de frente sabría que ese no era un buen momento para intervenir…

**-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Eres mi héroe! ** – gritó Naruto llorando a moco tendido… y un ¡Nooo! Lleno de pánico salió de la boca de sus compañeros… - **¡Me ha encantado esa frase! ¡Qué guay! – **Sakura y Sasuke taparon la boca de su amigo como pudieron… _"¡Cómo puede ser tan tonto!"_ pensaron Haruno y Uchiha.

**-¡Fuera!** – gritó encolerizada la Hokage dirigiéndose a todos excepto a Kakashi.-** ¡Fuera de aquí! –** inmediatamente los ninja obedecieron…

**-¡Qué carácter!** – replicó Naruto en voz baja de manera que solo sus camaradas pudieron escucharle… Sasuke le dio la razón en silencio. Y Sakura añadió afligida…

**-¡Adiós examen de jounin!** – los demás suspiraron…

…

Desalentados y muy apenados no sabían a donde ir… total, ya no tenían nada que hacer; y mucho menos después de la última irrupción de Uzumaki. Así que decidieron esperar a que Kakashi saliera del despacho de la Quinta para ver que tal le había ido con ella. No es que tuvieran alguna esperanza de que ésta se olvidara de todo lo ocurrido y les permitiera hacer el examen, sino que más bien era por saber si tendrían que asistir o no al funeral de su querido maestro… Mientras esperaban Sakura no pudo contener su curiosidad y preguntó a uno de sus amigos…

**-Oye Naruto…**

**-Si, Sakura-chan…**

**-Eso que has dicho antes. Hablo sobre los motivos del por qué quieres ser jounin… lo de que tu futuro está en juego… ¿a qué te referías? **– ya estaba formulada la pregunta. Sasuke también se moría por saber pero el muchacho aún se mostraba reservado… todavía se estaba adaptando a su nueva situación. Solo se sentía cómodo con Sakura y quizá con Kakashi también, después de todo ellos dos eran los que mejor le conocían.

**-Es cierto.** – contestó muy seriamente el genin.- **No sólo tengo que ser jounin sino que tengo que ser el mejor… De lo contrario no podré estar con ella…**

**-¿Ella?** – preguntó Sasuke viendo como los ojos de Naruto se humedecían. Sakura se emocionó al ver a su amigo así… tan triste, tan abatido… no parecía que se tratara del Naruto Uzumaki de siempre.-** Esto no tendrá nada que ver con la reunión de ayer en la casa Hyuuga, ¿verdad?** –

**-¡Es cierto! El padre de Hinata te mandó a llamar… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?** – preguntó Sakura. Naruto aguantó su rabia apretando fuertemente sus puños y sus dientes…

**-¡Mierda!** – masculló el joven…- **Cada vez que lo recuerdo… Veréis, Hiashi-san estuvo hablando conmigo: él ya sabía que Hinata no le obedeció cuando él le prohibió verme, de manera que nos ha dado… bueno, más bien me ha dado un ultimátum… **

**-¿Un ultimátum?** – preguntó anonada Sakura. Sasuke también estaba sorprendido pero empezaba a entender…

**-Así es. Me ha dicho que si quiero pertenecer a esa familia primero debería ser alguien y segundo debería ser un shinobi de alto nivel… Él no quiere inútiles en el clan…**

**-De modo que si te presentas al examen tendrás la oportunidad de ser jounin y eso significaría estar un paso más cerca de Hinata…** - acabó concluyendo el Uchiha… Naruto asintió y después de estar unos segundo en silencio…

**-Desde que era pequeño he querido ser Hokage, ese siempre ha sido mi mayor sueño: mi meta. Quería ser alguien más grande que los Kages para que toda la aldea me reconociera y supiera de mi existencia, pero ahora… ahora solo quiero estar con ella. Me da lo mismo lo que piensen o digan los demás… ¡Hinata es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no pienso perderla pasé lo que pasé! Ya no me importa que la aldea me reconozca o no pero voy a demostrarles, a Hiashi y a todo su clan, que soy Naruto Uzumaki, que quiero a Hinata más que a mi vida y que seré el próximo Hokage… Y no lo haré por los demás como ellos pensaran seguramente, sino que lo haré por ella y por mí… por nuestro futuro…**

**-Vaya… ¡eso si qué es estar enamorado y lo demás son tonterías!** –

**-¡Kakashi-sensei!** – Naruto estaba tan absorto en su discurso que no notó en que momento Hatake había salido de la sala. Tampoco apreció como Sakura lloraba desconsolada diciendo _"¡kawai, ¡kawai!"_ a la vez que Sasuke le tendía un pañuelo para que ésta secara sus lágrimas de emoción…

**-Bien muchachos, escuchad. Tengo dos noticias para vosotros; una buena y otra mala… ¿por cual preferís que empiece? **

**-No estamos para malas noticias, Kakashi. Dinos primero la buena, por favor.** – contestó Haruno un poco más calmada. Sasuke y Naruto esperaban una respuesta por parte de Kakashi.

**-Bien. La buena es que Tsunade os deja participar en el examen.**

**-¿Nani?** – preguntaron en voz alta todos.

**-¡Eso es genial!** – gritó Naruto dando saltos de alegría.

**-Una cosa menos por la que preocuparse…-** dijo Sasuke aliviado.

**-Un momento… ¿cómo has conseguido que Tsunade-sama aceptara?** – preguntó Sakura algo celosa. – **Durante todo el rato que le hemos insistido se ha negado completamente ¿Y llegas tú y acepta como si nada? Explícame que ha pasado ahí dentro y sobre qué habéis hablado…** - la joven estaba exigiendo explicaciones… demasiadas explicaciones lo cual hacía mucha gracia a Kakashi.

**-Sakura-chan… ¡déjalo ya! ¡Te estás comportando como una novia celosa!** – dijo Naruto aún muy feliz por la noticia anterior.

**-¡Naruto!** – exclamó la chica ruborizada por su cometario mientras que Kakashi soltó una carcajada. Ella estaba muy nerviosa… sus manos le sudaban y su voz temblaba. _"Sasuke se dará cuenta, Sasuke se dará cuenta…". _

**-Kakashi.** – Irrumpió el Uchiha…- **Creo que tienes algo más que decir… **- el jounin intentó mantener la calma no obstante ver la cara de Sakura no le estaba facilitando nada la tarea. Los ojos de la chica estaban desorbitados, casi tanto como la primera vez en que Lee intentó besarla… _"¡Mierda! Lo ha descubierto. Sabe lo mío con Kakashi… no sé como reaccionará…"._

**_-_¡Sasuke! Lo siento mucho pero debes de aceptarlo…** - dijo la joven de cabellos rosados agarrando las manos de su amigo.

**-¿Aceptar el qué?** – preguntó desorientado…

**-Lo de Kakashi y…** - el ninja copia evitó que Sakura metiera la pata hasta el fondo poniendo su mano sobre la boca de la joven.

**-No me gusta que me interrumpan. Seguiré con lo que estaba diciendo en cuanto te calmes, Sakura.** – la chica estaba tan alterada que por poco suelta ahí en medio su relación con Kakashi. Ellos habían quedado en explicar a todos que estaban manteniendo una relación pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar… Sakura se reprendió a sí misma por actuar de forma tan inmadura, y ya tranquila esperó la mala noticia que le quedaba por decir a Kakashi. – **Bien, la mala es que antes os tendrán que evaluar como Chuunins… y eso hará que se demoren las pruebas de jounin.**

**-¡Mierda! ¿Y cuanto pueden retrasarse?** – preguntó Naruto.

**-Bueno… Tsunade-sama sustituirá el examen de jounin por el de chuunin. Eso será dentro de, exactamente, un mes…**

**-¿Un mes?** – preguntó Sasuke. – **¿Y eso cuanto hará que se aplacen las pruebas para jounin?**

**-No creo que tarden demasiado… Pero ahora deberíais preocuparos por otras cosas… por ejemplo, vuestro entrenamiento. A partir de ahora vuelvo a ser vuestro maestro y vosotros volvéis a formar parte del equipo 7, ¿entendido? **

**-¡Hai!- ** respondieron los ninjas con una gran sonrisa. Todo volvía estar en su lugar.

…

Durante la noche anterior, justo después de acompañar a Sakura a su casa, Kakashi estuvo meditando en como podría reunir de nuevo a su equipo: la verdad que le gustaba la idea de volver a estar todos reunidos como en los viejos tiempos. Ellos eran lo más parecido a una familia que tenía y verlos separados tanto tiempo… bueno, eso destrozaba a cualquiera. Recordó como Sakura le había comentado que el examen de jounin se acercaba y eso le dio que pensar…

Tenía planeado ir al despacho de la Kage para ver si podía instruirlos de nuevo, sin embargo los chicos se le adelantaron y casi arruinaron su plan. Menos mal que conocía lo suficiente a Tsunade-sama como para ofrecerle algo a cambio de ese "pequeño" favor. El dinero; el dinero fue lo que movió a la Quinta a decir que sí aceptando la propuesta de Kakashi… Si participaban el chico del Kyuubi y el último descendiente de los Uchiha a la prueba (examen), más gente acudiría para verlos – ellos dos eran bastante famosos en la villa- lo que suponía más dinero para la aldea… Y ya, si encima participaban en dos exámenes en vez de en uno el dinero se duplicaría… ¿quién iba a decir que no a esa inversión? Tsunade-hime no, desde luego. Así fue como Kakashi logró salirse con la suya… Y ni Sakura, para su pesar, ni el resto jamás lo supieron.

Y fue así como el equipo siete, al igual que el ave fénix, resurgió de sus cenizas…

…

En toda la aldea se extendió la noticia de que se cambiaban las pruebas de jounin por las de chuunin y al parecer no importó demasiado ya que los habitantes de la aldea aún festejaban y se divertían por su triunfo contra Orochimaru. El hecho de que hubieran más pruebas era motivo de satisfacción y celebración en la villa; cuantos más acontecimientos surgieran más fiesta habría. No obstante, no todo eran conmemoraciones y festejos ya que muchos tenían que seguir trabajando o, como mucho, ocupándose de sus faenas diarias.

Al igual que el Ninja Copia, jounins como Asuma, Gai y Kurenai continuaban aleccionando a sus alumnos para que les dejaran en un buen lugar durante la prueba. Algo sorprendente fue cuando Hinata, la heredera de los Hyuuga, quiso presentarse a las pruebas. Y fue algo extraño ya que ella siempre tuvo claro que ser ninja no iba con su forma de ser; por supuesto que entrenaba y que quería ser más fuerte pero sus intereses iban más bien dirigidos a convertirse en profesora de la Academia, al igual que Iruka, no en ser una kunoichi. Probablemente, el ver como su padre chantajeaba a su novio fue el detonante para que ella quisiera demostrar su valía; no necesitaba a un hombre fuerte a su lado exclusivamente para perpetuar su estirpe, con su fuerza era más que suficiente. Ella era la única que debía decidir con quien casarse y con quién tener descendencia… no obstante también tenía obligaciones y responsabilidades… y por no esquivarlas quiso presentarse y conseguir el rango de jounin _(NDA: ¡arriba Hinata! Es toda una campeona XD)._

…

Pasaron varios días desde que Kakashi Hatake anunció que volvía a ser el maestro de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke… aunque ahora llamarles alumnos le resultaba chocante: ellos ya eran grandes ninjas… quizá seguían necesitando algo de consejo pero, sin duda, estos tres ninjas tenían un futuro prometedor…

Para todos se estableció una inevitable pero eficaz rutina. Kakashi, eliminando los demonios de la pereza, estableció unos horarios y unas pautas para que sus alumnos no perdieran en absoluto el tiempo.

Por las mañanas; clases teóricas con Sakura y por las tardes practicas con él… En efecto, Kakashi cedió su puesto como profesor, sólo en la mañana, a la joven ¿el por qué? El tener que madrugar y explicar diferentes cuestiones sobre los distintos tipos de jutsus que existen no era una buena manera, según él, de empezar el día… Sakura le reprendió por ser tan vago… _"seguro que el planning se lo ha hecho Gai…"_ sin embargo no le desagradó la idea. Pensó que así les podría echar una mano, aparte también estaría más tiempo con ellos disfrutando de su compañía la cual, por cierto, hacía años que no tenía. Le apetecía recordar viejos momentos y también, por qué no, vivir nuevos. Siempre le había gustado eso de ayudar a sus compañeros aunque no en muchas ocasiones pudo hacerlo. Y, la verdad, ahora necesitaban ayuda… mucha ayuda.

Quizá, él que tenía más problemas era Sasuke y no precisamente en sus clases, sino en la convivencia. Su regreso no fue bien aceptado por parte de la aldea… eso, hasta él lo notó. Miradas de reojo, murmuraciones a su paso, grandes silencios a su alrededor y una profunda hostilidad hacia su persona eran sólo algunas de las muestras de "afecto" por parte de la gente… En un principio a Sasuke le daba igual, jamás se preocupó por su imagen o por lo que la gente pudiera decir de él pero lo cierto es que todos necesitamos un amigo cuando las cosas se ponen feas y para Sasuke, ése era el momento propicio para recuperar y hacer nuevas amistades… Él no quería sentir, de nuevo, lo que era la verdadera soledad…

En este aspecto, Sakura y Naruto lo apoyaron firmemente… nunca le dejaban solo y ambos le facilitaban el camino para que él mismo pudiera mantener conversaciones con otras personas; lo que para él era tremendamente difícil debido a su introversión. Además, el resto de sus compañeros también le facilitaban bastante la tarea; interiormente, les agradecía a todos ese gesto de amabilidad y comprensión… ese detalle jamás lo olvidaría.

Le estaba costando pero poco a poco iba saliendo adelante. Y es que debía agradecer tanto, sobre todo a ella… a Sakura; su única verdadera amiga, su único verdadero amor… En esto último la había perdido, no obstante se dijo a si mismo de no hacer más tonterías, así al menos no perdería también su amistad. La necesitaba tanto… bueno, en realidad no sólo a ella sino que a Naruto también; sus dos grandes amigos… sus camaradas… esta vez estarían juntos para siempre. Esa era su promesa.

Era la noche de su cumpleaños, 23 de julio; un calor insoportable y una gran humedad hacían mella en el paisaje de la aldea. Sasuke no podía dormir, necesitaba hablar con alguien… quizás así no se sentiría tan solo. Cuando le daban estos momentos de bajón su mente comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas… recuerdos dolorosos afloraban por todas las habitaciones; tenía que salir de ahí.

Y como siempre, fue a buscar a su mayor consuelo… a su amiga, a su Sakura: siempre dispuesta a ayudarle en todo lo que necesitaba salvo en una cosa… _(NDA: ya todos sabemos en qué, ¿verdad? XD)._

Por las horas que eran dedujo que ya había salido de trabajar… _"puede que la pille a mitad de camino a su casa". _Efectivamente, la joven iba de camino a su hogar sin embargo no iba sola; junto a ella la acompañaba otra persona, al parecer, un hombre… ambos reían despreocupadamente. En seguida Sasuke se temió lo peor… ¿sería esa persona el novio de Sakura, ¿era ése el tío por el que le dejó? Impaciente por dar respuesta a sus preguntas se limitó a seguirlos más de cerca… por lo menos hasta averiguar la identidad de aquel que le "robó" a su chica.

**-No te lo vas a creer pero hoy ha sido un día muy duro en el bar…** - explicaba Sakura a su acompañante… Sasuke los seguía cada vez más de cerca…- **No he hecho más que recoger vasos rotos y soportar los comentarios de unos viejos verdes… ¡qué asco! – **continuaba diciendo la joven un poco asqueada. Y ya riéndose por todo, debido al cansancio y a la resignación, acabó concluyendo…- ** Fíjate que estoy deseando empezar con tu entrenamiento para olvidarme de este trabajo…**

**-Vaya… y yo que pensaba que te alegrabas de que te instruyera de nuevo… **- ambos continuaban riendo. _"¡Esa voz!" _dijo para sí el Uchiha… _"Es Kakashi-sensei. ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo a estas horas por aquí? Bueno, realmente me alegro de que esté con él… mejor que con "otros"… " _se decía el muchacho aliviado; bueno, a menos hasta que siguió escuchando la conversación…

**-¡Mira qué eres! Si sabes que me encantan tus clases… sobre todo las "extras"…** - dijo la pelirrosa insinuante. Sasuke estaba atónito… ¿estaban tonteando esos dos o eran imaginaciones suyas? – **Pero el caso es que aunque entrenemos y eso casi no estamos juntos de verdad… ya sabes, a solas… Me gustaría que tuviéramos más tiempo…**

**-A mi también…** - Kakashi se acercó más a la chica y, acariciando su pelo, le apartó una de las mechas de su flequillo como gesto de cariño. Ella se emocionó, le encantaban sus muestras de afecto; esos detalles le hacían sentirse tan querida… Entonces fue cuando ella se le quedó mirando, aún enternecida por ese gesto, y terminó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Kakashi.

**-¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacer ahora?** – preguntó la joven al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a retirar la máscara del ninja… Sus intenciones eran obvias; intentaba besarle…

Sasuke todavía estaba allí; escuchando y viendo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre aquellos dos. No podía creerlo… ¿Kakashi y Sakura, ¿juntos? No… aquello no tenía sentido. Ellos solo podían ser maestro-alumna o como mucho amigos… ¿pero pareja? Imposible, además estaba la gran diferencia de edad… Continuó observando la escena: Kakashi y Sakura abrazados coqueteaban el uno con el otro dándose muestras de cariño una y otra vez… En ese momento fue cuando comenzaron a surgir fragmentos de conversaciones pasadas en su mente…

_**Flash back **_

…

_(Diálogo entre Sakura y Tsunade durante la guerra contra Orochimaru)_

_**-Sakura, tú encabezarás la expedición… - **_

_**-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? Nunca he sido buena encabezando grupos, no tengo madera de líder… Tampoco soy buena rastreadora, lo mío es la organización de planes… no la búsqueda.**_

_**-Lo sé. Pero también estoy segura de que eres la persona que tiene más ganas de volver a ver a Kakashi… ¿me equivoco? ** **Eso hará que te esfuerces más ya que tus instintos y sentidos estarán más en alerta. **_

_**-Hai, Tsunade-sama.** _

…

_(Diálogo entre Sasuke y Kakashi al regresar de la misión.)_

_**-Kakashi… Tú has cogido mucha confianza con ella ¿verdad?**_

_**-¿Eh?**_

– _**¿Sabes tú quién es el que sale con Sakura?** _

_**-¿Para que quieres saberlo…?**_

_**-Si mato a su novio ya no podrá salir más con él… es algo obvio…**_

_**-Vaya… ¡qué sincero!** **¿Es qué Sakura no te lo ha dicho?**_

_**…**_

_**-¡Pero eso no puede ser! Tengo que hablar con ella… **_

_**-Gracias Kakashi pero aún que tú hables con ella no creo que quiera estar conmigo…**_

_**-¿Quién dice que vaya a buscarla para eso? **_

_**-¿Entonces?**_

_**-Tengo que aclarar cosas con ella.** **En cuanto tenga o tengamos todo claro hablaré contigo Sasuke… creo que necesitaremos otra charla.**_

…

¡Nooo! Exclamó la mente de Sasuke paralizando todas aquellas imágenes y conversaciones. Era cierto, todo cobraba sentido… incluso hacía un par de días que Sakura por casi le confesó que había algo entre los dos. Kakashi era el novio del que ella le hablaba… pero según ella ya habían roto; entonces, ¿a qué venía tanta complicidad? ¿Se habían arreglado? Las dudas le carcomían desde dentro…

Escuchaba sus risas… aquel sonido se le adentraba profundamente en sus oídos provocando un intenso dolor en su cabeza… ¡los celos aparecían! No podía más… debía parar esta situación.

Kakashi se separó rápida y violentamente de Sakura, algo comenzaba a perturbarle. La joven se sobresaltó también, pero más bien fue por la actitud del ninja.

**-¿Pasa algo Kakashi? Te noto inquieto. – **dijo la joven.

**-No… no es nada.** – respondió Kakashi, sin embargo estaba mintiendo. El jounin percibió que alguien les estaba observando; en un principio no le dio mayor importancia pero en cuanto sintió un aura de hostilidad a su alrededor tuvo que ponerse serio… - **Es tarde. Creo que deberías irte a casa, Sakura…**

**-¿Cómo? **– exclamó la chica de cabellos rosados.- **¿Qué es lo que pasa? **

**-Nada…** - volvió a repetir el hombre.

**-Nada, ¿eh? Te conozco y si te pones así de serio es que pasa algo. Y ese algo no puede ser nada bueno. Ya me estás contando qué es lo que ocurre… **

**-Está bien…** - respondió el ninja. Y, adoptando un aire de total despreocupación, acabó concluyendo…- **Lo que pasa es que acabo de recordar que tenía otro combate con Gai… Ha insistido tanto en que hagamos otra lucha para decidir, de una vez por todas, quien es el más fuerte que no pude negarme… ¿Crees que si ganó me dejará en paz? **– Sakura se quedo en silencio por un momento… estaba meditando. Ahí había gato encerrado.

**-No… la verdad que no lo creo. Pero, de todos modos, te deseo suerte… -** ambos se miraron fijamente. –** Yo me iré para casa, mañana nos vemos. Oyasumi nasai.**

**-Oyasumi, Sakura. **– y sin más la joven se fue despacio, caminaba lentamente. Kakashi la seguía con la mirada… No hubo ni abrazo ni beso de despedida… El ninja se quedó ahí, estático… estaba esperando a que algo ocurriera.

Segundos más tarde, lo esperado. Quien les estaba espiando salió a la luz…

**-Nas Sasuke…** - dijo el ninja copia en un tono muy apagado mientras que el Uchiha solo le miraba con rencor… Su verdadera pelea había llegado.

**FIN CAPITULO 12**

**+NDA:** ¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Habrá pasado más de 1 mes desde mi última actualización… disculpad la demora pero es que he estado de vacaciones… intensas vacaciones en las que, por cierto, he conocido a una amiga muy especial… Y vosotros pensareis… ¿y a mi qué? Aaahhh pues no… es un dato interesante ¡¡¡porque Maky y yo nos hemos conocido! Sí… esa Maky Kaos que anda por aquí escribiendo fics y reclutando gente para sus páginas… jeje; la misma. Bueno y decir que todo fue estupendo, me lo pasé genial… vimos Naruto… jaja, que raro, ¿no? y bueno… Maky solo te puedo decir que espero que nos veamos muy prontito… ¡en el Salón! Porque sí… también voy a ir a este salón del manga en Barcelona… ¿de quién podría disfrazarme? No sé, no sé…

Cambiando de tema… ¿qué os ha parecido el cap? No sé si esta muy bien pero al menos tiene puntos interesantes…

-La reconciliación definitiva de Sakura y Kakashi.

-La primera aparición de Aino, la madre de Sakura: el nombre es inventado… me lo he sacado de la manga. Significa jardín del amor… muy apropiado para lo que será su historia… jeje.

-El ultimátum de Hiashi, el padre de Hinata y sus consecuencias…

-La participación de Sasuke y Naruto en las pruebas jounin aunque primero deben pasar las de chuunin…

-El regreso del equipo 7.

-Los problemas de Sasuke al adaptarse a la villa y al enterarse de la relación de Sakura y Kakashi…

¿Qué pasará…? Para saberlo dejad reviews…

**ARIGATOU. **

Por cierto… hoy es 15 de septiembre… es el cumpleaños de Kakashi… Podéis felicitarle en los reviews… ¡yo le transmitiré vuestras felicitaciones! Y ahora a cantar…

Cumpleaños feliz…

Cumpleaños feliz…

Te deseamos Kakashi…

Cumpleaños feliz….

¡Sopla esas 31 velas que tienes en mi fic! Jeje…


	13. Realidades

**Atención:** Mashashi Kishimoto es el dueño de Naruto… ¿cómo? ¿Qué ya lo sabíais? XD jeje.

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos de algún dialogo.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

…

Lo primero que tengo que deciros es que siento el retraso. He empezado con la universidad y ya no tengo tiempo de nada… Así que poco a poco iré escribiendo, no se cuanto tardaré esta vez pero que sepáis que no he olvidado, ¿OK?

…

**Reviers:**

**Polaris, Maky Kaos, Arhen, Hoshino Shipon o Tohru Honda, Mery jo, Fleur 14, Sakura 555, Hatake Miaka, Marion-asakura y Momichilee…**

Muchísimas gracias. Os llevaré siempre en el corazón. Vuestro animo y apoyo es la fuente de mi inspiración.

…

**-En el capitulo anterior…**

**-Oyasumi, Sakura. **– y sin más la joven se fue despacio, caminaba lentamente. Kakashi la seguía con la mirada… No hubo abrazo ni beso de despedida… El ninja se quedó ahí, estático… estaba esperando a que algo ocurriera.

Segundos más tarde, lo esperado. Quien les estaba espiando salió a la luz…

**-Nas Sasuke…** - dijo el ninja copia en un tono muy apagado mientras que el Uchiha solo le miraba con rencor… Su verdadera pelea había llegado.

…

**13. Realidades.**

El joven estaba furioso. Terminaba de descubrir una gran verdad y aún no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Kakashi se le adelantó, como siempre…

Sasuke estaba de pie, en estricto y puro silencio, sin embargo… el ambiente de aquella noche, tan calurosa como todas las demás, se enrareció nada más él desvelar su posición.

Quiso mirar a Hatake a los ojos, pero en cuanto vio en ellos compasión, aún cuando nada más se trató de un atisbo, en seguida volvió su cabeza para atrás; ni la quería ni la necesitaba. Aún todavía más dolido y con la mirada baja, oprimía su mandíbula fuertemente provocando el chirrido de sus dientes. Por dentro se preguntó que sonido sería el más fuerte: si el de todos sus dientes apretados a estallar en su boca o el de su corazón resquebrajándose en mil pedazos por todo el pecho… No había comparación; ¿la respuesta…? ; el llanto de su alma… -

El Uchiha estaba intentando, por todos los medios, calmar toda su rabia y tristeza… tenía que aclararse las ideas pero no lo conseguía. Y cuanto más miraba, de reojo ya que aún permanecía cabizbajo, a aquel que se hacía llamar su maestro, su amigo, más sufría por dentro. No podía expresar con palabras cuanta era su angustia y desconsuelo. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no se molestó en limpiarlas.

**-No sé si me creerás, Sasuke. Pero lamento que te hayas enterado así, de esta forma.**- Kakashi no era ciego, podía ver perfectamente cómo dentro del muchacho se estaba batiendo una lucha interior… Sasuke nunca se había caracterizado por dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos, siempre se mostró apático ante cualquier situación. No cabía duda, el Sasuke de ahora no era el de antaño sin embargo… ¿cómo podía influir en él esta nueva situación?

**-¿Cómo? - **pausa larga.-** ¿Cómo has podido? – **preguntaba el Uchiha. Las palabras salían entrecortadas de su boca; era una mezcla entre decepción y enfado. Kakashi permaneció callado…- **¡Tú! Tú que tanto alardeabas de que los amigos son lo primero… Tú que decías que todos tenemos unas responsabilidades, obligaciones… Tú que tanto te preocupabas por mi…** - sollozos ahogados de Sasuke… No quería reconocerlo pero estaba mal, muy mal.- **¡qué hipócrita!** – dijo con desdén.

**-Lo siento mucho Sasuke. –** se disculpó sinceramente el hombre, no obstante copia permanecía con la misma actitud de siempre.

**-Hay que ser muy cínico para que todavía haciéndome esto, pongas esa cara de despreocupación, Kakashi. –** El Uchiha ya podía encararle.

**-No sé que más quieres que te diga, Sasuke. La vida es así, lo siento mucho… de verdad. Pero, según parece, no creo que mis disculpas vayan a servir de mucho…**

**-Me la has quitado… me la has robado…-** efectivamente, el chico no escuchaba las palabras de Hatake. Su odio no le dejaba ver más allá.

**-No hables de ella como si de un objeto se tratara. No le gusta nada.** – añadió tranquilamente Kakashi…

**-Y tú no hables de ella como si la conocieras de toda la vida… ¡Nunca le has hecho ningún caso, ¡nunca te ha importado!**

**-Eso no es cierto. **– contestó Hatake.- **Está bien que, en su día, no me preocupe mucho por su entrenamiento pero eso fue porque había otro alumno que necesitaba más mi ayuda… Creo que sabes a quién me refiero…** - Sasuke se quedó en silencio… Sabía que era cierto lo que estaba diciendo pero aún así no podía perdonarle…

**-Nunca se te han dado bien las excusas, Kakashi, y esta vez no va a ser distinta… ¡Te has metido entre nosotros dos y…!**

**-¡Yo no me he metido entre ninguna pareja!-** el jounin comenzaba a irritarse. Realmente él nunca tuvo mucha paciencia, aunque fuese más bien de un carácter tranquilo, pero era hablarle de Sakura y Sasuke como novios y le faltaba poco para explotar; los celos florecían.- **Tú tuviste una oportunidad y la cagaste… ahora no vengas reclamando lo que tú mismo despreciaste años antes.**

**-¡Sakura siempre me ha querido! ¡Siempre ha estado enamorada de mí!** – gritaba el chico queriendo que esas palabras que pronunciaba fueran ciertas sin embargo él sabía, por la misma boca de Sakura, que no…

**-Ya no.** – contradijo secamente el hombre.

**-¡Es imposible que de la noche a la mañana haya dejado de quererme!** – de nuevo lamentos por parte de Sasuke.

**-Han pasado más de tres años… Eso no es precisamente de la noche a la mañana, Sasuke…**

**-¡No importa!** – respondió con furia.- **Ella debe quererme aún, aunque solo sea un poco… Ella… ella… ella… ella no puede dejarme solo… no puede…** - Sasuke comenzaba a desmoronarse. Días antes Sakura le había confesado sus sentimientos por otro hombre, lo cual decepcionó mucho al joven, pero de ahí a saber que ese mismo hombre era su maestro… era una noticia bastante indigesta.

Kakashi se acercó al muchacho. Le veía tan mal que no dudo en tenderle la mano para ayudarle y consolarle; él era su amigo y le apreciaba. Sasuke apartó la mano de éste con violencia, como si se tratara de un vulgar insecto, y comenzó a mirar al jounin con resentimiento… Entonces fue cuando Kakashi supo que no había modo de evitar una confrontación; lo había intentado, pero sus buenas palabras no fueron suficiente para Sasuke. Ya no había marcha atrás…

…

"**Lo sabía, sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. Era inevitable**." – alguien miraba la disputa desde las sombras.- **"Pero no hay otro camino… somos combatientes. Parte de nuestro destino lo deciden nuestros puños…". **

…

Sasuke se enderezó todo lo que pudo y más, atrás dejo todo pensamiento o razonamiento. Solo se guiaba por la rabia y el odio que, en aquel momento, sentía por su maestro. Cogió todo el aire que pudo de sus pulmones y comenzó, envolviendo a estos, a concentrar chakra en su pecho. Kakashi adivinó, gracias a su experiencia en el campo de batalla, que éste iba a realizar un jutsu de fuego… _"tal y como está no creo que pueda realizar algo más que un simple Katon no jutsu. Con la muerte de Orochimaru ha perdido el poder del sello y teniendo en cuenta que durante estos años solo se ha servido de él para obtener fuerza y poder… Esta lucha carece de sentido."_

El Ninja Copia estaba preparado, fácilmente podía esquivar tal ataque, sin embargo…

-**Katon Karyuu Endan (elemento de fuego: llamarada del dragón).-**

**-¿Cómo…?** – solo alcanzó a decir el jounin esquivando, casi por los pelos, el ataque del Uchiha. Esa técnica era la de mayor nivel en el campo de los elementos de fuego. Tan solo unos pocos del clan Uchiha, los de mayor talento, podían ejecutarla. Kakashi se sorprendió muchísimo, no se esperaba para nada aquella técnica y eso casi le cuesta la vida…_ "¡un segundo más y me chamusco entero! No debí subestimarle, al fin y al cabo es un Uchiha y le sobra talento. Sin embargo para realizar ese jutsu es necesario el gasto de mucha energía por lo que su chakra acaba de descender notablemente…"._

**-¡Eso si que ha sido una sorpresa Sasuke! De verdad, cosas como esta hacen que me alegre de ser tu sensei…** - Kakashi se levantaba del suelo mientras quitaba el polvo de su uniforme debido a la caída anterior. – **Pero creo que ya has tenido demasiada suerte por hoy. No me volverás a pillar desprevenido.-** serio el jounin, tomando el protector de su frente con su mano, se descubrió su ojo izquierdo. – **Esta vez va hacerte falta algo más que llevarme a un lugar tabú para mí. **-_ (NDA: recordemos que en la pasada lucha de Sasuke vs. Kakashi, el Uchiha lo llevó al puente de Kanabi: lugar donde murió su mejor amigo Obito). _- **¿Listo?**

**-¡Vamos!** – exclamó Sasuke, desplegando su pupila giratoria también. Estaba deseando que empezara el duelo. Ambos saltaron hacia delante, en la búsqueda del otro.

Aún el aire, el Uchiha comenzó a sacar de su arsenal de armas distintos shurinkens; los lanzaba con bastante velocidad y destreza, no obstante Hatake los esquivaba sin ningún tipo de problema. El caso era que Sasuke estaba queriendo hacer tiempo para ejecutar una de sus técnicas predilectas: el Fuma Shurinken no jutsu. Cogió los shurinkens más grandes y afilados que tenía y se los tiró a su oponente con fuerza. Kakashi se adelantó a sus movimientos y se acercó hasta tenerle en frente. Golpeó el brazo de Sasuke con una patada, desviando totalmente el arma arrojadiza, por lo que el chico aprovechó para, con su otro brazo libre, intentar asestarle un puñetazo en el pecho; iba directo al corazón. El Ninja Copia cogió más impulso y pegó una voltereta para atrás evitando así el choque. Ahora, ambos estaban en tierra. Había pasado el primer contacto.

Y es que no era nada fácil esta pelea. Ambos eran poseedores del Sharingan, de manera que podían ver perfectamente cual iba a ser el ataque y los movimientos del otro. Mientras que Kakashi estaba en pie como si nada, Sasuke estaba respirando con dificultad. Era lógico, después de todo solo llevaba alrededor de un mes sin el sello. Tuvo que volver a empezar entrenamiento donde lo dejó y los milagros no existen… necesitaría algo más de un mes de adiestramiento para, no vencer, sino alcanzar minimamente el nivel de su sensei.

**-¿Qué estás cansado ya? ¡Si aún no hemos empezado!** – dijo Hatake con una sonrisa de despreocupación que encolerizó al muchacho.

**-¡Cállate! Por supuesto que esto todavía no ha acabado.** – Sasuke se recompuso y adoptó el segundo nivel del Sharingan.

**-¡Vaya! El segundo nivel, ¿eh? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres utilizarlo contra mí? Yo puedo usar los tres primeros niveles del Sharingan con bastante facilidad y aprovecho para decirte que también puedo utilizar el Chingekyou Sharingan.** – _"aunque este último no lo domino del todo"._ - **¿Crees que vas a poder conmigo?**

**-…**- Sasuke permaneció callado mientras temblaba de enfado. ¡Cuánto le exasperaba Kakashi! - **¡Te mataré!** – dijo con furia mientras fue a por él. _"¡Qué problemático! Como diría Shikamaru"_ pensaba el jounin _"¿debería de darle una buena lección? Supongo que sí… Tú lo has querido, Sasuke"._

Kakashi activó directamente el chingenkyo cuando Sasuke estaba a menos de un metro de él. A pesar de que el muchacho también estaba utilizando el Sharingan su ataque quedo bloqueado por la intensidad de la técnica de su maestro; era de un nivel mucho más poderoso. Sasuke quedo sumido en un fuerte genjutsu, tanto que ya no discernía entre la realidad y la ficción. Todo lo de su alrededor estaba distorsionado; solo veía el ojo de Kakashi con esa extraña forma. _(NDA: para que sepáis de que técnica y forma hablo mirad el cap 276 del manga.) "¿Va a matarme?"_ pensaba el Uchiha con terror. Estaba más asustado que incluso la primera vez que luchó contra su hermano. Paralizado por el jutsu y el miedo, Sasuke ya no sabía que hacer… cerró sus ojos intentando buscar alguna solución… no había ninguna. A menos que Hatake finalizará su jutsu él no podría escapar y, en el peor de los casos, estaría condenado a morir.

Inesperadamente, Kakashi se detuvo; Sasuke ya no estaba bajo el dominio de su técnica. El chico, tumbado en el suelo casi inconsciente, abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba agotado, pero aún de su boca podían salir algunas palabras…

**-Mierda.** – masculló entre dientes. - **¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?** –

-**Porque eres estúpido, simple y llanamente.** – contestó el jounin cubriéndose su ojo. Ya no le haría más falta, había ganado el enfrentamiento.

**-Déjame en paz. Aún no hemos terminado…** - Sasuke intentaba levantarse, eso sí, sin mucho éxito. Estaba hecho polvo pero aún le quedaban ganas de luchar.

**-Está bien. – **respondió Hatake sacando"algo" del interior de su bolsa de armas… _"entonces no me queda más remedio que utilizar esto."_

**-¡¿Qué coño!-** se preguntaba el genin en voz alta. El ninja copia había sacado una fina cuerda de su revestimiento; ésta estaba hecha de distintos materiales, tales como el acero y el titanio, era muy resistente y flexible. La usó para atar a Sasuke en un árbol, el más cercano, tal y como ocurrió hace ya algún tiempo. El chico no podía moverse, aunque en su estado tampoco es que pudiera ir a algún otro lado, pero, por si acaso, Kakashi no dudo en amarrarle. El jounin comenzó a hablar.

**-¡Mira que eres pesado! Tengo que recurrir a estos métodos para que me prestes atención… **- ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos. Sasuke con rabia, Kakashi con despreocupación…- **Creía que Sakura ya te había dicho que no te quería, al menos, no de la forma que tú pretendes. Tú ya sabías que esto iba a ocurrir; tarde o temprano ella iba a rehacer su vida. No puedes pretender que ella…**

**-¡Cállate!** – Sasuke gritó a Kakashi. _"Vaya… aún le quedan fuerzas para chillarme"_ pensó Hatake.- **¡Tú no sabes ni una mierda! Vas por la vida como si supieras todo, Kakashi… y no… no tienes ni idea.**

**-Sé muchas más cosas de la vida que tú, Sasuke. Ya sea por propia experiencia o por mi misma edad.** – respondió tranquilamente el jounin.

**-¿En serio?** – preguntó escéptico el muchacho.- **¿Sabes lo qué estoy sintiendo en estos momentos? Eh, Kakashi-"sensei"… ¿lo sabes?** – ironía y tristeza reflejaban sus palabras.- **¿Acaso sabes cuan insoportable es este dolor que siento dentro de mi pecho? ¿Acaso sabes lo qué es cuando la mujer que más quieres se va de tu lado? ¿Cuándo lo que más amas… cuando lo único que te queda en este mundo, se esfuma delante de tus propios ojos? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo has sentido alguna vez, Kakashi? –** el joven Uchiha continuaba discutiendo angustiado; aún no se desahogaba. - **Ese sufrimiento es como un vacío, como tener un agujero…**

**-En el alma…-** añadió Kakashi acabando la frase del Uchiha. Éste puso cara de extrañeza.- **¿Te sorprende que sepa lo que se siente? Pues no debería… ** - el jounin se puso más serio.-** Durante toda mi vida he visto muchas cosas y la mayoría no han sido precisamente buenas. He visto como han ido cayendo, uno tras otro, las personas de mí alrededor, las que verdaderamente me importaban; mi padre, mi mejor amigo, mi maestro… He presenciado y ejecutado muchas más muertes de las que me hubiera gustado**. – Suspiro.- **Llevo esta máscara desde los seis años y no creo que sea capaz de quitármela jamás. ¿Crees que sabes algo de mí? Pues no tienes ni idea, Sasuke. En cambio yo si que sé de ti. Te conozco mucho mejor de lo que crees, te conozco mejor que, incluso, tú a ti mismo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque veo en ti al estúpido chico que yo fui hace muchos años… **- Sasuke parecía estar más calmado. Esta escuchándole atentamente.- **bueno, quizás tú seas peor…**

**-¿Por qué tengo yo que ser peor? **

**-Yo al menos rectifiqué… me di cuenta de mis errores y cambié.** – el chico iba a protestar, el jounin siguió diciendo…- **Sí, puede que hayas cambiado algo pero aún sigues siendo un imbécil**. **¿Qué es lo que realmente te angustia, ¿qué es lo que te da tanta rabia?; ¿qué Sakura ya no sienta algo por ti? ¿o qué todos tus compañeros te hayan superado? – **Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.- **Has vuelto a la villa después de unos cuatro años y está todo muy distinto a cuando nos dejaste… todo ha cambiado, todos han crecido… pero tú, en el fondo, sigues siendo el mismo. Tienes miedo de que aquellos a los que tú llamaste compañeros, amigos, ya no sientan ese cariño por ti… Tienes miedo de no encontrar a alguien que te ame porque la única persona que te quiso de verdad ya no lo hace… Tienes miedo de quedarte atrás en la lucha porque ya no posees esos poderes demoníacos… Tienes tanto miedo que eres incapaz de razonar y ver lo que tienes ante tus narices. Si no haces algo al respecto lo perderás todo y, esta vez, será para siempre. ¡Reacciona! –** le grito golpeando su rostro con fuerza. Sasuke sintió todo el puño de su maestro en el rostro, lo sintió tan fuerte que no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna… solo estaba ahí, quieto. _"Después de esto dudo que pueda levantarme."_ Pensaba el chico. De nuevo, Kakashi tenía razón. Es cierto lo que dicen que el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo… medio sonrió cuando interiormente estaba llamando a su maestro viejo, si él lo hubiera sabido… otro puñetazo habría caído, seguro _"y no necesito otro…"._

Sabía que sus compañeros habían hecho un esfuerzo al aceptarle de nuevo pero él aún se sentía inseguro. Algo totalmente lógico, tan solo el tiempo puede curar las heridas, viejas y sangrientas heridas. Sasuke agachó su rostro, se había calmado completamente. O era eso o es que se había desmayado… Kakashi continuó observándole, ya todo estaba aclarado. Se puso de cuclillas y colocó su mano en la cabeza del muchacho:

**-Buen chico, Sasuke. – **después se marchó. Eso sí, sin desatarle… Tocarle "la moral" al jounin tenía sus consecuencias…

…

Allí estaba él, en medio de la oscuridad atado a un árbol; sería todo un espectáculo, bochornoso espectáculo, si no estuviera tan malherido… En sus pensamientos maldecía a Kakashi por haberse pasado tanto de la raya _"se supone que es un profesor. Debería controlar más… aunque claro, alguien que mantiene relaciones con sus alumnas ¿qué clase de persona es? ¡Pervertido!_ – gimió de dolor.- _¡Dios Sakura! ¿Por qué has dejado de quererme? ¿y por qué te has ido a enamorar precisamente de él, de nuestro maestro?_"

**-¡Menuda mierda!** – exclamó asqueado el genin.

**-Eso mismo iba a decir yo…**

**-¿Eh? **– giró su cabeza como pudo y vio como una figura se aproximaba… - **¡Sakura! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**-No debería ser yo la que contestara a esa pregunta…**

**-¿Estás enfadada? Porque si lo estás no es un buen momento para pegarme la bronca… - **el Uchiha estaba casi apunto de desmayarse.

**-¿Enfadada? ¿yo? ¿por qué? No sé me ocurre ninguna razón por la que debería estar enfadada… ¿y a ti, Sasuke?** – preguntó sarcástica. Él se limito a quedarse en silencio… - **¡Dios!** – exclamó con resignación. –** Se supone que ya no eres un niño… ¿por qué tienes que hacer tantas tonterías? Pelear con Kakashi… ¿a quién se le ocurre? Y mira, ni te voy a preguntar el por qué lo has hecho porque imagino la respuesta… pero creo que tú y yo ya mantuvimos una charla y…**

**-Perdóname…** - dijo casi en un susurro. Las fuerzas se le iban.

**-Bueno… eso ya lo veremos… De momento voy a curarte. Luego hablaremos sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo?** – el genin asintió ante las palabras de la joven cerrando sus ojos. Ahora él estaba en sus manos.

…

Lentamente fue despertándose… se sentía cómodo, muy a gusto en algo que parecía ser una cama; _"¿cama? ¿Pero no estaba en plena calle?..." _En seguida reconoció el lugar, estaba en su habitación, _"¿cómo habré llegado hasta aquí?"_ Inmediatamente lo comprendió al ver a Sakura allí, junto a él. Ella le había curado y le había llevado hasta su casa…

**-¿Qué hora es?** – preguntó el muchacho. Realmente no le importaba mucho pero no sabía como empezar una conversación con ella…

**-¡Sasuke-kun! Ya estás despierto… ¡qué bien!** – dijo ella con una sonrisa.- **Casi las doce pero no te preocupes, no me marcharé de aquí hasta que vea que ya estás bien, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Hai. Gracias, Sakura. Siempre te portas muy bien conmigo y yo…**

**-¡Y tú fatal conmigo! No creas que he olvidado lo de hoy…**

**-¿Sigues cabreada?** – ella le iba a responder que sí, que muchísimo, que era un gran tonto y que se podía meter sus chorradas por el… Sin embargo…

**-No…** -retornando la calma en ella.-** En estos momentos no estoy enfadada. Lo que estoy es preocupada, preocupada por ti Sasuke-kun. **

**-¿Nani?** – preguntó el muchacho.

**-No quiero ver de nuevo como cometes los mismos errores del pasado; no quiero que te encierres en ti mismo**. – la joven se inclinó acariciando la cara del chico.- **No creo que pudiera soportar perderte de nuevo…** - Sasuke la miro con ternura y esperanza…- **aunque, esta vez, te quiera solo como una amiga todavía me importas. Por favor, no hagas más estupideces…** - vuelta a la realidad _"solo como amiga"._

**-Sabes que a ti no puedo negarte nada, Sakura.** – ambos sonreían… El hecho de que ella ya no le quisiera no significaba que él hubiera dejado de amarla. - **Tranquila a partir de ahora cambiaré y está vez será de verdad. Quiero ser feliz… y si Naruto ha logrado tener novia yo no voy a ser menos… ¡no voy a dejar que ese idiota me supere!** – los dos reían a carcajadas. Naruto y Sasuke tenían una extraña manera de admitir que se apreciaban mutuamente.

**-Bien, Sasuke-kun… Ahora que has decidido ser un buen chico vamos a aclarar una cosa…** - el genin escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su amiga.- **¡qué sea la última vez que peleas contra mi novio! **– dijo a gritos la joven provocando que Sasuke temblara de miedo; ella nunca antes le había chillado. Se estaba comportando como normalmente lo haría con Naruto… _"y eso que todavía estoy convaleciente" _pensó el UchihaPor otro lado, también pensaba; _"¿novio? ¿también tendré que aguantar que Sakura llame a Kakashi cariño o cosas así?" _– **Espero que entiendas que yo al ser una superior tuya…** - _"¿QUÉ?"_ dijo Sasuke en su mente aún aterrorizado por sus turbios pensamientos. – **puedo tomarme la libertad de encomiarte terribles tareas… Así que te sugiero que no me cabrees…** - acabó de decir la muchacha en un tono amenazador. Sasuke continuaba mirándola con terror _"me da pánico… Ahora entiendo a Naruto."_

**-De acuerdo, Sakura… ¡Prometo no cabrearte de nuevo! Ya el día de hoy ha sido bastante malo, no quiero repetirlo…**

**-¡Hoy! ¡Eso es! Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun, y todavía no te he dado tu regalo… **- la joven fue a buscar algo dentro de su mochila y sacó un pequeño paquete. Éste estaba envuelto por un papel de color azul y tenía bastantes adornos… Se notaba que lo había embalado con mucho cariño. – **Toma. Esto es de parte de todos… no solo mío. De los chicos y de algunos profesores, aunque he de decirte que esto solo es una pequeña parte de tu verdadero regalo… ¡por favor, ábrelo!** – el joven comenzó a quitar la envoltura del obsequio…

**-¡Dios!** – exclamó el joven emocionado. **– Es… es… **- no quería que se le notara pero realmente sintió mucha emoción cuando vio lo que había en el interior del paquete…- **Es genial… de verdad, Sakura, me encanta.-** Era un cuadro, un cuadro hecho a mano por la misma Sakura. En él se podía ver toda Konoha, durante un amanecer, desde un plano en picado; desde la cara de los Kages hasta el final de la aldea salían en la pintura. Sasuke en seguida pensó en los sentimientos de Sakura cuando pinto el cuadro, probablemente ella quería que él volviese a sentir que esa era su ciudad, su aldea natal.

**-Me alegro. Y ahora mira por detrás…** - el chico obedeció y descubrió un montón de firmas en el reverso del cuadro.- **Estos son todos los que quieren desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Por supuesto todos nos alegramos de tu vuelta y…-**

**-¡Joder! Esto es… demasiado.-** dijo afectado el muchacho mientras leía quienes habían participado. Muchos nombres conocidos; Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Ten Ten, Gai, Tsunade, Jiraya… de pronto, Kakashi… Se le encogió el corazón al leer este último.

**-Pues aún queda la fiesta de este finde…** – la chica le vio tan conmovido que se acercó más a él para darle un cariñoso, y amistoso, abrazo.-** Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya… **

**-Bien…** - dijo Sasuke sin apartar sus ojos de las firmas…

**-Entonces mañana nos vemos por la mañana. Que descanses, Sasuke-kun.-** se despidió mientras salía de la habitación.

Poco después el genin se levantó de su cama para colgar el cuadro en la pared. Decir que le encantaba era poco…_ "no creo que sea capaz de emocionarme más esta noche…" _Volvió a tumbarse en la cama; guió su vista hacia la ventana para ver como estaba la luna esa noche, era llena. Algo le llamó la atención, había algo en su escritorio, no sabía lo que era y tampoco parecía recordar haber dejado nada anteriormente, _"¿se le habrá olvidado algo a Sakura?" _pensaba… De nuevo estaba en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa lo pudo ver con mayor claridad… ¡su foto de equipo! ¡Y estaba en un portarretratos nuevo! Uno especialmente bonito y caro. Ya ni se acordaba de esa foto, hacía muchos años de eso… Pero después de verla, recordó como antes de partir de la villa la dejo boca a bajo en ese mismo pupitre. Al lado de la foto, dos cosas más: una antigua bandana, la que se estropeó cuando peleó con Naruto cuando se fue de Konoha, y otra nueva. Esta venía con una nota; PARA QUE DEJES ATRÁS EL PASADO Y PUEDAS VIVIR EN PAZ EN EL PRESENTE Y EN EL FUTURO. BIENVENIDO, SASUKE. El Uchiha cogió su nuevo protector y lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos… _"creo que si podré emocionarme un poco más"_ Y rompió a llorar… sin embargo, esta vez, eran lágrimas de felicidad.

…

Llegó a su casa agotada… No era de extrañar; todo el día trabajando y por la noche… va y le toca hacer de médico "_¡me pegaré un buen baño de agua caliente y después estaré como nueva!". _

Sakura entró a su casa y, como siempre, ya era bastante tarde. Le sorprendió no encontrar a su madre en la salita esperándola, tal y como solía hacer cada noche para asegurarse de que su hijita llegaba sana y salva a casa. La verdad que su madre parecía no entender que ella era una ninja; no había nada que temer, pero si la mujer así se quedaba más tranquila… ella no le iba a decir nada al respecto.

Se notaba que Sakura era la primera kunoichi de su familia. Los Haruno no eran una familia que se dedicara, más bien, a ser ninjas y tampoco era que descendieran de otras ramas de shinobis, tales como el clan Hyuuga o los Uchiha, precisamente. Ellos eran más bien gente corriente y pacifica, que vivía y tenía su negocio dentro de la aldea, pero que se dedicaban a otras tareas, entre ellas, la floricultura. Ellos eran los que plantaban y cultivaban las flores que, más tarde, la floristería Yamanaka vendía.

Cuando Sakura le dijo a su madre que quería ser ninja ésta casi se puso a llorar de tristeza, pero, eso sí, nunca le obligó a hacer nada que no quisiera hacer y la dejó seguir su propio camino… La joven jamás entendió la actitud de su madre pero siempre le agradeció que respetara sus opiniones.

Aino Haruno, la madre de Sakura, siempre siguió el camino que le dictaron sus padres. Siguió con el negocio familiar en vez de seguir estudiando lo que ella verdaderamente deseaba, ser una kunoichi, y jamás se le ocurrió desobedecer una orden… no por lo menos hasta que, un día, conoció a un hombre. Él era bastante mayor que ella, pero eso nunca le importó; en él veía lo que a ella le hubiera gustado ser, lo que ella jamás tendría… Él era un ninja, de alto nivel por cierto, y sabía muchas cosas de la vida; tantas que cada vez que hablaban juntos a ella se le caía la baba escuchándole, no tardó demasiado en enamorarse de él… Y así, los dos vivieron un corto pero apasionado romance que acabó justo cuando la joven Aino, de tan sólo diecisiete años de edad, se quedó embarazada del hombre y tuvo que decírselo a sus padres.

La vergüenza cayó en el clan Haruno y los padres de la joven se vieron obligados a separar a la pareja de enamorados… Aino fue encerrada en su casa para que nadie notara su abultado vientre. El ninja intentó verla varias veces pero le fue imposible… sin embargo logró hablar con el padre de la chica:

**-Cuando acabe esta misión, volveré a la aldea y dejaré de ser un ninja. Me casaré con Aino y tendremos a nuestro hijo…** - esas fueron las últimas palabras que consiguió escuchar la joven, a través de una puerta, de la boca de su amado ya que después de esa misión no supo nada más de él. Sus padres se lo recriminaban constantemente, pero algunos meses más tarde descubrieron que es que el muchacho había muerto en esa última misión. No pudo cumplir con su promesa.

Aino jamás pudo perdonar a sus padres por lo que le hicieron. Ni tan siquiera pudo despedirse de él… no le dieron oportunidad alguna. Por eso, se prometió a si misma que no educaría a su hija conforme la educaron a ella, no obstante eso nunca lo sabría Sakura. No necesitaba saberlo; ni eso, ni que al verla ella Aino estaba viendo, sin duda, la figura de su padre… _(NDA: ¡ojo! Me refiero al padre de Sakura, no al padre de Aino.)_

Tenía tanta hambre que fue directamente a la cocina para preparase algo rápido. Allí vio una nota en la que su madre le decía que no vendría a dormir esta noche…. Se había vuelto a ir de fiesta con sus amigas. Sakura se echó a reír, como le gustaba que su madre fuera así de activa y alegre. _(NDA: ¿alguien se ha dado cuenta de que la madre de Sakura y Kakashi tienen casi la misma edad? XD)._ Después de su cena, fue al aseo… allí le esperaba un buen baño caliente.

…

Salió del baño tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas. En su cuerpo, solo llevaba puesta una fina y pequeña toalla de color blanco; esta no cubría demasiado pero tapaba todo lo que tenía que tapar. Distraída y ya más descansada, fue a coger otra toalla a su habitación para secar su cabello. No le dio tiempo a encender la luz cuando de pronto…

**-Nas…**

**-¡DIOS! ¡Qué susto! **

**-Ya sabes lo que me gusta pillarte desprevenida…- **ese era Kakashi. El que poseía, no solo el Sharingan, sino también el don de la oportunidad… - **¡Vaya! ¿Estabas duchándote? ¿O es una nueva forma de recibirme en tu casa? **– preguntó el ninja mientras se fijaba en el cuerpo de la chica. Sakura se sonrojó, como le gustaba a aquel hombre hacerla de rabiar. "Pervertido" se escuchó de sus labios mientras se ponía encima una bata de seda negra que usaba para estar en casa.

**-¡Cuántas veces te habré dicho que no me asustes de ese modo! ¿Un millón? ¿Dos?** – ahora la joven solo vestía con la bata y utilizaba una de sus toallas para secarse el cabello.

**-¡Qué exagerada!** – exclamó el hombre echándose las manos a la cabeza _"como me gusta picarla…"._ - **Sólo han sido unas 169.753 veces… -** _"¬ ¬" "¿es qué las contará?"_ se preguntó la chica traumada… - **Es broma… XD.**

**-Eso espero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya has acabado tu pelea con Gai?** – preguntó ingeniosa y mordaz Sakura.

**-Ironía… ¿eh? ¿Sabes lo que me gustas cuando eres tan sarcástica?** – respondió el ninja olvidándose de darle una contestación a la anterior pregunta…

**-¡Jaja! –** rió a gusto la joven.-** Por tu bien espero que "eso" si que no sea broma…**

**-Por supuesto que no…** - se acercó a Sakura y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos mientras le acariciaba afectuosamente la espalda con su otra mano libre. Ella se dejó envolver entre sus brazos, le gustaba tanto estar así… _(NDA: ¿¡y a quién no? ¡Kami-sama!)._

**-¿Serás capaz de no decirme nada de lo que ha pasado esta noche, Kakashi? **– preguntó tranquilamente la chica mientras le abrazaba.

**-¿Para qué? Creo que ya lo has visto todo, ¿no?** – él siempre supo que Sakura no se fue, que se quedo ahí presenciando lo que ocurría entre aquellos dos. No se metió en la pelea porque no debía hacerlo… También, fue por eso por lo que Kakashi dejó tirado a Sasuke ahí, sin siquiera intentar ayudarle. Sabía que Sakura le curaría.

**-Cierto… ¿pero no crees que ha sido excesivo utilizar el chingekyou? **

**-Bueno, ya sabes eso que dicen de que es mejor pasarse que no llegar… Además, le has curado, ¿verdad? Debería estarme agradecido Sasuke… he sido considerado. **

**-Ya.-** contestó Sakura.-** Así que supongo que estás aquí para ver a que hora llegaba de casa de Sasuke-kun; los celos te carcomían, ¿eh? **

**-Solo lo justo… **- ambos reían. Todavía estaban abrazados y mientras hablaban se daban muestras de afecto. Tal y como hacían antes de que el Uchiha les interrumpiera esa misma noche. – **Yo sé que no puedes vivir sin mí… así que en ese aspecto estoy tranquilo…**

**-¡Qué arrogante!** – exclamó la joven de cabellos rosados golpeándole con la toalla en la cabeza. Kakashi la paró arrebatándosela.

**-¡Pero si sabes qué es verdad! Tú no puedes vivir sin mí al igual que yo sin ti tampoco…** - _"¡OH! ¡Qué mono es!"_ pensaba embobada Sakura. – **Me encanta la cara de tontita que se te queda cuando te digo estas cosas… ¡es tan graciosa! **–

-¡**Serás idiota!** – dijo fingiendo estar molesta… - **¡Ahora verás!** – y comenzó una batalla de cosquillas entre los dos. Sakura sabía que Kakashi no las soportaba; en seguida, le aparecía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, el cual dicho sea de paso le ponía frenético, y luego le daba por reír nerviosamente… A pesar de esto, ella continuaba hasta que el jounin cayó rendido en su cama.

**-Para… para ya, por favor. No puedo más…** - dijo respirando con dificultad. En verdad es que se ponía malísimo…

-**Así aprenderás…** - le explicó triunfadora la joven. Ella estaba de pie, justo en frente suyo. Aún con el cabello mojado, gotas de agua caían sobre su cara y sus hombros; tenía los brazos colocados sobre sus caderas, en una posición de orgullo muy típica de ella. Sacó su lengua, proclamando su victoria, mientras bromeaba todavía con él.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Kakashi comenzó a mirar a Sakura como nunca antes lo había hecho; en sus ojos se podía ver claramente reflejado el deseo. No era que antes no se sintiera atraído por ella, ni muchísimo menos, era solo que esta vez parecía que sus impulsos eran más de índole sexual que otra cosa.

**-Debería irme…-** sugirió Hatake sentándose en la cama intentando recomponer la compostura. Parecía como si de repente tuviera prisa por marcharse, Sakura se pregunto el por qué.

**-¿Y eso? Pero si acabas de llegar…**

**-Bueno es que tu madre debe estar durmiendo y puede que con este jaleo se despierte y…** - la primera excusa que se le ocurrió. No había tiempo para pensar, no quería que ella notara que comenzaba a excitarse ante esa situación… Intentaba disimularlo desviando su mirada.

**-¡Si es por eso no te preocupes! Hoy mi madre no viene a dormir. Ya sabes, se ha ido con sus amigas. Incluso puede que no regrese hasta mañana por la noche…- **mientras que la joven pensaba en lo considerado que era Kakashi al preocuparse por el descanso de su madre, los pensamientos de éste eran muy distintos a los que la chica imaginaba: _"¡ese comentario no me ayuda demasiado! Kakashi, por favor, no pienses en lo que hay, mejor dicho, en lo que no hay debajo de su bata… ¡hentai, ¡hentai!"._

**-¿Te pasa algo? – **volvió a preguntar intrigada.

**-¿Eh? No… nada…** - probablemente si no fuera por su máscara y por la oscuridad de la habitación, Sakura habría percibido que estaba totalmente rojo y muy acalorado.

**-Pues entonces… ¿por donde nos habíamos quedado…?** – le preguntó muy sensual la muchacha. Él se quedo de piedra… _"así empieza una de mis fantasías eróticas con ella…"._

Sakura le miraba insinuante. Al no obtener respuesta alguna por su parte, fue aproximándose, cada vez más, hacia él .De manera muy lenta y pausada, fue posándose sobre el regazo de Kakashi…

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?** – preguntó nervioso.

**-¿Acaso no es obvio? **

**-Hai, por eso mismo lo digo…**

**-No te entiendo, Kakashi. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?**

**-No quiero que te asustes…**

**-¿Qué me asuste? ¿De qué voy a tener miedo yo…? ¡OH! **– exclamó la chica averiguando, por fin, cuales eran los temores del hombre. – **Esto… esto es…** - efectivamente, Kakashi había comenzado a excitarse antes por ver a la joven semidesnuda y ahora que la tenía en sus rodillas estaba acrecentando aún más sus deseos lo que derivó en una erección.

**-Hai-** respondió apenado. No sabía que decir.

**-Esto… esto no nos había pasado antes…** -dijo Sakura. Interiormente Kakashi agradeció el gesto de la joven al incluirse también en el "problema".

**-Hai…** - volvió a responder… Durante unos segundos más permanecieron callados. – **Ahora si que tendría que marcharme…** - añadió el hombre cubriéndose la cara, con su mano, todavía más avergonzado. Apartó suavemente a Sakura de su regazo y la dejó sobre la cama. Él se puso en pie dándole la espalda a la chica… - **Ya nos ve… **

**-No quiero que te vayas.- **la joven interrumpió su despedida. Sus palabras fueron contundentes y bien claras. Y es que, al parecer, le salieron del corazón, no de la garganta, ya que no supo como tuvo el suficiente valor de pronunciarlas. Por supuesto el ninja alucinó con esto último.

**-¿Cómo dices? **

**-Por favor, no me hagas volver a repetírtelo que me da mucha vergüenza…-** la chica miraba al suelo bastante cortada.

**-Sakura…-** le dijo arrodillándose en el suelo mientras le prestaba atención. Kakashi le levantó la cabeza con la esperanza de que ésta le mirara a los ojos.- **Lo siento, yo… verás si me quedo no podré responder de mis actos y no quiero que hacerte daño.**

**-Pues sencillamente no lo hagas y punto… Y no me hables así, como a una niña. Se perfectamente que es lo que pasará si te quedas aquí esta noche… - **le molestaba tremendamente que Kakashi fuera tan paternalista con ella. Por eso le reprendía de esa manera. Ya más sosegada le volvió a preguntar.- **Pero dime, ¿tan malo sería eso? **

**-No… no lo sería. **

**-¿Y por qué no hemos hablado de esto hasta ahora?**

**-No había surgido.**

**-Bueno pues ya ha surgido… Hablemos, entonces**. – Sakura se sentía inquieta, estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía la boca seca y sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Ella no quería que Kakashi lo notara pero era demasiado evidente. Aunque intentó, por todos los medios, que sus palabras sonaran firmes y seguras por dentro estaba hecha un flan; nunca antes había estado con un hombre y él si que había estado con algunas mujeres. Arrugó su nariz ante ese pensamiento.

**-Bien.** – Kakashi volvió a sentarse sobre la cama junto a la chica. - **¿Tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme? **– ante la seriedad de Kakashi, Sakura no pudo más que echarse a reír…

**-¡Qué serio!** – riendo a carcajadas… Él ya no entendía nada.- **No es que tenga que hacerte preguntas sobre "eso". Recuerda que Tsunade-sama ha sido mi sensei durante mucho tiempo… **- gotita en la frente del ninja _"¿qué es lo que le habrá enseñado esta mujer?".-_ **Ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber sobre el sexo aunque solo sea en teoría… la práctica es otra cuestión.**

**-Bueno, tú ya sabes que lo mío es la práctica. – **_"vaya si lo sé"_ pensó la joven.Él la agarró de la mano por sorpresa, ella se sobresaltó…- **Entonces, ¿quieres que me quede esta noche? **– le preguntó Kakashi. Ella alucinó; su mente le decía cosas como "esta y todas las demás" o "¿por qué has tardado tanto en preguntarlo?" pero de sus labios apenas se escuchó un…

**-Hai…- **él asintió con la respuesta y se acercó a ella todavía más.

**-Espero que no te arrepientas.**

**-No dejes que lo haga.-** él sonrió enternecido. Cogió su protector y lo dejó en la mesita de noche, hizo lo mismo con su máscara. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos mientras la sonreía; le acarició el cabello para confortarla y ella agarró esa misma mano con fuerza a la vez que cerraba sus ojos… Ambos sabían que iba a continuación.

…

Mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados notó como Kakashi se aproximaba más hacia ella, lo hacía tan lentamente que para ella pasaron años en vez de segundos. Dejó de acariciar su cabello para pasar a su cara; comenzó a darle pequeños besos en ésta mientras que iba bajando, poco a poco, por el cuello de la joven. Sakura estaba sintiéndose cada vez más relajada, Kakashi la besaba de una manera tan cariñosa y tranquila que ella no hacía más que estremecerse y dejarse guiar por él. Uno de los besos fue más profundo, ella suspiró hondo por lo que Kakashi aprovechó para cogerla con sus brazos y ponerla encima de él. Separó las piernas de la joven de manera que cada una rodeaba la cintura del hombre… Sakura no se estaba enterando de mucho, entreabría los ojos de vez en cuando pero el placer que sentía por sus besos la cegaba… Hatake, abrazándola, la pegó más a su cuerpo y fue entonces cuando comenzó a besarla en los labios, cada vez más desenfrenadamente.

La pasión estaba acrecentándose más en la sala. Cada beso, cada caricia y cada suspiro hacían que el ambiente se volviera más húmedo. Un tremendo calor se apoderó de sus cuerpos… tenían tanta necesidad el uno por el otro que no dejaban de besarse en ningún momento, parecía que el mundo fuese a acabar mañana mismo.

Kakashi, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a manosear a la joven. Primero comenzó por su espalda; de arriba abajo iban sus dedos tocándola intensamente… quería recordar ese primer contacto para siempre. Después buscó sus nalgas y, por debajo del batín, las apretó vigorosamente mientras iba frotándose con todo el cuerpo de la muchacha. Sakura soplaba y resoplaba, jamás se había sentido tan bien… estaba tan cegada por el placer que solo atinaba a sujetarse del cuello de su amante. Continuaba besándola íntimamente por el cuello cuando se atrevió a bajar un poco más… deslizó el batín de la joven por sus hombros dejando al descubierto sus redondeados pechos. Se quedó observándolos por un instante y, después, comenzó a palpar con su mano uno de ellos. Sakura gimió y buscó la mirada de Kakashi. Éste también la estaba mirando a la vez que le acariciaba el seno… Sakura sintió un profundo ardor en su zona íntima… El hombre sostenía el pecho de la joven con firmeza cuando, aún sin apartar la mirada, comenzó a lamerle el pezón. -Un respingo por parte de Sakura.- Primeramente lo lamió despacio, muy lentamente, para que la chica pudiera acostumbrarse a esa sensación pero después comenzó a succionarlo con ímpetu y ganas… Sakura notaba como su vagina se humedecía por momentos.

Los gemidos de la joven provocaban que la excitación de Kakashi aumentara… El hombre besaba los pechos de la joven casi con vehemencia mientras los sostenía entre sus manos. Ella creyó enloquecer cuando sintió como una ola de placer le venía y, casi en plena inconsciencia, se quitó de golpe la bata que vestía; quedándose así completamente desnuda encima de su amado. De la garganta de Kakashi se escuchó un sonido indescifrable, probablemente sería gutural. Ahora tan solo tenía deseos de penetrarla…

No podía más, su erección rozaba la zona intima de la chica y ya quería hacerla suya… no hubiera tenido ningún inconveniente si se encontrara desnudo pero aquel no era el caso. Separó a Sakura de su cuerpo, con todo el dolor de su corazón, y la tumbó en la cama… Ella abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando aún obnubilada por las sensaciones de su primer orgasmo; parecía como si se acabara de despertar de un agradable y bonito sueño… Mientras que Kakashi rápidamente se deshacía de sus ropas, ella se acariciaba los pechos y el estomago… sus ojos le decían que quería más: aquello incentivó mucho más aún al hombre… Ya completamente desnudo y con una gran erección fue a colocarse encima de la chica, ella le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Fue recostándose sobre ella muy pausadamente, no quería aplastarla con su peso… Ella empezó a besarle en los labios y en cuello mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos regalándole palabras de amor eterno… Aquello provocó en el hombre un sentimiento muy extraño, algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Sentía un agujero en el estomago, éste era muy profundo y hacía que su cabeza le diera vueltas. Le gustaba escuchar como Sakura le decía que le quería y que estarían juntos para siempre… entonces fue cuando descubrió cual era la diferencia entre el sexo y lo que ellos estaban haciendo… el amor. Por eso mismo se le llamaba así, nunca antes había estado enamorado pero, en cambio, si que había estado con otras mujeres… Cuánto debía agradecerle a Sakura… se juró a sí mismo que nunca le haría daño o la perjudicaría. En ese mismo momento paró de acariciarla, se dio cuenta de algo que había olvidado completamente; ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Se preguntaba entre reproches…

**-Sakura…-** las palabras del hombre eran algo roncas por la excitación…

**-¿Mmmhhh?** – la joven aún estaba acariciando y besando a su novio…

**-No podemos seguir…**

**-¿Qué dices?** – preguntó cariñosamente en un tono muy meloso.- **Claro que podemos…**

**-No tengo condones…** - el hombre estaba "doblemente" dolorido por aquello…

**-En la mesita…**

**-¿Cómo?** – preguntó el hombre queriendo que Sakura le repitiera lo que acababa de decir…

-**En la mesita de noche, mira ahí. Tiene que haber alguno…-** Kakashi se tomó un poco en broma las palabras de su chica. No tenía sentido que ella tuviera protección de ese tipo si era virgen. Pero cuando abrió el cajón y vio aquella cantidad de preservativos se quedó sin palabras… _"ver para creer"_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras escogía uno.-** ¿Ya lo has cogido?**

**-Hai…** - respondió. Se sentó en la cama y fue deslizando la goma por su miembro masculino. Sakura se incorporó y fue acercándose a Kakashi por detrás. Se puso sobre su espalda, estaba rozándola con sus pechos, mientras le abrazaba y besaba el cuello… La piel del hombre comenzaba a erizarse y suspiró de placer. Volvió su cabeza encarándola… **-¿lista?** – ella le sonrió, dándole así su respuesta.

Tan rápido como se quitó la ropa, Kakashi volvió a tumbar a la joven en su lecho y a colocarse encima de ella. Sakura le daba pequeños besos por todo el rostro mientras él le masajeaba sus largas piernas. El deseo, anteriormente pausado, volvió a aparecer cuando Kakashi comenzó a acariciar el abdomen de la muchacha… Sakura cerró sus ojos de nuevo para apreciar mejor las sensaciones. Kakashi bajo su mano hasta la zona íntima de la joven; palpó su clítoris con suavidad mientras observaba sus reacciones… Ella estaba suspirando mientras cubría, con su mano, su boca y el resto de la cara: estaba algo ruborizada. En eso, Kakashi introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella y, esta vez, la joven gimió con fuerza mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas… Conteniendo sus ganas de poseerla, volvió a meter otro dedo más en ella; ella le contestó agitando aún más sus caderas… Sacó sus dedos de dentro de ella y la sostuvo por la cintura por un momento. Ella ya estaba lista para la penetración.

Kakashi cogió su miembro y lo colocó sobre el orificio de entrada de la chica. Ella notó como algo duro le acariciaba por ahí abajo; le gustó esa sensación… Fue adentrándose poco a poco en ella, sabía que la primera vez de una mujer dolía y él antes se había prometido no dañarla… Sakura ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer; debía estar relajada porque cuanto más tensa y nerviosa estuviera más dificultaría la penetración. Se sabía de memoria todos los pasos, posturas y detalles que podían hacerse en el acto sexual pero de ahí a ponerlos en práctica… eso era otra cuestión. Recordaba los consejos de su amiga Ino, la cual ya estaba bastante experimentada en esta materia, pero no le sirvieron de nada. Y es que por mucho que hubiera escuchado historias sobre la primera vez cada una era diferente y eso poco le podía servir como referente… Estaba nerviosa aunque también muy excitada… dos sentimientos contradictorios pero comunes en este tipo de situación. Decidió dejar su mente en blanco y hacer a Kakashi… A continuación, el hombre comenzó a entrar en ella… La sujetó de las caderas mientras iba empujando; a pesar del preservativo podía sentir como iba adentrándose en su interior… El dolor hizo mella en ella pero era muy distinto al que creía que iba sentir; era como si la fueran a partir en dos mitades… un dolor punzante que poco a poco se iba apagando conforme Kakashi iba introduciéndose en ella. Sus movimientos se hicieron constantes y ya estaba totalmente dentro de ella. Paró por un momento de empujar y se quedo quieto. Quería que ella se acostumbrara, también, a esta sensación. Ella seguía suspirando… Él se recolocó como pudo y se fundió en un abrazo con ella. Sakura comenzó a besarle y él a moverse dentro de ella, con cada empujón, por suave que fuera, ella se aferraba más al cuerpo de él exhalando suspiros, lo que provocaba más las ansías del hombre… Y así, esos empujones se convirtieron en embestidas… Sakura ya no sentía dolor, solo placer… y era tanto el que sentía que no podía pensar en nada. Llamaba a Kakashi entre suspiros y gemidos y cada vez que lo hacía, Kakashi la penetraba con más fuerza; ambos estaban fuera de control. Una y otra vez la penetraba, no había descanso entre los dos… uno porque llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose y la otra porque estaba experimentando algo totalmente maravilloso.

Sakura sentía otra oleada de fervor por su cuerpo… Estaba muy acalorada y sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más intensos…, se agarró fuertemente de los brazos de Kakashi mientras le decía que no parara por nada del mundo. Él sonrió para si, estaba orgulloso de excitarla hasta ese nivel… Sabía que le quedaría poco para llegar a su orgasmo y, de nuevo, apresó los pechos de Sakura y empezó a succionar uno de ellos mientras que con el otro acariciaba su pezón… Palabras confusas salían de la boca de la joven mientras arqueaba su espalda con violencia. Iba a tener su segundo orgasmo… Ante las acciones de la chica, Kakashi sabía que no iba a poder más; podría eyacular en cualquier momento. Y así, con una mezcla de pasión y fuerza envolvió su última embestida provocando que, simultáneamente, llegaran al clímax.

Ambos estaban agotados, tanto que no podían articular palabra; Kakashi se medio incorporó y miro a los ojos a Sakura para ver que tal se encontraba; ella estaba sonriendo y también le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados… él se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Iba a apartarse cuando Sakura le detuvo, no quería que se fuera todavía; necesitaba tenerlo un poco más de tiempo dentro de ella.

Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez más amorosamente, y Kakashi tuvo que retirarse al baño para asearse un poco. Sakura se quedo sola en la cama y no le gustó esa sensación, así que se limitó a seguir al hombre hasta el cuarto de baño… Él se dio la vuelta y la vio apoyada en la puerta del cuarto mirándole con ojos de cordero degollado… Él rió y la trajo para sí… En ese mismo abrazo comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse de nuevo… tenían toda la noche para ellos dos solos.

**FIN CAPITULO 13.**

**PD: **¿Qué tal? Ya sabéis que espero vuestros reviews con ganas. Este capitulo no tiene muchos puntos pero yo creo que esta bastante detallado, me he explayado bien…

-La pelea/discusión de Kakashi y Sasuke.

-El fin de las paranoias de Sasuke (¡jaja!).

-La historia de la madre de Sakura; esto es totalmente invención mía… Como no se sabe nada de la familia Haruno me he pegado la inventado del siglo… Ya entenderéis el por que de esta historia en los siguientes caps. Recordad que todo lo que escribo tiene una razón de ser, no me gusta rellenar por rellenar.

-Y el lemon primera vez de estos dos…

Gracias de nuevo a todos los reviews, si tenéis alguna pregunta o cuestión que decirme ya sabéis… Besos, ja ne.


	14. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar

**Atención:** Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto pero como yo soy tan fan de la serie, y sobre todo de la parejita Kakashi-Sakura, me dedico a escribir este fic que ya cuenta con más de 100 reviews… ¡gracias a todos! XD.

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos de algún dialogo.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

…

**Reviers: Sakura-Corazón, Maky Kaos, Nemhina, Arhen, Hyuuga Miru, Lin Hashimoto, Marion Asakura, Hatake Miaka, Zelha, Demon-chan, Polaris, Momichilee, Inner-Nami, Shagi San, SakuritaHaruno14 y Rian Kyou. **

…

**Sobre el fic:** Empezaré por contestar las preguntas o dudas de vuestros reviews en este apartado.

La respuesta del por qué Sakura tenía preservativos en la habitación se dice en este capitulo, ese detalle simplemente lo he puesto para que veáis como es la personalidad de algunos personajes que hasta ahora no han salido. Lo que me recuerda… ya he solucionado, al menos mentalmente, los problemas sentimentales de Sasuke. Alguna lectora estará dando botes en este momento… (Marion Asakura va por ti… jaja XD.)

El tema del lemon, hay a quien no le ha gustado que Sakura fuera inexperta en el asunto, yo lo entiendo pero es que no se puede poner otra cosa. Partiendo de que esto no es universo alternativo, intento seguir con las personalidades de la serie (continuación del manga/anime por tanto) y no puedo relatar cosas chocantes, sería absurdo. Un ejemplo, Kakashi tiene casi 31 años; se le conoce como uno de los más grandes y experimentados ninjas de Konoha además de ser un fan incondicional de la serie "El Paraíso del Coqueteo" ponerle virgen estaría totalmente fuera de lugar, ¿no creéis? Igualmente pasa con Sakura, si hubiera puesto que ya no era virgen, ¿con quién se hubiera acostado? ¿Con Lee? En este fic no tendría sentido. Así que, para no hacer de Sakura una inculta en la materia, en el cap 8 fui adelantando que se había formado como kunoichi, por ello sabía de tácticas de seducción y, recordad que solo en la teoría, como era esto del sexo. Para que luego me digan que pongo "relleno" en mis capítulos… jajaja. Además, puse que Kakashi nunca había hecho el amor, que no es lo mismo que el sexo, para que ambos pudieran experimentar esto por primera vez juntos; a mí me pareció mucho más bonito así y no le quité nada de sentido a la serie. Sin embargo, para gustos los colores.

Otra cuestión, me comentaron que desnudé dos veces a Kakashi… ¿lo hice? Me quede loca con esto, lo revisé y llegué a una conclusión… No, no lo hice pero… si no se lee con atención la frase puede inducir a error. Supongo que es esta oración ya que no se me indica donde metí la pata; "Tan rápido como se quitó la ropa, Kakashi volvió a tumbar a la joven en su lecho y a colocarse encima de ella…" esto lo dice cuando ya esta desnudo por tanto puede parecer que me equivoqué pero es que es una comparación no una descripción de lo que está pasando… Y tan rápido como se quitó la ropa anteriormente se "volvió" a colocar… a esto me refería. Mis disculpas, de todos modos, por no haberme expresado claramente.

Como ya sabéis, la madre de Sakura ha aparecido. Para que os hagáis una idea de cómo es físicamente, esto es invención ya que en la serie no se la ha visto todavía, os doy una pequeña descripción. Aino Haruno: Mujer de unos 34 años, de constitución fina y delgada. Su cabello es rosado, lacio y bastante largo; suele llevarlo recogido con un moño. Sus ojos son grandes y de un marrón muy oscuro. Normalmente viste de forma casual y bastante moderna. Su hija se le parece bastante, lo único que se le diferencia es en los ojos ya que Sakura los tiene verdes. Los heredó de su padre.

Gracias por comentarme estas dudas y darme vuestras sugerencias. Puede que a veces no esté muy de acuerdo con lo que me decís pero siempre intentó entender distintos puntos de vista al mío y adaptarlos. Creo que siendo tolerante se puede llegar muy lejos, en este caso a 122 reviews. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu.

…

**14. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar…**

No pudo dormir nada, fue imposible para él; _"demasiadas cosas en un mismo día"_ pensaba. Así fue como emprendía su nuevo día Kakashi… recordando los acontecimientos, grandes acontecimientos, de la noche anterior. Poco le importa el trabajo acumulado y sus otras obligaciones como ninja, en ese momento tenía otras prioridades… como contemplar el descanso de la mujer que amaba y disfrutar de su primer despertar juntos, aunque no es que pudiera decirse que él hubiera dormido algo. Aún no había amanecido cuando una joven de cabellos rosados comenzaba a despertarse de un apacible y tranquilo sueño. Se movía perezosa entre las sábanas, parecía como si estuviese buscando algo. No tardó demasiado en encontrarlo…

**-Buenos días…** - dijo Kakashi esperando a que ésta abriera sus ojos; le estaba costando desperezarse.

**-Nas… **- respondió sonriendole, _"debo de verme horrible…"_ pensaba la chica mientras daba un pequeño bostezo.- **Aún es muy pronto…- **protestó mientras abría, por fin, sus ojos color esmeralda**.- Podríamos quedarnos aquí un poquito más…-** y envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo le preguntó. **- ¿qué te parece? **

**-Déjame pensarlo, ¿irme a trabajar aguantando a todos esos pesados o quedarme aquí en la cama contigo…? Esta reñida la cosa, ¡no sé qué hacer!** – comenzaron a reír. Sakura, que ya estaba totalmente despejada, se incorporó del pecho de su novio y le dio un beso en los labios.

**-Gracias por esta noche. Ha sido la mejor de mi vida.-** le dijo la chica mientras le miraba tiernamente. Kakashi se conmovió, _"el que debería estar agradecido soy yo"._

**-La mía también, Sakura.** – respondió devolviéndole el beso. Sakura se juntó más al cuerpo de Kakashi. Para profundizar ese mismo beso se apoyó en el torso de éste mientras que con una de sus manos le sostenía la nuca. Ambos se estaban dejando llevar igual que anoche.

**-Estoy demasiado cansada para continuar…** - le dijo Sakura entrecortadamente. Él sonrió.- **Incluso no recuerdo cuando me dormí, ¿puedes creerlo?**

**-Justo después del tercero…**

**-¿Del tercero?** – preguntó sorprendida.- **¡Qué fuerte! **

**-No está mal para la primera vez **– añadió Kakashi bromeando…-** pero se puede mejorar… - **_"este hombre es insaciable"_ pensaba la chica.

**-Pues entonces lo mejoraremos** - Kakashi abrió los ojos esperanzado…- **pero hoy no será. **– falsa tristeza en los ojos del jounin. Ella rió. **– Mira que sabía que eras pervertido… ¡pero tanto! Me sorprendes, Kakashi-"sensei".- **si a él le gustaba bromear ella no iba a ser menos…

**-¡Mira quién habla! ¡La santa que tenía toneladas de condones en sus cajones! **

**-¡Jaja!** – ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas. **– Eso tiene una explicación…**

**-Por favor, nada de excusas tipo "una señora con una cesta me los dio como agradecimiento por darle unas direcciones…" ¡porque no cuela! **

**-¡Pero si esa es tu línea!** – de nuevo se morían de risa.-** La verdad es que me los da mi madre.**

**-¿Tu madre?**

**-Hai.**

**-¿Tu madre?** – volvió a preguntar incrédulo. Ella asintió.- **¿Tengo cara de imbécil?**

**-¿Cómo dices?** – preguntó desconcertada a la vez que se sonreía.

**-Esa excusa es peor que la mía del gato negro… **

**-¡Jaja! Quizás suene raro lo de mi madre pero es verdad. Cuando la conozcas te sorprenderá, no es la típica madre. **

**-Vale, te los da tu madre… Suponiendo que me lo creo, ¿por qué lo hace? Solo es curiosidad, no es que me parezca mal que los tengas. Al contrario…**

**-Lo sé…** - mirándole con cara de comprensión.- **Supongo que lo hará porque, como ella me tuvo muy joven, tendrá miedo de que me pase lo mismo. Además, tiene la extraña obsesión de creer que las historias se repiten… ¿tú crees que será cierto?**

-**No lo sé.** – respondió seriamente.- **Solo espero que algunas no lo hagan… **- en los ojos de Kakashi comenzaba a reflejarse una intensa tristeza. Sakura no podía verlo así, le dolía demasiado. Intentó cambiar el tema…

**-Oye, tengo una idea. –** el jounin la miró esperando la sugerencia…- **¿qué te parece si voy preparando el baño para que después tú y yo nos podamos duchar solos, bien juntitos? ¿Te apetece? **– Kakashi se quedó pensativo. Luego la miró sonriéndola y, pillándola por sorpresa, la acogió entre sus brazos. Se la llevó corriendo al cuarto… había preguntas que estaban demás.

…

Y mientras estaban ocupados "entreteniéndose" en el cuarto del baño, alguien entró en la casa…

…

Sakura salió antes del aseo dejando a Kakashi un poco más de tiempo en la ducha. Tenía que arreglarse porque era en las mañanas cuando quedaba con sus dos compañeros de equipo para ayudarles en sus estudios y ya se le hacía un poco tarde. Envuelta con una toalla fue a sentarse en su cama para comenzar a vestirse. Ya estaba acabando cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación…

**-¡Sakura!**

**-¡Mamá!** – exclamó asustada.- **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**-Vivo aquí…**

**-¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero!**

**-Tenía que venir antes para…** - en ese momento, Kakashi tapado con una toalla y aún bastante empapado por el baño entraba en la sala… Aino se le quedó mirando: - **¡Kami-sama! ¿Pero qué…? ¡Sakura! Ese… ese… ¡ese no es Lee!** – caída al estilo anime de la joven Haruno.

**-¡Por supuesto que no es Lee!** – le gritó a su madre enfadada.

**-¿Y quién es? Porque está como quiere…** -ante el comentario Kakashi sonrió.

**-¡Mamá, por favor! ¡Compórtate! Y si que sabes, de sobra, quien es…** - Aino parecía no escuchar las palabras de su hija, estaba más pendiente de aquel "desconocido semidesnudo" de la habitación que de otra cosa. En seguida Sakura cayó en la cuenta, _"¡claro! No le reconoce porque nunca le ha visto el rostro, quizás si Kakashi mantiene la boca cerrada podríamos salir de esta situación airosos…"_

**-¡Nas señora Haruno! – **"_me cago en la…"_ pensamientos de Sakura.

**-¿Hatake-san? ¿Es usted? ¡Caray! No le habría reconocido jamás sin la máscara y sin la ropa…** - ambos se sonreían pícaros y divertidos.

**-¡Mamá! Quieres hacer el favor de…**

**-Desde luego Sakura… - **sin escuchar a la chica.-** ¡Qué fijación tienes con el Sharingan! Solo te gustan sus poseedores…** - Kakashi se echó a reír mientras la joven alucinaba…

**-Mamá, me estás dejando en evidencia…**

**-¡Vaya!** – dijo Aino, la cual continuaba pasando de los reproches de su hija, mientras observaba el desorden de la habitación.-** ¡cómo lo habéis puesto todo! ¡Menuda fiesta la de anoche, ¿eh? **– Sakura y Kakashi estaban sonrojados.- **¿Ves como es útil, Sakura, guardar o llevar encima protección? Si es que yo comprendo que a tu edad…**

**-¡Basta! **– replicó la joven a su madre.- **¡No lo aguanto más! Si lo que quieres es ridiculizarme luego tenemos tiempo de sobra.**

**-¡Qué exagerada! Si yo solo he venido a avisarte de que Sasuke y Naruto están esperándote abajo…**

**-¿Nani? – **preguntaron sobresaltados Kakashi y Sakura a la vez.

**-Me los he encontrado viniendo hacía aquí y, como era pronto, les invité a desayunar a casa. ¡Sabe dios las porquerías que comerán esos chicos en sus casas! **

**-No podías haberlos invitado en mejor momento, mamá…** - decía una Sakura apenada…

**-Yo siempre le estoy diciendo a Naruto que coma verduras y que se fije si los productos que toma están caducados… -** el ninja y Aino comenzaban a tener una "apasionante" charla sobre la dieta de los jóvenes de hoy en día. Sakura, trastornada por todas esas circunstancias decidió calmarse; _"no sirve de nada enfadarse… He de relajarme, todo tiene solución…" _se decía mientras se masajeaba las sienes… - **Está claro que necesitan una ayuda para…**

**-¡Esto es absurdo!** – gritó finalizando la conversación de aquellos dos. –** Kakashi deberías ir vistiéndote, más que nada para que no te constipes… **- mirada acusatoria. Él asintió. – **Mamá, por favor, intenta no avergonzarme demasiado**. – ella la miró sin comprender. No entendía porque su hija le decía esas cosas.- **Yo voy a bajar a saludarles y a ver si puedo evitar que se enteren de esto… **-

…

Sakura ya se había marchado de la habitación cuando Aino comenzó a hablar, de nuevo y esta vez muy formalmente, con Kakashi…

**-¿Vais en serio?** – le preguntó directa.

**-Si.**

**-¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos?**

**-No. A penas seis meses conociéndonos más a fondo, pero lo que es en serio muy poco… yo diría que una semana. No la voy engañar, lo intentamos hace un par de meses pero con toda la historia de la misión y Sasuke no funcionó… **

**-Ya veo. **– ambos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes.-** ¿La quieres?**

**-Si. **– contestó. _"Más que a mi vida"_ matizó en sus pensamientos.

**-Bien, si me prometes no hacerla daño no me opondré a esta relación.**

**-Lo prometo.** – Aino le miró sonriendo; _"ya sé la razón por la que Sakura está tan feliz"._

…

En cuanto bajó las escaleras, Sakura pudo ver como Naruto y Sasuke se tomaban, bueno más bien "engullían", su desayuno…

**-¡Buenos días Sakura-chan! Tu madre hace un ramen buenísimo.** – exclamó el rubio encantado de comer su plato favorito.

**-Buenos días, Sakura.** – añadió el Uchiha con la aparente calma de siempre. Ella les miró fijamente…_ "como me gusta que estemos todos reunidos de nuevo" _pensaba satisfechaSin embargo, ella tenía prisa por echarlos de su casa… no le gustaría nada ver la cara de Sasuke al enterarse de que Kakashi y ella habían pasado la noche juntos y no digamos ver la cara de Naruto al darse cuenta de que todos lo sabían menos él… _"¡qué stress!"._

**-¡Venga chicos! Tenemos que irnos en seguida. Vuestro examen es dentro de 3 semanas ¡y con vuestros conocimientos en la materia lo tenéis crudo!** –comenzaban a marcharse cuando…

**-¡Pero hija! ¿Por qué tanta prisa?** –Aino y Kakashi – ya vestido- aparecieron de la nada. Ambos estaban muy sonrientes.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a su maestro ahí presente. No tardó en atar cabos; si Sakura y él eran pareja pasar las noches juntos era lo más normal del mundo. Miró a Sakura con cara de no saber muy bien que decir, sin embargo se le notaba triste. Sakura cayó desmayada en el suelo, no pudo aguantar la presión…

**-¡Kakashi-sensei!** – saludó Naruto.- **¡qué casualidad!** **¿Tú también has venido a desayunar? **– preguntó inocente el muchacho.

**-Nas socios… - **devolviendo el saludo.- **A decir verdad, esto ha sido algo "inesperado".** – Kakashi y Sasuke se miraban de soslayo…

**-¡Pues ya estamos todos!** – exclamó Aino.- **Ahora Sakura, haz el favor de levantarte del suelo y ayudarme a sacar platos. Hoy vamos a desayunar todos juntos, en condiciones…**

**-Si, mamá… -** añadió saliendo de la inconsciencia pero todavía en el suelo.

…

A pesar de lo precipitado que fue el encuentro no puede decirse que fuera del todo mal. Todos charlaron sobre como les estaba yendo el entrenamiento y sobre lo contentos que estaban con la vuelta del Uchiha. Incluso Sasuke comentó como se estaba adaptando a la villa y de lo feliz que se sentía al volver a estar con su equipo… no hace falta decir lo aliviados que se sintieron Kakashi y Sakura al escuchar el comentario. Acabaron con el desayuno y todos se pusieron en marcha. Tenían mucho que hacer.

**-Me alegra mucho que aceptarais tan bien lo de Kakashi esta mañana. **– comenzó a decirles Sakura.-** Estaba preocupada por como os lo ibais a tomar…**

**-Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto, Sakura**. – contestó Sasuke.- **Si tú crees que así esta bien, yo también lo creo.**

**-Arigatou Sasuke-kun. ¿Y tú, Naruto-kun?**

**-¡A mi me parece perfecto! Es más… no sé porque te has molestado en ocultarlo. **-contestó Uzumaki.

**-¡Qué bien! – **saltó de alegría la muchacha.- **¿Y qué pensáis que dirá Lee? ¿Se lo tomará muy mal?**

**-¡A quién le importa el cejas encrespadas! **– añadió el genin rubio poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.- **Si tu madre es feliz con Kakashi es asunto suyo…**

**-¿CÓ-MO DI-CES?** – preguntó histérica la joven mientras a Sasuke le estaba dando un ataque de risa…-

**-Claro… ellos son casi de la misma edad. Se encontraran algo solos… Es algo totalmente natural.-** acabó concluyendo el chico…

-**¡NA-RU-TO! ¡Voy a matarte!** – el ninja comenzó a huir tras escuchar la amenaza de su amiga…Ignoraba el por qué se había enfadado tanto y tan de repente la chica… después de todo, él no hacía más que apoyarla XD.Sasuke los seguía con la mirada atentamente; estaba feliz por volver a vivir aquellas situaciones cotidianas con sus compañeros. Eso le hacía sentirse más integrado y querido.

…

**-¡Y yo cómo iba a saber qué Sakura y Kakashi-sensei eran pareja!** – replicaba Naruto mosqueado mientras comía una buena taza de ramen en el Ichikaru.

Había pasado casi un mes desde ese "inusual" desayuno y hacía muy poquito tiempo que Naruto se había enterado del noviazgo que existía entre su maestro y su amiga; eso sí, se enteró después de muchas directas e indirectas.

**-Naruto-kun…-** añadió Hinata retraídamente. **– Deberías disculparte con Sakura-chan. No ha estado bien eso que has dicho sobre la edad de Kakashi-san; yo creo que la has ofendido…**

**-¡Hey! ¡Yo solo he hablado sobre las residencias de la tercera edad en Konoha!**

**-¿Y eso no es ofensivo por…?** – preguntó la chica Hyuuga.

**-Solo me preocupo por ella. Ya sabes que Sakura jamás ha tenido buen gusto para los hombres…**

**-Ya…** - dijo medio entendiendo sus palabras.- **Pues se ha ido muy enfadada de aquí, afortunadamente Uchiha-kun **_(NDA: recordemos que Hinata no se siente muy bien cuando esta cerca de Sasuke) _**está con ella. Esperemos que pueda calmarla y así te evitas un par de golpes más en la cabeza... que aún somos jóvenes y estamos estudiando.** –él asintió a la vez que engullía su comida.- **Y, por cierto, deberías tenerla un poco más en cuenta y omitir ciertos comentarios, pueden resultar bastante molestos.**- Naruto volvía a asentir mientras escuchaba los consejos de su novia.-** Al fin y al cabo, Sasuke y tú habéis aprobado el examen de chuunin gracias a ella. Le debéis una y bien grande, ¡qué paciencia habrá tenido con vosotros dos! **

**-Eso es verdad… Pero que conste que yo no lo he dicho con maldad alguna. Que Kakashi parezca su padre y no su novio no significa que yo…**

**-¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez has vuelto a meterte con ellos! **

**-¿De verdad? ¡Pues no es mi intención!** – contestó sin entender ante los reproches de Hinata.- **Será el inconsciente…**

**-Será… **- repitió la joven cansada de explicarle…- **En fin, mejor dejarlo estar. ¿Qué te parece si continuamos estudiando los pergaminos juntos? La prueba de jounin se acerca…**

**-¡Vale! Ya sabes que me encanta estudiar contigo, Hinata-chan.-** respondió el muchacho dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica. Ya había terminado de comer.

**-Bien. ¡Pero esta vez no te quedes dormido! Sé que estás cansado, que has tenido mucho trabajo pero, por favor, procura evitarlo o, al menos, no roncar…**

**-Vale… - **respondió conforme.- **¡Pero es que la teoría es un rollo! Yo soy un hombre más de acción…**

-**Está bien "action-man" vayamos a estudiar…** - le contestó Hinata bromeando.

**-¿"Action-man"? –** preguntaba. Naruto tenía un nuevo mote.

…

Con risas, bromas y algunos disgustos sin importancia, pasó ese mes.

Sasuke y Naruto se presentaron al examen de chuunin, en el cual por cierto, coincidieron con el equipo de Konohamaru (nieto del Tercero), Moegi y Udoon. Lo que llenó de alegría al joven Uzumaki mientras que colmó de vergüenza al Uchiha. Superaron con creces las expectativas de compañeros, amigos y profesores. Todos sabían que ambos iban a aprobar pero, a parte de eso, lo que nadie se esperaba era un espectáculo tan bueno; estaba repleto de técnicas perfectas y respuestas súper bien contestadas. Aquello no se parecía en nada a su anterior examen de chuunin. _(NDA: es decir, que Naruto no venció a nadie tirándose un pedo en su cara. XD). _Se notaba que Kakashi y Sakura les habían echado una mano. Después de ver aquello, todo el mundo esperaba ansioso las pruebas para jounin; el nivel estaba muy alto.

…

**-¡Nas socios! Siento el retraso pero es que…**

**-¡Ahórrate la excusa! Naruto está durmiendo en uno de los troncos y Sakura aún no ha aparecido por aquí. Tu impuntualidad debe ser contagiosa, Kakashi-sensei**. **Ahora bien, solo espero que esa sea la única "virtud" que a Sakura-chan se le haya pegado de ti…**- contestaba con pesadez Sasuke al saludo de su maestro.

**-Perdona, ¿me decías algo, Sasuke-kun? Es que siento como si una mosca cojonera se me hubiera metido en el oído… - **le replicaba Kakashi mientras se tocaba la oreja; se estaba haciendo el sordo. Molesto por su comentario el Uchiha decidió no volver a abrir la boca…

Y como era de esperar, al superar -Sasuke y Naruto- la prueba chuunin, debían prepararse para el siguiente examen; el de jounin. Kakashi les ayudó a establecer un nuevo horario y Sakura dejó su trabajo temporal como camarera para dedicarse de lleno a su formación. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, después de tanto tiempo por fin su equipo estaba reunido; eran amigos de nuevo. Y por si fuera poco sus más allegados, a excepción del bueno de Lee, sabían y apoyaban su relación con Kakashi: aquello no podía ser más perfecto… ¿verdad?

**-¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están mis chicos favoritos? Perdonad el retraso pero es que, ya sabéis, un chico me paró por el camino y me invitó a bailar… No pude decirle que no…** - saludó Sakura bromista y muy despreocupada por su hora de llegada.

**-Las mismas estúpidas excusas…-**se decía abatido entre suspiros Sasuke mientras que Hatake sonreía feliz. Sakura iba a acercarse más a Kakashi cuando, de pronto, el Uchiha se metió entre los dos…- **Los programas están para cumplirlos. No podéis venir a la hora que os de la gana. Es una falta de respeto hacia el equipo. – **sentenció el ex genin.

**-Naruto todavía duerme, ¿por qué no haces algo útil, Sasuke, y le despiertas mientras Sakura y yo nos damos un beso de tornillo?- **ambos ninjas se picaban constantemente. La joven comenzaba a cansarse de tanta rivalidad.

**-¡Kakashi!** – le censuró la muchacha de cabellos rosados.-** Lo siento Sasuke, pero es que Kakashi y yo tuvimos que atender unos asuntos importantes antes de venir. Él se adelantó para avisaros… ¿no lo ha hecho?**

-**Obviamente no.-** respondió tosco el ninja. Ambos chuunins se le quedaron mirando esperando una respuesta…

**-¡Vaya! Se me había pasado… ¡es que soy tan olvidadizo!-** ironizó el Ninja Copia.

**-Será el Alzheimer. A tu edad es normal tener lagunas mentales.-** respondió el Uchiha. Ambos iban a enfrascarse en una pelea cuando Sakura se puso en medio.

**-¡BASTA!** – les chilló la joven despertando bruscamente a Naruto. -** ¿Por qué tenéis que ser así? ¡Madurad un poco por Kami-sama! **

**-¡Sakura-chan!** – dijo el ninja rubio en forma de saludo, a su amiga, mientras se levantaba del suelo.- **Antes de que se me pase,** **Hinata-chan me ha pedido que te diga que ya tiene las entradas para ver la película… Esa que sale el actor que tanto te gusta… ¿cómo se llamaba?**

**-¡Mitch-sama!** – gritaba la chica dando saltos de euforia. Sasuke y Kakashi la miraban con una gotita de sudor en sus respectivas cabezas _"madurad, ¿eh?"_ pensaban. - **¡Voy a ver a Mitch-sama, ¡voy a ver a Mitch-sama!** – Naruto sonrió feliz al ver a su amiga tan contenta. De pronto, su estómago rugió…

**-¡Eh, chicos! Yo tengo hambre…**

**-Tú siempre tienes hambre, Naruto.** – contestó Kakashi. Sakura aún estaba brincando mientras Sasuke la miraba en silencio.

**-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Estoy creciendo! Tengo que alimentarme… ¡ramen, ramen, ramen!** – insistía el chico.

**-Bien. Vayamos al Ichiraku a comer algo. Así de paso os explicaré como va a ser el examen…** - mientras Kakashi hablaba, el resto pasaba de sus comentarios: Sakura pensaba en que ropa se iba a poner para salir con su amiga, Naruto en el menú del restaurante y Sasuke tan sólo chutaba una piedrecilla que se había encontrado por el camino… _"Algunas cosas nunca cambian"_ pensaba Hatake entre suspiros.

_(NDA: Si pensáis que Sakura recordamos su edad; 17 años y medio es inmadura al estar saltando de emoción al saber que va a ver una peli de su actor favorito tendríais que haberme visto a mi, con mis 21 años, en el salón del manga… Aquello si que no tenía desperdicio XD. Me hice una foto con un Kakashi que estaba… ¡bua qué macizo! ¿Verdad que sí, Maky-chan? ;). _

…

Ya en el restaurante…

**-Entonces, Kakashi, ¿cómo serán las pruebas? Supongo que no tendrán nada que ver con el examen de chuunin…**

**-Así es, Sakura**.- contestaba el jounin. Tal y como les prometió los llevó al Ichiraku y allí comenzaron a charlar sobre como sería el siguiente mes para ellos. Naruto, como era de suponer, devoraba y devoraba ramen en grandes cantidades. Sasuke escuchaba a su maestro mientras que Sakura era la única que formulaba preguntas. Nada nuevo.- **Lo primero que tendréis que hacer será una presentación individual de vosotros mismos. Eso sí, será delante de todos vuestros compañeros y puntuará a la hora del examen así que más vale que os la preparéis bien, ¿de acuerdo? Esa será la base para aprobar. Si decís algo que no guste a los examinadores por muy bien que hagáis las otras pruebas no tendréis nada que hacer. Es muy importante que sepan la verdadera razón por la que os queréis hacer jounins. Recordad que no todos los ninjas tienen acceso a este examen… tomáoslo muy en serio. **

**-Bien.** – contestó Sakura terminando de apuntar en su libreta personal todos los consejos de su maestro-novio _(NDA: ¡me encanta como suena!)._ – **Será algo parecido a "nuestro primer día", ¿no? **– todos se quedaron quietos de golpe. Por sus cabezas, en seguida, pasaron todas las imágenes del primer día en que se conocieron: cuando a Kakashi se le cayó el borrador a la cabeza y dijo que les odiaba, cuando más tarde se enteraron de que solo 9 de todos los graduados podrían ser genin, el entrenamiento de supervivencia…

**-Supongo…** - dijo Kakashi todavía pensando en sus recuerdos.

**-Hey, Kakashi-sensei**.- añadió Naruto con la boca llena.- **Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tú hiciste el examen, ¿no habrán cambiado las normas o algo así?-** Sasuke rió mientras que al Ninja Copia se reprimía las ganas de matar a dos de sus alumnos… Por fin, fue Sakura la que se decidió a golpear al muchacho… PUUUMMM. _(NDA: es que ya hacía mucho tiempo que Sakura no pegaba a Naruto, XD)._

**-¡Imbécil!** – quejidos y lloros por parte de Naruto. Sakura le miraba con furia…

**-Gracias, Sakura. Continuemos…** - carraspeo de Kakashi y poniendo la cara más serie y terrorífica que pudo siguió diciendo… -** os recuerdo que os presentáis bajo mi tutela. No me toquéis los cojones. **

**-¡Hai!** – contestaron de inmediato ambos alumnos.

**-Bien. Ahora os hablaré de la segunda prueba. Dependiendo de que área (taijutsu, genjutsu o ninjutsu) os queráis especializar, tendréis que hacer un examen u otro. Exactamente no sé como será cada tipo de examen ya que cuando yo me examiné eran todas las áreas juntas… es decir, aprobar era mucho más complicado.** – los chuunins tragaron saliva… - **Y, por último, la tercera prueba. Los que queden, y hablo de todas las áreas juntas, deberán combatir con los otros participantes. En este examen ganar es importante pero aún lo es más el desarrollo de técnicas… tenedlo presente.** **¿Alguna duda? –** ante la pregunta Sasuke y Sakura negaron.

**-Kakashi-sensei…-** comenzó a decir Naruto… -**Yo quisiera preguntar algo…** - _"¡qué raro!"_ pensó el jounin. -** ¿Tendrás suficiente dinero para pagar todo lo que me he comido?**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Si, es que creo que me he pasado un poco con el ramen…**

**-"¿Un poco?" ¡Te has comido 10 tazas de ramen! De todos modos, es igual. Yo nunca dije que invitaba, tendrás que pagártelo tú.**

**-¿QUÉ? **– Naruto cayó al suelo, Sasuke le miraba silencioso. _"Se lo merece por bocazas" _se decía para sí Sakura.

**- Y eso es todo por hoy, mañana más. Sakura, vamos que el tiempo se nos hecha encima…**

**-¡Hai!** – contestó la chuunin dispuesta a irse…

**-Esperad** - les detuvo Sasuke.- **¿Qué es lo que hacéis que últimamente todo son "reuniones" o "cosas importantes"? **- Sasuke estaba intrigado. Desde hacía unos días Kakashi y Sakura no paraban de hablar sobre un "asunto" que tenían entre manos; la curiosidad pudo con el muchacho.

**-¿Hace falta explicártelo, Sasuke-kun?** – preguntó el jounin haciendo creer a Sasuke cosas que no eran… Sakura volvió a censurarle.

**-¡No es eso! Lo que pasa es que estamos planeando la fecha en la que anunciar nuestra…**

**-¡BODA! ¿Os vais a casar?** – pregunto gritando el chuunin rubio. Sasuke por casi se cae de su asiento de la impresión y Kakashi pareció marearse, con el comentario se puso palidísimo…

**-¡NOOO! ¡Y quieres hacer el favor de no chillar! El anuncio de nuestra relación, imbécil. Hacerla pública.** – el Uchiha y el mismo Hatake suspiraron aliviados… Sasuke se fijo en lo nervioso que se había puesto su maestro ¿es qué acaso no quería casarse con Sakura, ¿tendría fobia al compromiso? Después de todo, él siempre había sido soltero._ "¿y si decide romper con ella por miedo a unirse definitivamente con una persona? ¿O si ella lo deja por no comprometerse? Él nunca ha sido de relaciones serias… ¿será mi última oportunidad para estar con Sakura?" _el joven moreno especulaba mientras el resto continuaban con su charla.-** Ya sabéis que se acerca el examen. Si divulgamos que estamos juntos, la gente puede malinterpretar que hay trato de favor o "tongo" en el resultado de la pruebas… que mis maestros sean la Hokage y mi novio no me ayuda en absoluto. Aunque es cierto que ninguno de ellos nos va a examinar prefiero o, mejor dicho, preferimos no decirlo hasta después de los resultados. Para ello, ya hemos convocado una reunión y todo. Ya sabemos que no tendremos ningún tipo de problema pero queremos hacer las cosas bien… **

**-Odio las reuniones del Consejo…** - respondió muy sincero Naruto.-** ¿Por qué se tienen que meter tanto en la vida de los demás? **– el rubio estaba hecho polvo. Se estaba esforzando como nadie en hacer muy bien sus pruebas, sabía que su futuro con Hinata estaba en juego. Que el padre de ella fuera el presidente del Consejo no hacía más que ponerle las cosas más complicadas aún. Sasuke y Kakashi se compadecieron de él, le ayudarían en todo lo que pudieran.

**-Todo saldrá bien Naruto-kun.** – le consoló Sakura dándole un fuerte abrazo.- **Todo.**

_(NDA: ya sé que Hiashi no es el presidente del Consejo, me lo he inventado – ¡como tantas otras cosas! Jajaja- pero es que así creo que le doy más suspense al asunto. ¿Qué que ha pasado con los ancianos que sí que eran los jefazos? ¡Me los he cargado! Jajaja, es que ya chocheaban… XD)._

…

El día del examen había llegado. Todos los aspirantes estaban esperando su turno de participación con sus respectivos grupos y maestros a pesar de que la prueba era individual._ (NDA: imaginaos que esto es como la selectividad. Tú vas al aulario, recinto o lo que sea con tus compañeros de clase y tu profesor pero luego haces tú solo el examen). _Se estableció una hora para el examen, las 6:00 AM.

…

Día de las pruebas Jounin; 9:00 AM.

**-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Llegamos tres horas tarde! ¿Cómo es posible?** – preguntaba en voz extremadamente alta Naruto. El equipo siete, ya con su maestro, se estaba apurando para llegar al recinto donde se hacía el examen.

**-Era bastante predecible teniendo como sensei a Kakashi…** - añadió Sasuke bastante calmado para la situación…

**-¡Esta vez estoy con Sasuke, Kakashi!** – exclamó Sakura enfadada. El Uchiha sonrió para sí victorioso mientras que Hatake se deprimía por momentos.- **¡Cómo no nos dejen participar por tu culpa nos las vas a pagar! ¡Aún sigo sin creérmelo! ¡Tres horas! ¿Qué has estado haciendo?**

**-Seguro que con otras mujeres…-** dijo Sasuke en voz baja, tan solo el jounin pudo escucharlo…

**-¡Sasuke, yo hoy te mato!** – le chilló el Ninja Copia a su alumno a la vez que comenzaba a estrangularle. _(NDA: imaginaos la escena como la de los Simpsons, Homer ahorcando a Bart. Yo me parto, XD)._ Naruto se dispuso a detener a su maestro cuando Sakura se adelantó para hablar con uno de los examinadores.

**-Buenos días, Ebisu-san.** – saludó la ninja muy educadamente.- **Lamentamos muchísimo el retraso pero ¿podríamos aún participar en las pruebas? ¡Por favor!-** en ese mismo momento llegó el resto del equipo. Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi se estaban peleando de manera muy ruidosa; tan solo se veía una especie de bola de humo de la cual salían piernas, brazos y algún que otro insulto… _(NDA: como la de los sims cuando se pelean, XD)._ Sakura sonrió avergonzada al profesor y se disculpó por el bochornoso espectáculo. _"Esto solo nos puede pasar a nosotros"… _pensaba apenada.- **¡Chicos!** – llamó la atención a sus compañeros. Estos pararon de inmediato y se fijaron en Ebisu.

**-¡Pero si es el pervertido!** – exclamó Naruto mientras se palpaba el chichón de su frente… Kakashi y Sasuke se limpiaban sus ropas, sobra decir las miradas que se profesaban.

**-¡No soy ningún pervertido!** – replicó el profesor de la élite de Konoha. – **En fin… siempre igual. **– y mirando la lista que llevaba encima, continuó diciendo…- **Equipo siete a las órdenes del jounin Kakashi Hatake: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto… ¡llegáis tarde!** – todos tragaron saliva preocupados por lo que iba a suceder…- **pero como ya estaba previsto, no pasa nada…** - saltos de emoción.- **Adelante.-**

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Ebisu-san entraron en un enorme hall (habitación de entrada). Allí sabían que se tenían que separar de su maestro; antes de cruzar la puerta que les separaba de la sala del examen, los tres chuunins miraron fijamente a su profesor.

**-¡Ya verás, Kakashi-sensei! Vamos a pegarles una gran paliza, seguro que salimos victoriosos de la prueba: ¡un 10!** – exclama Naruto con su pose de tío guay.

**-Cierto. Seguro que no tenemos ningún problema… Con nuestras habilidades vamos más que sobrados**.- añadía el Uchiha con mucha seguridad en sí mismo.

**-¡Yo también lo creo! Así que, Kakashi, la próxima vez que veas a tu equipo ya no te llamaremos "sensei"…** - el jounin se quedo pensativo…- **sino "senpai"…** - él se echó a reír… El resto se sonreían confiados y esperanzados por su futuro.

**-Suerte chicos…** - se despidió de ellos el Ninja Copia. A lo lejos, observaba como las figuras de sus alumnos desaparecían… La puerta se cerró y él se quedo solo con sus pensamientos, justo como cuando hicieron el primer examen de chuunin, _"suerte"._

…

**-Haruno Sakura, equipo siete. Diecisiete años. Kunoichi médico del tipo genjutsu. Misiones realizadas; 20 de nivel D, 79 de nivel C, 61 de nivel B y 3 de nivel A. Quiero realizar el examen para especializarme en el campo médico; en el futuro me gustaría compaginar las misiones con el trabajo de investigación en el hospital de Konoha. Mi meta: llegar a ser mejor ninja médico que mi maestra. **– presentación de Sakura. Los examinadores toman buena nota mientras que los compañeros murmuran entre ellos…

**-Siguiente.** – dice Anko Mitarashi, otra profesora.

**-Uchiha Sasuke, equipo siete. Diecisiete años. No me gustan las presentaciones de este tipo, no tengo muchas misiones de la Hoja y hablar de mi me resulta bastante pesado**.- conmoción en el público. Interés por parte del profesorado.- **Sin embargo deseo ser jounin porque quiero entrar en el cuartel de la fuerza policial de Konoha para proteger el orden público. Así el símbolo de mi clan, de los Uchiha, volverá a relucir con orgullo… Los únicos ninjas capaces de hacer respetar la ley son aquellos que son superiores, ¿no les parece?** - _"muy curioso"_ pensó Ibiki Morino, uno de los profesores…

**-Siguiente.**

**-¡Uzumaki Naruto! Soy del equipo siete y tengo dieciséis años. Mis maestros han sido Kakashi y Ero-senin. Aunque he estado fuera de la villa mucho tiempo no he parado de entrenar con el viejo y he aprendido muchas técnicas nuevas. ¿queréis ver mi nuevo y perfeccionado Sexy no jutsu?** – preguntó al "público" (sus otros compañeros)… Todos empezaron a reír excepto Sakura y Sasuke que ya conocían el percal. – **Mi sueño es el mismo de siempre; ser el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos. ¡No pararé hasta conseguirlo!-** todo el equipo de profesores sonrieron, estaban esperando ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo. El chico del Kyuubi, el último descendiente de los Uchiha y la mejor alumna de la Quinta reunidos para el examen: aquello sería el mejor espectáculo de sus vidas.

…

**-¿Qué hay Kakashi, ¿preocupado por tus alumnos?** – preguntó un jounin mientras pegaba una calada a su cigarro. A su lado había dos personas más.

**-Asuma, Kurenai, Gai… tiempo sin veros. **

**-¡Mi eterno rival! Debes estar orgulloso de tus chicos; han dejado impresionados solo con su presentación a todos los examinadores. **

**-Eso me han dicho.-** sin estar presente en la sala, Kakashi estaba siendo informado por Pakkun, uno de sus perros, de todo lo que estaba pasando dentro. _(NDA: ¿qué como lo averigua Gai? Gracias a su tortuga XD Algunos suelen tener animales que los ayudan, ¿NO?)._

**-Seguro que todos lo hacen muy bien.-** añadió Kurenai esperanzada de que los once _(NDA: recordar que tan solo Neji es jounin, por eso son 11 y no doce. Están hablando de sus cuatro equipos, ¡ojo!) _aprobaran a la primera.

-**Lo sé.- **respondió el Ninja Copia. Los cuatro jounins asintieron seguros.

**FIN CAPITULO 14.**

**PD:** Bueno, ¿qué tal? No estoy muy convencida con este capitulo, creo que me ha salido bastante normalito. No han pasado muchas cosas pero he intentado hacerlo lo más cómico posible con algunas anécdotas absurdas… aún estoy alucinando con lo que escribí sobre la madre de Sakura, ¡qué personaje!

-El día siguiente del lemon.

-La conformidad de Aino con la relación amorosa de su hija.

-Naruto se entera de la relación de Sakura y Kakashi; vemos como lo lleva.

-Mención del aprobado en el examen chuunin y el examen jounin.

Yo creo que estos son los apartados más importantes aunque también he puesto detallitos en el cap. Espero que me los comentéis y, sobre todo, que os haya gustado. Prometo que el próximo capitulo será mejor. Ya sabéis: sugerencias, reproches, ideas… acepto de todo.

Gracias a todos, **REVIEWS ONEGAI.**


	15. ¿Qué será de nosotros?

**Atención:** La serie Naruto es de Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei; ni se os ocurra plagiarla o decir que es vuestra… la multa puede ser millonaria XD.

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos de algún dialogo.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

**Reviews: Maky Kaos, Polaris, NemHina, Arhen, Marion Asakura, Dark Kotetsu Angel, Lin Hashimoto, Demon-chan, Alexiel de Merak e Inner-Nami. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu. **

**Respuestas; **

**NemHina:** gracias. La verdad que este es mi tercer fic. Los dos primeros son de otra serie, Rurouni Kenshin. Si te interesan ya sabes, me lo dices y yo te los paso. De nuevo gracias, eres muy amable.

**Arhen:** arigatou. Mosca cojonera: con esto me refería a que Sasuke no deja de molestar a Kakashi, nada más. Ya sabes, como un moscón que no deja de incordiar XD.

**Demon-chan;** parece que no nos ponemos de acuerdo, ¿eh? Tenemos distintos conceptos de Sakura y de Kakashi. A Sakura, en mi fic, la veo bastante "participativa" y suelta a pesar de sus vergüenzas por eso de su primera vez, que me parece que es lo más común en las chicas de su edad. No sé, ella es cariñosa con Kakashi incluso a veces algo atrevida ¿ejemplos? cuando se sienta sobre él y le dice; ¿por donde nos habíamos quedado? O cuando le dice que se quede con ella a pasar la noche o cuando Kakashi esta poniéndose el preservativo y ella comienza a incitarle de nuevo… lo único que todo tiene su justa medida. Supongo que cuando ya tengan otros encuentros esto irá avanzando y ya en el plano sexual progresará más si es a esto a lo que te refieres. Por otro lado, discrepo totalmente en tu concepto de Kakashi, yo no lo veo así para nada. De él, he dicho que ya había tenido otras relaciones, no amorosas, sino sexuales y esporádicas. Por mucho que haya sufrido en el pasado él es un hombre y tiene sus necesidades… como todo el mundo. Lo de los tres tabús del ninja; como he dicho antes, todo tiene su justa medida… el problema es si te pasas con el alcohol, el dinero o el sexo… has de ser moderado, de lo contrario los ninjas no podrían tener hijos, ¿no crees? Otra cosa, ¿Kakashi llegó a rechazar a Rin? Esto donde lo has visto o leído, solo es por curiosidad ya que yo de Rin solo sé lo que sale en los recuerdos de Kakashi (en el manga). Recibí otro review hablándome sobre este tema. (Por cierto, **Alexiel de Merak** muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, creo que vamos a entendernos muy bien porque vamos por el mismo camino…) Releí los caps del Gaiden y ahí solo sale que Obito quería a Rin, lo demás suposiciones ya que ella solo dice: "entonces Kakashi, mis sentimientos…" así que podía estar enamorada tanto de Obito como de Kakashi, esto no lo veo muy claro aunque me inclino más hacia su amor por Obito, más que nada por como le costó separarse de él antes de morir. Por eso, si me explicas donde sale te estaría eternamente agradecida, no me gusta perderme ni un detalle de esta serie. ¡Ojalá nos pongamos de acuerdo! XD.

Al resto de reviews muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, vosotros sois el motivo por el cual sigo escribiendo.

**Sobre el fic: **

-El principio de Sansukumi: El sapo, la serpiente y la babosa son animales a los que estamos acostumbrados a ver en la serie por los pactos que Jiraya, Orochimaru y Tsunade hicieron con ellos (estos pactos de invocación son los mismos que utiliza Kakashi con sus perros). Sus discípulos -Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura- también pueden hacer estos pactos en el fic; en la serie, por ahora, solo Naruto puede hacerlo pero como los otros dos han estado tanto tiempo entrenando con los otros sannin pongamos que también saben, ¿de acuerdo? XD. Este trío de animales (sapo, serpiente y babosa) descienden de la mitología japonesa. El sapo es más poderoso que la babosa, la babosa más poderosa que la serpiente y ésta, a su vez, es más fuerte que el sapo… Conclusión;

Sakura: gana a Sasuke pero pierde contra Naruto.

Sasuke: gana a Naruto pero pierde contra Sakura.

Naruto: gana a Sakura pero pierde contra Sasuke.

Es como el juego que todos conocemos como piedra, papel y tijera.

(Esta información la he sacado de la webs mcanime y narutospain, si teneís alguna duda me la decís en el review o entrad en la página).

**Dedicado a:** Este capitulo va muy especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Polaris que es un verdadero cielo. Gracias por tu apoyo, por tus charlas, por las "fotos arregladas", por tus ideas… por todo. Ojalá mantengamos por siempre esta amistad que tenemos; ¡eres genial! Muchísimos besos.

**15. ¿Qué será de nosotros? **

Y otoño llegó… y se presentó liviano… como cuando las hojas caían ineludiblemente, marchitas y secas, de sus árboles.

Por las calles de Konoha el aire resoplaba enérgico; un agradable aunque incansable viento se hacía notar provocando que las calurosas noches de verano pasaran a ser más frescas. El frío y crudo invierno se acercaba, parecía como si las paredes de las viviendas se fueran congelando por momentos, muy lentamente...

Él miraba al techo de su habitación impávido, imperturbable… no existía nada en aquel momento que pudiera sacarle del ensueño en el que estaba. Sumergido en sus pensamientos le dio una calada a un cigarro; no acostumbraba a fumar… tan solo lo hacía cuando estaba preocupado por algo. Todavía seguía pensando en ella; en sus cabellos, en sus ojos, en sus labios… en la blanca y fina piel de su cuerpo… y es que todo a su alrededor le recordaba a ella… Tan solo hacía un par de minutos que se había marchado y ya la hechaba de menos. El tiempo pasaba de distinta forma cuando no estaban juntos, no avanzaba… no le costó demasiado descubrir que ya no podía vivir sin ella.

Acababan de celebrar su último encuentro, Kakashi aún permanecía desnudo entre las sábanas de la cama… Ella, Sakura, debía de retirarse pronto para su casa: mañana saldrían las listas de aprobados de la prueba jounin y eso determinaría bastante su futuro, determinaría bastante el resto de sus vidas. Nunca volvería a ser lo mismo; tanto si ella aprobaba como si suspendía, daba igual… estarían juntos por siempre. ¿Por siempre? Él nunca hizo planes tan a largo plazo… Sintió un cosquilleo en su interior: ¿serían los nervios por el resultado del examen, ¿incertidumbre ante la respuesta del consejo? O ¿un pánico irracional al compromiso? Jamás espero "atarse" a nadie; él siempre fue un ninja que iba por libre, muy a su aire… -eso sí, siempre respetando las misiones que debía ejecutar y a sus compañeros de la villa- No creía en el matrimonio ni en los compromisos, ni siquiera en las promesas de amor eterno… no por lo menos hasta que se enamoró de ella, de su Sakura…. Aún no le convencía la idea de una boda; eso de firmar un papel para tener la certeza de que le perteneces a otra persona, al igual que ella te pertenece a ti, le hacía sentirse incómodo… ¿qué era aquello: ¿Una especie de contrato? ¿Y qué pasaba si ese "contrato" se extraviara o rompiera…? ¿Anularía eso su relación? Por no hablar del numerito de la pedida… ¿tendría que arrodillarse y pedir la mano de la mujer que amaba mientras le entregaba una cajita de color negro con un anillo en su interior? carísimo anillo, por cierto… Dudas y más dudas abarcaban en su mente… lo único claro que al parecer tenía era que, al salir Sakura por la puerta de su piso, sintió una gran e inmensa tristeza… una angustiosa soledad… No quería volver a sentirse así.

_(NDA: parece que a nuestro Kakashi no le van demasiado las bodas… No sé porque le he puesto así, es la manera en que yo lo veo… La verdad que no me lo imaginaba en una Iglesia o algo así… sin embargo no desesperéis… ¡aún no ha acabado el capitulo!)._

…

Los profesores, que asistieron y evaluaron las pruebas jounin, dedujeron que en una semana tendrían la lista definitiva de los aprobados del examen. Determinaron la fecha, hora y lugar de la emisión de los resultados… sería el 26 de septiembre a las 9:00 horas en el salón de actos de la Academia.

…

Academia, 9:00 AM.

**-¡A ver, calmaos todos un poco! Sé que estáis impacientes por saber los resultados pero si continuáis gritando y empujando a vuestros compañeros tan solo conseguiréis retrasar la tarea de los profesores…** - explicaba uno de los examinadores que estaba en el escenario, Kotetsu Hagane.

**-En voz alta y en orden alfabético por apellidos, iremos diciendo los nombres de los aprobados. Por favor, inmediatamente después de escuchar vuestros nombres iros colocando detrás de nosotros.-** añadía Shiranui Genma, el otro profesor que estaba allí. -**Las chicas detrás de mí… ¿vale, preciosas? Los tíos detrás de él, ¿entendido?–** todos los aspirantes asintieron con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas… se notaba que Genma se perdía por las mujeres…

_(NDA: en la mayoría de fics que he leído se relata que Genma es un ligón empedernido, ¿por qué será? A mi también me da esa impresión… XD, ¿no os parece curioso?)._

**-Aburame Shino.-** comenzaron a leer la lista… Todos estaban realmente nerviosos; unos se comían las uñas, otros temblaban de los nervios y los que ya sabían que no habían aprobado lloraban desconsolados…

_(NDA: al decir Aburame ya se sabe que los que están delante de él no están aprobados, un ejemplo: si alguien se apellida Abarai ya sabe que ha suspendido, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Abarai? ¿Cómo se me habrá ocurrido ese apellido? XD ¡arriba las fans de Renji de Bleach! jeje)._

Sin inmutarse, Shino fue colocando detrás del profesor… lo mismo harían el resto de sus compañeros aprobados.

**-Akimichi Chouji.-** otro aprobado más. Ino y Shikamaru saltaron de alegría al escuchar el nombre de su compañero. El resto de su promoción le aplaudía fuertemente…

**-¡Os tengo que invitar a todos a un restaurante de comida coreana!** – gritaba emocionado…

**-Ejem… continuemos. El siguiente es… ¡vaya! una chica… Haruno Sakura**.- dijo Genma mientras hacía señales para que ella se pusiera a su lado. Al escuchar su nombre, Sakura no pudo evitar que se le escapara una gran sonrisa y alguna que otra lagrima. En seguida se volvió para sus compañeros de equipo y les ofreció un fuerte abrazo. Naruto le gritaba piropos mientras que Sasuke se limitaba a secarle sus lágrimas de felicidad. El resto la felicitaba como tan solo ellos sabían: se escuchó desde un: "¡qué suerte has tenido frentuda!" de parte de su amiga Ino, hasta un "¡así se hace Sakura-san!" de su fiel amigo Lee.

**-Y otra más… Hyuuga Hinata.- **aquello si que sorprendió. Si fue algo inesperado que Hinata se presentara a las pruebas aún más lo fue cuando dijeron su nombre. Todavía en shock por la noticia fue el mismo Naruto quien la despertó dándole un gran beso en los labios…

**-Enhorabuena, Hinata-chan… Ves junto a los profesores que yo ahora mismo estoy contigo…**

**-Hai, Naruto-kun…** - contestó feliz y levemente sonrojada.

**-Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru y Rock Lee… estais aprobados. Subid rápidamente que ahora toca decir el nombre de otra chica…- **dijo Genma con tanta prisa que no les dio tiempo ni a celebrarlo como era debido. Eso sí, Lee fue el primero en saltar dedicando su ascenso a su querido maestro Gai. _(NDA: imagináoslo, por favor… No tiene desperdicio). _–**Ten Ten… -** continuó nombrando Shiranui.

**-¡Bien! ¡Ya soy jounin como Neji!-** manifestó mientras se iba colocando detrás de Hinata.

**-Yamanaka Ino.** – ella saltó de felicidad.- **Vaya pedazo de rubia… -** murmuró el profesor en un tono muy bajo solo perceptible al oído de cierto jounin recién ascendido… _"¿pedazo de rubia? Dejémoslo estar, ¡es demasiado problemático!"_ Pensaba Shikamaru para sí. _(NDA: adoro a Shikamaru… Yume estrujando su peluche de Shika… XD)._ Y volviendo a mirar la lista Genma añadió muy seriamente…

**-Uchiha Sasuke.-** silencio absoluto. Sakura colocó sus manos sobre su cara en señal de alegría, estaba tan feliz que no podía articular palabra alguna. El Uchiha asintió seguro de sí mismo mientras el resto de los suspendidos murmuraban… él no le dio mayor importancia. De pronto sintió como alguien le golpeaba su espalda…

**-Guárdame sitio ahí arriba, Sasuke… **

**-Claro, Naruto…** - ambos se sonrieron cómplices.

-**Y ya está.** – concluyó Genma guardándose sus papeles. –** Lo siento por los suspensos, probad el año que viene. Los aprobados venid…**

**-¡Un momento!** – gritaba un chico rubio enfadado entre toda la multitud de presentados. - **¡Y yo qué!** – exclamó pidiendo una justificación. Sus compañeros de equipo e Hinata esperaban una respuesta por parte del profesor; Naruto lo había hecho muy bien en los combates, se merecía ascender a jounin.

**-¿Tú? ¿Y quien eres tú?** – preguntó Genma sin aparente interés…

**-¡Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage! ¿Cómo es posible que yo no esté en esa lista?**

**-Uzumaki, ¿eh? A ver… Debe haber algún error…**

**-¿Qué clase de error? –** preguntó bastante enfadado el ninja de ojos azules.

**-Tu nombre… **- Genma y Kotetsu miraron los resultados perplejos.-** Lo siento, estás el último de la lista ¿No te había nombrado? **

**-¡Pues no!** – le contestaron chillando el resto de sus amigos que casualmente habían aprobado. _(NDA: XD, ¡los he aprobado a todos! ¡Qué cosas, ¿Eh?)._

**-¡TOMA!** – celebró el chico corriendo hacia sus compañeros. Naruto estaba un paso más cerca de hacer su sueño realidad. Ambos profesores estaban muy extrañados… aquel era el chico del Kyuubi ¿cómo era posible que ya fuera jounin? En seguida dedujeron que, últimamente, habían habido muchos cambios en la aldea…

Después, los reunieron a todos en una de las habitaciones de la Academia. Lo primero que hicieron fue hacerles una foto, un recordatorio de una de las mejores promociones que había existido en la villa: todos salieron muy sonrientes a excepción de Shino, que estaba parcialmente cubriendo su cara con la gabardina, y Sasuke, que miraba con aires de superioridad a la cámara. Una vez allí les hablaron, levemente, sobre como sería su vida ahora que eran jounins y sobre cuando podrían ejercer sus rangos. Ya no saldrían a las misiones con el mismo equipo de antes y, por supuesto, tampoco tendrían un supervisor. Los jounins, generalmente, solían salir en parejas; ¿con quién les tocaría a cada uno de ellos? Aún no estaba decidido.

**-Eso es todo por hoy. Ya os informaros más en vuestra graduación, mientras tanto os recomendamos que vayáis a comunicar la buena noticia a vuestra familia o a vuestros profesores de equipo…**

**-O a quien os dé la gana.** – interrumpió Genma a Kotetsu.-** Y si queréis celebrarlo, esto va solo por las mujeres, podéis contar conmigo para lo que queráis. Yo siempre estoy disponible para las chicas bonitas como vosotras… **- puso su mejor sonrisa. Ante el comentario Hinata se sonrojó y se escondió detrás de Naruto…

**-Yo creo que paso.-** contestó Ten Ten mirando hacia otro lado.

**-¡Y yo!** - añadió Ino.- **¡Shikamaru ya es de por sí suficientemente problemático!** – _"esa es mi chica"_ pensó Nara. – **Pero puedes probar con la frentuda; ¡es la única que no tiene novio! **

**-¡Serás cerda! **– respondió Sakura al ataque de su amiga-enemiga. Las dos continuaban con sus enfrentamientos de siempre…

**-¡¿De verdad! Pues quien diría que una chica tan guapa como tú no tuviera novio…** - continuaba diciendo Shiranui. Sakura iba a responderle cuando Naruto se le adelantó…

**-Yo de ti tendría cuidado…-** advirtió al profesor.-** o puede que "alguien" te fulmine con su Sharingan.** – en ese momento todos se quedaron sumidos en un profundo e incomodo silencio. _"La que se va a liar"_ pensaba Hinata preocupada. _"Pues yo no pienso decir nada… A veces Naruto hace cosas útiles"_ a Sasuke el malentendido le venía de perlas. En cambio Sakura… _"ahora todos creerán que entre Sasuke y yo hay algo… ¡mierda!". _

**-No es lo que pensáis…** - comenzó a decir Sakura asustada al ver a la mayoría de sus compañeros dirigiéndose a ella… Naruto seguía feliz, no era consciente de la situación que había provocado.

**-¡Qué callado te lo tenías! Al final te has quedado Sasuke-kun, ¡cacho guarra! ¡Y yo preocupada por tu vida sentimental! ¿Cuánto hace que estáis liados?** – Ino, como siempre, a la cabeza de todo. Al ver lo que ocurría los profesores se marcharon silenciosos… uno de ellos pensó: _"que poca suerte tengo con las mujeres"._

**-¡Qué historia de amor más bonita, ¿no crees Lee?** – preguntaba Ten Ten a su compañero de equipo.

-**Sakura-san…** - lagrimas en los ojos de Rock.- **¿Por qué…?**

**-Lee…-** dijo la chica intentando consolar a su amigo.-** Lo siento mucho, yo… Tú sabes que siempre te he visto como a un amigo: un amigo muy especial pero un amigo al fin y al cabo. Entiéndeme…**

**-Hai. Siempre seremos amigos, Sakura-san. **– le contestaba llorando todavía.-**Yo solo deseo tu felicidad y si con Sasuke-kun eres feliz…**

**-¿Sasuke? ¡NOOO! ¡Escuchad todos! Entre Sasuke y yo no hay…**

**-Ya, ya, ya…- **respondieron todos sin escucharla.

**-¡En serio!** – volvió a insistir. Ninguno le hizo caso.- **¡NA-RU-TO! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto!**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?** – dijo el ninja sin enterarse.- **¿De qué tengo culpa?**

**-Yo de ti, Naruto-kun, correría…-** le sugirió Hinata. Sasuke asintió…

**-¡TE MATARÉ!** – gritaba histérica Sakura mientras perseguía a Naruto por toda la habitación. El resto de sus compañeros se marchaba, todos querían contar la buena noticia a algún cercano.

…

Ya más tranquila, Sakura salió del edificio con la intención de hablar con Kakashi: seguro que le encantaría saber que no solo ella sino todo el equipo había aprobado.

El examen fue bastante complicado, lo que no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que éste sería el último al que se sometería. El área de genjutsu se le daba bien y no tuvo gran dificultad en pasar a la tercera ronda, sus compañeros tampoco, sin embargo los problemas surgieron a la hora de realizar los combates: les exigieron que pelearan todos contra todos… aquello fue lo más difícil que Sakura había hecho en su vida.

Le tocó pelear contra sus queridos compañeros de equipo, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a golpearse duro pero ella no… no obstante si quería aprobar tenía que hacer un esfuerzo. Puso toda la carne en el asador… ya sabía de que pie cojeaban los miembros de los otros equipos: Ino utilizaría su transferencia mental, Shikamaru sus sombras, Chouji su fuerza física, Ten Ten sus armas, Hinata su visión pura, Lee el taijutsu, Shino sus insectos y Kiba estaría con Akamaru dando lo mejor de sí… Hasta ahí, no había mayor problema; su fuerza física era monstruosa, su inteligencia muy aguda, era médico -por lo cual ya contaba con mucha ventaja, ya que podía curarse a sí misma durante los combates- y si necesitaba algo de ayuda podía contar con su "amiga" Katsuyu, una babosa muy poderosa. El inconveniente vino a la hora de enfrentarse a Naruto y a Sasuke: Naruto podía convocar a Gamabunta, el rey de los sapos, además de contar con el chakra del Kyuubi. Y Sasuke, si se viera apurado, podría llamar a Manda, su serpiente, además contaba con la ayuda del Sharingan… Difícil, muy difícil; todavía se sorprendía al recordar que fue uno de los pocos aspirantes que quedaron en pie hasta la finalización el examen.

Kakashi la estaba esperando en la puerta de la Sala de Juntas del Consejo, aún continuaba algo inquieto pero no tanto como ayer por la noche. De pronto la vio, intentó descifrar la expresión de su mirada pero no tuvo tiempo; ella, en seguida, se lanzó a sus brazos sonriente…

**-¡Lo conseguimos!** – exclamó mientras caía en los brazos de Hatake.-** ¡Todos hemos aprobado! Incluso Hinata, Lee y la cerda de Ino… Estoy muy contenta. **_(NDA: quiero haceros una confesión, me encanta llamar cerda a Ino: no puedo evitarlo. La relación que tienen Sakura y ella me recuerda a la que yo tuve con mi prima y cuando Sakura la insulta siento que yo también estoy insultando a mi prima, lo cual me llena de satisfacción y alivio… ¡no veáis el peso que me quito de encima! XD). _

**-No sabes cuanto me alegro…-** contestó satisfecho el Ninja Copia.- **Luego lo celebramos todos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ahora, ya sabes lo que toca…**

**-Hai.** – respondió recobrando la compostura.-

**-¿Lista? –** preguntó mientras le tendía la mano. Ella asintió varias veces con la cabeza intentando no parecer asustada; aceptó su gesto y juntos entraron en la sala. Era el momento de hacer constancia de su relación ante el Consejo.

…

De los dos, Kakashi fue el primero en entrar. Sujetaba fuertemente a Sakura de la mano, con este gesto solo trataba de confortarla y la verdad que lo conseguía; se sentía más tranquila.

Nada más pasar tras la puerta, lo primero que vieron fue a una sonriente Tsunade, a su lado estaba Shizune con su cerdito Ton Ton en brazos. Ambas les esperaban muy ansiosamente…

**-¡Sakura!** – dijo la Kage en forma de saludo a su alumna.-** Enhorabuena por tu ascenso, te lo merecías… - **Shizune asintió.

**-Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama.** – contestó muy educadamente la chica. _(NDA: ¡qué se noten las clases de japonés que doy! XD)._

**-Kakashi… Llegas tarde.** – añadió la Quinta seriamente… _(NDA: ¡cómo se nota que Tsunade adora a Sakura! XD)._

**-¿Eh? Sumimasen (perdóneme), Hokage-sama.-** respondió el ninja… _"pero si tenia que esperar a Sakura… U-U".-_ **Pero el caso es que ya estamos aquí.** – Kakashi echó un vistazo por toda la habitación. Todos los miembros del Consejo estaban allí; en uno de lados de la mesa, justo en frente de Tsunade, estaba Hiashi; era él el que debía presidir la reunión en función de su cargo.

Hiashi Hyuuga se levantó de la mesa muy lentamente y se quedó mirando a los dos "recién llegados". No le hizo falta activar su Byakugan para averiguar que rondaba por las cabezas de aquellos dos en aquel momento…

**-¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día…** - rompió el hielo el hombre.

**-Seremos rápidos y bastante breves…** - comenzó a decir Hatake con su habitual _calma (NDA: ¿o debería decir parsimonia? XD)._ – **Solo veníamos a aclarar un par de cosas antes de que lleguen a los oídos del Consejo los rumores de una posible relación entre Sakura Haruno y yo…**

**-¿Es cierto? **– preguntó apático Hiashi.

**-Si. –** ante la respuesta Hyuuga se quedó observando a la joven… Sakura tragó saliva; ese hombre le daba escalofríos.

Hiashi sabía que ella era amiga de su hija mayor, de Hinata. Se preguntó que clase de camarada sería una chica que se liaba con su profesor. Sakura percibió desaprobación y reproche en sus ojos lo que la enfadó visiblemente y, olvidando por un momento todos sus miedos, le dijo con firmeza…

**-Le recuerdo, Hyuuga-san, que no estamos aquí para pedirles permiso sino para que estén al tanto de nuestro noviazgo.** – _"¡Sakura!"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo Shizune y Kakashi. _"Vaya par de cojones que tiene mi alumna…"_ la Hokage sonreía orgullosa. – **Ambos somos mayorcitos para saber lo que estamos haciendo. No consentiré que nadie se atreva a juzgarnos por muy importante que se crea…** - Sakura empezaba a enardecerse, verle la cara a "ese tirano" le estaba haciendo perder los papeles. _(NDA: recordemos que a muchos no le gusta la forma que tiene Hiashi de hacer las cosas. Eso de que echará a Naruto de su casa a nuestra Sakura no le sentó muy bien precisamente…)_.

**-Creo que todo ya ha quedado bastante claro…-** añadió Kakashi mientras tomaba a Sakura por los hombros. Pretendía suavizar un poco la conversación.- **Como bien dice Sakura, a nosotros no nos hace falta ningún tipo de bendición, el hecho de venir hasta aquí y contarlo solo supone un acto de buena fe por nuestra parte. **– el Consejo les seguía escuchando atentamente.- **Desde hoy, Sakura es una jounin. Aún no es oficial porque todavía no hemos hecho la gala de graduación pero…**

**-¿Y el chico del Kyuubi?** – preguntó Hiashi interrumpiendo a Kakashi.

**-¡Su nombre es Naruto!** – contestó molesta Sakura. - **¡Naruto Uzumaki!** – se preguntaba hasta cuando verían a Naruto como el portador del zorro de nueve colas… - **¡Y por supuesto que ha aprobado!**

**-Ya veo… - **contestó pensativo…

**-¡Y si le interesa, Hinata también! –** continuó diciendo la muchacha. Hiashi se sorprendió un poco, ignoraba que su hija se hubiera presentado a las pruebas.

**-En ese caso me veré obligado a dar otro anuncio más…**

**-¿Otro?** – preguntó desconcertado la joven. No sabía de qué estaba hablando el hombre.

**-Eso ya no os afecta a vosotros dos.** – contestó cambiando de tema.- **El Consejo os ha escuchado y acepta vuestra proclama. Podéis marcharos**. – Sakura sonrió emocionada, tenía muchas ganas de estamparle un gran beso en los labios a su novio pero se contuvo: aquel no era el momento. Inmediatamente después se fueron juntos, tenían que contarlo o reventarían por dentro.

Aún en la sala, Tsunade y Hiashi comenzaron a hablar en privado. El resto, a petición de la Hokage, se habían ido.

**-¿A qué otro anuncio te referías, Hiashi-san? Sabes que todo lo que se publique tiene que ser supervisado y aprobado por mí… **

**-Así es Hokage-sama pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la aldea. Este asunto pertenece, única y exclusivamente, a la casa Hyuuga. **

**-¿Cómo? Esto no tendrá nada que ver con que Naruto haya aprobado el examen, ¿o si?** – cuestionó muy sagazmente la Kage.

**-Finalmente voy a tener que creer sus palabras, Tsunade-sama, y admitir que quizá ese chico guarde algún tipo de "relación" con el Cuarto. **– la Quinta sonrió…

-**Esto se pone interesante…**

_(NDA: el ultimátum que Hiashi le dio a Naruto constaba de dos particularidades. _

_Debía ser alguien; Naruto es la reencarnación del Cuarto pero eso Hiashi lo desconocía hasta que Tsunade se lo contó algo después de que el Consejo aprobara que Sasuke se quedara en Konoha. El patriarca de la familia Hyuuga jamás hubiera pensado que el chico pudiera ser alguien -cuando digo alguien me refiero a alguien de prestigio, de alcurnia…- Probablemente fue por eso por lo que le puso esta condición… _

_Ser un ninja de alto nivel: Naruto aprobó el examen, ahora es un jounin. Hiashi jamás hubiera esperado que esto sucediera; se esta llevando muchas sorpresas con este chico…_

_¿Al final aceptará Hiashi Hyuuga que Naruto y su hija se comprometan? )_

…

Llego el día de la graduación. Todos llegaron a su hora a excepción de un jounin muy particular, por supuesto. La ceremonia transcurrió sin problema alguno; solemne y aburrida, algunos querían salir de ahí para celebrar, como era debido, su ascenso. _(NDA: normalmente este tipo de actos son muy mecánicos. Te llaman, saludas a tus profesores, te dan el diploma o lo que sea ¡y listo! XD)._

Inseparables, se pusieron de acuerdo en celebrar la fiesta en el bar/restaurante donde solían ir; ahí fue donde estrecharon lazos y se convirtieron en amigos, ya no eran solo camaradas como antes. A la fiesta no solo estaban invitados los aprobados sino todo aquel que quisiera ir; incluidos profesores, Hokage y algunos jounins veteranos.

Los recién ascendidos, vestidos con sus mejores galas, llegaron sobre la hora de la cena al bar. Allí les estaba esperando Neji con todo preparado. _(NDA: mira el Neji currándoselo para los compañeros… XD)._ Se sentaron en las mesas y se pusieron hablar de todo un poco mientras el camarero les servía la cena. Su conversación era muy fluida; los recuerdos del pasado se mezclaban con los planes de futuro… El sake y el vino hicieron que la alegría pasara a convertirse en exaltación: los sentimientos afloraban más y más con cada copa… la fiesta estaba servida.

_(NDA: un inciso. Para los que quieran imaginarse la escena con mayor exactitud, os diré como se habían sentado, ¿OK? Una mesa de doce personas con el siguiente orden: en uno de los lados más pequeños de la mesa, donde se sienta el anfitrión que en este caso no hay, estaba situada Sakura. Su posición era la más cercana a la puerta… Ahora, desde la izquierda de Sakura hasta "cerrar" la mesa: Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Ten Ten, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru y Lee. De modo que Sakura ha de estar sentada entre Lee y Sasuke ¿ha quedado claro? Espero que sí. Continuemos.)_

Música a toda pastilla (altísima), el lugar repleto de gente, muy buen ambiente y Gai-sensei y Lee bailando alocadamente como si aquel bar fuera una discoteca… ¿qué se podía pedir más?

**-¡Kami-sama! ¿Estáis viendo lo mismo qué yo? ¡Lee, está borracho! ¡Y no hablemos de Gai-sensei!** – exclamaba una Ino totalmente avergonzada.- **Afortunadamente, Asuma-sensei jamás daría un espectáculo tan bochornoso…**

**-¿No verdad?**– preguntó Ten Ten riéndose.- **¿Y ese que esta ahí pegándose un buen magreo con Kurenai quién es?** – terminó señalando a la pareja. Mientras Ino alucinaba el resto miraba la escena bastante contrariados. Nunca habían visto a sus profesores fuera del ámbito estudiantil, ¿tendrían que acostumbrarse a este tipo de escenas?

**-¡Shikamaru! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de decirle algo a Asuma? ¡Estamos en un lugar público!**

**-No te pongas histérica, Ino.** – contestó el joven muy tranquilo.- **Además, ir hasta allá sería demasiado problemático…**

**-¡Qué fuerte! Yo creo que estos dos acaban haciéndolo ahí mismo… - ** añadía Ten Ten hurgando en la herida. Hinata se sonrojó por el comentario, Neji la miraba divertido, Naruto se preguntaba a sí mismo _"¿haciendo qué?" _ Mientras, el resto seguía escuchando las protestas de Yamanaka

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa con los profesores? ¿Se han vuelto locos o qué?** – preguntaba retóricamente la joven.

**-No lo sabes tú bien**. – contestó el Uchiha. Todos se le quedaron mirando en silencio, ¿qué querría decir Sasuke con semejante contestación? Tan solo "unos pocos" lo sabían.

Sakura lo estaba pasando bien en la fiesta pero se notaba que algo la preocupaba; su cabeza estaba en otro sitio. Sasuke lo notó,_ "está pensando en él…" _se decía con pesar, sin embargo no quiso preguntar… _"la verdad duele demasiado"._ Fue Hinata la que se decidió hablar animando así a su amiga…

**-Sakura-chan no te preocupes, no tardará…**

**-Hai… arigatou, Hinata-chan**.- ambas se sonrieron. No necesitaban más palabras para entenderse y apoyarse.

…

Un par de horas más tarde…

El local continuaba igual, quizá el ambiente algo más cargado.

Más ninjas aparecieron… Al fondo del bar, algunos jounins, como Anko y Genma, hacían concursos o juegos sobre quien podía beber más. Otros como Shizune y Kotetsu les miraban avergonzados, con desaprobación y asombro en sus miradas. Por otro lado, podíamos ver a Tsunade y a Jiraya en la barra, tomando el sake de costumbre mientras discutían como siempre… por ahí nada nuevo.

Sakura continuaba charlando con sus compañeros mientras tomaban algo cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás susurrándole al oído…

**-Siento el retraso…** - ella se dio la vuelta de inmediato y le sonrió.

**-Ya era hora…** - Haruno se le quedó mirando. Kakashi estaba guapísimo. Se había arreglado bastante para la ocasión; todo de negro, llevaba un pantalón recto a juego con un jersey de cuello vuelto; _"lástima que aún conserve la máscara"_ pensaba la joven Él también se fijó en ella… Sakura vestía una camiseta negra ajustada, con la que se le veía parte del estómago, falda blanca y muy corta con un cinturón de doble correa negra más sus habituales botas altas, negras también.

**-¡Hey, Kakashi-sensei!** – Naruto saludaba animado a su maestro.- **¡Te apuesto todo lo que quieras a que llegarás tarde hasta a tu propia boda!- **todos los que estaban en la mesa se rieron, todos menos Sasuke que pensó que con aquel comentario le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

**-Espero que no…** - contestó sentándose en el sitio de Lee. Éste todavía estaba de "juerga" con su maestro; Hatake se quedó mirando la escena… una gotita de sudor cayó por su frente, _"¿y ese es mi eterno rival?"_ Escalofríos sintió por todo su cuerpo.

**-¿Por qué has tardado tanto, Kakashi? Te has perdido gran parte de la fiesta… **

**-Ya veo… Lo siento, Sakura, pero es que…**

**-¡A ver si lo adivino!** – interrumpió Naruto…- **¡un gato negro se cruzó por mi camino!** – todos rieron. En una fiesta el cachondeo no falta…

**-Una chica me paró y me invitó a bailar…-** continuó el juego, Shikamaru.

-**Una anciana me pidió unas direcciones…-** Hinata se animó.

**-Me he perdido por el camino de la vida…-** concluyó Sasuke con una media sonrisa. Más risas en la mesa…

**-Vaya… mis excusas son bastante conocidas por lo que veo**.- dijo rascándose con la mano en la cabeza. Sakura, enternecida por su gesto, le tomó la otra mano. Él la miró cómplice… El ojo de Shikamaru no pudo evitar ver "aquella confianza" entre los dos, algo pasaba entre Kakashi y Sakura. – **Pero esta vez no hay ningún pretexto…**

**-¡¿Kakashi-sensei se ha quedado sin excusas!** – exclamaba Naruto sorprendido…

**-Ha llegado el fin del mundo…-** añadía caótico el Uchiha.

-**El fin del mundo no lo sé pero el fin de la fiesta sí… Ya nos echan…** - comentaba Ino.- **No obstante, conozco un buen sitio para ir, aunque normalmente solo va la gente en plan "parejitas"… **_-"Vaya mierda…"_ pensó Sasuke.- **¿Os apuntáis? **

**-Hai- ** contestaron Ten Ten, Naruto y los Hyuuga.

**-Yo…-** comenzó a decir Sakura. Kakashi la cortó cogiéndola, muy cariñosamente, por los hombros.

**-Nosotros tenemos otros planes…**

**-¿Otros planes?-** repitió la joven. Ella no sabía nada al respecto pero lo cierto era que le apetecía más estar con Kakashi a solas que con el resto de sus compañeros.

**-Hai…** - respondió. Ella asintió feliz… volvió a pensar en lo irresistiblemente atractivo que se veía su novio aquella noche. **-¿Nos vamos?** – le preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

**-Claro.** – respondió Sakura tomándola. Un "ja ne" se escuchó por parte de ella mientras que caminaba junto a Kakashi agarrados de la mano. Sobra decir que los que presenciaron la escena se quedaron atónitos…

-**Así que éste es el verdadero "fulminador" del Sharingan…** - dedujo Shikamaru a la vez que sostenía a Ino entre sus brazos evitando su desmayo. _(NDA: explicación. Antes, cuando Genma se insinuó a Sakura, Naruto le dijo que alguien le podría fulminar – matar, exterminar… da igual el verbo- con el Sharingan por hacer eso. Todos pensaban que se trataba de Sasuke; ahora ya saben la verdad. Por otro lado, quise poner "verdadero" en esta frase porque, normalmente, algunos dicen que Kakashi posee un Sharingan falso… Me apetecía entremezclar ideas y poner, al menos una vez, que "todo" lo de Kakashi es autentico y genuino XD.)_

**-Creo que ya no nos queda nada por ver…** - dijo Neji refiriéndose a todos los "hechos" de la noche. Los profesores eran de todo menos serios…

En ese preciso momento, aparecieron Gai y Lee totalmente desnudos. Corrían por los alrededores de la zona y gritaban algo como "es una promesa". Los más ágiles de mente en seguida dedujeron que: 1; o habían perdido una apuesta o 2; iban demasiado ebrios para saber que estaban haciendo. _(NDA: O-O)_

**-Esto es demasiado fuerte… ¡Voy a tener pesadillas durante años!** –exclamaba Ten Ten aturdida… Todos asintieron.

**-Deberíamos irnos… Esos dos podrían volver en cualquier momento.** – Shikamaru cogió entre sus brazos a Ino, todavía estaba en shock. Ten Ten y Neji se adelantaron, Hinata y Naruto les seguían de cerca. _"Solo parejas…"_ se decía Sasuke malhumorado. Nada más verlos marchar, el Uchiha se dio la vuelta para ver quien quedaba en el bar todavía: Kiba, Chouji y Shino… todos ellos solos y bastante amargados…

En seguida pensó que él no acabaría así. Hablaría con la familia Asakura, una de las estirpes más nobles de la Hoja, para ver si su heredera todavía seguía disponible. Marion era una chica muy bonita y él no pudo evitar fijarse en ella. Si ella lo aceptaba, él lo tendría todo claro; se olvidaría de Sakura para siempre.

_(NDA: bueno… yo sé de una que estará dando saltos de alegría en este momento. Marion te cedo a Sasuke. Cuídamelo bien, ¿OK? Espero que te haya gustado el detalle, la verdad que no quería dejar a Sasuke sin parejita; ¡me has venido de perlas! XD. Por cierto, fans de Kiba, Shino y Chouji… ¡no desesperéis! Que en este fic hay para todos.). _

…

**-Kakashi…-** decía entrecortados suspiros la joven.- **No sigas… por favor, sabes que tengo que irme… **

**-No…** - le negaba el hombre. No quería que se marchara; cuando ella quería levantarse del sofá donde estaban, él la aprisionaba entre sus brazos mientras la colmaba de besos. Ella se deshacía en sus caricias…- **Aún es pronto… quédate.**

Después de la fiesta estuvieron dando una vuelta por la villa. Ya se dejaban ver como si se trataran de otra pareja más; no necesitaban esconderse de nadie. Cuando se cansaron se fueron al piso de Kakashi, ahí estarían más cómodos…

**-Llevas diciendo un buen rato lo mismo… ¡Y yo voy y caigo de nuevo…! Fíjate, está apunto de salir el sol. No es tarde, ¡es tardísimo…! –** repitió intentando zafarse de él.

**-Si caes es porque quieres estar aquí, conmigo… -** le respondía pasando de sus sermones. Ahora le acariciaba los cabellos seductoramente.-

**-¡Claro que quiero estar aquí!** – intentaba resistirse la muchacha.- **¡Pero necesito mis cosas! ¿Cómo voy a arreglarme si no? Es verdad que aquí tengo algo de ropa y cosas de aseo… ¡pero lo importante está en mi casa! **

**-Ya veo… Ese es el problema…** - le respondió sentándose a su lado. Kakashi se acomodó en el sofá, después exhaló un profundo suspiro… algo le preocupaba. Sakura se inquietó de inmediato: no le gustaba nada verle decaído.

**-¿Problema? No hay ningún problema. Si quieres nos vemos más tarde. Aún no nos han asignado ninguna misión, tengo bastante tiempo libre.**

**-No me refiera a eso…** - contestó bastante seco. Sakura comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

**-¿Ocurre algo?**

**-Nada… Solo me estaba preguntando…** - Kakashi comenzaba a ponerse bastante misterioso.- **¿qué tendría que pasar para que no te fueras ahora mismo de aquí?**

**-No entiendo… ¿para que no me fuera?** – _"¿en qué demonios estará pensando?"_ se decía Sakura.

**-Hai…**

**-Bueno… Si me voy es porque aquí no tengo suficientes cosas…**

**-Aja…**

**-Si las tuviera aquí, no tendría que marcharme…**

**-Ya veo… Si las tuvieras aquí, esta sería tu casa…**

**-Pero esta es tu casa, no la mía…**

**-¡Exacto! **– exclamó poniéndose de pie.

**-¿Cómo?** – preguntó sobresaltada.

**-Ese es el problema…-** Kakashi sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves…-**Toma.** – le dijo mientras se las lanzó por el aire.

**-¿Qué es esto?- **preguntó mientras sostenía el objeto.

**-Unas llaves… - **respondió gracioso.

**-¡Eso ya lo veo!** – añadió ofendida por la burla.- **¿Pero que significa? ¿Por qué me las das?**

**-Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo…**

…

Y esa misma madrugada, otras dos personas compartían el lecho en la misma habitación…

Un hombre y una mujer de la misma aproximada edad; con las mismas ganas de estar juntos pero con el mismo interés por ocultar aquellas visitas nocturnas que se hacían…

**-Entonces, Jiraya, ¿ya se lo has contado a Naruto?**

**-No, Tsunade… aún no. Todavía no está preparado para saber que él será el próximo Hokage.**

**FIN CAPITULO 15.**

**PD: **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo ha ido el capitulo? Si ya sé… ¡has tardado mucho! Lo siento… pero escribo cuando puedo…

Ya la historia se está acabando… me quedarán un par de capítulos por escribir. El 16 será ya el final pero me gustaría hacer otro tipo epilogo, ¿qué os parece? Dependiendo de lo que me digáis lo haré o no, ¿OK? Como veo que esto se acaba creo que sería un buen momento para dudas o sugerencias… ¡decidme lo qué queráis!

Espero con ganas vuestros comentarios… ojalá os haya gustado el cap.

**GRACIAS.**


	16. El final

**Atención:** Mashashi Kishimoto es el creador de Naruto. Yume Fujimi es la escritora de este fic. Una vez aclarado, comencemos…

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

**Reviews: Maky Kaos, Sakura-Corazón, Lin Hashimoto, Marion Asakura, Polaris, Dark Kotestu Angel, Arhen, Shiga-san, Nemhina, Rian Kyou e Inner Nami. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu. **

…

**Peticiones: **

**-Inner Nami:** a ver que puedo hacer para que te quedes con Kiba… - Yume pensando… ¬¬ - Ya para el epilogo hago un apaño, a ver que sale ¿de acuerdo? Es que este capitulo ya está completito y sino se me hace muy largo. Por cierto, estudiaré la posibilidad del lemon Nar-Hina: a pesar de que no es la pareja principal lo meditaré. Es cierto lo que dices, yo tampoco he leído sobre ellos.

**-Nemhina**: ¡si tienes un fic escondido tu deber es sacarlo! Anímate, todos al principio puede que tengamos miedo al hacerlo, yo también lo tuve, pero no me arrepiento en absoluto de haberlo hecho. Así he podido conocer a gente tan estupenda como vosotros. Gracias.

**-Sakura-Corazón:** lamentablemente no voy a poner a Genma desnudo… quizá para otra ocasión. XD.

…

**-**En el capitulo anterior…

"**_-Toma. – le dijo mientras le lanzaba las llaves por el aire._**

**_-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ella sosteniendo el objeto._**

**_-Unas llaves… - respondió gracioso Kakashi._**

**_-¡Eso ya lo veo! – añadió Sakura ofendida por la burla.- ¿Pero que significa? ¿Por qué me las das?_**

_**-Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo…"**_

…

**16. El final.**

"_Dios mío"_ pensaba ella jugueteando con las llaves en sus manos. _"Quiere que me vaya a vivir con él… que vivamos juntos…"._

Dos emociones instantáneas invadieron el cuerpo de Sakura en el mismo momento que escuchó aquella proposición de los labios de su novio. El primer sentimiento, que experimentó, fue la sorpresa; no se esperaba para nada aquella repentina petición. _"Kakashi, tienes el don de pillarme desprevenida..." _pensaba conmovida.Aquellas palabras le llegaron directas al corazón; él realmente la amaba y quería compartir su vida con ella…

Kakashi la miraba a los ojos fijamente, sonriendo, esperando una contestación… ella se iba a lanzar a sus brazos pero, entonces, algo la frenó… el miedo. Ese era el segundo sentimiento.

Las cosas habían tomado un rumbo vertiginoso… Y es que, en apenas un año, la vida de la joven había dado un giro de 180 grados; el regreso de Naruto a Konoha, su relación con Kakashi, la misión de la aldea del sonido, Sasuke con sus problemas, su recién ascenso a jounin… y un sin fin de cambios más que aún estaban por suceder… Su vida era de todo excepto tranquila; necesitaba un respiro, un descanso para pensar y reflexionar sobre todo lo que le estaba pasando…

**-Kakashi…** - finalmente se atrevió a decir.- **Siéntate, creo que tenemos que hablar… **

**-¡Kami-sama! Eso suena fatal…-** añadió entre divertido y mosqueado_ "suena como aquella vez que rompimos…". (NDA: Kakashi hace mención al cap 8. Se refiere a la conversación que mantuvo con Sakura antes de partir para la misión)._ El rostro de Sakura se tornó serio, él comenzó a prestarla atención y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

**-Créeme cuando te digo que esto si que no me lo esperaba…**

**-Es que ya sabes que me encanta "pillarte". **– _(NDA: Kakashi y sus sorpresas… XD)_

**-Ya veo…-** respondió sin saber que más decir.-** Tú… ¿tú estas seguro de saber lo que me estás pidiendo?** – preguntaba Sakura insegura.

**-Yo creo que sí, de lo contrario no te lo hubiera preguntado.**

**-Pero… - **ante la convicción de Kakashi, ella se estremeció. Él no tenía ninguna duda y ella estaba nerviosa perdida.- **¿lo has pensado bien?**- volvía a cuestionarle.-** ¿O has actuado espontáneamente…? Quiero decir, ¿realmente quieres que vivamos juntos? **

**-¿¡Qué es lo que pasa?Te noto rara… - **evidentemente, Kakashi percibió la incertidumbre en ella. En seguida concluyó que su idea no había sido tan bien aceptada como él esperaba.- **Claro que lo he madurado e incluso he hecho copias de las llaves de mi casa para ti… ¿no quieres vivir aquí? **– _"¿conmigo?" _añadió en sus pensamientos_. (NDA; ¡que penita me da esta escena! ¿Os imagináis la carita de Kakashi? U-U)._

**- No es que no quiera… solo es que me parece "algo" precipitado. Por cierto, ¿no será por esto por lo que has llegado tarde? ¿Verdad?**

**-Bueno, verás… -**Kakashi intentando buscar alguna excusa valida… _(NDA: ¡imposible!).-_ **si, la verdad es que sí. Tenía que estar seguro antes de pedírtelo, ¿no? Y después de reflexionar me dije… ¡tengo que preguntárselo a ver qué le parece! Y como ya sabes que muy romántico no soy, me decidí por algo más original… - **Sakura escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía. Presentía que aquella explicación iba a ser la más complicada de todas…-** y me fui a hacer una copia de las llaves, eso me demoró algo de tiempo pero… lo cierto es que estuve planeando, también, como preguntártelo… Al final lo dejé en improvisación….**

**-Vaya… ¡menuda espontaneidad la tuya, eh!- **añadió sin ganas; intentaba ganar tiempo para no tener que contestarle aún… Se sentía fatal por dentro al albergar tantas vacilaciones, él se había esforzado tanto en esa relación y ella se lo pagaba de esta manera…-

**-Sigo esperando una respuesta…** - _"lo sé"_ pensaba Sakura; estaba con la soga al cuello…

**-Lo siento muchísimo, Kakashi…- ** le respondió devolviéndole las llaves. – **No puedo…**

**-¿Cómo dices?** – preguntó fingiendo no entender su contestación.

**-Que no puedo vivir contigo todavía. No me siento preparada… **

**-¿Qué no te sientes preparada?** – repitió sin entender. No esperaba esa respuesta por su parte. _(NDA; sed sinceros, ¿Cuántos de vosotros esperabais que Sakura se lanzara a sus brazos? XD Pues Kakashi también creía que le diría que si.)_

**-Tengo 17 años y…**

**-¡Y yo 31!** – añadió sin dejarla acabar…

**-Aún es pronto y…**

**-¿Es pronto para vivir juntos pero no para acostarnos? – **le molestó bastante la negativa de la joven.

**-¡Kakashi! – **le censuró enfadada. Se levantó del sofá donde estaban; estaba muy perturbada y no tenía ninguna gana de discutir con él.**-**

**-Lo siento. **– se excusó mientras le agarraba del brazo para que no se marchara.-** Seré más suave… por favor, quédate- **ella aceptó sus disculpas. Se relajó y volvió a escucharle. Eso sí, aún permanecía de pie.- **Mira, Sakura… Sé que tú me quieres y que apuestas tan duro como yo por esta relación, así que si no quieres que vivamos juntos todavía, lo entiendo y lo respeto. **– ella respiro tranquila. El enfrentamiento tan pronto como vino se fue. – **Pero, por favor, me gustaría que me dijeras que es lo que te preocupa…. **

**-Está bien…- **respondió preparada para admitir sus dudas.- **Sabes que para mí, la edad no es un obstáculo pero creo que, en esta ocasión, si que influye. Me pides que vivamos juntos, sin embargo no sé si estaré a la altura de las circunstancias. Yo no he vivido tanto como tú… me veo muy niña para casarme o…**

**-¡Hey! Para el carro… ¿quién ha hablado de casarse? – **la conversación tuvo un giro inesperado. Sakura asociaba la idea de vivir juntos con la de casarse y formar una familia mientras que Kakashi solo pensaba en la comodidad de estar juntos los dos.

**-Bueno, ya sabes… **

**-No, no sé…** - la joven le miró extrañada.- **Sakura, yo no soy un hombre de los que se casan. – **aquella frase cayó en Sakura como un chorro de agua fría, bueno… más bien helada o congelada.

**-¿Nani? **

**-Que nunca me ha gustado la idea del matrimonio o de cualquier compromiso parecido…**

**-¿Nani? – **repitió la pregunta- **¿No te gustan los compromisos?** – la chica no podía creerlo. Puso las manos en su rostro, en señal de sorpresa, y tuvo que sentarse para no desmayarse de la impresión. ¿Y qué pasaba con sus sueños futuros?

**-No mucho, la verdad.-** contestó rascándose la cabeza con bastante tranquilidad.

**-Será una broma… ¿no? – **preguntó esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Más lo que halló fue una dura verdad en sus ojos.** - ¿No piensas casarte conmigo?**

**-Sakura… Que no quiera casarme no significa que no te quiera. De hecho, te quiero junto a mí - **Kakashi se acercó al cuerpo de la joven incorporándose hacia ella. Le acarició el brazo y susurrándole al oído le continuó diciendo…-**te necesito** **muy cerca de mí.**

**-¿Y qué hay de lo que yo necesito? – **preguntó molesta.

**-Sakura…**

**-Siempre he soñado con casarme y tener hijos… ¿quieres decirme que tampoco quieres una familia?**

**-¿¡HI-JOS? –**Kakashi puso cara de susto. Pegó un salto hacia atrás.- **¡Pero si yo odio a los crios! **– Sakura se quedó de piedra.

**-Dime que esto no esta pasando… **- ¿como podían tener pensamientos tan contrarios si ambos se querían tanto?

**-Esto no esta pasando… - **_"solo quería que viviéramos juntos" _pensaba Kakashi contrariado.

**-Vale… Ahora dime que es mentira todo lo que has dicho y que vamos a encontrar una solución…**

**-Odio a los crios… - **no paraba de repetir lo mismo. Estaba como en shock.

**-¡Kakashi! No hablo de tener hijos ahora y tampoco quiero casarme ya. Eso esta fuera de lugar ahora mismo para mí. Yo pensaba que al pedirme vivir aquí… bueno… eso sería cuestión de tiempo…**

**-¿Niños? ¿Quieres niños? –**Kakashi deliraba.

**-¡No me estás escuchando!** -. Y era cierto, Kakashi estaba metido en sus desvaríos y cuando se ponía así nadie podía sacarle de sus pensamientos. _(NDA: como dice Maky, sus paranoias XD). _- **¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que ahí te quedas. **– muy enfadada se levantó y cogió sus cosas. Kakashi permanecía en su mundo de "fantasía" hasta que escuchó un fuerte portazo; era el de su casa, Sakura se había marchado.

**-He aquí nuestra primera pelea de pareja.-** afligido y disgustado miró las copias de las llaves y las estampó contra la pared: _"estupenda idea, Kakashi…"_ se decía irónico. Y con la vista fija en el vacío continuó diciendo…-** Creo que necesito un cigarro…**

_(NDA: ¡calma! ¡Calma, por favor! Todas las parejas discuten, esto es totalmente normal. Ahora ya saben los dos, lo que uno quiere con el otro, eso esta bien ¿no? Veamos que pasa…)_

…

Esa misma mañana, Sakura decidió que pasaría algo de tiempo antes de volver a ver a Kakashi. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Precisaba hablar con él pero no era un buen momento, todo estaba muy reciente y a ella aún le dolían sus palabras. _"¡Imbécil!"_ le insultaba en sus pensamientos. Aquella discusión le había hecho abrir los ojos; ninguno de los dos parecía tener metas comunes y eran de caracteres muy distintos… "¿_Qué pasará ahora?"_ se preguntaba mientras iba de camino a su casa; necesitaba una ducha y la necesitaba ya.

Después de unas horas en su casa, intentando relajarse, llegó a la conclusión de que no podría hacerlo ya que su madre estaba con unas compañeras de trabajo armando jaleo. Llamó a alguien por teléfono; no hay nada mejor, cuando una esta deprimida, que llamar a las amigas… ellas siempre te animan, ¿no?

**-¡Frentuda! ¿Cómo has podido liarte con tu profesor? Y aún mucho peor… ocultárnoslo.-** le reprochaba Ino a Sakura en el café donde habían quedado.

**-Si lo hubiera contado, ¿me hubierais creído?** – preguntó la muchacha de cabellos rosados. Ten Ten e Ino negaron con sus cabezas al mismo tiempo que Hinata, sonriendo modestamente, añadía…

**-Yo creo que hacen buena pareja…**

**-¡Ese no el punto!** – añadió Ino cabreada. _"Esta Sakura me quiere superar pero no lo conseguirá. Cree que enrollándose con un tío mayor va a darme envidia; ¡ja! Yo estoy con Shikamaru… ¿qué envidia puede darme?"_ _(NDA: Ino está loca… me da miedo, XD)._

**-Pues yo creo que debe ser súper morboso liarte con tu profesor… Al fin y al cabo, es él el que te enseña "todo", ¿verdad?** – todas rieron con las insinuaciones de Ten Ten.

**-Tiene sus cosas positivas, claro… pero también negativas. Observa como me mira la gente de la aldea. Las noticias vuelan rápido, ya todos saben lo mío con Kakashi. Odio que hablen de mí a mis espaldas…**

**-No te preocupes, frentuda. Cuando haya otro chismorreo se olvidarán de lo tuyo… siempre están igual. **

**-¡Ino! ¿Eso ha sido un consuelo por tu parte? – **preguntó Ten Ten fingiendo una excesiva sorpresa. Sakura e Hinata comenzaron a reírse… Ino nunca se mostraba tan incondicional y mucho menos con Sakura.

**-Sakura-chan. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con Kakashi, al respecto?** – dijo muy preocupada Hinata.

**-De momento, evitarle…**

**-Una solución muy madura por tu parte, Sakura**.- añadió Ino sagaz.

**-¡Ya lo sé! Pero es que no me apetece verle… Me siento engañada; los hombres tendrían que venir con un manual de instrucciones cuando los "adquieres"… **

**-¡Cierto!** – apoyó Ten Ten.- **No veáis lo que me costó entender a Neji. Pasaron años hasta que, por fin, deduje que le gustaba… Y cuando por fin estamos juntos me dice que quiere ser Anbu, ¿os lo podéis creer? Anbu, que se pasan toda la vida fuera de la aldea y con la muerte acechándoles… Si ser ninja es complicado imaginaos Anbu.**

**-¡Qué problemático!** – concluyó Ino pensativa. – **A mi, la verdad, Shika no me da mucha guerra; es bastante vago y eso, pero no lo hace mal del todo. Incluso a veces le da por ponerse romántico…**

**-¿En serio?** – preguntaron todas boquiabiertas.

**-Hai, de verdad. Afortunadamente eso es en contadas ocasiones… no me gustan los tíos empalagosos. ¿Y tú qué Hinata? ¿Cómo es Naruto?** – cuando el padre de Hinata se opuso al noviazgo entre ésta y Uzumaki, todos, excepto ellos mismos, Sakura y Neji, pensaron que habían roto. No obstante, al ver como el chico la besó en los labios el día en que nombraron los aprobados del examen jounin, descartaron su total ruptura; para ellos, habían vuelto a estar juntos.

**-Si, bueno… Naruto-kun es muy cariñoso conmigo, siempre me está diciendo cosas bonitas y me anima cuando estoy decaída. Además, él me respeta profundamente y se comporta adecuadamente aunque estemos solos…** -_(NDA; es decir, que nunca la ha metido mano. XD)._

**-¡Eso no es ser respetuoso, es ser estúpido!** – añadió Ino.

**-¡No consiento que hables así de él, Ino-chan!** – Hinata riñó a su compañera.- **Es cierto que Naruto es muy inocente pero igualmente me quiere y me valora… Es muy bueno y yo lo amo por eso.**

**-¡Hinata! ¡Te estás soltando, eso está muy bien**.- la felicitaron las amigas. Ella se sonrojó; poco a poco iba despareciendo esa timidez.

**-Ojalá mi padre acceda a que me case con él…** - suspiró desencantada.

**-Estoy segura de que sí, Hinata-chan.-** Sakura le decía mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda. – **Naruto es de los que salen siempre con la suya…**

**-¡Es verdad!** – contestó más animada la Hyuuga.

**-Solo tenemos que esperar…**

**-¡Ahora que dices eso frentuda! – **Sakura le puso mala cara sin embargo Ino seguía hablando como si tal cosa…-**Dentro de un par de días nos dicen cual será nuestro destino (cargo) y quien será nuestro compañero. **– todas asintieron.- **Id rezando para que a ninguna de nosotras nos toque con Genma…** - risas por doquier.

**-Ojalá que nos den los puestos que queremos…** - decía Hinata, todas la apoyaron.

**-¡Venga! Olvidémonos de los problemas y brindemos por nosotras, ¡qué nos lo merecemos!** – añadió Ten Ten. Sonrisas en las caras de las demás.- **Y tú, Sakura, anímate… seguro que todo se arregla.**

**-Tienes razón, tengo que ser positiva. Pero, por si acaso… -** comenzó a decir dirigiéndose a Hinata.- **¿puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche en tu casa?**

**-¡Sakura!** – exclamaron Ten Ten e Ino.

**-Es que aún no estoy preparada para hablar con él. Necesito mentalizarme, no quiero estropear nada. Y por hoy es suficiente de discusiones… **

**-Está bien.- **contestó la joven Hyuuga.-** Pero mañana mismo vas a hablar con él, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Lo prometo. **

…

En otro lugar y sobre la misma hora…

Kakashi estaba de los nervios: nunca en sus treinta y un años de vida se había sentido tan estresado. Tsunade le había asignado una misión de última hora y aún no había podido hablar con Sakura… _"voy a hacerme adicto al tabaco"._

Estaba en el despacho de la Hokage cuando Naruto entró por la fuerza; sin llamar a la puerta y despotricando, exigía saber por que él, por ahora, no iba a ejercer de jounin si había aprobado el examen. Tsunade se le quedó mirando desafiante; por un momento reconsideró su propuesta ante el Consejo de hacer de Naruto Uzumaki el Sexto Hokage… En seguida, recordó que Jiraya todavía no le había comentado nada al muchacho por lo que, más o menos, se calmó y comenzó a decirle…

**-Tú tendrás un camino distinto al de tus compañeros, Naruto. Seguirás entrenando con Jiraya pero te supervisaran otros jounin como Ebisu y…**

**-¿El pervertido de las gafas? ¡No quiero tener tratos con ese! ¡Kakashi-sensei, échame una mano!** – pedía el muchacho desesperado.

**-No creo que pueda hacer algo esta vez, Naruto-kun… -** contestó rascándose la cabeza. Ya tenía bastantes problemas encima como para cargar con los del muchacho; estaba saturado. En ese mismo momento llegó Jiraya…

**-¡Pequeño desgraciado!** – comenzó a decirle a Naruto.- **No me has dejado acabar la frase y ya vienes a quejarte a Tsunade… **- Jiraya no quería comentarle nada al chico sobre su futuro porque lo veía demasiado joven e inmaduro para saber lo que se le venía encima. Sin embargo, Naruto era inocente pero no estúpido; si le ponían tareas distintas a las de sus compañeros en seguida sospecharía que algo no andaba como debiera… ¿sería mejor decírselo y que lo fuera asimilando? – **Hokage-sama… me gustaría hablar a solas con usted.- **recordemos que Jiraya y Tsunade guardan las apariencias.-

**-Hai.-** aceptó la Quinta echando de la habitación a Kakashi y a Naruto.

Y fuera del despacho…

**-¡Así como voy a avanzar!** – se quejaba el chico a su ex maestro.- **No es justo, Kakashi-sensei.- **a pesar de no ser ya su maestro todavía le llamaba así.

**-La vida no es justa en muchas ocasiones, Naruto.** – le respondía con una aparente y falsa tranquilidad.

**-Si no me esfuerzo no podré estar con Hinata. ¡Y yo quiero casarme y que estemos siempre juntos! **

**-Naruto…-** Kakashi se sorprendía con este chico cada vez más. Cuando se le metía una idea entre ceja y ceja no había quien le parase.- **Eres muy joven, solo tienes diecisiete años… ¿de verdad quieres atarte a una persona por el resto de tu vida? **

**-¿Atarme? ¡Esa no es la palabra correcta, Kakashi-sensei!**

**-¿Ah no?**

**-No… lo que yo quiero es compartir mi vida con ella. Uno de mis sueños, también, siempre ha sido el de formar una familia; crecer sin una ya es bastante jodido de por si, ¿no crees?** – Kakashi se quedo pensativo.- **Bueno, que te voy a contar a ti, sensei… Tú debes de ser el primero que se alegre de tener tantos amigos y alguien especial que se preocupe por ti… A nadie le gusta la soledad.** – esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del ninja. Parecía que hubiera visto "la luz", el descubrimiento del camino;_ "me acabo de dar cuenta de que he vivido, durante tanto tiempo, cosas malas que se me ha olvidado sentir las buenas". _Naruto tenía razón; Sakura no sería una carga sentimental para él, sino más bien un apoyo incondicional. No le gustaban los niños pero se imaginaba una mini Sakurita llamándole papá y se emocionaba por momentos… Quizá no fuera tan mala la idea de "compartir". _(NDA: he escogido esta palabra – compartir – porque fue así como comenzaron a quererse de verdad Sakura y Kakashi "compartiendo cargas" cap 5 – súper tierno, ¿no creéis?)_

**-Naruto.-** dijo Kakashi cogiendo a su ex alumno por los hombros.- **Gracias.** – y se esfumó de repente. El chico sin entender nada se quedó como estaba. Después, comenzó a aporrear la puerta del despacho y gritando…

**-¡Queréis acabar ya lo que estéis haciendo! No puedo esperar mucho tiempo, ¡tengo que seguir con mi vida! **

…

Casi era de noche cuando Sakura e Hinata se fueron a la casa de ésta para descansar. Necesitaba desahogarse y con el apoyo de su amiga todo se veía mucho más fácil; al fin y al cabo, no había nadie mejor que ella que entendiera como se sentía. La única pega de esto era encontrarse a Hiashi, su padre, por los pasillos de la mansión… recordaba con escalofríos su "charla" con el consejo.

En efecto, los temores de Sakura se hicieron patentes cuando se encontró de frente con Hiashi Hyuuga; todavía éste la miraba con una cara amargada y de reproche… _"¡este hombre me pone de los nervios!" _pensaba mientras deseaba estamparle un puñetazo en todo su cara. Hinata percibió su alteración, comenzó a hablar…

**-Buenas noches, padre. **

**-Buenas noches…** - contestó el hombre.

**-Sakura se quedara a dormir esta noche, estaremos en mi habitación.** – añadió Hinata esperando que aquella "conversación" no durara más de la cuenta.

**-Espero que no le importe, Hyuuga-san…** - intervino Sakura intentando ser educada.

**-No es molestia siempre que se respeten las normas de esta casa.**

**-Por supuesto…** - respondió Sakura; _"confirmado, odio a este hombre"._

**-Por cierto, Hinata…**

**-¿Si, padre?**

**-Mañana mismo quiero que traigas a ese chico con el que sales a casa.** – el semblante de Hiashi era más serio que de costumbre.

**-¿A Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo?** - Sakura e Hinata se sorprendieron ante la orden.

**-Sí, bastante malo…** - respondió. Las chicas estaban aterrorizadas, ¿existía algo tan malo para el patriarca de los Hyuuga como para ir por la casa con esa cara? – **Mañana os daré permiso para casaros.**

**-¿Qué?** – preguntó Sakura sin entender nada. A Hinata parecía que se le había parado el corazón.

**-Celebraremos una reunión. Aceptaremos a… Naruto.-** le costaba llamarlo por su nombre.- **en el seno de los Hyuuga. No preguntéis por qué.**

**-¡Eso es fantástico!** – exclamó Sakura abrazando a Hinata. Ésta estaba quieta, no podía creérselo. Comenzó a llorar emocionada, Hiashi decidió que debía dejarlas a solas y tal como vino se marchó. Sakura miraba a Hinata feliz, _"creo que voy a comenzar a creer en los milagros"._

…

Esa misma noche, en otro lugar de la villa, había un "misterioso" hombre intentándose colar por una ventana de una habitación…

**-No te molestes, Kakashi… Ella no esta aquí.**

**-¿Eh?** – añadió el hombre mientras se quedó pensando en aquella voz femenina que le hablaba. – **Nas, señora Haruno…**

**-Aino, cuantas veces he de decirte que me llames Aino. Al igual que yo te llamo Kakashi.-** contestó la mujer. Estaba sentada en la cama de su hija, parecía que esperándole.- **¿Entras muchas noches así en la habitación de mi hija?** – preguntó la mujer serena, no obstante Kakashi no sabía muy bien que responder; aquella mujer le desconcertaba.- **Que sepas que eso no esta bien, no puedes entrar por su balcón… un día van a confundirte con un vulgar ladrón. - **_(NDA; sin haberlo planeado me ha salido un pareado. XD.)- _**Entra por la puerta, como la gente normal. **– _"¿nani?"_ pensaba Kakashi… Aquella mujer era única. En vez de censurarle que hiciera eso le estaba dando más facilidades.- **Y al menos ten la decencia de saludarme y quedarte a cenar… ¿no?**

**-Si… a partir de ahora lo haré. –** contestó obediente y sonriente.

**-Te recordaré esta conversación si es necesario… - **él asintió.- **Por cierto… no es que me quiera meter en la vida de mi hija ni nada de eso, pero es que esta mañana parecía triste y algo deprimida… Me preguntaba si había pasado algo.**

-**Bueno… solo tenemos distintos puntos de vista sobre un tema común.**

**-Es decir que habéis discutido. **– concluyó la madre de Sakura.

**-Hai. **– contestó rendido. Su aparente bienestar se vino abajo.- **Hubiera querido seguir hablando con ella pero después de que se marchara tuve un aviso de la Hokage y me ha encargado una misión de urgencia: me ha llevado todo el día organizar la expedición. Ahora, venía a despedirme de ella... **

**-Ya veo… Está con Hinata, se ha quedado a dormir a su casa.**

**-¿La mansión Hyuuga, eh? Muros infranqueables. Debe estar muy cabreada…**

**-Lo siento mucho, Kakashi. ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte? – **le preguntó la mujer preocupada.

**-No… Déjalo estar. Ya cuando regrese de la misión conversaremos sin embargo, esta vez, tendré una diferente opinión respecto a lo que hablamos. Creo que voy asentar, definitivamente, la cabeza con ella… Bueno, debo irme ya. Nos vemos, Aino. - **mientras que Kakashi se marchaba, la madre de Sakura le seguía con la mirada… Había algo que la inquietaba; aquella "escena" le sonaba demasiado…

_(NDA: ¿más pistas? XD)_

-1. Una pareja de novios: él un ninja y ella una joven de diecisiete años…

-2. Ambos separados: él buscándola y ella escondida.

-3. Una promesa: _"**Creo que voy asentar, definitivamente, la cabeza con ella…"**_

-4. Una misión.

Aino se echó las manos a la cabeza; _"¡no puede ser!"_ se decía nerviosa. _"¡la historia vuelve a repetirse!"._ Por su cabeza surgieron imágenes del pasado; recordaba su historia de amor y se hechaba a temblar comparando las semejanzas que había entre su romance y el de su hija con Kakashi. Rápidamente se puso ropa de abrigo y se marchó para la residencia Hyuuga, necesitaba hablar con su hija: debía saber si estaba embarazada o no.

…

_(NDA: ¡dios! Como me gustaría cortarlo por aquí… XD ¡qué mala soy! Muahahaha.)_

…

De madrugada alguien llamó a la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga alterando, totalmente, todo el protocolo de la casa. Era Aino Haruno, la madre de Sakura, que pedía de inmediato ver a su hija. Seguidamente después, la atendieron; conforme era su estado de nerviosismo dedujeron que se trataba de un asunto muy importante…

Sakura fue al salón, acompañada de Hinata, para encontrarse con su madre. Sin embargo no solo estaba ella en la sala sino también Hiashi Hyuuga en pie, - por supuesto, el jefe del clan debía de estar presente. Envuelto en una bata y en pijama, al igual que todos, mostraba una cara peor que la de hacía un par de horas.- y Neji, en un rincón de la sala, medio adormilado. Sentada y sosteniendo una taza de tila estaba Aino, una Aino totalmente turbada…

**-Mamá, ¿qué es lo que pasa?** – preguntó Sakura acercándose muy alarmada a su madre.

**-Hija… tengo que preguntarte una cosa.-** Sakura asintió.- **Es primordial que seas sincera conmigo, por favor. Te lo ruego. **

**-Me estás asustando mamá… ¿No podríamos hablar en privado? **– preguntó la joven mirando de reojo al patriarca de los Hyuuga.

**-Podéis ir a la habitación de al lado pero no tardéis demasiado. Ya habéis roto completamente el horario de esta casa. –** respondió Hiashi malhumorado.

Aino y su hija se lo agradecieron: así tendrían más intimidad para hablar. No obstante, Hiashi mandó a Neji que se quedara detrás de la puerta para evitar que ocurriera algún otro incidente más.

La preocupación de la madre de Sakura iba creciendo… no pudo esperar más para realizarle la pregunta.

**-Sakura… ¿estás embarazada? **– la joven se quedó muda y no fue la única… Neji había escuchado, sin querer, la pregunta en cuestión despertando completamente de su ensueño. Él no era ningún cotilla pero supuso que a su prima le gustaría saber que estaba pasando…

**-¡Pero que estás diciendo, mamá! –** contestó Sakura alterada.- **¿¡Cómo voy a estar embarazada? **

**-Sakura…**

**-¡Yo me cuido, ya lo sabes! Y esto no es un tema que debamos tratar aquí: ¡en la mismísima casa Hyuuga! ¡Qué vergüenza!** – continuaba protestando la joven _"seguro que las paredes tienen oídos."_

**-Puede que aún no lo sepas… **- seguía diciendo su madre con empeño.- **Vayamos con Tsunade y que te haga unas pruebas… Por favor, hija. Hazlo por mí.** – Aino estaba suplicando. Sakura no sabía de donde se había sacado eso pero la veía tan mal que no dudo ni un instante en aceptar su petición; así saldrían de dudas definitivamente.

…

Se disculparon con Hiashi y los demás y se marcharon para el hospital de la aldea. Una vez allí, hablaron con Tsunade: comenzaron a hacerle a Sakura varios test de embarazo. Después, Tsunade y Sakura acompañadas de Shizune escucharon la explicación de Aino…

**-No lo sabía, mamá. Debiste haberlo pasado muy mal…** - Sakura, por fin, se estaba enterando de la historia que vivió su madre; de quien era su padre y del por qué Aino no se llevaba demasiado bien con los abuelos. Por un momento, pensó que su madre estaba loca: montar tal circo solo por una intuición… sin embargo, ellos eran ninjas y se movían, en algunas ocasiones, por corazonadas. Además, su teoría no era tan descabellada… que le preguntaran a Tsunade si las historias se repetían o no.-

**-Yo solo quiero asegurarme…** - todas asintieron.

**-No te preocupes, Aino. Te entiendo perfectamente.** – añadió Tsunade consolando a la madre de su alumna. –** Shizune, haz el favor de localizarme a Kakashi… él también debería estar aquí.** – se respiraban aires de tensión en la sala.

**-¡Nooo!** – dijo Sakura.- **No es necesario…** - todas la miraron de soslayo. Ella se explicó…- **Primero quiero asegurarme de mi estado.** – Sakura recordaba la discusión que tuvo con Kakashi… **_"odio a los crios"_**. _"Si se entera de esto será peor…" _pensaba entristecida la joven.

**-En ese caso, Shizune. Tan solo asegúrate de que Kakashi no haya salido para la misión todavía. **

**-Hai. **– respondió la jounin marchándose de la sala. Sakura suspiró aliviada… _"un problema menos por el que preocuparse". _ Ahora "solo" faltaba el resultado de los análisis.

…

Como era de esperar y por casualidades de la vida también; esa misma noche, Kakashi fue al hospital. No era un sitio que frecuentara, la verdad, no obstante lo que si era cierto era que, antes de cada misión, tenía que equiparse bien; por ello, iba a la clínica para que le prepararan un botiquín médico que, por otro lado era, un requisito fundamental en las expediciones.

Y como siempre, se dirigió a la recepción del hospital. Pidió un quid a una de las enfermeras que estaba ahí en aquel momento, ya que no siempre eran las mismas, y ya se disponía a marcharse cuando algo, de pronto, le llamó la atención.

**-Perdona**.- le dijo a una de las enfermeras.- **¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**-Ya la estás haciendo, Hatake-san…-** contestó muy susceptible la enfermera. _"Vaya, que malas pulgas…"_ pensaba Kakashi mientras le caía una gotita de sudor por la frente.

**-Bueno… pues otra.**

**-Si me dejas de molestar… adelante. **

**-¡Gracias!** – respondió sarcástico.- **No he podido evitar fijarme en esa lista que tenéis ahí.- **añadió señalando el lugar donde la vio. Efectivamente, Kakashi observó que en uno de los inventarios del hospital estaba escrito el nombre de Sakura Haruno: la curiosidad pudo con él…-

**-¿Eh?** – se volvió de espaldas la enfermera para ver de que le estaba hablando el ninja.- **¡Ah si! Nada importante, simples pruebas, nada más… -** _"¿Sakura se está haciendo una prueba?"_ pensaba el hombre extrañado, ella no le había comentado nada.

**-¿Pruebas de qué? ¿No será grave?** – _"muy malo no debe ser porque esta mañana estaba bien…" _Kakashi se imaginaba que, como mucho, podía tratarse de algo como de un pequeño resfriado…

**-Nooo, que va, al contrario. Esto es una bendición…-** el humor de la enfermera cambió radicalmente. _"¿Bendición?"_ el ninja no entendía nada. - **Ojalá hubieran más mujeres se quedaran embarazadas en Konoha. La verdad que hoy día hay pocos niños…**

**-¡¿Có-mo di-ces!**

**-Pues eso… que es una bendición que…**

**-¡No estoy sordo! – **chilló a la enfermera.- **¿ ¿ ¿Por qué me hablas de embarazos y mocosos?** – Kakashi estaba fuera de sí.

**-¡Porque son pruebas de embarazo, estúpido! **

**-¿¡NANI? **

**-Y que sea la última vez que me vuelves a gritar así porque…** - PLOF. La mujer no pudo acabar con su discurso, el ninja copia había caído desmayado al suelo. - **¡No te fastidia! Ahora encima tendré que cuidarle, ¡y eso que le advertí que no me molestara!**

_(NDA; es curioso como, cuando hablas sobre bebes, puede variar tu carácter… ¡a mi me ablandan muchísimo! no como a nuestro colega Kakashi… XD)._

…

Comenzaba a abrir "su ojo" muy lentamente. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza; probablemente por el golpe que le había propinado la caída, frotó su frente mitigando un poco el malestar…

**-¿Estás despierto?** – le preguntó una voz muy familiar. Por su dulce tonalidad supo que se trataba de ella…

**-Sakura…-** ya más despejado, pudo deducir que estaba en una de las habitaciones del hospital. Estaba tumbado en una cama; Sakura, junto a él, sentada en una silla. Se preguntó el por qué estaba allí; no recordaba haber sufrido ningún percance… _"¡un momento!"_ su mente le dijo…- **¡Sakura!** – pegó un bote en la cama.- **¿Estás… estás… estás…?** - no le salía la pregunta.

**-¿Bien?** – terminó de decir la chica. Mas el hombre lo negó; volvió a probar.- **¿Enfadada?** – Kakashi seguía negando con su cabeza…- **Pues entonces solo queda esta… ¿embarazada? **– el ninja se quedó estático, sin embargo, esa era justamente la pregunta que le quería formular… Cada segundo que Sakura callaba era un segundo menos de vida para él: la incertidumbre le mataba.- **No, Kakashi, no estoy embarazada.**

**-Gracias a Dios…-** se le escuchó decir entre suspiros de tremendo alivio. Sakura le puso mala cara.

**-Gracias a Dios, ¿eh?** – repitió irónica. No era que ella tuviese grandes deseos de quedarse en estado pero por un momento, tan solo uno, le gustó esa idea.

**-No me dirás que estás decepcionada, ¿verdad?** – Kakashi le preguntó cogiendo su mano. Ella le sonrió…

**-No, en verdad no. –** respondió sincera.- **Pero al menos puedo decir que no estoy tan feliz como tú. Me había montando una película en mi cabeza que no veas… **- hacía poco rato que le habían dado el resultado del test. Ante la negativa, su madre fue la primera aliviada, no quería que su hija sufriera tanto como lo había hecho ella.

Por otro lado, al ver la serie de acontecimientos que "esto" había provocado, Tsunade mandó a otro jounin a cubrir el lugar de Kakashi: no sabían para cuando despertaría del shock.

**-Ya me imagino. Lo siento mucho…**

**-No mientas…** - le reprochó la joven.- **Ya se de sobra lo que piensas sobre los hijos y tener una familia.**

**-Sakura, yo…**

**-Es igual, no importa. Tienes razón.**

**-¿Cómo?** – preguntó confundido Kakashi.

**-Creo que debí haber aceptado mejor tu opinión respecto al tema. Yo no soy quien para obligarte hacer algo que no quieras; cada uno es como es y yo te quiero así, tal como eres…** - la joven le sonrió. Él se derritió por dentro; _"kawai"._ - **¿Hacemos las paces?**

**-Sakura… eso ni se pregunta**.- ella se alegró profundamente y fue a abrazarle cuando él la paró de repente…- **Espera un momento, yo también he de decirte algo… **

**-¿Sí? - ** la chica meditó por un momento.- **No me lo digas… ¡ya lo sé! **

**-¿Lo sabes? **– preguntó intrigado.

**-¡Estás embarazado!** – bromeó entre risas. Kakashi del susto por casi se cae de la cama… _"muy graciosa"_ pensó.- **¡Lo siento! Era para quitarle hierro al asunto…**

**-Ya veo… Ahora, en serio, el que debería disculparse soy yo. Soy muy reacio a los cambios y el verme casado… ¿yo? ¡El eterno soltero de Konoha! Es una idea bastante aterradora. **

**-¿Te parezco aterradora?** – le preguntó Sakura con ojos asesinos… Él trago saliva.

**-¡No me refería a eso! El caso es que "alguien" me ha hecho abrir los ojos y me he dado cuenta de que no es tan malo eso de "compartir".**

**-¿Compartir, eh?** – ambos se sonrieron cómplices. – **Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, Kakashi. ¿Qué te parece si nos dejamos de tanto formalismo y somos todo lo Kakashi y Sakura que podamos ser? Nada de etiquetas, solo tú y yo. **

**-Creo… creo que esa es la mejor idea que has podido tener, Sakura. – **Kakashi le acarició la mejilla.

**-Y ya veremos que pasa en el futuro… Dejemos que pase lo que tenga que pasar** - agarró su mano con fuerza y fue inclinándose más hacia él.

**-Me parece perfecto…- **contestó Kakashi a la vez que se bajaba la máscara de su rostro para poder besarla.

Y justo en ese mismo momento…

**-¡Kakashi-sensei, ¡Sakura-chan! –** Naruto había abierto la puerta de la habitación sin previo aviso. A su lado estaba Sasuke.

**-¡Cúbrete, Kakashi!** – dijo Sakura tapando la cara de su novio. Sabia cuan importante era para él no mostrar su rostro. Inmediatamente, Kakashi volvió a colocar la mascara en su sitio.

**-¿Es que está desnudo?** – preguntó ya, poco inocente, el muchacho rubio.

**-No Naruto, afortunadamente solo es su cara…** - añadió el Uchiha.

A Sakura casi no le dio tiempo a enfadarse con sus compañeros cuando, de pronto, la gente del lugar pareció multiplicarse. Y allí mismo, de la nada, aparecieron el resto de sus amigos…

**-¡Frentuda! ¿Qué es eso de que estás preñada? ¡No puede ser! **– le decía Ino desesperada a su amiga.- **No vas a superarme… ¡si me lo propongo Shikamaru y yo estamos dándole al tema hasta que yo también me quede en estado! –** con esas palabras al joven Nara le entró una crisis nerviosa. No había entendido la broma de su novia.

El resto, haciendo lo propio mientras esperaban una respuesta por parte de su amiga. Ya se sabe; Chouji comiendo patatas, Shino apareando a sus insectos, Kiba acariciando a Akamaru, Lee llorando como una magdalena… etc. etc. _(NDA: ¡¡¡XD!)_

**-Lo primero: ¡no estoy en estado! Lo segundo; ¿cómo os habéis enterado? Solo llevo un par de horas aquí y no se lo he contado a nadie…**

**-Sakura-chan… lo siento mucho.-** comenzaba a decir Hinata.- **Neji me lo ha contado y…**

**-¿Neji?** – preguntó la joven de cabellos rosados…

**-Las paredes de la casa Hyuuga son muy finas…** - se intentó defender el chico.

**-Yo se lo conté a Naruto-kun… Debía hablar con él de todos modos…-** se excusó la muchacha. La joven Haruno no podía enfadarse con ella… era tan tierna.

**-Ahora que estamos siendo sinceros… También se lo comente a Ten Ten.-** confesó Neji bastante tranquilo.

**-¡Pues yo creo que le dije algo a Lee!** – añadió la china. Rock dijo entre lágrimas…

**-Y yo, Sakura-chan, para estar seguro le pregunté a Ino: sé que sois amigas…**

**-¡Vale ya! Ya imagino como sigue esto…** - _"de Ino a Shika, de Shika a Chouji, Chouji a otro y así hasta toda la villa" _pensaba la muchacha. A Sakura ya le caían varias gotas de sudor por la cabeza… ¡aquello era increíble! Kakashi flipaba: _"si lo sabe Lee, acabará por enterarse Gai. Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes"**–**_** Quedaos tranquilos, de momento entre Kakashi y yo no va a ver nada de cambios… ¡Si queréis cotilleos ahí tenéis a la parejita de moda! **– acabó señalando a Hinata y a Naruto. Ella se sonrojó y él comenzó a reír. Otro rumor surgiría en Konoha haciendo pasar, casi desapercibida, la relación que había entre cierto "maestro" y cierta "alumna".

…

Los días pasaron en la aldea; el tema de moda ya no eran Kakashi y Sakura ni tan siquiera la reciente relación que había entre el joven Uchiha y una noble de la villa, sino más bien la inminente boda que habría entre la heredera de los Hyuuga y el chico del Kyuubi. Nadie en su sano juicio querría perderse tal acontecimiento aunque, al parecer, aún tardaría en darse… por lo menos, hasta que Hinata cumpliera los dieciocho años.

Mientras tanto, otros asuntos requerían una especial atención… como era el caso de la ubicación de los recién ascendidos a jounin.

La Hokage estuvo varios días reflexionando sin embargo, tan solo había una cosa que tenía clara: cada uno de los novatos debería ir con un jounin más experimentado. Así aprenderían más rápido. Respecto a sus cargos, se decantó por dividirlos en diferentes áreas:

-Apoyo, lucha preferentemente: Chouji y Ten Ten.

-Infiltración: Ino y Shikamaru.

-Medicina: Sakura.

-Policía: Sasuke.

-Profesorado: Hinata y Lee.

-Rastreadores: Kiba y Shino.

¿Los dos que faltan? Neji se introdujo en Anbu y Naruto… Naruto se estaba preparando para ser Hokage. Jiraya, por fin, pudo decírselo… eso sí: secretismo en estado puro. Ahora Naruto entendía porque Hiashi Hyuuga había accedido al matrimonio, ¿Quién mejor que el Hokage como marido de su hija?

Volviendo con los equipos jounin…

La princesa Tsunade tenía fama de muchas cosas, pero quizás fue por su feminismo radical por lo que no puso a ninguna mujer con Genma. _(NDA; ¡como estoy poniendo al pobre Shiranui!). _Además de mandar a todas las kunoichi con sus antiguos maestros de equipo. De manera que la formación quedó así…

Grupo 1: Chouji y Shizune.

Grupo 2: Ino y Asuma.

Grupo 3: Kiba y Anko.

Grupo 4: Sakura y Kakashi.

Grupo 5: Shikamaru y Genma.

Grupo 6: Shino y Kurenai.

Grupo 7: Ten Ten y Gai.

Por supuesto, estos equipos eran provisionales. Ya cuando adquirieran más práctica, los nuevos jounin variaran de equipos.

…

Y, al poco tiempo, llegó el invierno…

A pesar de no tener muchas misiones importantes a la vista, los jounin seguían con su habitual trabajo… Al acabar su jornada, Kakashi se dirigió a su casa. Sentía como su cuerpo se entumecía por el frío; utilizar el Sharingan por tanto tiempo le estaba pasando factura. Su desgaste físico era evidente.

Se estaba quitando la bufanda cuando escuchó ruidos en su apartamento. Se preguntó quien sería capaz de entrar así en su casa… ¡y con tanto alboroto! Fue moviéndose silenciosamente por el lugar hasta llegar a la sala de estar, quería pillar desprevenido a quien quiera que fuese el "intruso".

**-¡Sakura! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Habíamos quedado?** – preguntó despistado. La joven se sobresaltó, estaba tan atareada haciendo "algo" que no advirtió la presencia del hombre:

**-¡Mierda!** – exclamó.- **No esperaba que llegases tan pronto…**

**-Si quieres que me vaya y vuelva dentro de un rato…** - sugirió en broma el ninja.

**-¡No seas tonto!-** Sakura rió.

**-Por cierto… ¿qué haces?** – preguntó Kakashi mirando lo que había detrás de la chica. **-¿Qué es eso?**

**-¿Esto?** – fingió inocencia la joven mientras se apartaba de sus cosas. Ahora, Kakashi podía ver claramente lo que escondía Sakura: se trataba de una enorme maleta. – **Es mi equipaje…**

**-¿Qué te vas de viaje? No me habías dicho nada…**

**-Jajaja.** – rió a carcajadas Sakura.-** Es que era una sorpresa, como sé que te gustan tanto…**

**-Aja… ¿Y a donde vas? **

**-No muy lejos… -** contestó cogiendo la maleta y llevándola a la habitación de Kakashi. La dejó encima de la cama, la abrió y fue, poco a poco, sacando toda la ropa del interior…

**-¿Y esto?** – preguntó Kakashi observándola boquiabierto.

-**Nada… Solo está pasando lo que tenía que pasar.-** contestó sonriendole pícara. Kakashi ya entendía todo: le había costado decidirse pero Sakura acabó aceptando el que vivieran juntos. Muy feliz, el jounin acabó diciendo…

**-Ya veo… Pues creo que esta noche "pasarán" muchas más cosas**… - se acercó a la cama y desplazó con su brazo la maleta tirándola al suelo. Sakura se sorprendió… ¿qué se estaba proponiendo Kakashi?

Y sin más, el hombre se aproximó notablemente hacia ella y, estrechándola entre sus brazos, la subió hasta su cintura. Ella, siguiéndole el juego, le abrazó rodándole con sus manos el cuello y mientras le sonreía, muy cariñosa, le quitaba la mascara. Comenzaron a besarse con ganas dejándose caer encima de la cama: _"mañana mismo compramos una de matrimonio" _pensaban ambos. Aquello tan solo era el principio: todavía les quedaban muchas cosas por vivir; muchas misiones por delante…

Estos eran tiempos de paz para la Hoja, sin embargo la paz no dura eternamente. Sabemos que aunque las guerras dañen países y exterminen a muchísima gente jamás cambiaran las ideas de los que las provocan… y si no varían esas ideas, otra guerra estallará sin duda. Pero eso ya, es otra historia.

**FIN CAPITULO 16.**

**PD: **¿Y debería decir también que fin del fic? Es que me da mucha pena… he disfrutado tanto escribiéndolo… Bueno, aún nos queda el epilogo: Jajaja.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Quería meter humor pero no sé si al final me ha quedado muy serio… de todos modos espero que os haya gustado.

Respecto a la ubicación de todos los personajes quedará más definida en el epilogo. No podía hacer más por los secundarios pero, al menos creo, que los protas están bien colocados.

¡Se rifan solteros de oro! Inner Nami me ha pedido a Kiba pero aún quedan: Chouji, Shino y Lee… hagan sus apuestas. Por supuesto si alguna quiere a Gai tan solo díganlo y yo con sumo gusto lo dono… XD.

Sigo aceptando sugerencias e ideas… y si queréis que escriba más cosas, ya sea de Naruto o alguna otra serie, estoy dispuesta también. Haré un hueco en mi apretada agenda… ¡Maky! No me olvido de ti ni de la comunidad, acabo el epilogo y ya me tienes a tu entera disposición, ¿OK? Pero es que adoro escribir… creo que podré compaginar ¬¬.

Ya se que me repito mucho pero **GRACIAS** de nuevo; creo que nunca me cansaré de decirlo… Os espero para el epilogo, ya si que es el último capitulo. **DEJAD REVIEWS POR FAVOR,** al menos alguno de despedida por Kami-sama…


	17. Tú y yo

**Atención:** El dueño de Naruto es Mashashi Kishimoto, por tanto, todos sus personajes le pertenecen… si fueran míos otro gallo cantaría en la serie… XD. ¡Kakashi y Sakura forever!

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

…

**Reviews: ** **Alexiel de Merak, Marion Asakura, Lin Hashimoto, Arhen, Naoko Andre, Inner-Nami, Maky Kaos, Polaris, Aradio Akimichi y Momichilee.** **Doumo arigatou gozaimasu.**

…

**Capitulo especial: solo lemon Kakashi y Sakura. **

**-Ya veo… Pues creo que esta noche "pasarán" muchas más cosas**… - se acercó a la cama y desplazó, con su brazo, la maleta tirándola al suelo. Sakura se sorprendió… ¿qué se estaba proponiendo Kakashi?

Y sin más, el hombre se aproximó claramente hacia ella y, estrechándola entre sus brazos, la subió hasta su cintura. Ella, siguiéndole el juego, le abrazó rodeándole con sus manos el cuello y mientras le sonreía muy cariñosa le quitaba la mascara. Comenzaron a besarse con ganas dejándose caer encima de la cama: _"mañana mismo compramos una de matrimonio" _pensaron ambos a la vez…

**17. Tú y yo.**

A pesar de la estrechez de la cama, ambos cayeron justo en medio de ella. Kakashi se adelantó, como siempre, a Sakura y se puso rápidamente encima de ella, de manera que la joven, ahora, no podía moverse.

Estaba totalmente atrapada, sin embargo no podía decir que aquella sensación no le gustara: "retenida en contra de su voluntad", Kakashi continuaba sujetándola fuertemente entre sus brazos: parecía que quería inmovilizarla ahí para siempre. Ella le miraba divertida… ella también participaría en ese "juego" suyo.

**-Sabes que en fuerza no me iguala nadie, Kakashi…** - comenzó a decir Sakura. Aquella afirmación dejo sorprendido al ninja. Sin darse a penas cuenta, era ella la que había adquirido el total control de la situación, del juego: le encantaba que hiciera eso. Su espontaneidad era una de las cualidades que más le gustaba de ella… _(NDA: recordad que Sakura ya no posee su inner. Ella se comporta tal y como es). _- **Si yo quisiera, ahora mismo serías tú el que estuviera en mi misma posición. Así que, si no quieres quemarte… no juegues con fuego. **– le sonrío la chica con mucha picardía: sabía que aquellas palabras le excitarían de inmediato… y no se equivocó. Su "amenaza" comenzaba a surtir efecto en él.

**-Dios…-** se le escuchó murmurar en un hondo suspiro al hombre.- **No me equivocaba cuando decía que iban a pasar muchas cosas esta noche… Has venido muy "valiente" hoy…** - ella se hechó a reír.

**-No lo sabes tú bien, cariño.** – le confesó mientras le desordenaba los cabellos con sus manos. Él la sonrió.

**-Lo único que sé… es que yo estoy aún arriba y tú… todavía estás ahí abajo.-** obviamente se estaba refiriendo a la posición en que se encontraban. Sakura levantó una ceja y sarcásticamente rebatió…

**-¿Y eso por cuanto tiempo crees que será?** – Kakashi intentó contestarle pero no tuvo ocasión… Inmediatamente después de formular la pregunta, ella agarró los brazos del hombre y se superpuso sobre él. **-¿Qué? ¿A qué eso no te lo esperabas?** – preguntó desafiante Sakura. Él continuó sonriendo tranquilamente, sin mostrar ningún atisbo de asombro…

**-¿Eh?** – añadió despreocupado.- **Esto solo es un ligero contratiempo, algo sin importancia. Admítelo, no puedes "ganarme" en este juego… Yo puedo con lo que sea. – **ante lo dicho, a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea…

**-¿Podrás aguantar lo que te echen?** – preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

**-¡Claro!** – contestó feliz confiando en sus palabras, creyendo en su ingenuidad… Lo realmente curioso, o irónico tal vez, era que él era el único inocente que había en esa habitación.- **Soy muy resistente. **

**-¿En serio? Comprobémoslo, pues. **– y una sonrisa astuta apareció en el semblante de la joven. Él trago saliva; aquella noche sería muy movidita.

Sakura, todavía encima del cuerpo de su novio, se acercó a los labios de Kakashi y muy lentamente comenzó a lamerlos como si de un caramelo dulce se tratara. Ella no tenía ninguna prisa y eso se notaba en su forma de provocarle.

De los suaves besos pasó a las cálidas caricias; sus movimientos eran largos y pausados. Aquella noche quedaría grabada en sus memorias por siempre.

Kakashi intentó resistirse únicamente para no "perder" contra ella, él tenía su orgullo… orgullo que, por cierto, rápidamente desapareció en cuanto ella comenzó a moverse sobre él. Sakura se balanceaba sensualmente sobre el estómago del jounin y, poco a poco, comenzó a bajar más quedando sobre la parte más intima del hombre. Kakashi suspiro de placer añadiendo…

**-Aún puedo aguantar un poco más…-** ella sonrió para sí: _"no lo creo" _pensó. Todavía meneándose sobre él, comenzó a quitarse la camiseta. Él pudo ver como la joven se quedaba en sujetador mientras le echaba miradas insinuantes; quería provocarle descaradamente. En efecto, aquella mirada le excitó muchísimo, sin embargo aún se excitó mucho más cuando vio como se desabrochaba el sostén: lo hacía tan lentamente que aquello le pareció la peor de las torturas.

Ya era un hecho, Kakashi no aguantaba más…

- **Me rindo.** – dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre el pecho descubierto de la joven. Ella dio un respingo hacia atrás estimulada por la caricia y volvió a sonreír, esta vez satisfecha.

Kakashi comenzó a masajearle los pechos con ímpetu, hacía un buen rato que le tenía ganas y ahora no se estaba conteniendo en absoluto. Ella empezó a gemir, cada vez con mayor rapidez: le encantaba su forma de tocarla. Sakura estaba tan obnubilada por sus caricias que no se dio ni cuenta de cuando él se incorporó para rodearla entre sus brazos; ahora, ambos estaban abrazados y besándose con ganas.

Había un calor intenso por toda la habitación, las ventanas comenzaban a cubrirse por el vaho. Sakura comenzó a quitarle el chaleco a Kakashi, no podía aguantar el calor que hacía; tanto en el dormitorio como en su interior. Del chaleco pasó a la camisa, sin embargo tenía tanta prisa por desnudar a su novio que todos los botones de la prenda cayeron al suelo rompiéndose así la camiseta. Mientras Kakashi notaba como su camisa se hace jirones intentaba quitarle los pantalones a su chica, cosa que no le costó demasiado ya que la tumbó en la cama para seguir con sus caricias. Volvieron a caer sobre el lecho pero esta vez cegados por la pasión.

Kakashi, que aún conservaba sus pantalones, besaba los senos de su novia con bastante vehemencia: eso sí, lamía sus pezones con delicadeza recorriendo con su lengua todo el pecho de la joven. Ella, gimiendo y suspirando sin cesar, le abrazaba y sujetaba su cabeza para que profundizara, todavía mucho más, sus besos y caricias. Le llamaba entre sollozos por su nombre mientras le pedía más y más; no quería que esas maravillosas sensaciones desaparecieran nunca. El hombre continuaba con sus pechos mientras que con sus manos intentaba librarse del pantalón. Lo consiguió y ambos quedaron en ropa interior.

De los pechos de la joven, Kakashi fue bajando hasta llegar a su estómago. Una vez allí se paro para lamer entre círculos el ombligo de la joven…

**-Kakashi…-** dijo entre suspiros la joven moviéndose, todavía, al mismo ritmo que el hombre. - **Hazme lo que sea, pero hazlo ya.-** él sonrió. Sus deseos eran órdenes para él.

De la barriga descendió hasta la vagina: nunca antes había probado a hacer esto con ella pero supuso que aquel era un buen momento. Lo primero que hizo fue despojarla de su ropa interior. Fue deslizando las bragas por sus largas piernas hasta quitárselas: a Sakura le encantó esa sensación. Aproximándose nuevamente hacia ella, comenzó con sus dedos a palpar la zona de la chica. Sakura reaccionó gimiendo fuertemente; Kakashi estaba estimulando su clítoris. Después, acercó su boca hasta su intimidad y empezó a lamerla muy lentamente para que ella se acostumbrara a aquel estremecimiento. Despacio, fue recorriendo toda la vagina con su lengua: Sakura no podía creerlo, estaba sacudiéndose por tanto placer. Las sensaciones podían con ella. Comenzó a agitarse enérgicamente sobre la cama; estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. Kakashi lo percibió y puso más empeño en sus besos. Ella no pudo más y, gimiendo de placer, abrazó más a su novio dejándose envolver por la incandescencia del clímax.

-**Kami-sama…-** jadeó la muchacha.- **Ha sido increíble… -** le decía a su novio mientras éste se arrimaba, de nuevo, a ella.

**-Me alegro que te haya gustado.-** le sonrió a su novia. Ella se sonrojó comenzando a ser consciente de lo que había pasado entre los dos en aquella habitación: sexo oral, era la primera vez que lo practicaba. En seguida, imaginó como sería hacerle lo mismo a él, devolverle el placer otorgado. Aquel pensamiento hizo que se pusiese más colorada aún.

**-No me vendrás ahora con vergüenzas, ¿verdad? **– preguntó Kakashi ajeno totalmente a las fantasías de su chica. Ella rió contestándole…

**-Todo lo contrario. Estaba pensando en devolverte el "favor".** – continuaba riendo. _"¿El favor?"_ se quedó pensativo el jounin.

Sakura se acercó, gateando muy despacio, a Kakashi. Nada más tenerlo en frente le dio un pequeño empujón provocando que éste cayera encima de la cama, boca arriba. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su estómago mientras que con la otra le quitaba la ropa interior; ahora, Kakashi comenzaba a entender el favor del que hablaba la joven. Una vez desnudo, Sakura cogió el miembro de su novio con una sola mano y comenzó a acariciarlo… Para comprobar como lo estaba haciendo, tuvo que mirar su cara: él estaba suspirando con los ojos totalmente cerrados, entregándose al placer. El verle tan excitado tan solo provocó el mismo efecto en ella. Sakura dejó a un lado sus miedos de no hacerlo bien para darse, completamente, al sexo junto a él. Con el pene todavía en su mano, fue deslizándola de arriba hacia abajo masturbando así a su pareja. Kakashi seguía gimiendo y disfrutando de la situación, sin embargo Sakura quería darle todo y se aventuró a ir más allá.

Sin esperarlo, Kakashi notó como una sensación, más caliente, invadía su ser: Sakura estaba besando su sexo y lo hacía tan dulcemente… Le estaba encantando pero aquello no podía durar mucho tiempo; no podía más… ahora solo tenía ganas de poseerla y ya. Kakashi, acariciando los cabellos de Sakura le dio a entender que parase…

**-¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?** – preguntó la joven incorporándose. Ante el interrogante, Kakashi tan solo contestó…

-**Para nada**.- y se lanzó sobre ella besándola con más arrebato que la primera vez. La cubrió entre sus brazos con una pasión desmedida. Sakura nunca antes lo había visto así, tan ardiente.

Kakashi estaba encima de ella acariciándola y besándola por todo el cuerpo, mientras lo hacía le susurraba frases de amor. Ella se deshacía por sus caricias expertas y por sus muestras de afecto. En uno de esos susurros le comentó que no podía más, que necesitaba estar dentro de ella… La respuesta de Sakura fue silenciosa pero también clara; tomó su miembro y lo introdujo directamente en ella. Aquello hizo que ambos gimieran con fuerza. Acababan de fundirse el uno con el otro; juntos, piel con piel. Ya no necesitaban preservativos ya que, con el susto del embarazo, Sakura decidió utilizar la píldora como método anticonceptivo.

Kakashi, estando ya dentro de ella, comenzó a moverse con bastante ímpetu. Sakura, también, le recibía con las mismas ganas… Ambos, en cada movimiento, lo estaban dando todo de sí mismos. Cada vez eran más pasionales y aquellos movimientos se convirtieron, en seguida, en grandes embestidas plenamente envueltas por un cálido y fuerte abrazo. Sakura gritó de placer, sabía que volvería a sentir otro orgasmo de nuevo. Kakashi, al escucharla, no pudo evitar acelerarse más y, sosteniéndose con un brazo al cabezal de la cama, comenzó a empujar de nuevo pero, esta vez, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Además, con el otro brazo que le quedaba libre, abrazó a Sakura por la cintura adentrándose, todavía más si cabía, en ella…

**-Kakashi… yo… ¡Kami-sama!** – intentaba hablar pero no podía: entre los besos que se profesaban y el aliento que le faltaba era imposible casi respirar… Ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente y, con violencia, arqueó su espalda: Kakashi sabía que cuando hacia eso era que estaba apunto de llegar al clímax. A él le excitaba muchísimo verla así; absolutamente acalorada, bañada en un sudor ligero y haciendo esas sensuales muecas con su rostro por el goce que estaba sintiendo… aquello si que era estimulante. Ciertamente, ella no pudo más y desfalleció entre sus brazos clamando su nombre. Él aún no había llegado pero estaba apunto, tenerla así y en ese momento… tan desprotegida y vulnerable… solo le hacía desearla aún más. La abrazó de nuevo, esta vez con sus dos brazos, y termino yéndose en ella en un fuerte y ahogado gemido. Sakura le acarició sus cabellos mientras aún estaban fundidos el uno con el otro… como le gustaba esa sensación; era tan cálida y suave.

**-Ojalá nos pudiéramos quedar así para siempre…-** soñó despierta Sakura. Él la besó dulcemente en los labios y meditó sus palabras. Claro que le encantaría estar así, con ella, por siempre… Eso fue lo que siempre quiso, lo que siempre deseo… Y, después de pensar, sonriéndole le contestó…

**-Algunas veces, Sakura, los sueños terminan haciéndose realidad. – **ella se le quedo mirando con ojos de enamorada.- **Los míos se cumplieron.**

**FIN**

**PD: **¡Qué bonito! Estoy llorando de la emoción… No puedo creerlo… ya está: ha acabado Fighters… como veis no hay epilogo, os preguntareis por qué… pues bien porque va a ver secuela… ¡Si, como lo oís! Al final me he animado y he comenzado a escribir una nueva historia: espero que me sigas leyendo y dando ánimos que buena falta me hacen…

La secuela se llama **DREAMERS** y constara de unos cuatro o cinco capítulos, al menos eso es en un principio… conmigo nunca hay nada seguro… jajaja.

Espero impaciente vuestros reviews… por cierto, feliz 2006 a todos! Ja ne!

Una última cosita, a ver si llegamos a los 170 reviews… que me haría muchísima ilusión… pensad en ello como mi regalo por navidad ¡qué he sido muy buena! XD.


End file.
